O final de uma longa espera
by Clube Torturadoras de Furuba
Summary: Após dois anos sem se encontrar com Mayuko, Hatori começa a sentir um forte sentimento pela amiga. Tohru finalmente encontra o seu primeiro amor na casa dos Sohmas.FIC FINALIZADA!
1. O reencontro

**_Fanfic: O final de uma longa espera _**

_**Anime:** Fruits Basket_

**Casal principal**: Hatori e Mayuko.

_**Casais secundários**: Yuki e Tohru, Kyo e Arisa, Kureno e Akito, Shigure e Kimi, Momiji e Machi, Ayame e Mine, Ritsu e Mi-chan._

_**Gênero**: romance e comedia _

_**Autor:** Clube das Torturadoras de Furuba_

_Todos os personagens da história pertencem a Natsuki Takaya, mas ela empresta eles para a gente continuar a se divertir, e também tortura-los, contando **Outras Histórias de Fruits Basket.**_

_**Censura**: LIVRE (mas com algumas partes mais picantes)_

_**Sinopse**:Após dois anos sem se encontrarem Hatori e Mayuko retomam a velha amizade que tinham na época em que o médico namorava a sua amiga. Tohru finalmente encontra o seu primeiro amor, dentro da casa do Shigure e Akito resolve revelar ao Yuki qual era na verdade o verdadeiro enlace entre ela e os possuídos. _

_Essa fanfiction já foi finalizada, e estamos postando aqui agora. Um pouco de paciência para ler como irá terminar essa grande confusão._

* * *

**O final de uma longa espera.**

_-De qualquer forma, desejo-lhe sorte na sua empreitada. Como seu alvo é o Haa-san, vai precisar de tempo... Mas eu conheço sua teimosia... Tudo vai dar certo, não é?_

-...

_-Afinal, o que são cinco ou dez anos para você, não é? Mayu?_

-NUNCA MAIS LIGUE PARA MIM! (Mayu bate sem dó ou piedade o telefone na cara do possuído) #Abusado. Desculpa se eu sou teimosa!#

_-Mayuko, vem aqui!_ (Sua mãe a chama da sala)

-Hã? (ela ainda está muito irritada. O que não é nenhuma novidade, pois toda vez que ela falava com o ex-namorado, sempre ficava irritada. Ela caminha até a sala pisando duro, mas quase cai sentada no chão quando chega na sala) #Mas, o que ele está fazendo aqui?#

-Ah, aí está ela. Mayuko, o Doutor Hatori veio trocar a sua encomenda. Você deu o livro errado para ele, minha filha.

-Boa tarde. (O médico está em pé, por mais que a mulher tenha insistido para ele se sentar, ele não o fez)

-Bo-boa tarde. #E eu que estava achando que a gente só voltaria a se falar daqui dois anos...#

-Peço mais uma vez desculpas por ter vindo até a sua casa em pleno domingo. Mas é que tenho uma certa urgência com a encomenda.

-O Doutor tem toda razão. (Ela olha para a filha e lhe dá uma piscadinha) Vá com ele até a livraria para trocar o livro, minha filha.

-Ahn?? A... sim claro. (ela corre para pegar as chaves da livraria. O seu maior medo agora era mãe. E se ela abrisse a boca para falar o que não devia. Qualquer rapaz solteiro que aparecesse na frente dela, ela já tentava empurrar a filha. Seu maior sonho era ver a filha casada. E queria que aquilo acontecesse o mais rápido possível, afinal, ela queria poder brincar com os netos. O pavor de uma conversa da mãe com o Hatori a fez buscar a chave e voltar para a sala em tempo recorde, mesmos de trinta segundos -Pronto, já estou com as chaves. ela rapidamente abre a porta para eles saírem)

-Pode voltar quando quiser Doutor. Você é o...

**BLAMMM**

-...genro que toda mãe quer ter...

-Nem tive tempo de me despedir da sua mãe.

-ahn? É mesmo? Nem notei. (era obvio que ela tinha notado, mas como já sabia o final da frase da mãe, quis tirar o rapaz de lá antes dela a terminar)

-Realmente me desculpe. Mas estarei viajando daqui algumas horas e preciso do livro.

-Sem problemas Hatori. Nada que uma breja não pague depois... ahahahah... #Quer cara de pau a minha. Acabei de sair com ele ontem e já estou o chamando para sair novamente#

-Tudo bem. Estava pensando em um jantar. Mas uma cerveja me sairá ainda mais barato.

-NÃO.. (ela olha para ele) Não! Pode ser um jantar, com uma breja também. Afinal, você está me fazendo andar nesse solão... ahahahahah

#É incrível como ela é divertida.# (Hatori caminha ao seu lado. A livraria ficava a algumas casas de distância da residência da família Shiraki)

-Que mancada a minha. Nem percebi que te dei o livro errado. (Ela abre a porta da livraria e eles entram)

-Eu deveria ter verificado na hora em que me entregou, mas como a gente começou a conversar e depois fomos ao bar, acabei me dando conta apenas hoje.

(Ela procura na sessão de encomendas) -Sohma? Sohma?... Onde está? Ah, achei! Ela pega a encomenda- Aqui está. A _Divina comédia_?? É esse daqui mesmo??

-É sim. (ele fica um pouco sem jeito, e pega o livro de suas mãos)

#Mas porque ele precisa desse livro com urgência? Eu crente que era um livro de anatomia ou sobre novas doenças#

#Tá, pelo visto a minha desculpa não colou. Mas nem eu sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Aliás, eu NEM deveria estar aqui# -Muito

**By Kyo**


	2. A casa da praia

-Mas que calor infernal. Odeio o verão! Tem certeza que o ar condicionado está no máximo?

-Está sim Akky. (Kureno responde pela terceira vez a mesma pergunta)

-Isso daqui é um inferno, que apelidaram de VERÃO.

(Akito está sozinha no banco de trás do carro. E reclamava a cada meia hora de viagem. Kureno está no banco da frente ao lado do Hatori, mas pouco conversa com o médico)

#Mas por que eu fui até lá hoje? Até agora não entendi a razão. Será que foi por causa da nossa conversa de ontem?#

_Flash Back_

#Por que a Shiraki-san chorou por mim?#

-Já pensou no suco que vai pedir? Mayu fica um pouco surpresa quando olha para o médico e percebe que ele estava olhando para ela, e não para o cardápio

-Você vai pedir um suco do que?

-Que suco, que nada! Quero um breja bem gelada.

-E vai beber ao lado de quem vai dirigir mesmo?

-Cada um com os seus problemas. O meu é o calor que estou sentindo, e que vou resolver tomando uma breja. ahahahaha Ela coloca o cardápio no balcão

-Você é muito má. ele olha para o garçom que já está na frente deles Um suco de melancia e uma cerveja. o homem anota os pedidos e sai Tem certeza que não quer comer nada mesmo?

-Não. Você deve ter muita coisa para fazer na sede... #e agora o que falo? Estou tão nervosa. Nunca imaginei que um dia estaria conversando as sós com o Hatori novamente#

-A... Kana?? Ela está feliz?

#Será que ele só me convidou para saber dela?# -Está sim. Agora que está casada, a gente quase nem se vê muito. #Isso é a pura verdade!#

-Quem bom. Fiz a escolha certa. ele abaixa a cabeça aliviado

-Aqui estão os pedidos. o garçom coloca a cerveja na frente do médico

-Hei. A breja é minha. Sou eu a bebum aqui... ahahahahhahahah

#E ela fala isso sem a menor vergonha# Hatori começa a beber o suco

Fim do flash back

-Pronto Akky. Chegamos.

-Já não era sem tempo.

#Tenho pena das crianças. O Shigure irá se ver comigo. Agora está lá com aquela cara de cachorro perdido# -... Já está na hora de aprender a viver sem incomodar os outros.

-UAU, Haa-san! Que surpresa vê-lo aqui!

-Conta outra. (Hatori está realmente irritado com o escritor) Quem foi que plantou idéias na cabeça de Akito? Fora o que fez com a Shiraki... Se não parar com isso, Shigure... vou dissecá-lo vivo. Ouviu?

-O quê? Não faço idéia do que esteja falando Haa-san.

-Não seja cínico. (O médico se senta ao seu lado) Por que foi falar que eu estava namorando a mãe do Hiro?

-Ora, ora... (Shigure coloca o livro que estava lendo de lado) Quer dizer que a conversa chegou até esse assunto?

-O que você está querendo agora? #Não sei porque perco o meu tempo fazendo essa pergunta#

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. (Shigure fala com o sorriso mais falso do mundo em sua cara e se levanta) Você veio sozinho?

-É claro que não. E o Kureno também veio.

-Então ela veio com dois malas? HAUAHAUAHAHAAHAUAHA (Shigure olha para o médico e percebe que a cara dele ainda está muito fechada e de poucos amigos) -Hum... E como está a minha ex-namorada?

-A Shiraki-san está bem.

-Estava perguntando da Akito. (Shigure percebe que o amigo ficou muito sem graça pelo furo que tinha dado)

-Está na outra casa. Ela quer ver a todos os possuídos imediatamente. (Hatori finalmente se levanta)

-Irei chamá-los. (ele começa a caminhar, mas não perde a oportunidade de azucrinar mais um pouco o médico) - Ahhh? Você quer que eu convide a Mayu-san para vir até a praia? Seria uma ótima oportunidade para eu vê-la de biquíni... ahahahah

#Não vou nem responder# (ele fica observando o escritor indo para o a outra casa onde estavam hospedados) #Como ela conseguiu namorar ele?# (ele balança a cabeça e volta para a casa na qual estava hospedado com Akito e o Kureno)

**by Kyo**


	3. Um triste encontro

-Aliás... Cadê a criançada? Haru e Yuki estão catando a sujeira feita com as cascas de melancia

-Eles foram para a sala com a Honda...ele olha pela janela Ah... Já caíram no sono. Inclusive o Momiji.

Tohru retorna para a sala e coloca um lençol em cima dos três possuídos que estão dormindo no tatame

#Como ela é linda.#

Haru percebe que o primo está olhando para a garota, mas logo eles vêm que o gato acabará de entrar na sala - ...Ah. Kyo...

Yuki novamente se sente incomodado a intimidade que os dois estão conversando. Não estava apenas incomodado, estava realmente triste -Eu vou... Dar uma volta. Ele sai caminhando

-Yuki... é a sua provação.

O garoto se limita a levantar uma das mãos e continua a caminhar #Minha provação? Já estou farto dessas provações. Sempre quando imagino que as provações acabaram, aparece mais uma.#

Yuki há muitos meses estava um pouco confuso sobre os seus sentimentos. Freqüentemente vinham as imagens da Honda, correndo atrás do Kyo, quando ela descobriu a verdadeira forma dele; dela vestida com aquele lindo vestido na loja do Ayame; dela com aquele gentil sorriso lhe dando bom dia; e agora a imagem dela quando criança, no dia em que ele a ajudou quando estava perdida.

#O que estou sentindo pela Honda? Não é mais como era antes.# ele caminha até a praia, e se deita na areia. Começa a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, queria entender o que estava se passando

_-Não adianta chorar. Ninguém virá até aqui._

PLAFF

Ele recebe mais um tapa em seu rosto -Por que? Por que está me batendo?

PLAFF..PLAFFF... PLAFFF

#Por que todos deixam que ele faça isso comigo? Cadê os meus pais? Cadê o meu irmão?# Yuki já estava apanhando há alguns minutos, que já nem estava sentindo o arder dos tapas em seu corpo

o garoto acorda assustado #Foi só uma velha lembrança. Mas por que fui lembrar disso agora? É melhor voltar#

-hã? Kureno?

-Olá Yuki. Solitário como sempre não? Que criança mais triste. a voz de Akito era gelada

-Akito... (O pavor invade não apenas os olhos do Yuki, mas também a sua alma e o seu coração)

(Akito se levanta e caminha lentamente até o possuído) -Há quanto tempo, meu amado rato. (o patriarca o abraça)

(Yuki fica imóvel dentro daqueles braços. Definitivamente ele ainda temia muito ao Akito)

#O idiota não mudou nada. Continua a me temer, aquela horrenda, não conseguiu curar as feridas dele# (ela olha para o rato) -Continua a mesma criança triste e patética de antes.

(Yuki abaixa a cabeça)

(Akito começa a ficar irritada com o silêncio do garoto e crava as finas e afiadas unhas no seu braço direito) -O que foi? O Kyo comeu a sua língua? Fala alguma coisa imbecil.

(Yuki sente as quatros unhas do patriarca a entrar em sua carne, e lhe reponde tentando esconder a dor que estava sentindo em sua voz) -Como está Akito-san?

(Kureno apenas observa a situação, é incapaz de contrariar o comportamento de Akito)

-Ah... (ela solta o braço do garoto, e escorre um pouco de sangue) O gato ainda não conseguiu comer a sua língua? Estou aqui passando mal por culpa esse calor horrível.

#O que ele veio fazer aqui? Será que...# (ele olha com mais pavor e medo para Akito) #será que irá fazer alguma coisa contra ela?# -Ficará hospedado com a gente?

-huahahauaha. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria na mesma casa com aquele monstro e com aquela garota?... ahahahha (ela se aproxima do garoto lhe passando as unhas em seu rosto) - Nós ficaremos em outra casa.

-Ahn?

-Sim, ou será que você não quer ficar comigo?

-Eu... eu...

_PLAFFF_

(Após vários meses Yuki voltava a sentir aquela sensação que já era tão familiar para ele, o peso da mão de Akito em seu rosto)

-VOCÊ O QUE? PREFERE FICAR COM A OUTRA É ISSO?

-NÃO.. NÃO... Ficarei com você, Akito-san. (Yuki se segura ao máximo para não começar a chorar)

-Que bom, tive medo que não me amasse mais. (ela o abraça)

**by Kyo**


	4. Prisioneiro de Akito

(Todos os outros possuídos tinham ido cumprimentar ao patriarca, ficando apenas a Tohru e o Kyo na casa. Yuki chega e os encontram na cozinha fazendo algumas panquecas)

-Senhor Yuki. (assim que olha para ele, nota que está com um sério problema) O que aconteceu.

-Nada. Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas. (ele não se aproxima muito dela, para que ela não veja os machucados dele)

-Mas porquê?

-Ficarei na outra casa.

-Ah, ficará com o seu amado Akito.

(Nunca um comentário do gato o tinha ferido tanto, mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que ele estava falando aquela frase. Ele tenta se segurar, mas não consegue)

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA, SEU BAKA NEKO. (Ele mostra as feridas em seu braço, e algumas lágrimas saem de seus olhos. Assim que vê Honda fica toda assustada) ACHA MESMO QUE SOU CAPAZ DE AMAR UMA PESSOA QUE SENTE PRAZER EM ME FERIR?

(Tohru se aproxima e segura em seu braço ferido, e percebe que seu rosto está vermelho também)

-Senhor Yuki...

-Você não sabe de nada. Não imagina a sorte que tem por não precisar chegar perto de Akito-san. Você ficará aqui com a Honda, enquanto que todos nós teremos que ficar ao lado do patriarca. E eu terei que ficar dia e noite lá, ao lado dele.

-Você não é o queridinho dele? Não é o senhor perfeição? Não é o rato?

-Então por isso acha que eu mereço passar por isso? (ele quase esfrega o braço na caro do gato)

(Kyo olha as marcas e apesar de ficar um pouco impressionado com os ferimentos, ele se recorda que aquele garoto na sua frente é o rato, o seu eterno inimigo, vira o rosto e responde com pouco caso)-Isso não foi nada.

(Yuki abaixa o braço e a cabeça) -Tem razão. Isso não é nada. #Isso não é nada, perto do que o Akito-san já me fez# (ele caminha em silêncio até o quarto)

(Kyo fica chocado com a reação do garoto. De fato, ele nunca tinha imaginado que o rato sofria esse tipo de violência de Akito)

#Vai ver que foi só hoje# (ele vira para comentar alguma coisa com a Tohru, mas não a encontra na cozinha)

**by Kyo**


	5. Final das férias de verão

Já estava começando a anoitecer. Como as tardes de verão eram longas. Mayu, desde que havia voltado da livraria, estava trancada no quarto. Três dias seguidos vendo o Hatori, haviam mexido profundamente com ela. Ela passou a tarde revendo velhas fotografias dela com a amiga Kana. E no meio delas tinha umas cincos fotografias que tiraram junto com o Trio Amigos do Peito. Ela passa o dedo sob a imagem de Hatori

#Porque eu ainda no fui capaz de esquece-lo? O Shigure tem razão. A Kana já é uma mulher casada, e eu ainda continuo a ama-lo.#

ela se joga na cama, no meio de todos aqueles fragmentos do passado

#Como foi maravilhoso vê-lo três dias seguidos. Ele continua o mesmo de sempre. Lindo, sexy e calado. Será que ele me convidará para jantar realmente?#

assim que esse pensamento lhe passa pela mente, ela rapidamente se senta na cama, parecia até que tinha levado um choque

#Pára de sonhar! Você já não tem idade para ficar tendo esses pensamentos de adolescente. É claro que ele não irá lhe convidar. Ele apenas estava interessado no livro, e te convidou ontem por pura educação. Pronto! Mete isso na sua cabeça de uma vez.#

Ela começa a juntar todas aquelas fotografias, parecia que ao fazer aquilo, ela iria tirar aquelas idéias de sua cabeça. Mas é claro que tal coisa não aconteceu

#Mas porque o Shigure me desejou boa sorte? Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?# ela começa a andar pelo quarto e puxando os cabelos #Deixa de ser uma pata. Desde quando aquele escritor de quinta categoria, fala alguma coisa que se preste?#

-Esquece Mayu. Esquece. (ela se dá conta que começou a falar sozinha)

#Muito bem, e agora comecei a falar sozinha. Recupera novamente a sua lucidez, garota. O Hatori nunca irá querer nada com você. Nunca! Se ele não quis ficar com a Kana, porque ficaria justamente com você?#

-ES-QUE-CE!!

_-o que disse Mayu?_ a voz da mãe vem do outro lado da porta

-Estava no telefone... #estou ficando louca mesmo#

--

Aquelas férias de verão passaram rapidamente. Todos os sonhos e diversões planejados pelos possuídos foram refeitos com a chegada de Akito a praia. Com exceção do rato, todos os outros voltavam a noite para perto da Honda, e sempre que o primeiro entrava em casa, ela corria para perguntar sobre o Yuki. Todos as noites ela preparava alguma coisa que o garoto gostava e lhe mandava no dia seguinte por alguns dos possuídos. A ausência do garoto naquela casa, fazia com que ele estivesse ainda mais presente em seus pensamentos. Constantemente o Kyo precisava repetir a pergunta que havia lhe feito, porque ela estava com o pensamento lá na outra casa. Queria saber como todos os outros estavam, mas principalmente o Yuki

-Senhor Yuki... A garota entra toda sorridente dentro de casa. Como passou esses dias?

-Bem Honda. Graças ao Hatori e ao Shigure, consegui lê vários clássicos da literatura. Yuki havia retornado antes, no carro do Hatori, juntamente com Akito e Kureno

-E o senhor não voltou a ter nenhum problema? Ela olha tentando encontrar algum sinal de violência em seu corpo

-Não. (ele fica um pouco feliz por ver o quanto que ela se preocupava com ele) -E você se divertiu?

-Sim. O Kyo é realmente um grande amigo. Ele chegou até a me ensinar a respirar enquanto nado. Não foi Kyo?

O gato que estava entrando em casa com as bagagens resmunga qualquer coisa e sobe para o quarto

-Nada como está em casa. Shigure chega e se joga sentado no sofá Não é mesmo Yuki-kun?

-É, Shigure.

Aqueles dias na praia serviram para revelar um gosto em comum deles pela literatura. O escritor, o médico e ele passavam as tardes conversando sobre os livros que estavam lendo. Yuki reconhecia que graças aos dois, aqueles dias não foram tão horríveis como ele estava imaginando que seriam por estar na mesma casa que Akito. Após vários dias sem se verem aquele reencontro tinha um sabor especial para eles.

**by Kyo**


	6. Uma nova aluna no Dojo

"Os últimos dias livres sem aula já estavam chegando ao seu final, na próxima semana todos já estariam de volta a escola. E como estaria com novos horários no colégio, Kyo resolveu mudar horários e os dias de seus treinos no dojo"

-E aí Kunimitsu? "Kyo chega a casa do Mestre"

-Nossa, Kyo? O que está fazendo por aqui hoje?

-É que mudei os dias do meu treino. Cadê o Mestre?

-Está terminando a primeira aula de uma turma que começou hoje.

-Vou até lá. "Kyo caminha até o Dojo que fica bem ao lado da casa do mestre"

"Ele tira os sapatos e entra. O mestre está dando aula para algumas alunas, tinha aquele horário especialmente para a turma feminina"

-IAAAA... "a garota loira derruba a sua adversária com um ótimo golpe"

#Nada mal. Até que aquela loira ali sabe alguma coisa# "Kyo fica reparando no estilo de lutar da garota que está com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo" #ela luta de um jeito diferente, onde será que aprendeu a lutar assim?#

-Muito bem turma. Por hoje é isso. Vocês estão de parabéns. Até a semana que vêm.

"O Mestre olha e vê que o filho está sentado quietinho no canto"

-Kyo. Ele vai até lá para abraça-lo

#Kyo? Eu escutei bem? Será que é?# A garota olha na direção que o professor estava indo e não acredita no que vê -HAHAHUAHA... E aí cabeça de mexerica?

#Eu conheço essa voz!# -AHH NÃO! O QUE CÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI SUA DELINQÜENTE? #não é possível, aquela com o rabo de cavalo é a Arisa Uotani#

-Vocês se conhecem? "O mestre fica surpreso com a reação de ambos"

-Ela é a amiga da Tohru, e estuda comigo.

-Puxa. Estou tendo aulas com o seu pai, Kyon. Como o mundo é pequeno mesmo. ela olha para o professor e fala sorrindo -Profi, prometo que serei uma aluna muito mais aplicada que o Kyon-Kyon.

-PROFI?? TENHA MAIS RESPEITO SUA DELINQÜENTE.

-Cala boca Kyon. Arisa lhe dá um chute na canela O Profi já me autorizou a chamá-lo assim.

#Com tantos Dojos em Tóquio essa maluca tinha que vir parar bem aqui?# Kyo fica observando a conversa dela com o Mestre

**by Kyo**


	7. A editora chorona

TRINNNNNN TRINNNNNNN "O telefone é ignorado na casa de Shigure"

TRINNNNNN TRINNNNNNN

#Mas que saco..# "O escritor, que dormia no sofá do escritório com um livro em cima da barriga, levanta-se lentamente e caminha até o aparelho"

-Sim...?

_-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!_

#Tão cedo, não acredito...# Bom dia pra você também, Mi-chan!

_-Snif- pela demora em atender -snif- eu quero acreditar que foi porque estava muito concentrado TERMINANDO O LIVRO QUE BUSCAREI HOJE! _

-Mi-chan... Seja sincera consigo! "Ele puxa o fio do telefone até poder alcançar o tapete e se senta no chão" Você sabe, do fundo do seu coraçãozinho, a verdade, não sabe?

_-Snif- você... Você não terminou, né? __BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! MAS EU VOU PASSAR AÍ MESMO ASSIM PRA TE INFERNIZAR, VOCÊ VAI VER! _

-Mas Mi-chan não precisa perder a...

**TU TU TU TU...**

...calma. "Shigure se levanta e coloca novamente o aparelho no gancho" Como a Mi-chan é nervosa. Se continuar assim vai ficar velha rápido! "Ele caminha de volta para o escritório, senta-se no mesmo sofá - e pega o mesmo livro "

-Onde eu estava mesmo?

TRINNNNNN TRINNNNNNN

Ahhhhhh não! "Ele se levanta, dessa vez com mais vontade, e atende o telefone de primeira"

- Alô.

_-Oi Shigure! Sabe quem é?_

-Olha moça, assim de voz é difícil... Mas se você dizer seu nomezinho, com certeza eu vou saber!

_-Meu nomezinho é Ritsu! Hahahhaha!_

-Ahhh Ritsu, isso é brincadeira que se faça? Já estava achando que teria algo pra fazer mais tarde.. Mas me conte, tudo bem?

_-Tudo sim! Liguei para te pedir um favor._

-Hum... Diga.

_-Posso passar a noite na sua casa hoje? É que meu quarto está pintando.. Não queria encomodar..._

-Não pode.

_-EU ENCOMODEIIII!! ME DESCULPEEEE! PERDÃO POR LIGAR, NUNCA MAIS FAÇO ISSO! PERDOE-ME, POR FAVOR!_

-Hahaha, eu estava brincando. Pode vir sim, Ritsu! Mas traga a sua escova de dentes...

_-Ufa, que susto.. Mas tarde eu passo aí, bom dia! _

**by Thata Srta Rainey**


	8. As três noivas

-Aya

-Aya? #Pela música alta e as risadas ele deve estar na sala# "Hatori já tinha cansado de tocar a campainha, de ligar, de chamar pelo dono da casa e nada dele responder. Como precisava falar com o amigo, resolveu entrar assim mesmo na casa"

"Quando chega na sala, não acredita no que está vendo. Não é UMA, nem DUAS, mas sim TRÊS noivas, todas sentadas no tatame, rindo super alto e tomando saquê gelado" #O-o que é isso?#

-Tori-sannn... "Uma das noivas se levanta, com um pouco mais de dificuldade e corre em direção do médico"

"Hatori ainda está espantado não só por ver que aquela noiva sabia o nome dele, como o chamava de TORI-SAN. Ele estava ainda indignado com tamanha ousadia, quando sente que está sendo abraçado" -NÃOOO... "Mesmo sabendo que já era tarde demais, que a noiva o tinha abraçado, ele a empurra, e fecha os olhos para se transformar num cavalo marinho de 8 cm. Mas após uns três segundo ele estava ali na forma humana, e viu que a noiva que havia o abraçado estava rolando no chão de tanto que estava rindo"

-HAUHAUAHUAHAA

"Ele coloca a mão na testa" #Que vontade de matá-lo. Esse é pior que o Shigure# -Isso não se faz Ayame.

-HAUAHAUHA... Tinha...huahahaua... tinha que ver... HAUAHAUA... Tinha que ver a sua cara, Tori-san... aHAUAHAUAHAU... foi cômico...

"Hatori tenta encontrar o Shigure entre aquelas duas noivas, que também estão rindo com a situação." #Certamente aquele palhaço está aqui também.# "Ele olha nos rostos e se dá conta que o primo não está ali" #Mas quem é aquela outra?#

-Foi mal rir tanto assim. Mas ver o Aya-san no chão se rolando de rir me fez rir também. "ela se levanta e vai até o médico" -Tudo bem, Hatori?

-Shiraki-san? É você?

-Está vendo Mayu-san. A gente não falou que esse tipo de roupa deixa a gente irreconhecível. "Mine se levanta também" Deveria usar umas roupinhas como as minhas na escola.

-Ahahahhah... O diretor me manda embora na hora... hahahaha

#É a Shiraki! Não a reconheci.# "Ele fica olhando admirado para professora"

#Aí que mico! Nunca iria imaginar que o Hatori chegaria justamente agora. Ele deve estar me achando uma doida# "Mayuko está um pouco nervosa, além de muito envergonhada com a situação. Ela e Ayame ainda mantiveram uma amizade depois do rompimento do médico com a Kana. E às vezes ela aparecia do nada para jogar conversa fora com o ele e a Mine. Mas era a primeira vez que a Mine-chan tinha conseguido a vestir. Como eles já estavam vestidos de noiva quando ela chegou, resolveu experimentar para ver como era."

"Hatori continua sem acreditar que aquela era a Mayuko. Estava linda. Nunca a tinha visto num vestido. E naquele está simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela, num vestido branco tomara que caia, cheio de pequenas flores bordadas e muito acinturado. Além de linda, ela estava realmente feliz, é não era uma felicidade por causa das doses de saquê que tinha tomado. Era uma felicidade, que vinha de dentro"

-Ai...ai... A sua cara está igualzinha a do meu amado irmão quando viu a Tohru com aquele lindo vestido. "Ayame fala baixinho no ouvido do médico"

-Não sei do que está falando.

-O senhor Hatori não quer colocar um vestido também? Acho que temos um do seu tamanho...

-AHAUAHAHHAUAHAAHAAUA... Nem eu teria coragem de falar isso Mine-chan... ele vai rindo até ela e lhe beija

-Ayame? "Ele nem precisa fazer a pergunta para o possuído"

-É... bem... "Ayame percebe a mancada que tinha dado, mas estava tão à vontade com a situação e com as doses de saquê que acabou a beijando sem pensar" É claro que ninguém sabe. Nem mesmo o Shigure ou meu irmãozinho.

-ahahahah ... Porque eu sempre pegou essas situações no ar? Eu já estava desconfiada fazia muito tempo...

#É a Kana falou que ela descobriu que estávamos namorando assim que nos viu juntos#

-Não precisa se vestir assim, mas toma uma dose de saquê com a gente. "Mayuko pega a sua taça e entrega para o médico. Que aceita o convite e se senta no tatame com aquelas três noivas para beber e conversar"

--Base secreta--

"Yuki passou várias horas cuidando de sua base secreta e agora está deitado no chão a tentar imaginar as formas das nuvens. Aquelas férias de verão fizeram com que crescesse muito. E certamente a companhia do Hatori e do Shigure tinha contribuído para isso. Ele observou atentamente o comportamento de Shigure com Akito, e aprendeu como deveria se portar diante do patriarca, e foi graças a esse comportamento que ele conseguiu evitar ao máximo o contato com o patriarca. Quase nem parecia que estavam na mesma casa"

"Agora que as férias estavam chegando ao seu final, um novo desafio estava na sua frente: O Conselho Estudantil. Antes de sair de férias ele já tinha conhecido ao outros colegas que iriam trabalhar com ele. E só de lembrar em cada um, ele já ficava cansado."

-Grande Yuki. "Haru surge na frente dele" Andou bebendo?

-O que?

-Tá aí deitado no chão. Achei que tivesse bêbado.

-Só o grande Haru para pensar uma coisa dessas. É claro que não bebi. Eu lá tenho idade para isso?

-Não? "Haru se senta ao seu lado" Sei lá, a garrafa nunca perguntou a minha idade.

-HARUUU... NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!! "Tal revelação faz com ele fique sentado imediatamente"

-Meu grande Yuki. Cê é muito bobinho. Nem parece que é mais velho do que eu? O papai aqui vai te ensinar algumas coisinhas "ele olha em direção da casa" Principalmente o que você pode fazer quando está sozinho com a Honda em casa.

"Yuki fica imediatamente corado". Era obvio que ele sabia ao que o primo estava se referindo. -Você não pensa em nada de útil?

-E quem te falou que isso não é útil?

#Não adianta ficar aqui, agora que começou só vai ficar nesse papo# "ele se levanta" -Vamos entrar?

-Vamos. Quem sabe a gente não pega a Honda no banho?

-HARU!!

-Oras, vai me dizer que você não ia gostar?

-Tenha mais respeito com ela, Haru. "Yuki lhe responde seriamente" A Honda não é desses tipos de garota.

-Eu sei. Mas ela toma banho também, né?

#Juro que a minha vontade é de deixá-lo aqui só para ver se ele fica perdido#

**by Kyo**


	9. Michan e Richan

#O Shigure pensa que estou de brincadeira, ele vai ver só! "A senhorita de cabelos curtos caminha rapidamente pela rua" Não vou sair da casa dele até ele me entregar esse bendito livro! "Mi-chan atravessa a rua e já está na calçada da casa do escritor" Onde já se viu, fica o dia todo em casa, não faz nada na vida pra ninguém... Humpf!#

DIIING DOOONG "Ela aperta a campainha e espera impaciente do lado de fora da casa, com os braços cruzados e o pé inquieto batendo no chão sem parar"

-Sim, senhorita? "Tohru abre a porta; Shigure não havia avisado que esperava visitas"

-Boa tarde, estou procurando o Shigure. Ele está?

_-Tohruuu.. Diz que eu morri hoje mais cedo..!_

"A garota fica sem graça com o pedido, mas logo fica realmente assustada ao ver a cara da moça a sua frente"

- SHIGURE, EU OUVI ISSO! Com licença, senhorita! "Ela passa por Tohru e entra na sala a tempo de ver Shigure fugir para o segundo andar" EU TAMBÉM VI ISSO, SHIGURE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FUGIR, SÓ ME ENTREGUE O LIVRO E NADA VAI ACONTECER À VC!

"Tohru permanece em pé na sala, ainda com a porta aberta, sem saber o que fazer quando Yuki e Hatsuharu chegam em casa"

-Oi Tohru. Precisa ver como a plantação... 'Ele pára de falar quando percebe a presença de mais alguém na sala" -Bom dia senhorita Mi-chan. Não havia lhe visto, me desculpe.

-Bons dias... "Haru vai direto para a cozinha" O que tem pra comer nessa casa, Tohru? A garota após cumprimentar os dois, aproveita a deixa e vai para a cozinha

-Ah, bom dia rapazes. Nossa, esse tutor de vocês me deixa maluca! Acreditam que ele ainda não terminou o livro que era pra semana passada?

-Hahaha, o Shigure é um irresponsável mesmo. Quer que o chame?

-Não precisa, ele me viu e fugiu lá pra cima. Daqui a pouco o safado desce.

-Bom, então sente-se. Vou na cozinha buscar algo pra senhorita beber. O que prefere?

**DINNNG DOOONG**

#Ué, o Shigure está esperando mais visitas?# "Yuki caminha em direção a porta e a abre"

-Bo-boa tarde, Yuki...

-Boa tarde, Ritsu! "Yuki o cumprimenta e ele continua de pé do lado de fora da casa"  
#Nossa, quanto tempo não vejo o Ritsu. E pelo visto ele não perdeu a mania de se vestir de mulher...# Vamos, entre por favor.

-Ah sim, me desculpe...

#E nem a mania de pedir desculpas por tudo# "Ele sorri discretamente"  
-Deixe-me apresentá-los #já que o dono da casa não está aqui para fazê-lo#: Ritsu, esta é a Mi-chan, é a editora do Shigure. Mi-chan, Ritsu. Agora deixa eu ir lá na cozinha buscar algo para vocês e ver o que o Haru anda aprontando por lá, com licença.

"Yuki os deixa sozinhos na sala, e eles se cumprimentam formalmente. Mi-chan, agoniada com o silêncio e percebendo a timidez de Ritsu, resolve puxar assunto"

-Acabou que o Yuki não falou, a senhorita é parente de algum deles? "Ela pergunta num tom bem simpático, e Ristu responde de forma tímida, com uma das mãos na boca e falando bem baixinho"

-Sou sim, mas raramente venho aqui na casa do Shigure... Sabe, não sou muito de sair, prefiro ficar em casa..

-Entendo... Eu nem tenho muito tempo de ficar em casa. As vezes eu até queria ter uma vida mais calma, mas é difícil...

-E eu até gostaria de tentar sair mais, mas não me sinto bem no meio dessa agitação da rua. Hoje mesmo só vim porque o Shigure falou que não haveria problema em eu passar a noite aqui. "Antes que a moça pudesse pensar qualquer coisa, ele já se corrige" Não me entenda mal, é que meu quarto está pintando e eu não tenho onde ficar...

-Imagina, que isso. Tomara que aquele doido desça logo para recepcionar a senhorita.

#Será que devo corrigi-la? Ou deixo ela acreditar que sou mesmo uma mulher? "Ritsu se mantém quieto e o fim do assunto faz cair sobre a sala um incômodo silêncio" Ela mal me conhece, vai achar que sou um louco. Ela nunca mais vai me ver mesmo, melhor deixar as coisas como estão e torcer pra ninguém falar nada, ou vai ser um vexame daqueles...#

-Trouxe um refresco para as senhoritas. "Tohru volta da cozinha com uma bandeja com os copos coloridos"

**--Na casa do Ayame--**

-Nossa, eu não devia ter bebido esse saquê. "Hatori ainda está na casa de Ayame, bebendo com ele e com as outras duas senhoritas"

-E porque não, Tori-san? Até parece que você não bebe. "Ayame fala enquanto vai botar mais bebida no copo do médico, mas ele puxa o copo"

-Mas hoje eu vim de carro. Agora como é que eu vou voltar pra sede?

-O senhor não pode passar a noite aqui? "Mine pergunta inocentemente, mas só depois o saquê lhe permite lembrar a existência do patriarca do clã Sohma, e ela se cala timidamente. Hatori nada responde depois que percebe que ela já sabia a resposta, e Ayame continua a falar, enquanto que Mayuko está no banheiro"

-Quer que eu ligue pro patriarca e invente algo? Ou posso pedir pra que alguém lhe leve de volta pra sua casa, não sei...

-Akito vai me matar. E a senhorita Shiraki? Como ela vai pra casa?

-Ahhh Tori-san. A Mayu-chan é bem crescidinha, ela não precisa ligar pra mamãe pra pedir pra ficar na rua até mais tarde. Qualquer coisa ela dorme aqui, tenho um quarto de hóspedes.

#Como se eu não fosse "crescidinho"... Como o Ayame é debochado#

- Acho que eu mesmo vou ligar pra Akito e dizer que passarei a noite aqui. Se ela não gostar da idéia, terei que arcar com as conseqüências da minha irresponsabilidade. "Ele se levanta e pega o celular"

-Como você é irresponsável, Tori-san! Nossa, que coisa terrível beber com os amigos num final de semana! Hahahahaha!

#Tsc. Já está pra lá de bêbado.#  
-Boa noite, Akito. "Ele tenta deixar a voz mais séria, apesar de já estar um pouco tonto com o saquê" Queria saber se você se sente bem.

_- Não sei porque ligou a essa hora, mas eu estou bem. Não me acorde novamente, Hatori. _"Akito bate com o telefone antes mesmo que ele possa responder"

"Mayuko volta do banheiro, também um pouco tonta, e senta-se novamente no chão"

-É, Mayu-chan.. "Ayame, deitado com a cabeça no colo de Mine, fala" Pelo visto você não dormirá sozinha essa noite.

"Ela arregala os olhos e olha para Hatori"

"Mayuko aperta os olhos e olha para Ayame, para ter certeza do que ele havia dito"  
#Acho que o alcool desceu rápido demais!#

-Não fala besteira, Ayame. "Hatori imediatamente conserta a besteira dita pelo amigo" É claro que eu dormirei na sala. "Ele diz a última frase olhando diretamente para Mayuko"

#Infelizmente... "Ela pensa distraída, perdida nos olhos azuis do médico" O que eu to pensando?! "Ela afasta o pensamento com outro gole de saquê" Realmente, bebi demais essa noite!#  
-Não se preocupe.. Não se preocupe comigo, Hatori. "Ela levanta e percebe que estava ainda mais tonta do que da última vez que havia levantado, e o médico se levanta rapidamente para segurá-la pelo braço" -Eu.. Eu durmo perfeitamente aqui! "Ela aponta para o chão"

-Claro que não. O Ayame falou "Ele olha para o amigo e vê que tanto ele quanto a Mine já estavam cochilando ali mesmo, no chão" #Que deprimente, parecem dois travestis bêbados. Ou melhor, um só# Bem, o Ayame falou que tinha um quarto de hóspedes lá em cima. Eu ajudo a senhorita a subir as escadas. Ele a apóia cuidadosamente para não se transformar"

-Ahhh Hatori.. Que coisa mais chata você me chamando de senhorita.. Nos conhecemos.. A tanto tempo. Por.. Porque não me chama de Mayuko? #Nossa, o que eu to dizendo...#

-Tudo bem, Mayuko. "Ele lhe da um sorriso e os dois sobem as escadas. Ela pára quando chega em frente ao tal quarto, e abre a porta" Bom, está entregue.

-É, acho que estou. #Será que chamo ele pra entrar? Que isso, eu estou realmente muito bêbada! Como pude pensar isso?# Obrigada.. Boa.. boa noite. "Ela fecha a porta antes que tivesse mais uma idéia espirituosa"

#Nossa. "O médico se vira e começa a descer as escadas" Acho que ela ficou com medo de eu entrar no quarto dela e me aproveitar da situação..."Ele chega na sala e acaba rindo ao ver novamente os dois dormindo, A mine recostada na parede, e o Ayame com a cabeça no colo dela" Tenho que acordar esses dois, senão eu vou ter que dormir é na cozinha#

**by Thata Srta Rainey**


	10. Um pequeno engano

"O Haru tá que não se agüenta de tanto ri quando escuta as duas garotas chamando o Ritsu de senhorita"

-Pára com isso Haru.

-HAUAHAUAHAAHA... Como cê consegue ficar tão sério assim?? hahahahahah

"O Haru nem imagina o esforço que o garoto está fazendo para não dá risadas também"

-A gente não pode ficar aqui Haru. Vamos para sala junto com a Honda.

-Cara, eu não consigo nem andar de tanto que estou rindo... ahauahuaaua

"Na sala, Honda faz o papel de anfitriã. Mas já não sabe mais o que falar. Já falou do tempo, do aumento do gás, do aumento da desmatamento das matas, do último terremoto... Enfim não sabia mais do que falar. Ela não conhecia ainda aquela linda jovem que estava ali toda tímida sentada com elas"

_**Blam**_

-Boa noite Kyo.

"O gato voltou com cara de poucos amigos e olha para as visitas" -O que está fazendo aqui, travesti?

_-HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAA _

"As gargalhas de Haru na cozinha são escutadas na sala"

-ME DESCULPE... ME DECULPEEEEE... "Ritsu começa a correr de um lado para outro na sala"

-Eih rapazinho. Sabia que isso é discriminação. "Mi-chan se levanta para dá uma bronca no Kyo"

-AHNN??

-Sim. Não pode a tratá-la assim. "ela vai e segura nas mãos de Ritsu" Acalma-se senhorita. ela olha para o Kyo Se ele é gay a gente não te nada haver com isso.

#É um homem? Mas como?# "Tohru nunca tinha estado com um travesti na vida"

#Mas... eu não sou gay. Mas agora não tenho coragem de negar. Ela vai me achar ainda mais louco#

-Mas, o dona... ele não é... "Kyo não tem tempo para concluir a frase"

-ME DESCULPE... ME DESCULPE...

-Tohru, pode pegar um copo de água com açúcar para ela? Vamos, sente-se aqui. Eu imagino o quanto você deve sofrer por causa da sua escolha..

"Tohru entra na cozinha e encontra o Haru chorando de tanto ri."

-Honda, o Ritsu é um homem, ele não é gay. Ele apenas se veste como mulher.

-Mas... "Tohru vê que o Haru está vermelho de tanto ri"

-Que mulher mais doida. "Kyo entra na cozinha pisando duro" Aquela maluca vai acabar abraçando o travesti.

-É verdade! Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Cadê o Shigure? "Yuki não sabe como resolver a situação"

-Abraçar? "Tohru está com a bandeja nas mãos"

-O lesada, ele é um dos doze.

-O QUE?? COMO??

-HUAHAUAHAUA... Kyo cê é cruel, cara... ahahahha Mandou um travesti assim na lata...

-Cadê o Shigure? Onde ele está para resolver a situação?

-Vai lá, lesada. Impede a maluca de abraçar o outro... "Kyo empurra a garota para sala"

"Tohru entra quase derrubando a bandeja na sala" -Aqui está a água.

-Tadinha. Não fique assim. "Mi-chan pega o copo e entrega para ele" Fique calma.

-Mas o que é essa gritaria aqui? "Shigure desce as escadas bancando o homem mais responsável da terra" -Como irei terminar o meu livro assim?

-SENSEII... "Mi-chan quase pula por cima do Ritsu quando vê o escritor parado na escada" -Cadê? Cadê o livro?

-Ri-chan... "Shigure a deixa falando com as paredes" Não sabia que tinha chagado tão cedo.

-ME DESCULPE... DEVERIA TER VINDO MAIS TARDE... ME DESCULPE... VOU EMBORA AGORA MESMO. NÃO IREI...

-IA "Shigure lhe dá um tapinha no baço" -Prontinho, agora ele ficará calmo.

-E EU? COMO EU FICAREI CALMA, SENSEI? CADÊ O LIVRO?

#Deveria saber algum golpe para controlar essa doida também# -Calma Mi-chan... #Já sei...# "ele vai até a adega e pega uma garrafa de saquê" -vamos tomar uma dose de saquê, assim vou pensar melhor. "Ele abre o sorriso, mas safado dele. Aquilo era só uma desculpa para embebedar a editora"

-ENTÃO TOMA LOGO ESSE SAQUÊ. SÓ VOU SAIR DAQUI COM OS ORIGINAIS EM MINHAS MÃOS. "ela pega a taça e virá de uma vez"

#Só espero que a Mi-chan não seja forte para bebidas como o Haa-san# -Toma aqui um gole também Ri-chan...

"Os três começam a beber sentados na sala"

-Pena que já tenho que ir embora. Não vou saber o que vai rolar entre aqueles três..

-Finalmente parou de ri, Haru.

"Os quatros estão sentados na cozinha"

-Eih, sensei.. "Mi-chan está chacoalhando o Shigure que está cochilando na mesa" Sensei... Vai lá acabar de escrever...

-hmm.. "O plano do Shigure havia dado errado. Sua editora, era muito mais forte que o Hatori para bebidas. Os três tinham esvaziado a garrafa de saquê inteirinha e pouco tinha fez efeito na Mi-chan"

-EU NÃO ACREDITO SENSEI. TRATE DE IR ESCREVER AGORA... "Ela o balança com mais força e não o acorda"

"Ri-chan logo após a terceira dose, tinha entregado os pontos e estava dormindo no sofá da sala. Bem ele estava era largado mesmo. Ela se aproxima e o observa" #Ele realmente parece uma mulher. Nunca ia imaginar que era um homem. Com esse rosto tão delicado ele só poderia ser gay mesmo.#

"Durante o tempo em que estiveram bebendo, o Ri-chan conseguiu se soltar um pouco mais, e eles conversaram bastantes"

#Eu sempre quis ter um amigo gay.# "ela sorri de satisfação por finalmente ter encontrado o amigo gay que ela tanto desejou. #Pena que é primo desse monstro# "ela se vira e dá um tapa na cabeça do Shigure#

-Senhorita Mi-chan... "Tohru estava descendo para beber água"

-Oi Tohru-chan. "ela fica sem graça de ser a única em pé ainda na casa" #onde já se viu, ficar até essas horas na casa desse cachorro#

-Se a senhorita quiser pode dormir no meu quarto. Eu lhe empresto algumas roupas para dormir.

-Jura? Posso mesmo! Você é um anjo menina. Só quero ver a cara desse daí na hora que encontrar a Mi-chan no café da manhã.

--No outro dia--

#Aquela mulher é uma praga mesmo! Onde já se viu, beber tudo aquilo e não fazer efeito nenhum? Nunca mais vou tentar embebedar a doida. Pelo menos ela foi embora "Shigure vai se arrastando até a cozinha" -Ai Tohruuu, a minha cabeça dói tanto...

-É? Tome esse café bem forte e trate de ir escrever. Quero os originais até o meio dia.

-VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO MI-CHAN. UM MOSTRO! "ele sai correndo e se tranca no quarto"

**by Kyo**


	11. Cúpido a solta

#será que a turma da ressaca já acordou?# "Mayuko sai do banheiro vestindo a sua roupa "normal" e desce para a cozinha".

-Bom dia Mayu-chan... "Mine já está vestindo mais um modelito da coleção do Ayame, parecia uma boneca"

-Bom dia Mine-chan. Tem alguma coisa para ressaca aí? "ela está com aquele gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva e uma leve e persistente dor de cabeça"

-Tome esse chá que se sentirá melhor. "as duas se sentam à mesa"

-E o Aya?

-O chéfis ainda está dormindo.

"Mine fica esperando a professora perguntar do médico, mas a pergunta não vem. Ela se levanta para pegar o resto das coisas para o café da manhã"-O Tori-san já voltou para a sede, mas ele deixou um bilhete para a Mayu-chan.

-SÉRIO? ONDE?

Mine aponta para cima da geladeira e a garota vai até lá

_Mayuko,__Gostaria muito de ter ficado para lhe dá uma carona até a sua casa. Mas tive que retornar para a sede. Peço que perdoe a minha grosseria e falta de cavalheirismo.__Precisamos marcar aquele jantar que estou lhe devendo. Por favor, ligue-me para combinarmos.__Abraços__  
__Hatori__PS. ... _

#O que estava escrito nesse PS.?? Ele apagou...# Mayuko foi lendo o bilhete sem se dar conta que estava sorrindo #Ele quer marcar o jantar... Ele quer...#

-A Mayu está toda sorridente... "Elas novamente se sentam a mesa"

-Nhaaa... O Hatori é muito educado.

-Não só educado, né Mayu-chan? "ela lhe dá um piscadinha" Aposto que a Mayu consegue fazer uma larga lista das qualidades do Tori-san...

#Posso confiar nela. Afinal eles confiaram em mim ontem, e revelaram que estão namorando# -Está tão na cara assim?

-Não. Mas depois que ele chegou à senhorita ficou muito mais feliz.

-Mas não adianta. Nunca terei uma chance com ele.

-E porque não? O Chefinho percebeu que ele estava olhando de uma maneira diferente ontem para você.

-Devia estar assustado por me ver vestida daquele jeito... ahhahahahahaha

-Acho que a Mayu não tem nada a perder se investir mais nele. Eu também achava que não teria a mínima chance com o chefinho.

-Mas o Ayame é diferente do Hatori. E eu não sei se ele se interessaria por uma pessoa como eu?

-Como você?

-Sim. Eu sou isso. "ela se levanta, dá uma rodadinha e volta a se sentar" O Hatori não se interessaria para alguém assim.

-Não sei o porque que a senhorita está falando assim. O que vejo é uma mulher muito atraente, divertida, inteligente e segura de si.

-Nhaaa, mas ele prefere as mulheres como a Kana, toda sensíveis, delicadas, meigas...

-E quem falou que a senhorita também não tem essas qualidades?

-AHAHAHAHHAHAH... QUEM?? EU??

-A minha doce dama tem toda a razão. "Ayame aparece na porta. Quem vê a sua aparência diz que ele havia bebido apenas leite na noite anterior. Está com o modo alteza no máximo"-A Mayu-san é muito delicada e meiga. "Ele segura a sua mão e lhe beija" E quer saber a minha opinião? Eu torço muito pela Mayu. Acho que o Tori-san precisa de uma mulher como você. A Kana não o merecia.

-A Mine também torce pela Mayu. "Ayame se senta ao seu lado"

-Até mesmo o Guretti torce pela Mayu-san. E isso não é de hoje.

-Chefinho, o que o senhor acha da gente bancar o cupido desse casal? "Os olhos da Mine brilham e em sua mente já surgem várias idéias".

-Sim Milady, que grande idéia tiveste. Vamos bancar os Sãos Valentins desse jovem e alto casal.

-Sim, até na altura eles combinam.

-Eih... Vão com calma. Não somos mais nenhum adolescente...

-A Mayu pode contar com todo o nosso apoio nessa longa jornada...

#Até o Ayame acha que isso irá demorar muito para acontecer# -Façam como quiserem. Pelo menos sei que com vocês tenho diversão garantida... ahahahahahah

-Além de um ótimo saquê sempre... hohohoho

**--Na casa do Shigure--**

-Bom dia. "Mi-chan cumprimenta Ritsu"

-Bo-bom dia senhorita. "Ri-chan cumprimenta um pouco tímido"

-Por favor, me chame de Mi-chan e eu lhe chamarei de Ri-chan. Você não se esqueceu da sua promessa de ontem, não é mesmo?

-ME DESCULPE... ME DESCULPE... EU TENHO UMA MEMORIA DE AMEBA. NÃO ME LEMBRO DO QUE PROMETI... ME DESCULPE...

-Calma, calma... "ela segura nas mãos do rapaz e o faz sentar ao seu lado no sofá" O você estava um pouco "altinho" por causa do saquê é por isso que não se lembra...

-Que nada... Esse daí não se lembra nunca de nada mesmo. "Kyo aparece na porta da cozinha tomando o leite na caixa"

-ME DESCULPE... ME DESCULPE... NÃO SEI COMO O MUNDO CONSEGUE AINDA GIRAR COM UMA PESSOA TÃO ESQUECIDA COMO EU... ME PERDOEM...

-O rapazinho, sabia que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros?

-Dois a um para a Mi-chan "Yuki que estava chegando naquele momento escuta a bronca da editora no gato e lhe fala baixinho quando passa ao seu lado para entrar na cozinha"

-Cala a boca ratazana. #Tá, mas essa eu mereci mesmo# "ele volta a entrar na cozinha"

-Não ligue para o que ele fala. São apenas aborrecentes. "Ela novamente o segura pelas mãos e o faz sentar" Você me prometeu quer seria o amigo gay que eu nunca tive.

-Eu o que?? "Ritsu imediatamente se lembra da promessa. Na noite anterior ele não teve coragem para lhe contar que era homem, e acabou realmente lhe prometendo que seria o seu amigo gay"

-Sim... Isso sempre acontece nos filmes, todas as grandes editoras têm um amigo gay ao seu lado. Por favor, seja o meu amigo gay? "Mi-chan faz o pedido toda chorosa"

#É a primeira vez que alguém está me pedindo para ser o seu amigo.# "Ri-chan tem que se segurar para não chorar"

-Vai logo! Aceita ser amigo dessa louca e some com ela daqui. "Shigure desce as escadas com pilhas e pilhas de papeis nas mãos"

-SENSEI... CADÊ?

-Mas você se transforma quando me vê, né Mi-chan? Aqui estão os originais.

-Está vendo porque preciso de um amigo delicado como você, Ri-chan.

"Os três garotos estão na cozinha. Aquele é o último domingo de férias deles. E parecia que a Tohru era a única que estava animada com o retorno às aulas, e do começo do segundo ano colegial"

-Daqui um ano estaremos começando o terceiro ano.

-E?? "Kyo que está com a cabeça apoiada sob o braço e deitado na mesa"

-Logo estaremos formados. Poderemos ir para a faculdade ou começar a trabalhar...

"os dois garotos involuntariamente se olham, mas não falam nada. Yuki está perto da janela, o lindo dia de sol, o está chamando para ir para fora, mas naquela cozinha havia uma coisa ainda mais iluminada que o mantinha ali. Uma conversa se inicia entre o gato e a garota. E ele se limita apenas a observar-los"

#A Honda é uma pessoa incrível, ela consegue ser carinhosa e gentil com todos. Até conseguiu ser amiga do Baka Neko.#

-BBahh... Não tem nada de emocionante nisso. Já não bastava ver aquela delinqüente na escola terei que a ver lá no Dojo também?

-Não sabia que a Uo-chan ia começar a ter aulas de artes marciais. É uma pena que vocês não poderão lutar juntos. Acho que a Uo-chan é uma ótima adversária.

-Tem razão Honda. O Kyo também nunca conseguiu ganhar dela.

"Aquela constatação caiu como um raio em cima do garoto" #É mesmo. Eu nunca ganhei nada dela. Nem dela e nem dessa Ratazana. E ela nem é do ano do Rato. Não isso não pode continuar assim# "ele se levanta da mesa" -EU VOU GANHAR DE VOCÊS DOIS. "Ele sai todo irritado da cozinha"

-Coitada da Uotani, agora ele vai ficar a perturbando também. "Yuki se senta ao lado da garota na mesa"

-O Kyo gosta de uma boa disputa. "Ela lhe sorri"

"Aquele sorriso a faz ficar ainda mais linda. A Honda era do tipo de garota que precisava de poucos acessórios para ficar linda" #Será que eu também não gosto de disputar com o Baka? O que será que ele sente pela Honda?#

"Tohru percebe que o garoto a está olhando de uma maneira diferente" -Senhor Yuki?

-AH, estava pensando no que tinha falado do Kyo. Vamos até a base secreta?

-Sim

**by Kyo**


	12. Os conselhos de Ayame

-Aqui está!

"Hatori se limita apenas a levantar o olhar para observar Ayame, que está parado diante a sua mesa, com a mão esquerda na cintura, a direita segurando um envelope e batendo o pé direito de tão impaciente que está por segurar aquele envelope por alguns segundos"

-Boa Tarde Ayame.

-Vamos. Pegue! "ele bate ainda mais o pé"

-E o que é isso? "Ele finalmente pega o envelope e o possuído se senta"

-É a prova de que você TAMBÉM pode se divertir.

"O médico abre o envelope e tira várias fotografias feitas no final de semana. É claro que a serpente só tinha escolhido as melhores imagens da Shiraki e as mais divertidas do grupo. Hatori as olha rapidamente e as coloca no envelope novamente"

-Era só isso?

-Pelos céus Tori-san.. "Ele se levanta se descabelando" O que você tem homem?

-Do que está falando?

-Puxa... Tivemos uma noite como a muitos anos não tínhamos, super divertida, animada, interessante, diferente. E você reage com essa frieza quando vê as fotos.

#Por que todos adoram criticar as minhas ações?# "Hatori novamente pega as fotografias e começa as ver com calma. E conforme vai vendo as imagens, refaz em sua mente cada um dos momentos vividos, e deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso de alegria"

-AGORA SIM... "Ayame se joga na cadeira" Está vendo como o Tori-san também pode se divertir..

-É. A muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim, desde...

-Desde o que aconteceu com a Kana. "Ele se inclina sob a mesa para olhar bem nos olhos do amigo" -Não acha que está na hora de você parar de se punir? Não acha que está na hora de refazer a sua vida?

-E já a refiz. "O médico coloca as fotografias no envelope"

-Quer dizer que se decidiu ficar sozinho para o resto da sua vida?

-Eu já tenho a Akito-san.

-E eu tenho a Akito-san e a Mine-chan... "ele lhe mostra a língua e volta a se sentar"

-Você é realmente um louco. Não tem medo de colocar a vida da Mine-san em risco?

-Mas arriscado seria viver sem ela do meu lado. Eu iria enlouquecer.

-A Kana também.

"Ayame passa a mão em seus longos cabelos prateados, e volta a observar o médico"-Quer dizer que se a Kana não tivesse aceitado ter suas memórias apagadas, você não ficaria ao lado dela, por causa do seu medo?

"Hatori fica sem saber o que lhe responder. Nunca havia lhe passado pelos seus pensamentos o que faria se não tivesse apagado a memória da ex-namorada"

-Haa-san, acredite em mim. Dá para a gente ter uma vida quase normal. Mesmo sendo um possuído, e mesmo com Akito-san.

-Você me falando de ter uma vida **normal**? Justo você, o mais louco de todos!

-Mas eu tive coragem de permitir que outras pessoas me amem e de amar a uma outra pessoa... Além é claro de fazer isso e mais aquilo.. HOHOHOHO...

-Mas é claro, nem todos têm a sorte de ter uma bela dama como a minha ao seu lado. Mas quem sabe você não encontre alguém?

-Ayame.. Não vou dizer que não sinto a falta de ter uma pessoa ao meu lado. Mas o preço que terei que pagar para isso é muito alto. Você e o Shigure têm a sorte de não viverem aqui na sede, mas esse não é o meu caso. Tenho que ficar quase que 24 horas a disposição de Akito.

-Mas quando você namorava a Kana não era assim. Mesmo morando aqui,e mesmo tendo que cuidar de Akito-san, você conseguia se divertir.

-Tori-san, só estou lhe pedindo para que se divirta mais. A nossa maldição é um fardo tão grande que você merece isso.

"O médico retira as fotos dos envelopes, e fica olhando uma a uma" #Talvez o Ayame tenha uma certa razão. Eu não me divertia assim há muito tempo. E até que foi bem divertido ficar com aquele bando de noivas# "Ele fica olhando um das fotos da Shiraki vestida de noiva segurando a Mine também de noiva em suas costas" #Essa garota é maluca mesmo#

- Qual será a próxima fantasia de vocês três? "ele olha sorrindo timidamente para o amigo" Quem sabe eu não apareço por lá para beber com vocês?

-ÉÉÉ... Vou começar a providenciar agora mesmo as nossas vestimentas, e se prepare que terá uma especial para você..

-Esquece, não vou mais.

**by Kyo**


	13. Garotas cheias de energia

"Yuki está parado na porta do conselho estudantil" #Coragem. Agora não pode voltar atrás# "ele respira fundo e vira a maçaneta"

#Me preparei tanto para nada# "A sala estava completamente vazia" #Onde será que os outros estão?# "Yuki começa a examinar cada canto do conselho, das outras vezes que tinha estado lá, foram rapidamente"

_- Que nada! Aposto que o mauricinho ainda nem chegou. Vai dá até tempo de tirar uma soneca _

"Kakeru e Machi finalmente chegam"

-Infelizmente não dará tempo de tirar a sua soneca. #Definitivamente, esse cara me irrita!#

-ahahahahahah, a gente só táva brincando, né Machi?

-Sei. "Yuki se senta no local destinado ao presidente do conselho"

-Kimi chegou... A Kimi já tá aqui.

-E cadê o tampinha? "Kakeru pergunta antes do Yuki"

-Kimi não faz a menor idéia de onde o Nao está. A Kimi jura. Jura mesmo. "Ela se apóia na mesa do presidente e lhe fala toda chorosa"

-Eu estou aqui. "Finalmente o primeiro secretario chega"

Yuki olha para cada um de seus colegas #Irei trabalhar com eles. Tenho que fazer o meu melhor para me dá bem com todos#

-E aí Presidente Yun-Yun? Qual é a pauta?

#Yun-Yun?#

-Sim Yun-Yun, a Kimizinha tem que ir a cabeleireira depois que terminamos. Mas não se preocupe, a Kimi só irá quando terminar. A cabeleireira da Kimi sabe que a Kimi tem vários compromissos..

-Sei que compromissos a Kimi tem... "Kakeru fala com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios"

-Isso não nos interessa. Podemos começar a reunião presidente?

#Presidente?# "Yuki começa a ficar um pouco espantado com a situação" #Primeiro me chamam de Yun-Yun e agora de presidente. Como irei lidar com isso tudo? Acho que o melhor é não dá importância para esses tipos de tratamentos.# -Vamos começar então.

"Os cinco se sentam e começam a tratar dos vários temas pertinentes ao conselho estudantil, e ao final do dia Yuki estava muito mais confiante de que iria trabalhar muito bem com todos eles"

**-- -- -- -- -- **

-Ah não. Chega né Mexerica. Essa já é a terceira rodada de _pé-rapado_ que a gente joga...

-...E que ele perde. "Hana fala com a voz mais calma e doce do mundo"

-Sim, e que você perde. Chega de perder por hoje né? "Arisa mete o pé na carteira"

#Não acredito. Porque que eu não consigo ganhar dela?# "Kyo está extremamente contrariado"

-Cadê a sua alteza, Tohru-chan? "Arisa se levanta e caminha para o lado da garota"

-Ele está na sala do conselho estudantil.

-Eih Saki-chan, vai ser legal ter um amigo tão poderoso no colégio. A gente vai poder aprontar muito... hahahaha

-A gente poderia era comer de graça na cantina..

-E se a gente colocar na conta do conselho estudantil?

-A-acho que não se pode fazer isso Uo-chan.

-É mesmo? "Arisa então dá um forte chute na carteira do gato" Então, vai lá comprar alguma coisa para a gente comer. Estou com fome!

-O QUE??

-É isso mesmo! Quem manda ser tão pato e perder três vezes no pé-rapado. Pode ir lá buscar três sorvetes para a gente.

-VAI LOGO MOLEQUE... "ela dá outro chute" Quem perde paga.

-CÊ INVENTOU ISSO AGORA, NÃO FOI?

-É. Mas cê perdeu. Pode ir.

"Fato é fato. Ele se levanta com grande má vontade"

-E vai logo. Quero contar para a Tohru-chan e a Hana-chan, como o Profi é um gato.

-O QUE?? "O garoto fica indignado com a ousadia da garota"

-Pensou Kyo, ter a Uo-chan como mamãe?? hohoho

-Taí, Saki-chan. Não seria uma má idéia. O Profi deve ser bem sarado. Fora que é realmente lindo... "Ela começa a se abanar com a mão"

-Cê é uma descarada. Onde já se viu falar assim do Mestre?

-Mais respeito com a sua futura madrasta moleque... ahahah "Arisa começa a rir bem alto"

"Só de escutar tão frase o gato fica todo arrepiado" #Nunca que o Mestre iria se interessar por uma garota desse tipo. Ou será que iria?#

**by Kyo**


	14. O convite inesperado de Hatori

"Aquela primeira semana de aula, passou voando. Como toda primeira semana de aula passa voando, menos é claro para a professora Mayuko. Para ela aquela foi uma das semanas mais longas de sua vida. Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa, chegava em casa a noite, tomava um bom banho, jantava, conversava um pouco com os pais sobre os eventos do dia, preparava as aulas do dia seguinte, e depois ficava "fritando" na cama e se xingando por mais um dia que passou e não tinha tido coragem de ligar para o médico. Já tinha decorado os números, de tantas tentativas não concluídas para lhe ligar"

#É melhor deixar para lá.# "A garota está deitada na cama e olhando para o teto" #Não vale a pena começar uma história que já sei o final.#

_Lalalalalalalalalalaa Laaaaa _

"O som do celular a faz pular da cama" -Que susto. Quem será? "ela olha o número, mas não reconhece" -Alô.

_-Boa noite Mayuko. Pode falar?_

#Mas é o Hatori. Tenho certeza que é a voz dele# -Posso sim. "ela se senta na cama, porque acha que assim irá escutar melhor"

_-Me desculpe por te ligar a essa hora, mas imagino que deve estar se preparando para sair.._

-AHN? Sair?? #deve estar falando isso por ser sexta-feira à noite# -HAHAHAHAH, que nada. Estou na cama mesmo...  
_  
__-Então poderia ter me ligado para combinarmos aquele jantar_

-Imagina Hatori. Não precisa se sentir nessa obrigação. Libero-te dessa dívida.

#Acho que ela não está querendo sair comigo. É melhor não insistir# _-Tudo bem_

#Será que ele se sentiu ofendido? A sua voz ficou estranha agora# -Eih, só não quero te dar mais trabalho. Eu sei como você é todo certinho. Pode estar se sentindo obrigado a me convidar para jantar só por obrigação.

#Nem eu sei o porque quero tanto marcar esse jantar# _-...Mas por obrigação não é_

-Sério? Se não é por obrigação tudo bem então. "Ela sorri aliviada e se deita na cama"

_-Podemos marcar para amanhã?_

-Sim. Até amanhã. "Ela começa a bater com as mãos na cama"

**-- -- -- -- **

-Viu como não doí nada? "Ayame está sentado no colo do médico"

-..."ele se levanta e o derruba no chão" Da próxima vez que sentar no meu colo enquanto eu estiver no telefone, irei te dissecar vivo!

-o Tori-san e a sua velha e clássica ameaça. ahahah

-Pronto! Agora pode ir embora para a sua casa. Já convidei alguém para sair.

-Finalmente! Precisei fazer uma campanha intensiva de uma semana para que você fizesse isso. E só o fez porque eu ameacei vir aqui amanhã com o Guretti.

#Não. Definitivamente não irei agüentar uma campanha dessas dos dois# "Hatori se senta no sofá e o Ayame se senta ao seu lado"

-Não falei que a Mayu-san estaria em casa agora. Ela não é de sair muito.

-Não entendo o porquê. Ela é uma pessoa tão divertida.

#Eu sei o porque...Mas não vou falar que ela gosta dele. Ele terá que descobrir por si só# -Vai ver que ela não está cercada de pessoas tão divertidas quanto eu e Mine-san... hohoho

-Ela vai sempre a sua casa?

-Às vezes. De nós três, ela só manteve amizade comigo. Claro, ela quis ficar com a amizade do melhor e mais lindo do grupo... hohohoho...

#É verdade. Porque ela não quis manter a amizade que tinha comigo? O Shigure eu até entendo as suas razões, mas no meu caso...# "O médico que estava vendo o amigo ri, passa a olhar para o chão" #Será que ela me condena pelo estado que a Kana ficou? Eu me lembro que o Shigure me contou que ela chegou visitar a Kana por duas vezes# -Aaya... Alguma vez ela falou de mim?

-HMM??

-Falou do porque não queria a minha amizade?

-Ela nunca me falou nada disso. Porque?

-Por nada. Só fiquei curioso.

"Ayame se levanta" -Amanhã poderá perguntar a ela. Volto para o meu magnífico castelo, onde a minha bela rainha me aguarda. E verá como a sua vida ficará mais leve se começar a se divertir. Até mais Tori-san.

"Assim que fica sozinho, o médico se deita no sofá" #Mas porque eu fiz questão de convidar a Mayuko? Será que foi só porque o Ayame ficou me perturbando a semana toda para que saísse com alguém?#

**by Kyo**


	15. A atrapalhada visita de Ritsu a Michan

-Co-co-com Licença.. "Ritsu está extremamente envergonhado na porta do apartamento da editora"

-Vamos entre.. "Mi-chan o recebe toda sorridente" Que bom que aceitou o meu convite.

"Ele timidamente entra"

-Não repare na bagunça.. "ela tira algumas coisas de cima do sofá para eles se sentarem" Não imagina o quanto estou feliz por está aqui Ri-chan.

"Após ter ligado todos os dias para o possuído, ele finalmente aceito o seu convite, para ir até a sua casa. Ela estava realmente disposta a ter amizade com ele. Queria ter um amigo gay."

-Mas eu não irei te atrapalhar?

-É claro que não. E verá que será super divertido. Vamos fazer tudo aquilo que fazem nos filmes... "Ela lhe dá as mãos e começa a pular toda animada enquanto está sentada" -Nem acredito que finalmente o Sensei fez acontecer alguma coisa boa na minha vida. O que você quer fazer primeiro? Quer pintar as unhas? Lavar os cabelos para depois enrolar com bobes? Quer ver um filme?

-AHN??

-Sim, eu vi essas coisas num filme. A editora fazia todas essas coisas com o amigo gay dela.

"Ritsu estava tão feliz com a idéia de finalmente ter uma amizade com alguém de fora do clã e a Mi-chan falava com tanto animação que ele era gay, que até ele começou a achar que aquilo era verdade, mas depois de alguns minutos se lembrava que não era gay. Mas agora não tinha mais coragem de lhe dizer a verdade"

-E-eu eu não sei..

-Já sei... "Ela se levanta correndo até o quarto e volta trazendo um velho jogo da vida" fazia tempo que queria jogar isso...

-EU... EU ADORO ESSE JOGO... "Ri-chan dá um pulo do sofá quando vê a caixa toda empoeirada nas mãos da editora"

-Sério? Nenhuma das minhas amigas gostam.

"Eles se sentam no chão e começam a preparar a diversão, que é claro só acabou bem de madrugada"

-ahahh... Viu no final foi você que casou com o bonitão milionário... ahahah

-Sim.. "ele responde um pouco envergonhado" Tenho que ir agora.

-Ahhh Nãooo, pode dormir aqui... Eu sei que não corro perigo... "ela lhe dá uma piscadinha" -Fica aqui vai. Já não tem mais condução para ir embora...

-ME DESCULPE... COMO POSSO TE DAR TANTO TRABALHO LOGO NA PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE ENTRO EM SUA CASA. JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS IREI ENTRAR AQUI... ME DESCULPEEEEE...

-Calma... Não é incomodo nenhum...

-ME DESCULPEEE. EU DEVERIA SER MAIS ATENTO AOS HORÁRIOS...

#Como foi que o Sensei fez? A lembrei!# - IAAA

"Ri-chan se senta calminho no chão"

-Pode ficar aqui mesmo.

-sniff... mesmo?...

-Claro. Como falei, eu sei que posso até dormir abraçadinha com você que nada irá acontecer.

-NÃOAOOOO ISSO NÃOOOO... ABRAÇO NÃO... NUNCA ME ABRACE. POR TUDO QUE VOCÊ AMA NUNCA, MAS NUNCAAAA ME ABRACEEEEE...

-Tá.. Tá já entendi.. Olha, eu juro... "Ela levanta a mão direita" Juro que nunca irei lhe abraçar. #Nossa, ele odeia tanto assim as mulheres? Será que ele foi abusado quando era criança por alguma tarada?

-Sniff...

-Olha então você dorme aqui. Vou arrumar o futton e poderá dormir lá no chão do meu quarto. Pode ser assim?

-Sniff... sim...

#Tadinho, deve ter algum trauma de mulher!# "ela se levanta para ir arrumar as coisas no quarto"

#ai ai... Eu sempre me vesti de mulher para nenhuma me abraçar. Nunca imaginei que logo a minha primeira amiga iria querer fazer isso. Tenho que perguntar para a Kagura-chan, como é a amizade delas como as garotas... Não posso desapontar a Mi-chan. Ela está sendo tão boa para mim#

-Pronto. Já podemos ir dormir... "Mi-chan volta para a sala vestindo uma pequena camisola preta e segurando uma camiseta para dar ao amigo para dormir"

_ping... ping_

-RI-CHAN O SEU TÁ SAINDO SANGUE DO SEU NARIZ. "ela corre para pegar papel"

-ME DESCULPA... ME DESCULPA... "ele inclina a cabeça para trás" ME DESCULPA POR MANCHAR O SEU TAPETEE

-Toma. Deita-se no sofá até que pare de sangrar...

"Ela se inclina para limpar o nariz dele, mas assim que a vê novamente naquela camisola preta começa a sair mais sangue"

-ME DECULPE.. "Ele corre para o quarto, e dorme com a cabeça coberta"

**by Kyo**


	16. Um boné cheio de recordações

"Apesar de ser sábado, Tohru se levanta bem cedo. Não gosta de ficar até tarde na cama. E como os outros ainda estão dormindo, ela fica dentro do quarto. Ela passa o olho sob a cômoda e lá está ele, o boné vermelho que havia ganhado do seu primeiro amor. Ela se levanta e segura o boné em suas mãos"

#Espero que você tenha um lindo dia hoje, meu amor# "Aquele era um segredo que nunca teve coragem de revelar para ninguém, nem a sua mãe ou amigas. Tinha vergonha de assumir que mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda era apaixonada por aquele menino que havia lhe ajudado naquele dia. Ela se deita na cama se abraçando ao boné"

#Eu sei que é loucura, mas não consigo esquecer aquele garoto. E alguma coisa me diz que um dia ainda irei o encontrar# "Não teve um único dia na sua vida que não lembrava daquele menino" #O vi uma única vez. Será que ele se lembra daquela garotinha boba que ajudou um dia? Ele deve ter se tornado um lindo e gentil rapaz# "ela coloca o boné vermelho sob o rosto e fica por alguns minutos imersa em seus pensamentos"

_-Cala a boca Ratazana. __-cala a boca você, Baka Neko_

#Pelo visto o senhor Yuki e o Kyo já levantaram# "Ela se levanta da cama e na hora que ia colocar o boné no lugar, acaba tropeçando no tapete e cai no chão, fazendo mais barulho do que machucado"

_-Está bem Honda?__-Que barulho foi esse, sua lesada?_

-Aii..Eu cai...

"Os garotos sem pensarem abrem a porta correndo e a encontra esparramada no chão e segurando o boné vermelho. Imediatamente os dois garotos reconhecem aquele objeto"

-Não precisam ficar com essa cara. Eu estou bem. Ela se levanta e espana a roupa. Sou uma desastrada mesmo.

-Disso a gente já sabe.

-A senhorita se machucou? "Yuki se aproxima ainda mais dela"

-Estou bem. Muito obrigada por se preocuparem comigo. "Ela coloca o boné no lugar" Vou arrumar o nosso café da manhã. "ela saiu do quarto"

-Você se lembra daquele boné, Ratazana?

-Cala a boca. "Yuki sai do quarto também, e Kyo vai ver o boné com as suas próprias mãos"

#Não pode ser o mesmo boné. Seria muita coincidência.# "Yuki está todo pensativo, ajudando a Honda a arrumar a mesa do café da manhã para os três. Sim, apenas os três tomavam o café da manhã no sábado, porque normalmente o Shigure somente se levantava na hora do almoço"

-É ele sim! "Kyo entra na cozinha e se senta no seu lugar a mesa"

"Yuki olha espantado para a Honda"

-O que o senhor disse?

-Aquel...

-Não foi nada. "Yuki olha bem feio para o gato"

-Tá com fome, ratazana? Cara feia para mim é fome.

-Pode se sentar senhor Yuki, e se servir já que está com fome...

#A ingenuidade da Honda é uma coisa incrível# "Yuki se senta, mas ainda pensando naquele boné vermelho"

-Calma Kyo... Assim o senhor irá se engasgar...

-Estou com pressa, tenho que ir para o dojo.

-Terá aulas as sábados também?

-Sim. O Mestre aumentou as minhas horas de treino por semana.

-Ótimo, assim ficará menos tempo por aqui. "Yuki resmunga enquanto toma um pouco de leite"

-Pode gruir o que quiser agora, mas o dia da sua derrota está cada vez mais próximo. "Ele se levanta" Até na hora do almoço, Tohru.

-Tenha um ótimo treino.

-Ai ai... Gostaria muito que ele parasse com essa história. Já estou cansado de ficar escutando todos os dias a mesma coisa...

-Mas o clima entre vocês dois até que está um pouco melhor. Pelo menos, não estão mais lutando direto.

"O garoto lhe olha bem nos olhos" -Isso é graças à senhorita...

-NÃOOO! IMAGINA, EU NÃO FIZ NADA.

-E como fez. "Yuki lhe dá um lindo sorriso, o que deixa a garota com o coração batendo mais acelerado e um pouco ruborizada"

-O que a Honda irá fazer hoje?

-Hum, tenho que comprar um pouco de farinha de trigo. Quero tentar fazer um pão para os senhores.

-Posso ir com a senhorita?

-Mas é claro que sim. Será um prazer. "Agora é a vez do coração do Yuki bater mais acelerado ao ver o sorriso sincero e gentil da garota"

**by Kyo**


	17. O primeiro amor de Tohru

"Kyo chega correndo ao Dojo. Aquele era o lugar que ele mais gostava de ficar. O fato de o Mestre ter aumentado os dias de treino dele, só o animaram ainda mais"

-Kunimitsu, o Mestre já está lá.

-Acabou de entrar com os alunos.

"Kyo tira os sapatos, entra no Dojo e se senta no círculo que está formado para escutar ao Mestre."

-...agradeço a compreensão de todos. Por permitirem a abertura dessa exceção, e permitirem que a senhorita Uotani treine com vocês,

-O QUE?? "Kyo fica extremamente envergonhado quando percebe que havia gritado e não pensado como era para ter feito"

-Estava explicando, que a senhorita Uotani terá que treinar com essa turma.

"Foi aí que ele passa os olhos nos alunos e a encontra sentada, com os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo"

#O Mestre ficou louco? Eu não posso treinar com mulheres. # "Ele percebe que a Arisa está olhando para era com um olhar do tipo: "Você será o primeiro com quem eu irei lutar""

-Como todos já sabem, no karatê, a habilidade de cada um vem descrita pela cor das faixas. Sendo o branco para os principiantes, seguido do amarelo, vermelho, laranja, verde, roxa, marrom, preto. Portanto a senhorita Uotani, só irá treinar com os alunos que estão na faixa branca, amarela e vermelho.

#Ufá... Estou salvo.# "O gato percebe que a cara da garota se transformou em decepção quando vê que a cor da faixa dele é a marrom"

-Vamos começar com o aquecimento. "Todos os alunos se levantam"

-AHAHAHAH... Tomó agora delinqüente? Não poderá lutar comigo... ahahahaha

-Quem falou?

-Não escutou o que o Mestre falou? "Kyo a olha um pouco impaciente"

-Basta eu chegar na marrom. "ela se vira e começa o aquecimento"

#Ela pensa que é assim fácil# "Kyo vê que o mestre estava escutando a conversa e se aproxima dele"

-Ela é muito determinada e já sabe vários golpes, por isso tive que a mudar de horário.

#Era o que me faltava!# "Kyo engole a seco quando vê que a faixa dela é a vermelha"

**-- -- -- -- -- **

"Tohru e Yuki já estavam quase próximos da casa do Shigure, quando finalmente o garoto encontra coragem para tocar no assunto"

-Honda, aquele boné vermelho...

-Hm? "A garota lhe olha um pouco surpresa."

-...Ele é da senhorita?

"Ela abaixa a cabeça e começa a lhe responder" -Na verdade, eu o estou guardando para um dia lhe devolver ao dono..

-E quem é o dono?

-Eu não sei.

"Ao escutar aquela resposta ele pára diante dela" -Então eu posso te ajudar. Eu sei quem é o dono.. "Yuki está muito contente por poder ajudar novamente a garota"

-O-o senhor sabe? Mas como? "A possibilidade de encontrar o seu primeiro amor faz com que o coração dela dispare"

-Sim... Ele é do Kyo.

-O-O QUE? DO KYO... #O Kyo então foi o meu primeiro amor?# "Ela coloca a mão direta sob os lábios e abaixa a cabeça" -Mas como o senhor sabe?

-Ele o reconheceu essa manhã. Foi o Mestre que havia lhe dado de presente quando era criança.

#Aquele menino era o Kyo# "Algumas lágrimas começam a serem derramadas "

-Mas porque que a senhorita está chorando? "ele passa delicadamente os dedos sob as lágrimas dela"

-É que... é que... o dono daquele boné foi o meu primeiro amor. E eu ainda sou muito apaixonada por ele. a emoção de finalmente ter encontrado o garoto a faz revelar esse segredo

"Assim que escuta aquelas palavras o Yuki sente um grande aperto em seu coração" -A senhorita é apaixonada pelo Kyo?

-Sim. Sou apaixonada pelo dono daquele boné.

"Em sua memória, Yuki relembra mais uma vez aquele dia. Aquele dia que lhe deu forças para continuar a viver." #Então, aquela garotinha que eu ajudei era a Honda? Não imagina o quanto que me ajudou. Serei eternamente grato# "Yuki a segura pelos ombros e se inclina quase encostando a cabeça em seu peito, para que ela não veja aquelas pequenas lágrimas dele"

"Tohru lhe olha sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas não se mexe. Ela também estava muito emocionada. Finalmente a sua espera havia chegado ao seu final"

** -- -- -- -- -- **

"Ritsu abre os olhos, tira o lençol que está cobrindo sua cabeça, e percebe que não está em seu quarto, e escuta a Mi-chan cantando na sala" #É verdade, eu dormi aqui. #

-Bom dia...

-Bom dia Ri-chan. Parou de sair sangue do seu nariz?

-Sim. "ele se senta a mesa junto com ela"

-Ontem foi muito divertido não foi?

-aham..

-Ah! Você tem um bom gosto para moda?

-Como?

-É. Nos filmes os gays sempre têm um ótimo gosto por moda. E eu adoro o jeito como você se veste. Fica linda nesses quimonos... Ou devo dizer que fica lindo?

"Ritsu fica imediatamente envergonhado. Nunca tinha recebido um elogio no masculino" -E-eu prefiro lindo...

-Sério??

-ME DESCULPE... PODE FALAR LINDA. ME DESCULPE POR TE DEIXAR COM ESSA FATAL DÚVIDA. ME CHAMA COMO QUISER... ME DESCULPE POR TE FALAR UMA PREFERENCIA MINHA...

-Tudo bem Ri-chan, não tem problema.. "Ela segura nas mãos dele" eu também prefiro falar lindo...

-Sniff... mesmo?

-Sim. Isso porque no meu filme favorito, a editora sempre tratava o amigo gay dela no masculino.

-Então tá... #Acho que eu poderia aprender um pouco do que tenho que fazer vendo esse filme, mas eu não tenho coragem de lhe pedir#

-Quer um pouco de cereais? Eu adoro comer cereais de manhã...

-EU TAMBÉM...

-VERDADE? A GENTE COMBINA NUM MONTÃO DE COISAS. #pena que ele é gay... ai ai...# Vou pegar mais um uma caixa de leite... "Ela vai até a pia, e como está com um vestido um pouco mais curto, na hora que se abaixa, acaba mostrando o que não deveria mostrar"

_ping ping_

-Aqui está. "ela se vira para a mesa" Ué? Cadê o Ri-chan? "ela escuta o barulho da torneira do banheiro"

#Por que que isso está acontecendo? Porque tá saindo sangue do meu nariz? Será que eu vou morrer? Só pode ser uma doença bem grave# "Ele coloca quase meio rolo de papel higiênico no nariz"

**by Kyo**


	18. O encontro com a Lolita

"Desde que retornaram para casa, Yuki estava trancado no quarto, e a Tohru estava tentando preparando o almoço"

_-AIII AIIIII_

-UAUUUUUAAA... "Tohru deixa cair à cebola que estava picando no chão"

-Me desculpe Tohru querida. Não queria te assustar. "Shigure está encostado na porta da cozinha com uma cara nunca vista antes"

-Me assustei com o seu Suspiro...

-Aiii Tohru... "Ele corre até ela e fica lhe olhando com uma carinha de cachorro pidão" Eu estou apaixonado... aiii aiii...

-O QUE?? O SENHOR APAIXONADO??

-Sim, Honda... Simmm "ele começa a dar rodopios no meio da cozinha" Finalmente encontrei um anjo na terra...

-Nossa, senhor Shigure, que maravilha. O senhor apaixonado...

-Nem eu estou acreditando, Tohru... Mas ela surgiu de repente na minha frente. Eu estava perto do mercadinho e ela veio caminhando em minha direção... Não, caminhando não. Veio flutuando.. Como é linda... Ela com aqueles lindos cabelos negros, sendo tocados levemente pelo vento, que sorriso angelical ela tinha...

-E quem é? O senhor já a conhecia?

-Nãoo, eu não faço a menor idéia de quem era aquele anjo. Eu estava parado na calçada e ela quase esbarrou em mim...

-NOSSA QUE PERIGO...

-Sim... o amor sempre é perigoso...

#Estava pensando nele se transformar mesmo# "Tohru está acompanhando cada palavra do escritor cheia de empolgação"

-Depois ela se desviou e continuou andando, mas olhou novamente para trás e me deu uma piscadinha com aqueles lindos olhos negros, e com um sorriso nos lábios que eu gamei... "Ele a segura pelos ombros" Eu preciso encontrar aquele anjo novamente, Tohru. Tenho que encontrar a minha Lolita.

-Sua o que??

-Nada Tohru... "ele a solta" #Certamente ela está no colegial, mas como é bela. Agora sei porque que o Aaya tem tantos clientes. Preciso encontrar aquela garota angelical com cabelos negros#

**-- -- -- -- **

"Após um terço do caminho xingando um ao outro, depois mais um terço discutindo quem era o mais folgado entre os dois, nos últimos um terço do caminho até a casa do Shigure, começaram a ter uma conversa mais tranqüila"

-Pó é sério mesmo. Aquela demonstração de luta entre você e o Profi, foi incrível.

-Que nada. "O garoto passa a mão direita em seus cabelos laranja" Cê também mandou bem. Não foi à toa que o Mestre te mudou de turma.

-Aquelas minas não estavam com nada. Teve uma que eu fiquei cheia de vontade de socar para valer. Ô menina enjoadinha...

-Mas o karatê não é para ser praticado assim.

-Tó sabendo. O Profi nos passou toda a filosofia do Karatê, mas é que o sangue de delinqüente fala mais alto... hahahahahhah

"Kyo olha para a Arisa e se dá conta de que aquela garota tinha um belo sorriso, e que ficava muito diferente com os cabelos presos"

-Mas cê não deveria estar na faixa preta já?

-Sim. Mas só quero passar para a preta quando eu derrotar o Yuki. Até lá não sou digno da faixa preta.

-Ele luta melhor do que você??

"Aquela era a única frase que ele sabia a resposta e a odiava, mais do que tudo" #Aquela ratazana é melhor em tudo. É um rato desgraçado mesmo.# -Um pouco melhor apenas.

"eles finalmente chegam em casa e Arisa já entra falando alto, chamando a atenção da amiga que estava na cozinha"

-Uo-chan... "Ela corre para a abraçar" Que surpresa maravilhosa.

-Tá vendo Kyon? Não falei que a Tohru ia se amarrar de me vê aqui.

"Assim que Tohru olha para o garoto sente um nó na garganta" #O Kyo é o dono do boné. Preciso lhe devolver e agradecer#

-Cê é uma folgada. Vai comer na casa dos outros sem ser convidada.

-A Tohru não liga, não é mesmo? "Ela passa o braço atrás do pescoço da garota"

-Claro que não. Estava fazendo um pão para mais tarde.

-Oba... Oba... Pão caseiro da Tohru... Viva... "as duas vão abraçadas para a cozinha"

#Essa Arisa não tem jeito. É uma folgada e nem se importa com isso# "ele sobe para o banho"

**by Kyo**


	19. Primeiro encontro Primeiro beijo

#Mas que droga!# "Mayuko olha no relógio" #Parece que essa droga não faz nenhuma questão de andar hoje# "ela está deitada de barriga para cima na cama. Havia ido até ao cabeleireiro apenas para cortar as "pontinhas" do cabelo, mas acabou fazendo um escova e uma leve maquiagem. Sendo por causa da maquiagem, ela já tinha ido umas três vezes ao banheiro pensando em lavar o rosto" #Ele vai achar que eu estou muito mascarada. Essa nem parece que sou eu#

"Ela olha para o chão do quarto perto do armário, onde quase mais da metade está no chão. Ela agora tinha certeza de que não tinha nada para vestir. Acabou escolhendo uma calça social preta e uma blusa bege" #Será que ele vai me levar num restaurante muito fino? Essa roupa não é para esse tipo de restaurante. Acho que vou trocar de roupa# "ela faz uma menção de se levantar da cama, quando escuta o barulho do motor do carro do Hatori parando na frente de sua casa" #Ele chegou!# "Na correria acaba quase tropeçando no tapete e voa para a sala"

-Muito boa noite Doutor.

#MAS COMO ELA CONSEGUE SER MAIS RÁPIDA DO QUE EU?# "Mayuko havia corrido tanto para nada"

-Boa noite senhora Shiraki.

-Imagina, não precisa me chamar assim, basta me chamar de Mamãe

"Mayuko corre para ficar entre a mãe e o médico e já trata de fechar a porta"

-Puff.. pufff... Não liga para o que a minha mãe fala.

-Tudo bem. "O rapaz estava um pouco sem graça" #Acho que nem a minha mãe, eu a chamava de mamãe# -Boa noite Mayuko.

-Boa noite Hatori. #Céus... COMO ELE ESTÁ LINDO!#

"Hatori caminha até o carro e abre a porta para ela entrar"

#LINDO E CAVALHEIRO... É HOJE QUE EU MORO!!# -Obrigada. "Ela sorri gentilmente e ele fecha a porta dando a volta para entrar no carro"

-Está muito bonita, Mayuko. "assim que fala o médico fica mais vermelho do que a garota que escutou o elogio"

-Nhaa... que nada. "Ela dá um soquinho em seu ombro, e eles vão para restaurante mais chique da cidade"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

-AHAHAHAHAHH... Cansei de ganhar de você, Kyon... Se não sou eu é o Yuki. Para sua sorte cê só não perde da Tohru... ahahahahahha

-Diabos! Cês roubam, só pode ser isso! Eu esperava isso dessa Ratazana, mas de você não.

-ESCUTA AQUI, Ô LARANJINHA! "Ela se apóia na mesa da sala, para olhar bem na cara dele e ele faz o mesmo movimento, ficando bem próximo do rosto dela" EU NÃO SOU DESONESTA! SE CÊ É O MAIOR MANÉ, A CULPA NÃO É MINHA E NEM DO PRINCÍPE, AQUI.

-VAI SABER! ESSE DAÍ É MAIOR TRAMBIQUEIRO QUE EXITE. ELE É UM **RATO** MESMO. E CÊ, JÁ FOI UMA DELINQÜENTE!

-Por favor... Uo-chan... Kyo... "Tohru não sabe para quem deve implorar mais, para acabar com aquela briga" Vamos... vamos comer um pedaço de pão... "Ela corre para cozinha imaginando que se vier com outra coisa para eles fazerem a briga acabará"

#Eu sabia que ele ia perturbar a Arisa!# "Yuki se mantém sentado no local onde havia passado a tarde toda jogando com os outros três"

-FUI MESMO! "Ela aproxima ainda mais o rosto do dele, e ele faz o mesmo movimento" NÃO NEGO O MEU PASSADO! MAS NÃO ROUBAVA NÃO. SÓ BATIA EM GAROTAS FOLGADAS COMO CÊ! #Que garoto mais irritante. Não vou deixar que ele seja o último a berrar, aqui#

-MAS CÊ ROUBA NO PÉ-RADADO SIM. POR ISSO QUE SEMP...

_muac_

"Yuki arregala os olhos, na verdade ele passa as mãos nos olhos para ter certeza de que aquilo não é uma miragem. Arisa está com a boca dela encostada na boca do gato. Não. aquilo só poderia ser invenção da sua mente"

"Kyo está paralisado, e suando frio. Com os olhos abertos, nem piscava olhando nos olhos da Arisa, que também não piscava"

#Pronto! Assim ele não vai berrar mais. Nada como a velha tática feminina#

-Uaaaaa... "Kyo finalmente se joga para trás e cai sentado na cadeira roxo de vergonha"

-AHAHAHAHHA...E assim eu ganho novamente! "Arisa segura os braços e se senta"

#Ela... ela... ela... me beijou...# "Ele fica vermelho de vergonha e sobe correndo para o quarto"

"Tohru continuava a escutar os berros vindos da sala, mas com os pensamentos bem longe dali."

#Não tive oportunidade de conversar com o Kyo. Não posso falar isso na frente da Uo-chan, ela poderá se sentir ofendida, por eu não ter lhe contado essa história# "Desde o instante que o Yuki tinha lhe revelado que aquele garoto do boné, que um dia a ajudou era o Kyo, o seu coração estava mais acelerado."

#Quem iria dizer que aquele menino era o Kyo. Faz tempo que estou ao lado do meu grande amor... Mas porque que a cor do cabelo dele não me chamou a atenção naquele dia? Ou será que eu não me lembrava disso porque ele estava usando o boné? Acho que eu nem cheguei a olhar nos olhos deles#

"Ela corta alguns pedaços de pão e vai até a sala"

-Uééé? "Ela encontra a Arisa de braços cruzados. O Kyo subindo os últimos degraus da escada. E o Yuki de boca aberta olhando para a Uotani" -O que aconteceu?

-Nada não... O Kyon resolveu calar a boca dele... ahahahhahahah #nem morta eu conto para a Tohru-chan o que acabei de fazer#

#Melhor seria dizer que tamparam a boca dele# "Yuki ainda não acredita na cena que tinha acabado de ver"

-Tohru-chan... "ela se levanta da cadeira, pega uma fatia de pão, e fala enquanto mastiga" Está na hora de ir. Adorei passar a tarde aqui. PRINCIPALMENTE GANHANDO DO KYON-KYON "ela grita em direção da escada"

_-cala a boca_ "Kyo responde super irritado do seu quarto."

-Até segunda, Uo-chan. "As se despedem e Tohru volta para a sala" -O Kyo está muito irritado.

#Não é para menos.# -Não ligue para ele. A senhorita sabe que ele odeia perder.

#Como?... como? Porque? Porque aquela maluca me beijou? Aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo# "O garoto está sentado no chão do seu quarto com as pernas cruzadas"

"Arisa sai um pouco confusa da casa da amiga, e passa as mãos nos cabelos"

#Mas porque estou assim? Só porque fiz aquele idiota calar a boca daquela maneira?# "Ela sente que suas bochechas ficam um pouco mais quente quando se lembra dos olhos do garoto a olhando tão fixamente"

#Mas que ele ficou uma gracinha assustado daquele jeito ele ficou sim...# "ela dá um sorriso com o canto da boca" #Fora que foi muito divertido ver-lo sair correndo todo assustado# "naquele instante, uma terrível idéia lhe passa pela mente" #Já sei como azucrinar ainda mais a vida do cabeça de mexerica"

-HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE "ela nem se importa de estar rindo tão alto na rua, chamando a atenção de todos"

"Tohru sobe cheia de receio as escadas" #Será que devo falar agora com ele?# "ela suspira e vai até o seu quarto"#Tenho que devolver o boné ao Kyo# "Pega o objeto vermelho, caminha até a porta do quarto do garoto, dá mais um longo suspiro e bate na porta"

-Kyoo... "Ela abre a porta e o vê deitado no chão com os braços por detrás da cabeça"

-O que quer?

-E-eu... eu vim lhe devolver isso?

"Ele olha com o canto dos olhos, reconhece aquele maldito boné e se levanta com um pulo do chão" -A Ratazana te falou que era meu?

-S-sim... "ela está abraçada ao boné"

-Pode ficar com esse lixo. #Para mim é só lixo agora#

-Co-como?

-Eu não quero mais essa porcaria.

"Os olhos da garota começam a lagrimejarem" -O senhor se lembra daquele dia?

-Claro! E é por isso mesmo que não quero mais esse lixo. #Tudo o que foi tocado pelo rato é lixo para mim# -Isso não me traz nenhuma boa lembrança. Só coisas desagradáveis.

-... "Tohru sai com a cabeça baixa e se tranca em seu quarto"

#Durante todos esses anos, aquela foi uma imagem que sempre guardei com tanto carinho e para ele não significou nada. Ele chamou aquilo de _desagradável_# "Ela se senta no chão atrás da porta, e começa a chorar abraçada ao boné vermelho"

**by Kyo**


	20. O cavalo marinho de 8 cm

-Você tem certeza?

-Sim. Vamos nessa! "Mayu segura no braço direito de Hatori e o puxa para dentro do restaurante. Ela se recusará a entrar no restaurante mais chique da cidade. Aquele restaurante que tem que esperar um mês na lista de espera para conseguir uma mesa, mas como era para um SOHMA, a reserva foi feita no mesmo dia. Ele se recusou a entrar naquele restaurante com as roupas que estava e o levou para um outro restaurante"

"Hatori olha aquela minúscula porta e entra, claro que o lugar era super simples, mas tinha um certo aconchego no ambiente"

-E aí Mayu-san?

-Tudo bem Saka-san. Pode caprichar ainda mais hoje. "ela cumprimenta sorrindo o dono e cozinheiro do restaurante e entra na salinha individual reservada para os clientes. Eles se sentam no tatame"

-É bem simples.

-É, mas garanto que o sashimi daqui é mil vezes melhor do que o do outro restaurante. O Sakamoto-san é um brilhante cozinheiro. "ela abre um sorriso" Fora que aqui é o meu restaurante favorito.

-Obrigado.

-Hmm?? "Ela lhe olha cheia de pontos de interrogação"

-Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

-Imagina Hatori. "ela fica um pouco envergonhada com a formalidade que está no seu tom de voz"

"Ele olha em sua volta e afrouxa o nó da gravata" -Acho que não se importa se eu fizer isso, não é?

-Claro que não. Pode ficar a vontade... #Se quiser, eu até fecho a porta e você pode até tirar a roupa#

-E posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim.

-Porque você não quis mais a minha amizade depois do que aconteceu com a Kana?

"Aquela era a única pergunta que não tinha lhe passado pela sua cabeça, e ela fica olhando para o médico sentado a sua frente" -Como?

-Sim, você manteve a sua amizade com o Aaya, mas comigo não.

"ela começa a amassar o guardanapo de papel por debaixo da mesa, mas continua a olhar para o médico"

-Ah... #Caramba Hatori, com tantas perguntas você tinha que me fazer justamente essa?#

-Você me culpa pelo o que aconteceu com a Kana?

-É CLARO que não! "eles olham para o homem que quer anotar os pedidos" Saka-san, o mesmo de sempre, mas dessa vez para dois. Vou beber uma dose de saquê. E que suco você vai querer Hatori?

"ele contém o sorriso que insiste em surgir em seus lábios"- Dessa vez vou te acompanhar no saquê. Até irmos embora não haverá problemas. E também quero um copo de água um pouco morna, por favor.

"os outros dois ficam sem entenderem o pedido, e o homem sai"

-Se quiser beber mais, o Saka-san nos mete num táxi... hahahahahhaahh...

-Não quer responder a minha pergunta?

-#Céus... Esse homem é impossível, não esqueceu a pergunta# Eu não sei. Achei que você queria se afastar de qualquer coisa que te lembrasse a Kana.

-O que você sabe sobre o final do meu namoro com a Kana?

-Sei que não tiveram a autorização do patriarca para se casarem.

-Só isso?

-E... "ela abaixa a cabeça" o Shigure me revelou que você apagou a memória da kana...

"Tal revelação faz o médico engolir um pouco a seco" -Eu não sabia que ele tinha te contado.

-Digamos que ia ficar muito estranho, ver que a minha melhor amiga deixou de se lembrar de um dia para o outro do ex-namorado. O Shigure já sabia que eu ia lhe perguntar e resolveu me contar antes.

-Aqui estão as bebidas. "Sakamoto coloca as bebidas sob a mesa"

-O senhor pode fechar a porta, e demorar uma meia hora para trazer o nosso pedido? "o médico coloca o dedo na água para checar a temperatura da água"

"Sakamoto olha para a Mayu e lhe dá um piscadinha, fechando a porta"

-Então foi só por isso que não quis manter a sua amizade comigo?

"ela olha nos seus olhos e mente" -Foi sim.

-E você aceitaria ser a minha amiga?

-Ser sua amiga?

-Sim. Tenho que confessar que a sua companhia é muito divertida.

"ela lhe sorri"

-E quero te dar uma grande prova de como desejo ser o seu amigo.

-Não precisa Hatori. Só de estar me pedindo para ser meu amigo já está mais do que provado.

-Não. Quero lhe dar uma prova de que eu confio na senhorita. Assim como todos nós confiamos na Honda.

-Hmm? Está dizendo da Tohru Honda, a minha aluna?

-Sim. "ele abaixa a cabeça" Eu sou possuído por um espírito.

-Ahnnn? Tipo aquelas coisas que a gente vê nos filmes de terror?

-Não.. Vou lhe contar a maldição dos Sohmas, e o porque que não pude me casar com a Kana.

"Hatori começa a revelar todas os detalhes de sua vida e da maldição dos doze signos para a professor, que a cada detalhe novo que lhe é revelado, abre ainda mais os olhos e dá outro gole no saquê. Tudo aquilo era fantasioso demais para ela. Uma família possuída pelos espíritos dos animais do zodíaco.. Que o Ayame era o possuído pela serpente, o Yuki pelo rato, o Kyo pelo gato e o Shigure era o possuído pelo cão. Esse foi o único que ela tinha certeza de que era um cachorro mesmo. Como que a Honda foi morar na casa do Shigure, e finalmente sobre a relação de Akito-san com eles"

-A senhorita não acredita em mim?

-Bem... E-eu... Convenhamos isso é um pouco doido demais.

-Promete-me que não vai ri e nem gritar?

-Mas o que vai... "Ele a puxa pela mão e fica de pé diante dela e ele a abraça"

**Bounff **

"Assim que ver a fumaça branca sumindo ela olha para as roupas que estão no chão e vê aquele pequeno cavalo marinho de 8 centímetros"

-AGORA SIM EU ENTENDI DO PORQUE QUE PEDIU A ÁGUA. "ela se inclina para o pegar e colocar no copo"

-Não... É apenas para jogar a água no meu corpo, porque senão eu irei me cortar todo. "eles continuam a conversar até que a maldição acaba ele volta nu na frente dela. E diferente das outras, Mayu não vira o rosto e fica olhando para o médico pelado na sua frente"

"Hatori está vermelho de vergonha e coloca as mãos em sua parte íntima de baixo" -A senhorita deveria ter virado o rosto nessa hora...

-Ahnn?? "ela que estava caída no chão devido o susto e olhando exatamente para aquela parte coberta com as mãos, então, olha para cima e vê que o médico está com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios" -Ahh Claro!! "ela trata de virar o rosto para ele se trocar"

#Nunca imaginei que ela não ia se virar, deveria ter contado esse detalhe da maldição antes# "ele está se vestindo com toda a rapidez que consegue"

#CÉUS... CÉUS... Ô CÉUS... COMO O HATORI É LINDO!!#

"Ela segura o rosto com as duas mãos #Como eu ia conseguir deixar de ver aquele corpo perfeito na minha frente?#

-Pronto... "ele se senta do outro lado da mesa"

-Uauuu... Isso explica muita coisa agora. #Até o fato de eu nunca ter sido abraçada pelo Shigure#. Deve ser um carma muito duro para vocês.

-Aprendemos a viver com isso.

-E não há uma maneira de acabar com a maldição?

-Não. Ela já está a milhares de anos em nossa família.

"Ela nota que a fisionomia do médico está mais leve e tranqüila" -Você ficou feliz por ter me contado, não é mesmo?

-Fiquei sim. Não é fácil para a gente manter uma amizade escondendo um segredo desse tipo. Acho que no fundo eu até tinha um pouco de medo de descobrir que a senhorita já sabia da maldição pela Kana e por isso se afastou de mim.

-A Kana nunca revelaria esse segredo de família.

-Tem razão. A Kana é uma boa moça.

"Ela acaba de beber o último gole do seu saquê" -Você ainda gosta dela?

-Não mais. Ela já refez a vida dela. Não adiantava alimentar esse amor.

"Sakamoto abre a porta da salinha trazendo os pratos de sashimi e sushi"

-Agora sim verá como eu tenho razão. Irá comer o melhor sashimi de Tóquio.

#Ela não se abalou em nada ao saber da verdade# "ele pega um pedaço de atum com o hashi e leva até a boca" Hummm... Tem razão esse sashimi está perfeito...

-Não falei. "ela começa a atacar os sashimis na sua frente"

**by Kyo**


	21. A doença de Tohru

-Tohruuuu... Ué?? "Shigure entra na cozinha e a encontra vazia" #Onde está a Tohru, nessa hora ela está quase terminando de arrumar a janta# "Ele sobe até o seu quarto e bate na porta"

_toc tocc _

-Tohru?? Posso entrar?

-Tohruuu?? "bate com mais força"

-O que foi, Shigure? "Yuki coloca a cabeça para fora do seu quarto"

-A Tohru não responde, e como os sapatos dela estão na porta de casa, ela deve estar aí.

-Abre a porta então. "Yuki já coloca um tom de voz mais preocupado" #Será que ela caiu novamente dentro do quarto?#

"Shigure força a porta e encontra uma certa resistência atrás dela. E quando finalmente afasta o suficiente para entrar encontra a garota caída atrás da porta"

-Tohru?? "ele se abaixa e percebe que ela está com uma febre muito alta" YUKI ME AJUDA AQUI!

"O garoto corre para o quarto e vê a mesma cena"

-Segura nos pés dela. "ele já está segurando nos braços da garota" Vamos coloca-la na cama.

#Que humilhação. Não posso a segurar para colocar na cama sozinho, mesmo tendo a força que tenho. Maldita maldição# "Yuki a coloca com mais cuidado na cama que o Shigure e se senta ao seu lado" -O que será que ela tem?

-Como vou saber, Yuki? Eu não sou o médico da família! "Shigure está parado ao lado da cama e com um ar muito preocupado" -Vou pegar um pouco de água e uma toalha para fazer uma compressa nela. Vai tirando a roupa dela.

-O QUE?? "Yuki pula da cama"

-É.. Ela não pode ficar com essa roupa molhada. Ou você quer que eu mesmo tire? "Por mais preocupado que estava, ele não consegue falar sem um sorriso malicioso nos lábios"

-E-eu tiro. "Yuki está morrendo de vergonha, mas nunca que iria permitir que o Shigure fizesse isso" #maldito cão!#

"O garoto olha para aquelas duas peças que tinha que tirar. Uma camiseta e uma saia. Definitivamente nunca tinha vivido uma batalha tão difícil em sua vida. Tirar a roupa de uma garota. Ele respira fundo" #Vou tirar como os olhos fechados.# "respira mais fundo novamente"

-O que cê tá fazendo? "Kyo que estava em cima do telhado dá o ar de sua graça na cozinha"

-A Tohru está com uma febre muito alta...

"O gato nem espera o cão acabar de falar e sobe voando para o quarto"

"Yuki com grande dificuldade havia conseguido tirar a camiseta da garota com os olhos fechados e agora estava acabando de tirar a saia dela"

-QUE DIABOS CÊ TÁ FAZENDO AÍ?? "Kyo entra no exato momento que o garoto estava com a saia nos pés da garota. O grito faz com que o Yuki abre os olhos e vê o corpo da Honda vestindo apenas a calcinha e o sutian"

#Então ela é assim? Como é linda!# "Foram poucos segundos, mas parecia que os seus olhos tinham se transformado em uma máquina fotográfica e aquela imagem ficaria para sempre em sua mente, com cada detalhe de seu corpo"

"Diferente do Yuki, Kyo assim que percebe o que o garoto estava fazendo havia fechados os olhos, e não tinha visto praticamente nada"

-Seu Baka neko! #Agora não adianta mais ficar com os olhos fechados# "ele puxa o cobertor para a cobrir" Estava tirando a roupa molhada dela. "ele abre algumas das gavetas da cômoda?

-E AGORA? QUER ACHAR ONDE ELA GUARDA AS CALCINHAS DELA?

"Yuki se segura ao máximo para não pular em cima do gato e o matar estrangulado" -...

"Aquele olhar de morte faz o Kyo calar a boca na hora e o Yuki finalmente encontra o que procurava. E como muito cuidado, veste uma camisola na garota, e é claro que o gato fez questão de fechar os olhos"

"O cheiro do corpo de Honda, invade as narinas do garoto, e parecia que uma corrente elétrica tinha invadido o seu corpo" #O que é isso, Yuki? Está parecendo aquele cachorro sarnento# "assim que acaba a sua tarefa, ele olha para o gato" -Pode abrir os olhos agora.

"Kyo se aproxima da cama e Shigure entra no quarto"

-Vamos tentar abaixar a febre dela com isso, se não conseguirmos, ligamos para o Haa-san.

"Yuki pega a toalha molhada e começa a fazer a compressa"

"Tohru abre lentamente os olhos e vê o possuído pelo espírito do Rato na sua frente"

-Yuki? "sua voz está um pouco fraca, e ao firmar a vista ela vê que os outros possuídos estão também no quarto"

-Tente não falar muito. A senhorita está com uma febre bem alta.

-Já ligamos para o Haa-san.

"Ela tenta se levantar da cama" -Preciso fazer o jantar dos senhores.

"Enquanto o Yuki está cheio de cuidados e toques para a impedir de levantar o gato explode"

-DEIXA DISSO SUA LOUCA. E O HORÁRIO DA JANTA JÁ PASSOU FAZ MUITO TEMPO...

"Shigure tampa a boca dele" -Kyo, não está vendo que ela não está boa. Pára de gritar.

"Yuki repara que os olhos de Tohru estão com algumas lágrimas"

**Ding Dong**

-Vai lá abrir a porta. "Shigure empurra o Kyo para fora do quarto, e depois de alguns segundos está de volta com o médico e com a Mayuko"

-Deixa-me examina-la... "Hatori coloca todos para fora do quarto, que vão para a sala"

"Os garotos ficam olhando assustado para a professora que está com um sorriso muito estranho para o Shigure"

-Ora, ora... Senão é a grande Mayuko Shiraki que chega junto com o Hatori Sohma.

-Boa noite para você também, SHI "ela dá um passo" GU "dá mais um passo" RE! "acaba por abraçar ao possuído"

**_Bounnff_**

-EU SEMPRE FALEI QUE VOCÊ ERA UM CACHORRO MESMO! HAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAAH

"Yuki e Kyo estão brancos e caídos no chão. Como é que aquilo tinha acontecido? O que iria acontecer agora?"

-O Haa-san não era um boca-aberta antes. "Shigure começa a se coçar com a pata esquerda de trás"

-Agora tudo faz sentido. "Ela olha para os dois garotos no chão" Não se preocupem. Eu sou uma velha amiga deles.

-Além de ser a minha ex-namorada.

-O QUE?? "os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo"

-Isso você não precisava ter contado para eles. "Ela não resiste e vai fazer um carinho na orelha dele"

-Só assim para ganhar um carinho seu, né Mayu-chan?

-Espero que você não tenha pulgas, isso sim... ahahahhahahahahahha

**by Kyo**


	22. Yuki, o primeiro amor de Tohru

-Me desculpe por te dar todo esse trabalho, senhor Hatori.

-Não se preocupe. "ele está lhe aplicando uma injeção na veia" Amanhã já estará se sentindo melhor. O que teve foi resultado de um stress. "Hatori percebe que ela está um pouco triste." Aconteceu alguma coisa, Honda?

-Não. #Não tenho coragem de contar para o senhor Hatori#

-Então trate de descansar. "ele lhe faz um cafuné na cabeça e desce para a sala e assim que chega na sala fica espantado com a cena, o Shigure deitado com as patas para cima e a Mayuko coçando a barriga dele, até que ele volta ao normal e a garota virá rapidamente o rosto"

-Ahhh... Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. "Shigure está vestindo o quimono"

-Agora a senhorita já sabe que tem que virar o rosto, né? "Hatori lhe fala baixinho e com um sorrisinho nos lábios"

-Ahaha... #Não faço questão nenhuma de ver o Shigure pelado, mas você...# - Quer que eu te abrace para fazer certo agora? "ela também responde baixinho"

-Pode deixar. "ele coloca a mão em seus ombros e todos se espantam com o sorriso que ele tem no rosto"

-Como a Honda está, Hatori? "Yuki e Kyo vão para perto do médico"

-Ela está bem. Deixe-a descansar agora.

-Foi mal à gente atrapalhar a noite de vocês. "Shigure dá uma piscadinha com o olho esquerdo para os dois e imediatamente a Mayuko dá um abraço no escritor"

_**Bounff**_

-EIHH... Tá achando que é festa agora, é?

-É que assim você fica mais bonitinho e fala menos besteiras.

"Ele se deita no chão com a barriga para cima"

-Então vem me fazer um carinho, vem...

-Yuki-kun pega a bacia para a gente dá um banho nesse pulguento... ahahah

"Shigure saiu correndo para o quarto"

-Pode deixar que eu não irei abraçar a nenhum de vocês dois. Estou fazendo isso só para me vingar dele mesmo.

-Hatori, vai avisar ao patriarca, sobre a Professora Shiraki saber da nossa maldição? "Yuki pergunta"

-Não. Chega de falarmos tudo o que se passa em nossas vidas para ele. "o médico sorri para os dois possuídos"

**-- -- -- -- **

"Mesmo estando medicada, Tohru havia tido uma noite muito agitada. Por diversas vezes tinha tido alguns pesadelos com o Kyo."

#O que me dói mais, é saber que eu lhe causei uma lembrança tão desagradável durante esses anos todos# "Por mais que ela tente não chorar, ela começa a soltar algumas lágrimas"

_Toc Tocc_

"Kyo abre a porta trazendo o café da manhã da garota" -Você precisa comer um pouco.

"Aquela atitude tão carinhosa dela, lhes serve como um pequeno consolo"

-Obrigada. "Ela se senta na cama para comer"

-Está se sentindo melhor? "O garoto se senta ao seu lado na cama, e percebe que ela tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto" -Porque está chorando está sentindo alguma dor?

-Não... "Ela limpa as lágrimas com a mão, mas ao ver o garoto na sua frente e ao se lembrar da noite anterior ela começa a chorar ainda mais"

-Tohru, o que você tem?? "Kyo pergunta preocupado"

-Me desculpe, por ter te dado tanto trabalho naquele dia...

-Ahnnn?? Do que está falando?

-De quando me ajudou quando eu era criança... "ela continua a chorar muito, o que deixa o gato mais assustado ainda"

-Calma Tohru. Eu não estou entendendo nada.

-O senhor falou que se lembrava ontem. "ela aponta para o boné que está na cômoda"

-Lembro do dia que perdi o boné que o Mestre me deu, e que a ratazana achou e ficou com ele. É disso que eu me lembro.

"Ela pára de chorar imediatamente"

-Era disso que estava falando ontem?

-Era. Que história era essa de que eu te ajudei quando era criança? Eu não me lembro disso.

-Então, não era o senhor aquele me menino que me levou até a minha casa quando eu estava perdida?

-Não mesmo. Eu usei esse boné por poucas horas. No mesmo dia em que o ganhei, veio um vento, tirando-o da minha cabeça e a ratazana o pegou.

#Será que aquele menino era o Yuki então?#

"Yuki chega até a porta e vê que ela está conversando com o gato" #Acho que agora tudo ficará resolvido entre eles# "ele volta para a cozinha"

-Como está a Tohru? "Shigure estava terminando de comer o seu café da manhã"

-Já está melhor. Está conversando com o Baka Neko. "Algo o está consumindo por dentro e de repente toda aquela cozinha é pequena demais para ele"-Vou dar uma volta.

#O que será que ele viu lá em cima? Quero ver também# "Shigure corre para o quarto da garota"

#Não adianta. O Kyo foi o primeiro amor dela. É justo que eles fiquem juntos# "Yuki chega correndo até o seu esconderijo" #Pela primeira vez eu perdi para o Baka Neko. E fui justamente perder aquilo que mais amei na vida# "Ele se senta ao lado da plantação de morango que havia plantando especialmente para a garota" #Eu a amo. A amo mesmo.# "ele abraça os joelhos e tenta não chorar"

-Senhor Yuki... Eu sabia que ia te achar aqui. "Ela se senta ao seu lado" #Como irei perguntar para o Yuki? E se para ele aquilo não significou nada?#

-A senhorita conversou com o Kyo sobre o boné?

-Sim. "ela fica aliviada por ver que ele começou o assunto e sorri"

-Então está tudo resolvido. "Ele abaixa a cabeça e algumas lágrimas caem no chão" Honda, fico muito feliz por saber que a senhorita se acertou com o gato. Desejo de verdade toda a felicidade do mundo. Desejo uma felicidade maior ainda do que a me deu naquele dia, em que lhe ajudei. Foi graças à senhorita que eu encontrei forças para continuar vivendo.

"Honda coloca a mão em seus cabelos prateados"- Então era o senhor naquele dia? Aquele menino do boné que me ajudou a chegar até em casa era o senhor mesmo? "A garota começa a chorar de tanta felicidade"

-Era eu sim... "Yuki olha para a garota e vê que ela também está chorando" -Mas porque está chorando Honda?

-É que estou muito feliz. "ela lhe sorri no meio das lágrimas"

-Imagino, finalmente encontrou o seu primeiro amor.

"Ela abaixa a cabeça" -Sim. Fazia tempo que aquele menino do boné estava ao meu lado. O menino que me ajudou a voltar para casa e pelo qual me apaixonei...

-O seu primeiro amor, sou eu, Honda?

"ela confirma com a cabeça"

-Mas a senhorita tinha me dito que era pelo dono do boné. "ele seca com a manga da camisa as lágrimas da garota e depois as dele"

-Para mim, o senhor é que era o dono. "ela fica o olhando enquanto sorri"

-E você ainda ama aquele garoto do boné? "ele pega delicadamente em seu queixo"

-Amo sim. Não só aquele garotinho que me ajudou, como o garoto que continua a me ajudar e que está aqui na minha frente.

"O coração de ambos está batendo muito acelerado, e Yuki vai se aproximando bem lentamente de seu rosto, e beija uma lágrima que havia acabado de cair de seu olho"

-Eu também te amo, "ele olha nos seus olhos" Eu também te amo Tohru. Acho que sempre te amei também. "ele novamente aproxima o seu rosto do dela e lhe toca os lábios".

"Por mais que tentaram, a emoção daquele primeiro beijo foi muito forte para os dois e ambos começam a chorar, enquanto se beijam apaixonadamente, até que são obrigados a se afastarem"

-Estou tão feliz. "Tohru fala ainda com os olhos fechados"

-Então deixe-me ver o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos.

"ela os abre" #realmente a Tohru me ama# "Yuki lhe dá outro beijo mais apaixonado ainda"

"Quando eles se afastam, Yuki entrelaça os seus dedos nos dedos da garota" -Tohru, quer ser a minha namorada?

-Quero sim senh... "ela para de falar e lhe sorri" Quero sim, Yuki-kun.

"Escutar o seu nome sendo pronunciado daquela maneira o fez ficar ainda mais feliz. E ele segura novamente em seu queixo, e passa os dedos sob os seus lábios" -Fala novamente o meu nome..

-Yuki-kun.. Yuki-kun... "ela começa a beijar os dedos que estão sob o seu lábio" -Iremos contar para os outros?

-O que acha da gente não contar ainda? Como disse o Hatori ontem, o Akito-san não precisa saber de tudo o que acontece em nossas vidas.

-Iremos namorar as escondidas?

-Você aceita?

-Aceito sim. "ela aceita por que teme que aconteça ao Yuki o mesmo que aconteceu com o médico, quando revelou o seu namoro com a Kana"

**by Kyo**


	23. Profundos pensamentos

"Mayuko abre os olhos" #Que história mais louca. Uma família que é possuída pelos espíritos do zodíaco chinês, que não pode ser abraçada por alguém do sexo oposto, que tem um patriarca que é um verdadeiro tirano... "ela fecha os olhos e relembra o médico nu na sua frente " Céus... Como o Hatori é lindo e gostoso. Pode parar!# "Ela levanta da cama e começa a caminhar sem sentido pelo quarto"

"Depois que saíram da casa do Shigure, o médico a deixou em casa. Mais nada havia acontecido. Mas ela estava muito feliz por ver que o rapaz queria ser o seu amigo e de que tinha sentido falta de sua amizade nesses anos"

#A Kana foi muito covarde. Porque que ela não enfrentou o patriarca da família. Ela é uma Sohma, tinha o direito a se casar com ele. Nunca que eu iria permitir que ele apagasse a minha memória. Nunca.# "Ela olha para o telefone" #Vou contar a novidade para o Ayaa#

_-Alô, da magnífica casa de sua alteza Ayame Sohma_

-ahahahha... Cada vez você vem com uma nova. Né, sua serpente?

_-Mayu-chan? Não me diga que você teve uma maravilhosa noite de amor com o nosso maravilhoso médico e que acabou descobrindo o nosso segredo?_

#Ele conseguiu ir mais longe que o Shigure em seus pensamentos pervertidos agora# -De tudo o que você falou somente é verdade à parte de que descobri o segredo. #Ahhh, e que o Hatori é maravilhoso sem roupa#

_-Esse não é o tipo de assunto para a gente ter por telefone. Trate de estar em meu palácio em meia hora. Estamos lhe esperando_

**TU TU TU TU**

-Ainda bem que eu não tinha nada para fazer. "ela coloca o telefone no gancho" #Será divertido contar tudo para o Ayame e a Mine#

"ela corre para o Banheiro e encontra a mãe pelo caminho"

-Mayu, minha filha, aquilo são horas de uma moça solteira, que sai com um lindo rapaz, chegar em casa?

-Mas, mãe, eu cheguei cedo.

-Por isso mesmo. Com um homem daquele, você tinha que chegar só agora em casa!

#Ela quer me ver casada de qualquer jeito. Não acredito que ela falou isso com essa cara de pau#  
**  
****-- -- -- -- -- **

#Que história mais louca. Quer dizer que a ratazana já tinha se encontrado com a Tohru antes?# "Kyo está deitado em cima do telhado. O solzinho da manhã estava muito convidativo. E ele foi para lá logo após ter saído do quarto da garota. Na realidade ele tinha ido até o telhado na esperança de dormir um pouco antes do almoço. Não havia dormido nada na noite anterior, ou estava pensando na saúde da Tohru, ou estava pensando no beijo da Arisa"

#Ela vai me pagar. Isso não vai ficar assim. Nunca imaginei que o meu primeiro beijo iria ser daquela maneira# "Ele fecha os olhos e relembra de tudo, até do calor dos lábios de Arisa nos seus lábios" #Ela é uma delinqüente descarada.# "ele que estava deitado de barriga para cima, agora se deita de lado" #E beijar muito mal, pois não é aquele tipo de beijo que eu vejo nos filmes. Nunca vi ninguém beijar de olho aberto.# "ele num segundo se põem sentado no telhado" #É isso mesmo! Vou mostrar para a Arisa como se beija de verdade. Ela saiu daqui toda cheia de moral, dizendo que havia ganhado, vou lhe mostrar que isso não acabou ainda. E que essa batalha será ganha por mim#

"Arisa estava trabalhando no caixa da loja de conveniências, mas naquele horário o movimento sempre ficava mais fraco. Ela está sentada, olhando os casais e as pessoas que passam na rua" #Bem que alguém poderia entrar agora. Como isso fica chato vazio.# "ela começa a folhear uma das revistas que está a venda para os fregueses e vê as fotos do casal do momento na TV, justamente a foto "daquele beijo" dado pelo casal" #Hunf. Se o Kyon agiu daquela maneira com um simples selinho, ele morreria com um beijo desses# - HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH... "Quando percebe que está rindo alto, pára imediatamente" #Ele vai ver só... Agora o ficarei ameaçando a lhe beijar novamente... Ele nunca mais irá contra nenhuma vontade minha.# "ela dá um sorriso diabólico." #Basta ele falar um não. Que eu lhe dou um selinho# "A imagem do garoto lhe vêm a mente" #Garanto que não será tão ruim assim. Ele é muito limpinho#

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	24. Uma tarde na casa do Shigure

-Yuki-kun, tenho que voltar para preparar o almoço. "Yuki está com a cabeça encostada no colo da garota e ela está lhe fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos"

-Tem mesmo? Está tão bom aqui. "ele abre os olhos e se depara com o rosto dela muito próximo a ele" -É realmente um anjo, Tohru.

"Ela lhe sorri e lhe beija delicadamente os lábios." -O senhor acha que iremos conseguir enganar a todos?

-Se você quiser pode contar para a Uotani e a Hanajima.

-Mas ia me sentir muito mal por não contar ao Kyo. Eu tenho a amizade dele no mesmo nível do das meninas.

-Eu ainda não gostaria que o Baka Neko ficasse sabendo. Eu sei que ele não tem contato com o Akito-san, mas...

-Não precisa me falar. O Yuki-kun, não quer demonstrar os seus sentimentos para ele, não é?

-É isso sim..."ele lhe sorri envergonhado"

-Então iremos guardar esse segredo de todos. "ela lhe dá um sorriso bem meigo" -E vamos voltar para casa.

"Os dois caminham lado a lado e vêem que o carro do Hatori está já estacionado"

-Boa dia senhor Hatori. "Eles o encontra sentado na sala conversando com o Shigure"

-Bom dia Honda, como está se sentindo?

-Estou muito melhor. "ela se inclina" Muito obrigado. E para retribuir irei preparar o que o senhor quiser para o almoço.

-Aproveita, Haa-san. A Tohru é uma ótima cozinheira.

-Então eu gostaria de comer um Yakisoba.

-Pode deixar. "ela lhe sorri e vai para a cozinha"

-E a sua saúde como está Yuki?

-Não tive mais nenhuma crise. "Yuki se senta no tatame junto com os possuídos"

-Akito-san, está perguntando muito de você desde que voltamos da praia.

"Yuki abaixa a cabeça. Tudo o que não gostaria de se lembrar naquele momento era em Akito-san" -Irei lhe fazer uma visita essa semana.

_Ding dongg_

-Quem será? "Yuki vai abrir a porta"

-Bom dia Yuki-kun... O Hatori-san está aqui não está?

-Está sim... Entre.

"Ritsu entra cheio de vergonha." -Me desculpe, Shigure por chegar sem avisar... "ele está olhando para o chão" -mas é que...

-...que você é uma pessoa completamente sem educação, a gente já sabe. "O cão pisca para o Hatori que já abaixa a cabeça imaginando o que virá em seguida"

-ME DESCULPE MESMO. MAS PRECISA FALAR COM O HATORI... ME DESCULPE POR TER VINDO ATÉ AQUI... EU VOU MORRER ALI FORA... "Ritsu nem tem tempo de dá um passo e leva um toque no baço pelo Shigure"

-Eu adoro fazer isso com ele. "Sorriso no nível máximo"

-Bom dia senhor Ritsu... "Tohru é chamada a sala pelo barulho e o encontra sentado no chão" O senhor aceita almoçar aqui conosco?

-ME DESCULPE POR ACABAR COM A COMIDA DE VOCÊS. ME DESCOLPE POR VOCÊ TER QUE COLOCAR MAIS ÁGUA NO FEIJÃO...

-Está tudo bem. Eu comecei a preparar agora mesmo.

-eu irei te ajudar... Tohru "por um instante quase que o garoto a chamava de Honda. Ela lhe sorri e ambos vão para a cozinha"

-Pronto Ri-chan... Agora que já garantiu o almoço o que veio falar com o Hatori?

-snif... Haa-san... eu acho que estou com alguma doença grave. Acho que vou morrer... sniff...

-O que está sentindo, Rii-san? " o médico pergunta com ar de preocupação característico da profissão"

-Ontem, quando eu estava na casa da Mi-chan...

-O QUE?? VOCÊ FOI NA CASA DA MI-CHAN? A MI-CHAN QUE É A MINHA EDITORA?

-Sim... "Ele está roxo de vergonha"

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA... E como que foi garanhão? Quero saber de tudo... ahahahahah

-Shigure, agora não é o momento para essas coisas. O que está sentindo?

**Blammm**

-Está aqui de novo seu travesti?

-ME DESCULPE... "ele se levanta do chão e fica correndo de um lado para o outro gritando na sala"

#Eles fazem isso de propósito, só pode ser isso! Gostam de ficar estressando o coitado dessa maneira# "Hatori coloca a mão na cabeça"

#Eu heim...Não tó afim de ficar vendo esse travesti correndo de um lado para o outro# "Kyo vai para a cozinha"

_IAAA _-Pronto, agora fique calmo. "O golpe do shigure dessa vez o deixou deitado no chão"

-Snifff... snifff... Haa-san... ontem, do nada começou a sair sangue do meu nariz?

-Como assim saiu sangue? Você bateu a cabeça?

-sniff não... foi de repente...

-Comente o que aconteceu.

"Ritsu se senta no tatame ao lado deles" - Eu passei a noite jogando jogo da vida...

-HUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU... Jogo da vida?? dois adultos passam a noite jogando jogo da vida... HUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAAUAHUA

"Hatori segura no braço do Ritsu antes que ele se levantasse para pedir desculpas" - e o que mais?

-A Mi-chan me pediu para dormir lá.. "ele já fala olhando para o Shigure esperando o escritor falar alguma coisa, mas antes dele abrir a boca, Hatori o fuzila com um olhar"

E daí começou a sair sangue do meu nariz...

-Isso é muito estranho. Acho melhor fazermos alguns exames no hospital.

-Eih, espera aí Doutor, acho que já sei o diagnostico. Ri-chan, você dormiu na casa da Mi-chan, certo?

-certo!

-E como ela estava vestida na hora que saiu sangue do seu nariz?

"Só de lembrar na cena da editora com aquela camisolinha preta começa a sair sangue do nariz dele"

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHUA "Shigure está deitado no chão rolando de tanto ri" -Vai lá fazer uma bateria de exames nele. HAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA

-ME DESCULPE... ESTOU SUJANDO O CHÃO DA SUA CASA. ME DESCULPE...

-HUHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU... Não me vai morrer aqui na minha sala heim... hahahhahahahah

-Calma Rii-chan "o médico dá o seu lenço para ele colocar no nariz" Você não tem nada.

-sniff ...mas e o sangue?

-Deixa que eu falo Haa-san... hahahah... Ri-chan, você ficou excitado com a Mi-chan e por isso saiu sangue do seu nariz... hahahahahah SEU GAROTO SAFADO! ahahahahahhahaha

#Isso faz sentido mesmo# -ME DESCULPE MI-CHAN... ONDE VOCÊ ESTIVER ME DESCULPE POR SER TÃO SAFADO E SEM VERGONHA...

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	25. A amizade de Richan e Kagura

-Bom dia Kaa-chan... "Ritsu a esperava na porta da faculdade vestido com um lindo quimono feminino, mesmo as garotas que não usavam aquele tipo de roupa ficavam a cobiçando, e os homens que passavam na rua quase caiam no chão, porque não olhavam para mais nada, viam em sua frente apenas aquela imagem de gueixa"

-Tudo bem Ri-chan. Fazia tempo que a gente não se falava.

"Kagura era sua amiga desde a infância, ela era a única pessoa no mundo para a qual ele não pedia desculpas"

-Tem certeza de que pode sair agora mesmo?

-Sim.. Depois eu pego a matéria com uma amiga. "ela segura em seu braço e ele vão caminhando pelo belo jardim da universidade"

-Será que a kaa-chan pode me ajudar?

-Não sei ainda no que, mas já digo que sim. "ela lhe olha com um sorriso"

-Eu preciso saber como é que um gay age.

-Como assim?

-É que eu tenho uma amiga que...

-RI-CHAN, VOCÊ TEM UMA AMIGA? "ela pára na sua frente"

-Sim, mas ela pensa que eu sou gay...

-E porque não fala a verdade?

-É que agora não tenho mais coragem, ela até me deixou dormir na casa dela por isso. E ela sempre quis ter um amigo gay.

-Não sei não Ri-chan, acho que isso pode se complicar mais para frente. Se ela é sua amiga, um dia saberá que mentiu para ela.

-Mas ai eu falo que fiz isso só para deixá-la feliz.

-Bem, você é que sabe. "eles se sentam em um dos bancos do jardim" Hum, eu não tenho nenhum amigo gay, mas acho que um amigo gay deve ser como uma amiga mulher...

-e o que vocês fazem?

-Nós? Falamos de homens...ahahhahhahahah

"ele fica vermelho de vergonha" -Eu não sei se irei conseguir falar sobre isso.

-Fale então que você é muito tímido... A gente gosta muito de ficar juntas para conversar, fazer compras, sair para se divertir... Ah, essas coisas. Eu já sei, vamos alugar alguns filmes para a gente assistir. Acho que não será difícil você fingir que é gay mesmo.

#A Mi-chan merece isso. Ela foi a única "normal" que quis ser a minha amiga# -Então vamos.

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	26. A disputa entre Kyo e Arisa

-Vai ser estranho ter aulas com a professora Shiraki agora. "Yuki, Tohru e Kyo estão indo para a escola, e a garota está no meio deles"

-Só... "Kyo está muito mais preocupado é com uma outra pessoa que irá encontrar na escola"

-Nunca imaginei que a Professora Shiraki, conhecesse ao senhor Hatori, o senhor Ayame e o senhor Shigure.

-Mais incrível ainda é que ela foi namorada do Shigure. Não consigo nem imaginar como seja namorar uma pessoa como o Shigure.

-Só... "Kyo caminha com as mãos atrás da cabeça"

"Yuki olha para o gato com o canto dos olhos" #Já até sei o porquê que ele está assim. Está com medo de encarar a Uotani#

-IUUU YUN-YUN... A Kimizinha está aqui... "Eles se encontram com a 2ª secretaria do conselho estudantil e ela já fica do lado do Yuki" A Kimi está tão feliz por encontrar o Yu-Yun...

-Bom dia Kimi. "Yuki fica um pouco incomodado com a intimidade com a qual a garota o está tratando" #O que será que a Tohru irá pensar?#

-Bom dia senhorita Toudou. "Tohru lhe cumprimenta com um sorriso muito sincero"

-Bom dia Senhorita Honda "ela olha para cumprimentar ao outro garoto, mas ele está olhando para o céu enquanto caminha" #Que garoto estranho. Nem viu que a Kimi está aqui# -Teremos reunião hoje, não é mesmo, Yun-Yun?

-Sim Kimi. Teremos sim.

-A Kimi vai chegar bem ao ladinho do Yun-Yun, só para provocar as garotas dos Prince-Yuki. hihihihi...

-Você não se cansa de fazer isso, não é mesmo, Kimi?

-Não mesmo. A Kimi adora ver a cara de morte que ela fazem. Mas a Senhorita Honda, já sabe bem o que é isso.

-E-euu?? Porque??

-A senhorita Honda é a inimiga número um das garotas do Prince Yuki, elas só não fazem nada contra a senhorita por causa das suas duas amigas.

#Elas nem pensem fazer alguma coisa contra a Tohru. Sou capaz de fechar aquele clube#

"Finalmente eles chegam a escola e o Kyo sente um frio na espinha." #Acho que vou embora# "ele se vira rapidamente"

-Eih, cuidado aí, Kyon-Kyon..."Arisa está justamente atrás dele"

-IAIIIII "Kyo cai sentado no chão ao dar de cara com a garota"

-HAHAHAHAHHAH... Tudo isso é medo, Kyon-Kyon?? "Arisa dá a mão para ajudar-lo a levantar do chão"

#Vamos lá, ela não pode ficar por cima nessa situação# "ele respira fundo, engole a seco, abre um sorriso e lhe dá a mão" -Medo? Medo do que??

"Arisa fica um pouco na defensiva" #porque diabos ele está com esse sorrisinho na cara?

#Calma, Kyo. Ainda não. Você terá que fazer na hora certa e não é ainda# -Mal vejo a hora da nossa partida de pé-rapado, garanto que hoje eu vou ganhar.

-ahahahahah... Vai sonhando cabeça de mexerica. VAI SO-NHAN-DO. "Arisa passa por ele e abraça a Tohru, e todos entram na escola"

"As primeiras aulas do dia eram justamente com a Mayuko, que agiu como sempre tinha agido com eles, e após os primeiros minutos da aula, os possuídos e a garota, já não estavam mais preocupado com o fato da professora saber do assunto. Já o Kyo continuava ainda preocupado com o outro assunto"

#Será que terei coragem?# "ele olha para a garota que senta algumas carteiras na frente e na fileira do lado"

#Não gostei nada do sorrisinho daquele Kyon. O que será que ele está armando? Ele acha que eu nasci ontem é?# "ela olha para trás e vê que o garoto está olhando para ela. E os dois ficam imediatamente vermelhos de vergonha, e viram a cara" #O que foi isso Arisa Uotani? Porque ficou toda nervosinha só porque viu que o amante dos gatos estava olhando para você? AHH É ISSO!# "imediatamente o vermelho do seu rosto desaparece e o sorriso maquiavélico retorna" #Ele quer me intimidar agora. Quer mostrar que não aquilo não foi nada para ele. Pois bem... Veremos cabeça de mexerica. Se for briga que você quer, é briga que terá.#

"Tohru e Yuki já se sentavam um ao lado do outro desde que começou o semestre, mas naquele dia sempre se pegavam olhando para o lado e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	27. Um empate técnico entre Kyo e Arisa

**TRIMMMMM**

-Nem acredito que terminou por hoje. "Arisa se estica toda na cadeira"

-Eu achei que o dia passou voando, me diverti muito com um redemoinho de ondas que estavam aqui perto de mim. "Hanajima olha sorrindo para os quatros amigos"

-Tohru, eu vou para a reunião do conselho. A gente se vê mais tarde em casa.

-Tudo bem Yuki-kun.

"Arisa espera o príncipe sair da sala para se aproximar da amiga"-Tohru, desde quando vocês estão se tratando assim? Até sábado ele só te chamava de Honda, e você o chamava de senhor Yuki

-Nhaa... a gente entrou num acordo. #Me desculpe por não contar ainda para vocês#

-Acho melhor assim, não acha ô laranjinha?

-Tanto faz. "Kyo está sentado na carteira apenas embaralhando o baralho" E aí, vão jogar ou não?

-Será que não está ficando viciado em jogo, Kyo? "Saki se senta no seu lugar"

-Que nada. Esse daí só quer me vencer agora. Só quero ver na hora que eu estiver na faixa marrom e acabar derrotando ele no karatê também... hahahahhaha "ela se senta e a tohru também"

-Vai SO-NHAN-DO... Não foi isso que me disse de manhã?

-A sim, na hora que você caiu no chão de medo. Ficou com medinho de ganhar um outro beijo meu? ahahahahahahh

-O-O QUE?? VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM? COMO? QUANDO? "Tohru não sabe para quem olhar, já a Hanajima continua como se nada tivesse sido dito"

-AHHH _AQUILO_?? "Kyo se utiliza de todo o treinamento do karatê para se manter calmo e com uma cara de não estou nem aí para aquilo" -Você realmente chama aquilo de beijo?

-COMO É? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ENTENDE ALGUMA COISA SOBRE ISSO, KYON? VAI-ME DIZER QUE É O REI DOS LÁBIOS DE MEL AGORA, É? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH "No fundo a garota tinha sido atingida em seu orgulho. Como é ele tinha coragem de chamar um beijo dela de _aquilo_? Ela chuta a carteira com uma certa raiva" -vamos jogar logo aí, seu pato.

-Mas... Mas vocês estão namorando? "Tohru lança a pergunta"

-MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!! "os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo"

-Mas... Mas então porque vocês se beijaram?

"Arisa não tem coragem de dizer a amiga que tinha feito aquilo apenas para calar a boca dele."

-Foi só para me mostrar que ela não sabe beijar nada... HAHAHA "Kyo também era incapaz de falar a verdadeira razão e resolveu provocar ainda mais a Arisa"

-O QUE FOI QUE DISSE?? "Arisa se levanta num pulo da cadeira e o garoto que está condicionado a reagir a qualquer movimento, também se levanta"

-Eu disse que você não sabe beijar... "o seu tom de voz é cheio de sarcasmo"

"Uma das veias da cabeça da garota pula para fora e fecha a mão esquerda, porque se fechasse a direita, ela iria direto no queixo dele. Hanajima pega o leque para se abanar, porque aquela sala era um oceano de ondas naquele instante. Tohru se mantém sentadinha, sabe que não adianta falar nada para os dois agora"

-Hunf... O que você queria? Nem um garotinho de cinco anos reagiria como você reagiu. "ela cruza os braços" Aposto e _GANHO_ que aquele foi o seu primeiro beijo.

"Agora é a vez da veia do Kyo pular para fora. Era verdade que aquele tinha sido o primeiro beijo dele, e isso o fez ficar cheio de ódio. Com que direito ela roubou o primeiro beijo dele, e com aquele beijo tão mixuruca?"

-Só mesmo quem não sabe beijar, para ficar com aquele olhão de peixe morto... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

"Kyo está cheio de raiva e com o orgulho praticamente destroçado. A imagem dela gargalhando na sua frente, o deixou ainda mais tomado pelo ódio. Ele a puxa pelo braço e lhe dá um tremendo beijo na boca"

#Pronto. Agora é a minha vez. Tem que ser agora# "Kyo realmente começa a beijar a Arisa, colocando a sua língua dentro da boca dela"

#Ah é assim? Quer me mostrar como faz, é?# "Ela fecha os olhos, o segura atrás do pescoço, fazendo com que a sua boca fique ainda mais grudada na dela, e retribui o beijo da mesma maneira"

-Saki-chan, eles vão ficar sem ar daqui a pouco.

#Juro que eu não irei terminar esse beijo. Ela é quem vai me largar primeiro.# "Kyo sente um arrepio na espinha quando sente a mão da garota em sua nuca, e fica ainda mais arrepiado quando a garota entrelaça os seus dedos naqueles fios laranjas"

#Está brincando com fogo, Kyon. Acha que eu não sei beijar é? Pois eu sei fazer isso e aquilo! Vou te deixar sem ar agora!# "Arisa intensifica os movimentos da sua língua dentro da boca do garoto, era como se ela quisesse acabar de vez com o ar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo começa a sentir o desejo de lhe beijar ainda mais"

"Kyo ao sentir a nova intensidade daquele beijo, percebe que a garota não quer ceder, e então, coloca a mão que estava livre na nuca da garota, mas próximo a orelha dela, e começa a passar lentamente a mão nessa região"

-Saki-chan... eles estão ficando vermelhos já.

-Hohoho... só quero ver quem vai largar primeiro.

"As duas continuam sentadas em volta da mesa e olhando aquela cena. Que dura alguns minutos a mais só. Até que a necessidade de respirar faz com que os dois se larguem ao mesmo tempo."

-... viu... "o garoto busca um pouco de ar antes de continuar" É assim que se beija. "Ele olha para a boca da Arisa, que está toda vermelha devido à força do beijo"

-... não vai sair correndo agora... "ela procura mais ar antes de continuar a falar" como fez da outra vez?. #Maldição, porque o meu coração está tão acelerado?# Aposto que passou o domingo vendo televisão para aprender a beijar direito. HAHAHAHHAHAH

"O gato sente vontade de se enfiar embaixo da mesa. Ela tinha acertado novamente."

-HAHAHAHAH... ela coloca a mão no ombro dele Não tem jeito Kyon. Eu sempre vou ganhar de você... ahahahah

-Arisa-chan, não verdade agora deu um empate. "Saki fala com toda a calma do mundo" Vocês terminaram o beijo ao mesmo tempo.

"Arisa olha sem acreditar para a amiga que está sentada ao seu lado. Como ela foi capaz de falar aquilo?"

-EMPATE... FOI UM EMPATE. Se prepare para o próximo então. No próximo eu ganho. "Kyo sai da sala"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	28. Kimi, a Lolita de Shigure

-Saki-chan, como pode falar aquilo? "a garota finalmente se senta, mas está com as pernas bambas"

-Por que foi a verdade. "ela lhe olha sorrindo" Mas tenho certeza que na próxima você irá ganhar, não é Tohru-chan?

-Sim, sim. Mas o Kyo pelo visto até que beija bem. Olha como ficou a boca da Uo-chan.

"Agora não é apenas a boca que está vermelha o rosto dela todo está"

_DING DONG DANG__Prezados alunos, devido a uma manutenção que será feita na escola, pedimos a todos que encerrem suas atividades escolares por hoje.__  
__A direção da escola informa que as aulas amanhã aconteceram sem nenhuma alteração.__DING DONG DANG_

-A NÃOOOO. E a nossa reunião líder. Temos que terminar isso ainda hoje.

-Mas a escola vai fechar não ouviu? "Nao responde como se tivesse chupado um limão"

-E se a gente terminar essa reunião em minha casa. Eu não moro tão longe daqui?

-Sim a Kimi quer ir para o quarto do Yun-Yun...

-Kimi, sua danadinha... já está pensando em fazer besteira com o pobre Yuki.

#Já estou arrependido do convite. E se a Tohru ficar com ciúmes desse jeito da Kimi?#

-Vamos logo então Líder. Quero comer alguma coisa boa por lá.

-Estamos indo lá para trabalhar e não para lanchar Kakeru.

-Naozinho.. Cê é um tremendo estraga prazer mesmo.

-Yuki-kyn? "Tohru chama da porta" Está saindo também, não é? "Assim que escutou o aviso, ela se despediu das amigas e correu até a sala do grêmio"

-Sim. Vamos terminar a reunião lá em casa.

-O QUE?? O YUN-YUN MORA JUNTO COM A SENHORITA HONDA?

-UAAUU... COMO VOCÊS SÃO PRECOCES. TÃO NOVINHOS E JÁ MORAM JUNTOS?

-Não é nada disso. #Bem agora a situação é outra#

-E-eu moro de favor na casa da família Sohma.

-UFA... QUE ALIVIO ENTÃO A KIMI PODE IR AINDA PARA O QUARTO DO YUN-YUN...

-O-O QUE??

-Não se preocupe Tohru-chan, é apenas um brincadeira dela. "Yuki apesar de ter uma tranqüilidade na voz, sente vontade de esconder a escova da garota, como vingança"

-Eu irei preparar um lanche e um chá para os senhores e as senhoritas. "Tohru tira os sapatos e vai direto para a cozinha"

"Os quatros membros do conselho estudantil entram cheios de respeito na casa, já esperando surgir a mãe do Yuki para cumprimentar-los"

-Podem entrar, vamos ficar aqui na sala mesmo.

"Todos se ajeitam no tatame e continuam com a reunião"

-Boa tarde minhas lindas crianças. "Shigure havia acabado de se levantar e ao chegar ao meio da escada fica surpreso quando vê que tem visitas na casa"

-Ah. Esse daí é o Shigure Sohma.

-Muito prazer senhor. "Todos falam ao mesmo tempo"

-Muito pra... #NÃO PODE SER. SIM É ELA MESMA A MINHA LOLITA# "Shigure acaba de descer correndo as escadas e fica junto do grupo" #E agora? O que eu faço. É ela mesma. O meu anjo de cabelos negros, aquela para quem eu dediquei o meu último livro#

-Nossa... Como o pai do Yun-Yun é novinho.

#Que voz mais angelical#

-Agora a Kimi sabe de quem o Yun-Yun puxou a beleza.

"Shigure se senta no chão ao escutar aqui" #Essa é a minha Lolita.#

-Kimi, ele não é o meu pai. É apenas o meu primo e o nosso tutor. E você, Shigure pode se levantar e nos deixar trabalhar?

-Kimi... que nome divino...

-Sim, a Kimi também acha...

-A senhorita toda é um ser divino. "ele pega em sua mão" Permita-me. "e lhe beija suavemente na mão"

-Hohohoho... Como o Gure-san, é gentil...

-KIMI, MAS RESPEITO PELO SENHOR. QUE INTIMIDADE É ESSA?

-Mas as meninas podem te chamar assim. Não podemos? "ela se vira para a Machi" Vamos Machi fala Gure-san também...

-Gure-chan.. "Machi está roxa de vergonha"

-É claro que podem me chamar assim. As senhoritas podem me chamar do jeito que quiser.

-IHHH, mais um que caiu na teia da viúva negra. Estou com dó do seu primo "Kakeru fala baixinho para o Yuki"

#Eu estou é com dó da Kimi. Ela não sabe com quem está mexendo#

-Cai fora, Shigure. "Yuki o empurra para dentro da cozinha"

-Não é justo. Não é justo. "Shigure está com a mesma cara que uma criança faz quando é colocado para fora da sala, para não escutar a conversa dos adultos"

-O que aconteceu senhor Shigure? "Tohru já estava acabando de preparar alguns lanches"

-Tohru, lembrasse da garota pela qual é me apaixonei?

-Sim.. A que o senhor encontrou uma vez na rua?

-Exatamente. Ela está aqui, Tohru. Aqui em minha casa. "Ele coloca as duas mãos próximas ao queixo e começa a pular na cozinha" A Minha Lolita é a Kimi.

-A Senhorita Toudou??

-Toudou!! Que sobrenome perfeito para ela, porque ela é TODO e TUDO mesmo.

#Quem diria que o senhor Shigure estava apaixonado pela senhorita Toudou.# "ela pega a bandeja para levar para a sala, mas o possuído a retira de suas mãos"

-Pode deixar que eu levo. "Shigure volta para a sala com o novo álibi" -Hora do recreio.

-Valeu Gure, tava com fome mesmo. "Kakeru joga os papeis que estava lendo na mesa e avança na bandeja com os lanches"

-Desse jeito não iremos terminar hoje. "Nao reclama em voz baixa"

-Eu vou ajudar a Tohru com a trazer o chá. "Yuki também encontra um álibi para ir até a cozinha" -Ai.. Ai... Não foi uma boa idéia a minha.

-Qual idéia Yuki-kun?

-De fazer essa reunião aqui. Agora o Shigure está todo babão para cima da Kimi. "Ele se aproxima da mesa onde a garota está acabando de preparar o chá e encosta a sua mão na dela" Mas é bom estar em casa, assim estou perto de você.

-Foi o que eu pensei também. "ela lhe dá uma piscadinha"

-O que acha de mais tarde a gente fazer a tarefa da escola juntos? "ele se aproxima de seu ouvido" Assim podemos namorar um pouco.

-Acho uma grande idéia. "eles pegam as bandejas e vão para a sala"

-Nossa! Nossa! O Gure-san é um escritor super famoso! A Kimi adora gente famosa.

-É mesmo? E a Ki-ki vai me adorar também?

#_KI-KI_?? O Shigure perdeu de vez o senso do ridículo.#

-A Kimi já te adora. "Ela lhe joga um beijinho com a mão"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**

* * *

**Que emoção tivemos o nosso primeiro reviews **

**Gemini-san, você nos deixou extremanente felizes com o seu comentário, primeiramente agradecemos por estar lendo e ainda mais pelo seu conselho. Porém como essa fanfic já foi finalizada, e agora estamos a publicando aqui, não poderemos seguir a sua sugestão já nessa. Atualmente estamos publicando a fanfic "DEPOIS QUE A NEVE DERRETER" e nesse estamos trabalhando mais na narração da história, mas prestaremos ainda mais atenção a isso.**

**Esperamos que continue a ler e a comentar as nossas fics XD**


	29. Conselhos de Mestre e Mãe

"Kazuma entra no Dojo e encontra o filho treinando sozinho" -O que aconteceu Kyo?

"ele pára os movimentos e olha para o mestre" -Como o senhor sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?

"ele vai até o garoto e coloca a mão em sua cabeça" -Eu te conheço, meu filho. Quer me falar o que aconteceu?

-Foi aquela delinqüente. Ela me tirou do sério hoje.

-Está falando da senhorita Uotani?

-Dela mesmo. "ele enxuga o suor do treino com a toalha e se senta no tatame, puxando o Mestre para se sentar ao seu lado" O senhor não vai acreditar no que aquela maluca fez?

"Kazuma apenas se limita a ficar escutando"

-Acredita que ela me beijou?

-Eu acredito. "ele fala com um sorrisinho nos lábios" Isso foi hoje?

-Não, foi no sábado. Hoje quem a beijou fui eu.

-Ahhh, você a beijou hoje? Mas ela te beijou no sábado! E porque você a beijou hoje?

-Porque ela estava me irritando. Disse que eu não sabia beijar!

-Ahh, entendo. Você a beijou só para provar que ela estava errada?

-Exato.

"Kazuma está se segurando para não rir. Ele está achando toda aquela situação bem divertida" - E conseguiu provar?

"Kyo abaixa a cabeça" -Acho que não. Ela descobriu que eu nunca tinha beijado e que passei o domingo vendo na TV como os casais se beijavam.

-Entendo. E o que fará agora? Irá desistir?

-JAMAIS MESTRE."Garoto num pulo se põem de pé" NÃO VOU DESISTIR. ASSIM COMO VOU GANHAR DA RATAZANA. VOU PROVAR A ARISA QUE BEIJO MUITO MELHOR DO QUE ELA!

-Ahhh, então irá lhe beijar novamente?

"Kyo volta a se sentar" -Mestre, o senhor poderia me ensinar? O senhor deve saber como beijar muito bem.

-ahahahahah... você sabe que nunca foi de namorar muito, mas até hoje nenhuma reclamou.

-Então vai me ensinar mestre?

-Não seria melhor pedir a ajuda do Shigure-chan? Acredito que ele tem muito mais prática do que eu... ahahahah

-Está doido, mestre? Imagina como ele ia ficar tirando uma com a minha cara?

**-- -- -- -- -- **

#Ligo?. Não ligo? Ligo? Não ligo? # "Mayaku também tinha chegado mais cedo em casa"

-O que está fazendo aí, minha filha? "a mãe a encontra sentada a mesa e com o celular na sua frente"

-Eu? Nada.

-Liga logo, sua boba. Um homem daquele, não se pode ficar em duvida, ainda mais na sua idade.

-MAMÃE! #o que eu fiz para merecer isso?#

-Mas, Mayu, minha filha, você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Aposto que ele ainda nem sabe que você gosta dele.

-E quem falou que eu gosto? E-Eu não gosto, não!

-Que tristeza a minha, com uma filha desse tamanho e que ainda não sabe mentir para a mãe.

-Tá. Eu gosto dele sim.

-Então anda logo. Liga para o rapaz. "Sentido que havia cumprido com a sua tarefa, a mãe sai da cozinha"

#Mas vou falar o que para ele? Não posso ligar sem uma boa razão.# "ela fecha os olhos e se lembra do médico nu na frente dela"

-Aposto que está pensando besteira.

-MAMÃEEEE... #Como ela sabe? Juro que adoraria saber como ela sabe de tudo.#

-Pronto, só vim buscar a minha carteira, pode continuar aí com os seus pensamentos. "ela volta a sair"

#Porque ela não me deu uma desculpa para ligar para ele? Realmente não consigo lhe ligar só para lhe dizer um "olá".#

-- -- -- --

-A sua febre já abaixou Akito-san.

-Mas eu ainda estou sentindo dor de cabeça. "Akito está deitada no futton e ao seu lado está o Kureno"

-Daqui a pouco o remédio irá fazer efeito Akky. "Kureno se ajeita na cama e a coloca com a cabeça em suas pernas e começa a fazer um cafuné na garota"

#Só o Kureno para ter tanta paciência com ela.# -Qualquer coisa me chame novamente, mas em breve a cabeça dela irá passar. "o médico sai do quarto" #Estou começando a ficar mais preocupado com a saúde da Akky, essas febres estão se tornando cada vez mais constante# "no caminho para casa e vê três empregadas conversando e uma começa a rir" #Como será que a Mayuko está? Passei o dia ontem, com vontade de lhe ligar, mas não posso lhe ligar do nada.#

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	30. E a reunião continua na casa do Shigure

_Ding Dong_

-Pode deixar que eu abro. "Tohru deixa o grupo lanchando e vai abrir a porta"

_-Tohruuuuu. _"Momiji corre para abraçar a garota, mas ela mostra os sapatos das visitas na porta de entrada"

_-Tudo bem, Momiji-kun? _

"Kakeru percebe que a irmã fica um pouco envergonhada quando escuta o nome do garoto"

-Boa tarde. "Momiji se inclina para cumprimentar as visitas, mas sem prestar muita atenção em quem são, já que estão todos comendo e depois cumprimenta o Shigure, que só não está com a Kimi sentada em seu colo, porque senão ele se transformaria"

-Momicchi, fazia tempo que não vinha até aqui.

-Nhaa, estou treinando muito no violino.. Mas hoje vim ver a Tohru... "ele está todo alegre e sorridente, e com a sua mochila de coelhinho nas costas" -AHHHH MACHI-CHAN... VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI, TAMBÉM..

-Oi Sohma-kun... "Machi quase se engasga com o lanche e o cumprimenta de cabeça baixa"

-Que legal te encontrar fora da escola.

-Não sabia que a Machi era sua amiga Momiji? "Yuki havia se esquecido que eles estavam na mesma classe"

-NÃO.. QUERO DIZER SIM... É... MAIS OU MENOS.

-Ahahahah... A Machi-chan senta atrás de mim, e ela também faz coleção de coelhos. "ele coloca o dedo na boca e fala todo pensativo" Hum, mas eu achava que a Machi-chan era minha amiga...

-SOU!... Se você me considera como sendo sua amiga, eu sou...

-VIVA, tenho duas grandes amigas então. A Tohru-chan "ele encosta a bochecha no rosto da garota e depois se inclina sob a mesa para fazer o mesmo com a Machi, enquanto fala" E agora a Machi-chan...

-A Kimi também quer ser sua amiga...

-Que fofa que é a Kiki... O Gure-san já é seu amigo. "Ele encosta a sua bochecha no rosto da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado"

-É VERDADE? O GURE-SAN JÁ É AMIGO DA KIMI?

-É claro que sou. "ele segura as suas mãos" #Devo estar sonhando. Essa garota é demais. Ela é tudo o que sonhei#

**BLAM**

"Kyo chega a casa, mas está tão absorvido em seu mais novo problema que ele tira os sapatos sem notar que havia vários outros pares na porta. Ela caminha todo pensativo, e quando chega à sala, percebe que há um bando de gente pela sala"

-NÃO VÃO ME FALAR QUE A ARISA ESTÁ AQUI?

-Muito boa noite Kyo. A Uo-chan não está aqui.

-Ufá.

-Ele também mora aqui com vocês? "Kakeru pergunta para o Yuki"

-Mora sim. "Yuki percebe que até um tempo atrás ele iria iniciar aquela frase com um "infelizmente", mas aos poucos estava se acostumando com a presença do Kyo."

"Nao se levanta" -Presidente, pelo visto não iremos acabar mesmo o que viemos fazer. Isso daqui está parecendo mais uma festinha do que uma reunião do conselho

-Kiki, ele é sempre chatinho assim? "Shigure pergunta baixinho no ouvido da garota"

-É sim. #A Kimi ficou toda arrepiada agora# "ela olha para o escritor. Até aquele momento a Kimi estava apenas o vendo como sendo mais um dos tiozinhos babões com os quais já estava acostumada" #ele até que é um tiozinho babão bem sexy#

-Tem razão Nao. Peço desculpas. Acho que não foi uma boa idéia termos vindo para cá.

-Deixa disso Yun-Yun. Eu me diverti muito. E quero fazer outras reuniões aqui. A gente pode, né Tiozinho.

-Claro, a casa é de vocês. #E o meu quarto é da Kiki#

-Os senhores não querem ficar para jantar aqui?

-Eu não posso, mas muito obrigado pelo convite. "Nao se inclina para agradecer"

-Eu posso ficar. A minha mãe tá trabalhando e a minha namorada também.

-A Machi-chan pode ficar? "Momiji pergunta, e ela lhe responde apenas confirmando com a cabeça"

-A Kimi também pode ficar.

#Que bando de folgados. Boia de graça ninguém resiste# "Kyo sobe para tomar um banho"

"Yuki acompanha o Nao até a porta, e quando retorna, encontra o seguinte cenário. Tohru na cozinha. Shigure mostrando os seus livros no escritório para a Kimi. Momiji e machi conversando na sala"

-A sua família é bem divertida Yun-Yun. "Kakeru se aproxima dele"

-Creio que "divertida" não seja o melhor adjetivo para a minha família.

-Bem perto da minha e da Machi é sim.

-Você conhece a família da Machi? "os dois se sentam no sofá"

-Sim. O velho dela é o meu pai. Somos meio-irmãos. "ele coloca a mão no ombro do garoto" Mas essa é uma longa história...

-O que acha da gente ir ajudar a Tohru na cozinha?

-Nada mais justo. A coitada terá que cozinhar um bando de gente... "Eles saem deixando o coelho e a garota na sala"

-Então o Sohma-kun, toca violino?

-Sim... Já prático há muitos anos. A Machi-chan gosta?

-Aham.. Acho muito bonito.

-Mais uma coisa que temos em comum. Ahhh... "ele abre a mochila" Olha esse coelhinho que comprei quando estava vindo para cá.

"ela o pega e fica encantada" -os coelhos são tão fofinhos.

-Até mesmo os de verdade?

-Sim, se eu tivesse espaço eu teria um em casa. Adoraria ter um coelhinho de estimação.

"Momiji acha curioso o jeito que a garota fala aquilo." #Como ela iria ficar se soubesse que eu me transformo em um?# -Pode ficar com esse para você.

-O que?

-Pode ficar com esse coelhinho que está em suas mãos.

-NÃO POSSO. "ela empurra para a mão dele"

-Porque não?

-Ele é seu.

-Sim, e é por isso que estou lhe dando. É a primeira vez que encontro alguém que goste tanto de coelhos quanto eu. "ele coloca novamente o objeto na mão da garota"

"ela o segura toda envergonhada"

-Nossa... Quantos livros?

-A Kiki gosta de ler?

-Não muito...

-Então não irá ler nenhum dos meus livros? "ele faz uma cara chorosa" Eu ia te dar um de presente..

-A KIMI ADORA GANHAR PRESENTES. "ela tinha escutado a palavra mágica"

-Então, se a Kiki for uma boa amiga, o Gure-san vai te dar vários presentes...

-De verdade? hohoho "Kimi joga os cabelos de um lado para o outro"

#Essa Lolita vai me matar. Tenho que ligar para o Aaya#

"ela coloca as duas mãos para trás e se aproxima dele" -A Kimi ficou muito feliz de ter te conhecido.

#Ai... que vontade de morder# -Eu também

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	31. A conversa O Beijo

-Haa-san... "Ayame se adentra assim que o médico abre a porta da casa"

-Boa noite Aaya.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você contou tudo para a Mayako.

-Veja só quem fala?. Você não contou tudo para a senhorita Mine?

-Sim. "ele se joga no meio do sofá e abre os braços" Mas ela é a minha namorada... ou será que...

-A Mayako sempre foi uma grande amiga. "ele se senta na poltrona que fica próxima ao sofá" Senti muito a falta da amizade dela durante esses anos. E também...

-E também??

-Eu tive uma forte razão para lhe contar, tinha medo de ela já soubesse da maldição pela Kana e por isso passou a me evitar. "ele tira o maço de cigarros do bolso e acende um"

-Ontem ela esteve em minha maravilhosa casa. E parecia estar muito feliz. "Ayame fala com o ar mais despreocupado do mundo"

-Estava é? "Hatori não demonstra mas no fundo estava muito feliz. Fazia muito tempo que ele não proporcionava momentos de felicidade para ninguém"

-E eu também fiquei muito feliz, ao ver que finalmente resolveu se abrir para outras pessoas.

-E ela falou que ia me ligar novamente?

-Não falou, mas tenho certeza de que está esperando a sua ligação.

-Mas acho que tão cedo não poderei sair. A saúde da Akito-san está muito instável ultimamente.

-Mas isso não te impede ligar para ela. Afinal, os amigos fazem isso. "ele olha para o telefone"

-Depois que for embora eu ligo.

-Não seja por isso. "ele já se dirige para a porta"Já estou de saída. Vou aproveitar para falar um oi ao nosso patriarca. E trate de ligar. "ele sai e fecha a porta"

"Hatori se levanta e vai até o telefone" #Será que ela está ocupada? Caiu na caixa postal.# "ele desliga antes de dar o sinal da caixa postal para gravar a mensagem"

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Mayuko sai do banho e quando vê que tem uma ligação não atendida quase manda o celular no chão"

#Porque isso sempre acontece comigo? Passei a tarde toda com o celular na mão e ele não tocou... Bastou eu o deixar aqui no quarto que ele toca. Aiii que vontade de chorar#

"ela olha novamente o celular"#Céus... acho que esse é o número da casa do Hatori.#"Ela procura o número que tinha anotado na agenda" #É SIM... É da casa dele. Vou retornar a ligação#

_-Alô?_

-Oi Hatori, é a Mayuko. Vi que tinha uma ligação sua no meu celular.

_-Sim. Eu lhe liguei agora a pouco. Como está?_

-Estou bem. #E agora o que eu falo?#

_-... "Hatori fica por alguns segundos sem saber o que falar"..._ _O Ayame acabou de sair daqui agora mesmo. Ele me contou que a senhorita esteve na casa dele ontem._

-ahahah... Tinha que ver a cara deles quando eu contei o que fiz com o Shigure...

_-Bastava terem me ligado que eu iria até lá. Vocês se fantasiaram do que dessa vez?_

-HUAHUAAHUAHAUAHAU...dessa vez só teve o saquê mesmo. Mas pode deixar que no final de semana tem mais.

_-Quem sabe a gente não combina de ir juntos então?_

#Céus...Eu estou sonhando# - Vamos sim.

_-só não fala para ele, porque senão é capaz do louco me fazer uma fantasia para que eu use_

-HAHAHAHAHAH... Então, pode se preparar, porque ele já fez... ahahahahah.. Mas não se preocupe, porque a fantasia de dragão ficou bem legalzinha... ahahahah

_- Eu não acredito. O Ayame é louco mesmo. E a sua qual é?_

-Ah.. "ela fica um pouco sem jeito de responder" é do tipo de roupa das princesas da idade media...

_-Entendi, daquelas que ficavam presas nas torres dos castelos sendo vigiadas por um malvado dragão..._

-ahahahah... dessas mesmo.

_#A Mayuko deve ficar linda com esse tipo de roupa# -Tudo bem. A gente vai se falando durante a semana então._

-Até mais, Hatori

_-Boa noite, Mayuko_

"ela desliga o celular e trata de salvar o telefone da casa dele, no celular"

**-- -- -- -- **

-Tchauu, até amanhã. "Tohru se despede toda animada das visitas."

-Você não tem um pingo de vergonha não é mesmo, Shigure? "Yuki só estava esperando a Tohru fechar a porta para dar uma bronca no escritor"

-Mas, o que eu fiz?

-Só faltou babar em cima da Kimi...

"Shigure começa a coçar o queixo olhando fixamente para o garoto" -Não vai me dizer que está interessado nela?

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Ainda bem. Porque a Kiki é minha. "Ele entra no escritório, deixando os três na sala"

#Dele e de metade da cidade# "Yuki se senta no sofá" #E porque que esse daí não vai para o telhado hoje?#

-Kyo.. o senhor está bem? "O garoto tinha falado muito pouco desde que havia chegado"

-Estou é puto da vida com aquela sua amiga. Ela vai ver só. E vocês? Vão ficar aqui na sala é? "O gato queria assistir em paz a televisão para ver se aprendia alguma coisa, já que o mestre não tinha lhe dado nenhuma dica"

-Vamos Tohru... Vamos fazer a nossa lição. "Yuki se levanta do sofá e é seguido pela garota" #Valeu baka neko, por ter nos expulsado da sala

-O Kyo está muito aborrecido com a Uo-chan. "ela vai conversando baixinho com o Yuki enquanto sobem as escadas"

-Isso tudo por causa de quase nada.

-É que o senhor não viu o beijo que eles se deram hoje à tarde.

-Eles se beijaram novamente? "ele abre a porta do quarto dele, eles entram e ele fecha a porta" -Não via a hora de estar mais tranqüilo com você. "ele segura nas mãos dela" Você não está chateada por causa do jeito da Kimi, não é?

-É claro que não.

"ele sorri e se aproxima dela" -Quer dizer que o Kyo e a Arisa se beijaram? E poderia me mostrar como eles fizeram? "Yuki estava certo que se tratava de outro selinho"

-E-eu acho que não consigo.

-Tenta vai. "ele fecha os olhos, mas logo os abre novamente quando sente que a língua da garota está entrando na boca dele, e a força com a qual estava lhe beijando, mas o susto dura por poucos segundos, logo ele os fecha novamente e se entrega aquele beijo, repedindo os mesmos movimentos dela."

-...

-...

"Após alguns minutos naquele caloroso beijo, Yuki e Tohru ficam olhando um para o outro com a respiração mais ofegante"

-Acho que a senhorita conseguiu sim. "ele fala sorrindo"

-Meus lábios estão vermelhos?

"Ele abre ainda mais o sorriso e passa o dedo sob seus lábios" -Estão sim.

-Então eu consegui. "Ela fala toda vitoriosa" Foi assim que eles se beijaram hoje.

"Ele volta a se aproximar dela e passa a mão em seus cabelos" -Será que eu poderia lhe mostrar se eu aprendi direito?

"Ele nem espera a resposta para dar outro beijo na garota. Mas a reação dela foi diferente agora. No primeiro beijo, ela estava preocupada em fazer o mesmo que tinha visto, mas não havia sentido as sensações que ela estava sentindo agora. A cada vez que a língua do garoto encostava na dela, ela sentia que o seu coração batia mais acelerado."

_Tocc Tocc_

_-Yuki.._

"A voz do Shigure faz com que os dois se assustem e se separam" -Entra Shigure.

"Shigure entra, mas está tão alucinado que nem percebe um clima diferente no ar" -Eu vou até a casa do Ayame. Quer que envie algum recado para o seu amado irmãozinho?

"Ele está com o coração na boca" -Até logo Shigure. "ele fecha a porta, se encosta nela e vai escorregando lentamente até se sentar no chão"

-ahahahahah... Ainda bem que o senhor Shigure bateu na porta.. "ela se ajoelha se sentado entre as pernas do garoto. Ele entrelaça os dedos em seus cabelos castanhos e a puxa para terminar o beijo que estava lhe dando"

-- -- --

"Kyo só estava esperando o escritor fechar a porta para invadir o escritório" #Ele deve ter alguma coisa que me sirva aqui. O Shigure é um tremendo sem vergonha, ele deve ter algum livro que vai me ajudar.# "O garoto passa os olhos pelas estantes." #Que raiva. Acho que será mais fácil ganhar da ratazana do que da Arisa desse jeito. Que droga! Não encontro nada.# "ele se senta frustrado no tatame e começa a se lembrar do beijo" #Até que não foi tão ruim assim beijar a Arisa.#

-- -- --

#Nunca imaginei que um beijo fosse tão bom assim# "Yuki abre os olhos e fica encantado com a imagem da namorada na sua frente que ainda mantém os olhos fechados" -Tohru-chan

"Ao escutar o seu nome, ela abre os olhos, mas abaixa a cabeça um pouco envergonhada"

-Não precisa sentir vergonha. Você é a minha namorada.

-Eu sei, mas não consigo ainda evitar.

"Ele segura em seu queixo e levanta o seu rosto" -você fica ainda mais linda quando fica envergonhada. "ele lhe dá um suave beijo agora" -Vamos fazer a nossa lição?

-Sim.. "ela lhe sorri e os dois se levantam do chão"

-- -- -- --

_-Não quero choro e nem vela. Ainda bem que te encontrei no meio do caminho.__-Mas Mi-chan, é um caso de vida ou morte. Estou falando sério_

#Caramba, o Shigure voltou# "Kyo se levanta do chão e fica no meio do escritório"

-Pode entrar aí e terminar de escrever.

-Uéé? O que está fazendo aqui? "Shigure fica surpreso ao encontrar o garoto"

-Nada. Só estava procurando um livro. "ele vai para a sala"

"O escritor volta a olhar para sua editora." -Por favor, Mi-chan... eu preciso muito sair agora.

-Sensei, temos que entregar esse livro amanhã. Ele já está com a data de publicação atrasada...

-Eu sei, mas, é grave...

-SENSEI... SE A GENTE NÃO ENTRAR AMANHÃ ELE SÓ SERÁ LANÇADO NO MÊS QUE VÊM...

#Isso quer dizer que ficarei sem receber nesse mês# -Está bem... falta só alguns detalhes para finalizar. #Agora mais do que nunca vou precisar de dinheiro. Eu sei que as roupas do Aaya não são tão baratinhas assim# "Ele se senta diante do computador e o liga"

-Sensei... "Mi-chan está ainda de pé na frente da mesa"

-Hmm? "Shigure está procurando o arquivo do livro"

-Nada..

-Ahh, pensei que ia me convidar para jogar o "Jogo da vida"... HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHA

-Você é uma praga sensei. "Após aquela piadinha, ela não encontra mais coragem de perguntar do Ritsu para ele"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	32. A coragem de Richan

**

* * *

**

PREZADOS ALUNOS E PROFESSORES.

**As aulas de hoje estão suspensas devido a uma manutenção em nosso edifício.****A direção da escola pede desculpas pelos transtornos que foram causados.****Informamos que as atividades de amanhã serão normais.****Grato a direção**

-Olha a Tohru-chan chegando ali? "Saki aponta na direção"

"Justamente naquele os três estavam atrasados e chegaram correndo ao colégio"

-Arf... arff... Bom... dia... Hana-chan... Uo-chan... "A garota está completamente sem ar"

-Pode ficar tranqüila. Não teremos aula hoje.

"eles lêem o enorme cartaz que está afixado no portão da escola"

-Corremos tanto para nada. "Kyo se senta no chão. Na verdade fez isso só para não ficar olhando para a Arisa."

-Isso quer dizer que temos um dia de folga. #Esse dia livre caiu dos céus hoje. A gente não conseguiu terminar a nossa lição ontem#

-Tem razão Yuki-kun, o que iremos fazer?

"Arisa está evitando o máximo olhar para o lado onde o garoto está sentado no chão." -Sei lá... Não consigo pensar em nada. E agora tudo deve estar fechado. Tem alguma dica, Hana-chan?

-Hum, a gente poderia jogar pé-rapado lá na mesa do jardim que fica aqui perto.

"Arisa novamente olha para a amiga com uma cara de "não acredito que você falou isso""

-SIM. É UMA GRANDE IDÉIA. "Kyo se levanta do chão" ASSIM EU VENÇO DE VEZ A ESSES DOIS.

-CARA, CÊ SÓ PENSA NISSO? MUDA O DISCO MEU...

-Imagina como eu estou. Escuto isso desde que éramos crianças.

"eles começam a caminhar até o jardim"

-Hana-chan, porque veio com essa idéia? "as duas começam a conversarem baixinho"

-Por quê? Queria que eu falasse da outra disputa de vocês dois? hohoho...

-Nem me lembra naquilo.

-Vai me dizer que você não gostou?

-O problema é esse. "ela dá um tapa na testa" Eu gostei sim.

-Então aproveita a desculpa, para desempatar o beijo de ontem... hohoho

#Pelo menos no pé-rapado eu tenho que ganhar dela, já que naquela outra disputa, eu ainda não estou em condições de ganhar." Kyo caminha na frente"

**-- -- -- -- **

-Olá Ri-chan. "Mitsuru chega um pouco na marcha lenta ao prédio da editora"

-Bom dia Mi-chan. Algum problema?

-A culpa é do seu primo.

-ME DESCULPE, ME DESCULPE POR TER UM PRIMO TÃO HORRIVEL ASSIM.

-Calma.. A culpa não é sua... "Mitsuru segura nas mãos dele e o tranqüiliza" Precisei ficar até de madrugada lá a casa dele, para pegar os originais. "ela boceja"

-snif.. O Shigure não tem coração. Como ele pode te obrigar a passar a noite em claro por causa dele?

-Garanto que ele já fez coisas muito piores antes. Até estranhei o fato de ele me entregar ainda no prazo. Vou deixar os originais para a revisão e já volto para a gente ir tomar um ótimo café da manhã.

"Ritsu fica a esperando, do lado de fora do prédio e como sempre chamando muito a atenção dos homens que estão passando. Assim que a mi-chan retorna, eles vão para uma lanchonete ali perto. Sentam-se numa das mesas mais ao fundo, ficando um de frente para o outro ao lado da parede."

-A Mi-chan está muito cansada não está?

"ela dá uma tremendo bocejo" - Um pouco. O trabalho de editora não é tão fácil como parece, e fica pior ainda quando se é responsável por um escritor como o seu primo.

"Eles fazem o pedido e a garçonete se afasta da mesa"

"Ritsu está completamente envergonhado e olhando para baixo" -E-eu queria retribuir o convite que me fez para ir a sua casa. Não quer passar o final de semana lá nas termas dos Sohmas?

-Você está me convidando para ir a uma terma?

-S-sim... a minha mãe é a okami das Termas dos Sohmas... A Mi-chan aceita ir comigo?

-É claro que aceito.

-Olá gatinhas. "dois rapazes se sentam a mesa ao lado deles" O que duas coisinhas tão lindas estão fazendo sozinhas por aqui?

"Ritsu fica mudo, e diferentemente do que normalmente iria fazer, ele não consegue se levantar para pedir desculpas devido à aproximidade do rapaz que está sentado ao seu lado, o colocando contra a parede"

-O senhor poderia se retirar, por favor.

-Mas por quê? A gente quer dar a honra a vocês duas de serem as nossas companhias.

"Ela olha para o Ritsu que está branco como um papel" -Mas não queremos.

-Mas sabia que é muito perigoso para duas princesas como vocês ficarem sozinhas, e de dois caras mal intencionados vêm perturbar a paz de vocês? "Ele coloca a mão dele sob a mão da garota que está apoiada na mesa"

-ELA JÁ DISSE QUE A GENTE NÃO QUER. FORA DAQUI. "Ritsu havia empurrado o carinha que estava agora no chão e grita com uma voz super grossa e máscula para o outro cara"

-Tá, já entendemos, desculpa aí... "os dois vão embora"

-Ri-chan?? O que foi aquilo?

-E-eu não sei... não sei o que me deu. #Nunca me imaginei gritando daquela maneira com ninguém. Foi a primeira vez que alguém me pediu desculpas#

-Nem parecia que era você. Mas obrigada por ter os expulsado daqui. Você deve sofrer muito esse tipo de assedio não é mesmo?

-Não. Eles ficam apenas me olhando, mas nenhum tinha vindo falar comigo.

-Como não?? Você é lindo. Vestido com esse quimono fica muito mais bonita do que eu até.

-A senhorita é sempre assediada assim?

-Como trabalho no meio de muitos homens, às vezes isso acaba acontecendo.

"Ele abaixa a cabeça, e sente uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido na vida. Um sentimento misturado com um pouco de insegurança e medo."

-Mas vamos esquecer aqueles dois. "ela se estica sob a mesa e alcança as mãos dele" -Eu vou adorar passar o final de semana com você e poder conhecer um pouco do seu trabalho.

-Bem... na verdade, eu serei o gerente daqui alguns anos.

-O trabalho da sua mãe deve ser fantástico também. Quem me dera ser uma Okami...

Finalmente a garçonete chega com os pedidos e eles começam a comer enquanto que o Ritsu vai respondendo uma serie de perguntas sobre o trabalho de Okami.

**-- -- -- -- **

-AAYA... AAYAAA... "Shigure entra todo desesperado na loja"

-Credo Guretti. Isso são modos de entrar num estabelecimento tão fino quanto o meu.

-Aaya, você não está entendendo. Eu a encontrei. ENCONTREI AQUILO QUE MAIS PROCUREI NA VIDA!!

-Não vai me dizer?? "Ayame arregala os olhos" É o que eu estou pensando, Guretii??

-Sim.. Eu finalmente encontrei a minha Lolita.

"Ayame se senta emocionado" -Finalmente me dará a honra de ser um dos meus clientes...

-Sim. "ele se senta ao seu lado" E já tenho a minha primeira encomenda.

-Não... Pode deixar que eu criarei um modelo magnífico e divino. Quantos anos tem a sua Lolita?

-Deve ter 15 ou 16 anos... Ela é amiga do Yuki. Aaya você tem que a conhecer. "ele volta a ficar em pé" Que corpo! Não imagina o quanto que ela é gostosinha...

-Calma, Guretti, daqui a pouco vou ter que jogar um balde de água fria em você... ahahahah

_vrush_

-Aaya... Mine-chan.. "Mayuko abre a porta da loja que ainda estava fechada"

-Mayu-san... Que fazes aqui a essa hora do dia? "Ayame se levanta para cumprimentá-la"

-Oi Shigure... Não tivemos aula hoje na escola... Como a sua loja é no caminho para a minha casa, passei só para dar um "bom dia"

-Foi só a sua turma que não teve aula hoje? Ou a escola toda?

-A escola, está fechada por causa de uma manutenção...

-obrigado pela informação "Shigure grita lá do outro lado da rua"

-O que deu nele? "Mayuko acompanha o amigo para os fundos da loja, onde a Mine costura"

-Não liga para ele não. #A primeira regra do meu trabalho é jamais revelar as fantasias e desejos dos meus clientes#

#Mas que droga, tenho que comprar uma porcaria de celular.# "Shigure está voltando correndo para casa" #Vou ligar para a minha Lolita Kiki. E já sei até que história irei inventar para ela...#

**by Kyo**

* * *

****

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	33. Arisa 3 X Kyo 1

-Ganhei novamente... "Yuki coloca as cartas em cima da mesa"

-Nossa.. Hoje só dá o Yuki-kun, nem a Uo-chan está conseguindo ganhar dele.

-Mas também não estou perdendo do pato ali. "ela aponta para o Kyo"

#Por quê? Por que não consigo ganhar uma única vez desses dois? Até a Tohru ganhou de mim hoje.# -A CULPA É TODA SUA. "ele aponta o dedo na cara da Arisa"

-MINHA?? E EU, LÁ TENHO CULPA DE VOCÊ SER UM TREMENDO MANÉ?

"Ele ajunta as cartas novamente e começa a distribuir entre os cincos"

-A senhorita está gostando das aulas do professor Kazuma? "Yuki pergunta enquanto observa as cartas que havia recebido do Kyo"

-Se tó. São bem maneiras as aulas dele. Como eu sempre fui muito boa de briga, está sendo bem fácil aprender o karaté.

-O que poderia se esperar de uma delinqüente como você. "Kyo responde olhando para as suas cartas, estava ainda mais enfezado, porque só tinha vindo lixo para ele"

"Arisa se inclina e fala bem baixinho no ouvido do Kyo" -Delinqüente da boca quente... "ela volta a se sentar deixando o garoto vermelho de vergonha" ahahahahahahahahhahahaha

-Quem começa agora "Saki lança a pergunta"

#Maldição. A Arisa vai passar a vida inteira me azucrinando agora. Enquanto eu não desempatar aquele beijo ela estará em vantagens#

-Sou eu que começo. "Tohru começa a jogo"

#Mas o que tenho que fazer para ganhar dela? Eu a beijei como vi na TV e ficamos empatados...#

-Baka-neko é a sua vez.

"Kyo está tão longe em seus pensamentos que joga qualquer carta"

#e se eu a beijar novamente daquele jeito? Será que mesmo assim vai ficar empatado?# "Ele levanta os olhos e olha para a garota sentada a sua frente" #Hunf, "delinqüente da boca quente", isso é coisa para ficar se vangloriando?# "ele do nada se inclina e fala bem baixinho no ouvido da Arisa" -Mas quem deixou a sua boca toda vermelha ontem fui eu. "ele volta a se sentar com um sorrisinho todo satisfeito nos lábios, enquanto que a garota está com o rosto um pouco ruborizado"

"Arisa fecha a mão direita com toda a força" #Quem ele pensa que é para tirar assim com a minha cara? Até outro dia ele nunca tinha beijado na vida e agora vem com esse arzinho de ser o "senhor eu sei beijar". Tudo isso é culpa da Saki-chan, que falou que a gente tava empatado#

-Eu não tenho culpa de nada, e é a sua vez... "Saki lhe olha com um sorriso"

"A garota olha para as cartas, mas não consegue enxergar nada, e joga qualquer uma, depois ela levanta o olhar e vê a cara de satisfação que o garoto passou a exibir após ter cochichado no ouvido dela"

#Miserável. Daqui a pouco vou tirar esse seu sorrisinho besta da cara# "ela começa a balançar a perna direta de tão impaciente que está"

-Revolução.. "Tohru coloca as cartas na mesa"

#Beleza... Agora as minhas cartas estão mais fortes.# "ele olha na cara da Arisa e nota o quanto que ela está impaciente" #Ficou nervosinha né? Será que vai ser agora que eu vou finalmente ganhar no pé rapado dela?#

-Contra-revolução. "Yuki coloca as cartas"

-NÃOOOOO... SUA RATAZANA NOJENTA... "Kyo começa a bater a testa na mesa"

-Valeu alteza. Ganhei novamente. "Arisa acaba com o jogo"

#Eu não acredito. Esses dois devem ter feito um acordo. Só pode ser isso.#

-Isso, chora mesmo, cabeça de mexerica. "apesar de haver ganhado o jogo, ela continua tão impaciente quanto antes."

"Ele continua com a testa grudada na mesa" #Eu preciso ganhar em pelo menos uma coisa da Arisa. Eu perder sempre da ratazana já é normal, digo... eu sei o porque que é assim, mas não posso ficar perdendo sempre da Arisa também#

-Acho melhor você procurar outra coisa para ganhar da Arisa. "Saki fala enquanto está comendo o que era para ser o lanche daquele dia"

-Acho melhor ele esquecer isso de vez, ele não irá ganhar de mim, e em breve estarei ganhando dele no karaté também. "Arisa se levanta da mesa para buscar o lanche que está na mochila"

#Que raiva. Que raiva estou sentindo!# "Kyo não havia se mexido um centímetro"

-Vocês estão certas. "Kyo fala de cabeça baixa ainda" Tenho que cair na real, de que nunca vou ganhar da ratazana e nem da Arisa.

-Kyo... "A voz da Tohru sai toda chorosa"

#Ele vai aprontar alguma. Eu o conheço muito bem# "Yuki continua sentado à mesa"

-Bom menino. #Quer dizer que não vou mais poder beijar-lo?#

"Ele se levanta tranquilamente, sem olhar para ninguém e caminha até onde a Arisa está em pé, e lhe estende a mão" -Parabéns pela sua vitória.

"Ela estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo e assim que ele a segura, a garota não tem tempo de fazer mais nada, quando dá por si, percebe que está sendo beijada novamente pelo garoto. Mas com um beijo muito mais forte e ousado do que o anterior, porque ele a está segurando com uma mão e a outra está atrás de sua nuca, dessa forma ele a manteve presa aquele beijo."

-Foi assim o beijo que eles se deram ontem também.. "Tohru fala baixinho para o Yuki"

#Se eu deixar que ele me vença agora pode ser que esse seja o nosso último beijo. E eu não quero isso# "Arisa coloca a sua língua ainda mais fundo na boca do garoto, e pensa em abraçá-lo com a outra mão que estava livre" #Não, eu preciso que ele termine o beijo, tenho que dá um susto nele# "Ela então dá um apertão na bunda dele"

-SUA TARADA!! "Kyo caiu fácil, fácil no plano dela"

-AHAHAahah... E qual é o placar Saki-chan? "Ela está rindo, mas na verdade estava louca para beijar-lo ainda mais naquele momento"

-Arisa, três. Kyo, um.

-ISSO NÃO VALE. ELA PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA!!

-CÊ TAMBÉM NÃO FEZ UM JOGO LIMPO. E AGORA, VAI DESISTIR??

-NUNCA. EU VOU GANHAR DE VOCÊ. "ele pega a sua mochila e vai embora"

-Uo-chan, é impressão minha, ou você realmente está gostando dessa disputa de vocês.

-ahahahahhahah... eu estou é me divertindo muito com isso tudo, Tohru-chan... ahahahahahah

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	34. Mestre e discípulo do Hentai

#Droga.. droga... droga... E ela ganhou novamente... Agora ficou três a um.# "Kyo realmente estava levanto muito a sério aquela disputa deles. Era como se fosse um estágio a ser vencido para lutar com o último inimigo, o último chefão, que no caso era o Yuki." #Como eu vou ganhar da Ratazana sem ganhar da Arisa?#

-Eih, Neko...

"Kyo reconhece a voz do Haru e olha para a direção de onde ela vem"-O que tá fazendo aí?

"O garoto estava deitado embaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro" -estou matando o tempo, nem tó afim de voltar para a sede agora.

"ele se senta ao seu lado" -E o que você está lendo?

-É o kamasutra... "Ele mostra algumas páginas para que o outro veja"

-... "Kyo abaixa a cabeça roxo de vergonha quando percebe o que tem naqueles desenhos" Esse livro não é proibido para a nossa idade?

-É??

#Espera aí... talvez o Haru possa me ajudar. Para esse lesado eu posso mentir# -vem cá... tem um colega lá na minha sala que quer comprar essas coisas, onde ele encontra?

-nas bancas.

-AS BANCAS VENDEM ESSAS COISAS?

-Ué? Cê não sabia?

-E como é que eu iria saber disso?

"Haru coça a cabeça" -Sei lá, cê é mais velho do que eu...

-Mas não sou tarado, como você e o Shigure... E são caras essas coisas? É que o meu colega está sem grana esse mês.

-Eu tenho algumas revistas e livros que estou para jogar fora, quer levar para o seu colega?

-Valeu... Eu estava indo para o Dojo mesmo e já pego com você.

-- -- -- -- --

**Ding dong**

-ela chegou... "Shigure sai correndo de dentro do escritório para abrir a porta" Bom dia Kiki...

-Bom dia Gure-san... "Kimi está a perfeita Lolita vestida com o seu uniforme de colegial e os cabelos sendo balançados pelo vento"

#É hoje que eu morro# "ele se inclina, lhe beija a mão e aproveita para olhar as pernas da garota" #Que sainha é essa?#

-Hohoho.. O Gure-san vai sempre receber a Kimi com esse beijinho na mão?

-É assim que uma dama deve ser tratada.. "ele faz sinal para ela entrar na casa"

-Como é que o Gure-san sabia que a Kimi não tinha aulas hoje?

-Fui eu, quem mandou fechar a escola.

-FOI VOCÊ? SÉRIO QUE O GURE-SAN PODE FAZER ISSO?

-É que o diretor é um amigo meu. "ele pega nas mãos da garota e se sentam no sofá, mas com uma certa distancia dela"

-E porque que o Gure-san fechou a nossa escola hoje? "ela inclina a cabeça para o lado direito"

-E que eu precisava de um favor urgente da senhorita. Quero que a Kiki seja a personagem principal do meu livro, que será depois adaptado para o cinema.

-A KIMI? PERSONAGEM DE UM LIVRO E DEPOIS NO CINEMA?

-Sim, a senhorita é perfeita para a história que vou criar.

-A Kimi sempre soube que tinha nascido para brilhar.

-Quero criar uma história que faça com que todas as garotas do mundo queiram ser como a Kiki...

-SÉRIO?? QUER FAZER DA KIMI UM EXEMPLO PARA O MUNDO?

-Exatamente. Mas para isso preciso da sua ajuda.

-O que a Kimi tem que fazer?

-Primeira coisa, a Kiki não pode contar sobre isso para ninguém, porque senão alguém pode me roubar à história. E também precisarei da sua ajuda para compor a personagem.

-A Kimi ajuda. Quem sabe a Kimi até não vai até representar o papel de Kimi no cinema depois?

-Então vamos até o escritório, preciso tirar as suas medidas. #depois eu já ligo para o Aaya para passar as medidas dela#

"Shigure havia tirado com o maior cuidado para não esbarrar na garota as suas medidas" -E agora só falta tirar a medida das coxas. Pode levantar um pouquinho a sua saia Kiki?

-A Kimi mal vê hora de ver a roupa que o Gure-san vai mandar fazer. "Ela levanta o lado direito da saia deixando um pouco mais amostra a sua coxa"

-Aposto que a Kiki vai adorar. "ele se abaixa para tirar a medida" #Ai, se o Hatori me visse agora. Ele me mataria#

-A Kimi está tão feliz. "ela coloca as mãos para trás e fica balançando do corpo, o que dá um movimento na saia"

-A Kiki está feliz só porque será personagem do meu livro? "Shigure encosta-se à mesa do escritório"

-Isso também.. "Kimi dá um passo em sua direção, e lhe dá um beijo na sua bochecha"

#Se segura, se segura# "ele dá a volta em torno da mesa e se senta" -Agora já posso começar a preparar o livro.

"Kimi estava espantada pelo fato dele não haver tentado lhe beijar. Era sempre isso o que acontecia quando essa fazia aquele movimento com a saia, e depois dava aquele beijinho" #Por que o Gure-san não tentou me beijar?#

-Como você quer que se chame a sua personagem?

-Kimi!... A Kimi tem que ser Kimi!

-Tudo bem então. "Shigure percebe que está sendo olhado fixamente pela garota" #Aposto que ela não está entendendo nadinha.# A Kiki quer ir lendo os capítulos, ou quer ler quando eu terminar?

-Nhaaa... A Kimi vai ver nos cinemas. A Kimi não gosta de ler.

#Na mosca! Eu sabia que ela não iria querer ler o livro.# -Tudo bem então. Mas eu precisarei conversar mais algumas vezes com a Kiki. Tenho que saber tudinho da Kiki.

-A Kimi conta tudo.

"Ele se levanta, caminha até ela e lhe beija a mão." -Obrigado por ter aceitado.

#O Gure-san, só quer saber de beijar a mão da Kimi, é?#

-Nessa semana eu ligarei para a Kiki, para te contar como está indo o livro. E quem sabe já não terei o seu presentinho.

-A Kimi vai ficar super ansiosa.

"Shigure a acompanha até a porta e ela vai embora com um baita ponto de interrogação na testa. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha estado na casa de um rapaz, estando sozinha com ele, e que nem ao menos tinha sofrido a tentativa de um beijo da parte dele"

#Eu preciso tomar um banho gelado agora!# "Shigure corre para o banheiro"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	35. Segredos

"Os quatros estão sentados novamente a mesa, mas dessa vez para comerem"

-Hohoho... Tenho dó do Kyo. Está na cara que ele não tem a menor chance de ganhar essa disputa.

#Com a Arisa apelando daquele jeito fica realmente difícil mesmo# "Yuki dá uma mordida em seu lanche"

-Mas eu fiquei com vergonha de ter feito aquilo na frente da Tohru-chan... "ela segura nas mãos da amiga que está sentada na frente dela" Você me perdoa?

-Mas por que tenho que te perdoar?

-É que você é tão pura. Não deveria nunca ver uma cena daquelas.

-Sim Uo-chan, tem toda a razão. Não deveria fazer essas coisas feias na frente da Tohru-chan. Sabe como são as crianças, gostam sempre de imitar aquilo que vêem... hohohohohoho

"Yuki e Tohru ficam imediatamente corados"

-- -- -- --

"Kyo estava no dojo esperando o Haru retornar. Por ser o gato ele era proibido de entrar na sede."

#Maldição... eu não deveria ter reagido daquele jeito. Deveria ter apertado a bunda dela também, assim eu teria ganhado.# "Ele começa a treinar sozinho enquanto espera por mais alguns minutos"

-Ei, Kyo.. "Haru volta com algumas sacolas plásticas" Pode levar para o seu colega. Mas essas daqui são mais levinhas, eu as comprei quando tinha uns 13 anos...

-Cê lê essas coisas desde que tinha 13 anos?

-Cê começou antes disso?

#Eu nunca li essas coisas.# "Kyo pega as três sacolas" -Cara, tem muita coisa aqui.

-Se quiser pode ficar com algumas para você. Ah, veja se o Yuki não quer ficar com alguma também.

-TÁ LOUCO? ATÉ PARECE QUE EU VOU MOSTRAR ISSO DAQUI PARA A RATAZANA. SE QUISER DÁ VOCÊ PARA ELE.

"ele começa a vasculhar as sacolas novamente, procurando alguma coisa que talvez agrade o primo"

-Acho que não tem nada de novidade aí para ele.

#Em que mundo eu vivo? Só tem tarados do meu lado!# "Kyo nem tem coragem de ver que tipo de material o Haru estava lhe dando, na frente do garoto. Mas estava cheio de curiosidade para ver se dentro daquela sacola está à garantia de sua vitória contra a Arisa"

**-- -- -- -- **

-Muito boa tarde senhor Shigure.

-Boa tarde crianças. "Shigure estava sentado no sofá fumando e lendo o jornal do dia" Por onde vocês andaram? Já sei que não tiveram aulas hoje.

-Co-como o senhor ficou sabendo?

-Encontrei a Shiraki-san na loja do Aaya. Passei a manhã toda aqui sozinho, esperando vocês voltarem e nada. Vocês não gostam mesmo da minha companhia... "ele começa a fazer a sua tradicional cara de choro"

-NÃO... IMAGINA... A-A gente só ficou jogando um pouco..

-Deixa Tohru. Até parece que esse daí sentiu a nossa falta.

-Muito bem, eu confesso. "ele se levanta do sofá e caminha até a Tohru" Confesso que não senti a sua falta, mas a da Tohru senti sim. "ele segura em seu queixo"

"Tohru nem tem tempo de ficar envergonhada, porque o Yuki já tinha tratado de dar um castigo no possuído, que estava agora agachado no chão e segurando a cabeça com as mãos"

-Você é muito mal Yuki. Não precisava me bater.

-E fique feliz, porque foi só um soquinho na sua cabeça!

**BLAMM**

-Oi e tchau... "Kyo sobe voando para o quarto com as sacolas e a mochila da escola, e se tranca no seu quarto"

#Será que devo ver agora? E se alguém me vê fazendo isso? É melhor ver o que tem ali dentro quando todos estiverem dormindo# "Ele pega as três sacolas e coloca embaixo da cama"

_toc tocc_

"Kyo cai sentado no chão com o susto que levou" -O que é?

_-posso entrar? _

-NÃO.. "ele abre a porta do quarto, sai e a fecha rapidinho, de tanto medo que estava de que a garota visse o que estava escondendo."

-O senhor está bem? Parece um pouco nervoso.

-Estou bem sim. E não tenho nenhum motivo para ficar nervoso, não estou escondendo nada para ficar nervoso.

-Tudo bem... "A garota realmente não estava entendendo nada" A uo-chan te mandou esse bilhete. "ela entrega o pedaço de papel e entra em seu quarto para se trocar"

_PLACAR DE HOJE:__ARISA 3__KYO 1_

"Ele amassa o pedaço de papel na mão" #Vai rindo agora, quem ri por último ri melhor#

**-- -- -- -- -- **

-Olá Aaya. "Hatori tinha ido até a loja com o objetivo de tirar da cabeça do Ayame aquela história da fantasia de dragão"

-Minha nossa... o que está fazendo aqui Haa-san? É isso o que eu chamo de a "força do amor"

-Do que está falando? "O médico se aproxima do balcão onde o possuído estava e escuta as risadas da Mayuko vindo do fundo da loja" -A Mayuko está aqui?

-Sim. Está lá no fundo com a minha Mine. "Ayame não esconde o sorrisinho de alegria" Vai até lá falar um "olá" para ela também.

"Sendo um homem muito educado, ele começa a caminhar para o fundo da loja para cumprimentar as duas garotas"

_-Acho que esse comprimento está melhor agora.__-Está super curto na frente, Mine-chan. Não pode ficar com o comprimento que está atrás? Eu não tenho coragem de usar isso na frente do Hatori, não mesmo. __-Deixa de ser boba. Aposto que ele vai gostar muito de te ver vestida assim. __-Até parece. Mas adorei a parte de cima. Olha o tamanho que ficaram os meus peitos._

"Hatori estava quase chegando à sala de costura e precisa se segurar para não rir"

_-Eu ainda acho que você deveria contar o que sente para ele.__-Não posso fazer isso, Mine-chan. Fiquei todos esses anos sofrendo com a ausência dele em minha vida, que não posso perder o que acabei de conquistar.__-Mas você não gosta dele apenas como amigo. __-Mas é isso o que tenho nesse momento. E já estou muito feliz com isso. Saber que agora tenho a possibilidade de receber uma ligação dele a qualquer momento faz com que o meu dia fique muito mais alegre._

#Será que ela está falando de mim?# "Hatori permanece próximo da porta escutando a conversa das duas"

_-Mas e se o Haa-san já sentir alguma coisa por você também?__-ahahahah... Nunca que o Hatori irá sentir algo por mim._

-Quem foi que te disse isso?

"Mayuko fica branca quando vê que o médico está parado na sua frente"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	36. Kamisama

-Adoro quando você canta para mim. "Akito está sentada na cama com um pequeno pássaro pousado em seu dedo indicador, que depois voa para cima da cama"

**BOUNF**

-E eu adoro cantar para você. "Kureno não se importa de ficar sentado na cama nu, ele se inclina e lhe dá um apaixonado beijo"

-Não está com frio? "a garota passa as mãos em seus cabelos"

-Posso me deitar aí com você? "ele pergunta com um sorriso e ela afasta o cobertor para ele entrar"

"Kureno se senta encostando-se à cama e a abraça"-Já está se sentindo melhor?

-Sim. O mal estar já passou.

"Kureno lhe beija na testa e eles ficam em silêncio. Sabia que ela não era de falar muito, mas para ele lhe bastava àquelas poucas palavras, e aqueles breves momentos de carinhos que existia entre os dois. Ele começa a fazer um cafuné nos cabelos da garota, que está com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito"

#Será que algum dia eu irei conquistar o coração dela?# "Kureno era apaixonado por Akito desde que eram crianças, mas só teve coragem de falar o que sentia por ela, após o rompimento dela com o Shigure. Ele não sabia o porquê que a garota aceitou ser a sua namorada, mas no fundo isso pouco lhe importava, para ele bastava saber que ela queria ser a sua namorada, e não mais a namorada do Shigure."

"Kureno era o tipo de namorado ideal, sempre prestativo e presente. Não conseguia contrariá-la, mesmo quando achava muito errado a sua atitude. Pode-se dizer que ele vivia pela Akito. Ele sabia que todos os demais possuídos também viviam por ela, mas o caso dele era diferente. Ele era incapaz de sair de perto dela. Ele se sentia completamente dependente dela."

-Kureno...

-Hmm? "ele continua com os olhos fechados e fazendo cafuné nela"

"ela levanta o rosto para lhe olhar" -Eu quero te amar agora.

"ele abre os olhos e vê aqueles olhos pelos quais seria capaz de morrer e lhe sorri. Ele alcança os seus lábios e lhe beija cheio de paixão e desejo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akito olha para Kureno que está ainda dormindo em sua cama" #Idiota!#

"A garota veste o quimono e se levanta da cama, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar o possuído. Ela sai do quarto e vai para a biblioteca."

-Senhor patriarca. É muito bom ver que está de pé. "Yoko a encontra no corredor"

-O idiota do Yuki não veio até a sede? "ela se senta no tatame e começa a folhear o jornal que está em acima da mesinha a sua frente"

-Ainda não. O senhor Hatori falou que vinha essa semana.

-O Ayame me falou isso também. Acho bom ele vir realmente. Já estou ficando sem paciência. "Ela olha para a governanta" -Eu quero um chá.

"A mulher abaixa a cabeça e sai"

#Já dei muita liberdade para os possuídos. Chegou a hora de lhes mostrar a verdade. E o primeiro será o meu fiel ratinho#

-- -- -- -- --

-Quer ajuda Tohru-chan? "Yuki estava trazendo os últimos pratos que tinham ficado do almoço."

-Obrigado Yuki-kun.

-É uma pena que a gente não tem mais lição para fazer hoje a noite. "Ele lhe fala com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios"

-Ahahahah... Acredito que não dará muito certo a gente estudar como estudamos ontem. Tivemos muita sorte de não termos tido aula hoje.

-Tem razão. "ele pega um pano e começa a enxugar a louça" Mas não imaginei que era tão difícil assim namorar escondido. "Ele fala com um tom mais baixo na voz" Gostaria de poder andar segurando a sua mão, de te beijar na hora que tiver vontade...

"A garota apenas lhe olha sem falar nada"

-Mas temo a reação do patriarca. Não quero que nada lhe aconteça.

-Yuki-kun, Akito-san é o possuído pelo espírito do galo? "Aquele era o único possuído que a garota não conhecia"

-Não. Akito-san é o nosso kami-sama. "ele abaixa a cabeça" É por essa razão que temos tanto medo, respeito e amor por ele.

#Akito-san é o kami-sama dos possuídos.# "Tohru não consegue falar mais nada para o namorado e acabam de lavar a louça"

-Você irá trabalhar daqui a pouco, né?

-Sim.

-Vou aproveitar para ir até a sede. O Hatori e o Ayame me avisaram que o patriarca quer me ver.

"Tohru percebe que o semblante do namorado havia ficado um pouco triste" -O Yuki-kun irá me buscar no trabalho?

-Mas é claro que irei.

"Ela olha para a porta e percebe que não tem ninguém na sala, então se aproxima de seu ouvido e fala" -Assim a gente pode voltar para casa de mãos dadas.

"Escutar a voz da garota em seu ouvido o faz ficar todo arrepiado" -Adoraria te beijar agora. "ele passa a mão em seu rosto"

-Tohruuuu " Shigure já vem a chamando do escritório e os dois se afastam" -Tohru, pode me preparar um chá?

-Mas é claro senhor Shigure. O Yuki-kun também quer um?

-Por favor.

#Hummm, estou sentindo um clima no ar# "Shigure se senta a mesa" -E o Kyon?

-Acho que está no telhado.

-Ele está com algum problema, mal conversou na hora do almoço.

"os dois garotos se olham e o Yuki responde" - Desde quando que o baka neko não tem problema? Ele é O problema em pessoa.

"Yuki pega as três xícaras" -Eu irei até a sede daqui a pouco.

-Muito bem. Mande as minhas lembranças ao nosso patriarca, e lhe pergunte se a minha presença é requisitada.

-Shigure..."o garoto dá uma pausa antes de continuar" você bem que poderia vir comigo.

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH...não mesmo. Ainda mais depois da maravilhosa manhã que tive. Akito-san é a última pessoa que eu quero ver hoje.

#O Yuki-kun não se sente mesmo a vontade com relação ao patriarca# "Tohru serve o chá"

-- -- -- --

-Fala aí velho. "Arisa dá um beijo no rosto do pai que está na sala vendo TV e vai para o quarto"

"Ela se deita na cama e coloca o dedo sob o seu lábio ao se lembrar do beijo"

#Até que o beijo do Kyon foi melhor hoje. O menino aprende rápido. Mas tenho muito mais experiência do que ele, será muito difícil ele me surpreender tantas vezes assim. Estou gostando muito dessa nossa disputa.#

**by kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	37. O final do segredo de Mayuko

"Kyo aproveitando-se de suas habilidades felinas, volta para o seu quarto pela janela" #Não consigo ficar tranqüilo lá em cima# "ele fecha a porta do quarto com a chave e fica parado olhando para a cama" #O que será que tem naquelas sacolas? Vindo do Haru só deve ser besteira#

"Ele caminha até lá e tira uma sacola espalhando o seu conteúdo em cima da cama" #Foi como eu imaginei# "Ele se senta, mas não tem coragem de pegar nenhuma daquelas revistas" #Como é que eu vou conseguir ganhar da Arisa se não tenho coragem nem de abrir uma dessas revistas?# "Ele pega tremendo uma das revistas e abre numa pagina qualquer, mas quando vê a foto, joga a revista para bem longe" #O QUE ERA AQUILO?? ISSO PORQUE ELE FALOU QUE ERAM LEVINHAS ESSAS DAQUI. QUE DROGA! Porque que o Mestre não quis me ensinar?#

"Kyo estica a mão e puxa outra sacola, e espalha novamente as coisas na cama" #Dever ter algo que me sirva# "ele vai colocando as revistas de lado" #essas eu não tenho coragem de ver. Eih, isso daqui é um livro.# "ele começa a folhear e vê que não tem nenhuma imagem" #Nunca fiquei tão feliz ao encontrar um livro sem nenhuma ilustração. Vou ler esse daqui.# "Ele ajunta tudo novamente nas sacolas, as escondendo em baixo da cama" #Agora eu posso ficar lendo lá no telhado# "ele já estava com um pé para fora da janela, quando se lembra de que tem que abrir a porta do quarto" #Se a Ratazana ou o Shigure souberem que eu posso entrar no quarto pela janela, são capazes de ficar achando que eu entro no quarto da Tohru escondido#

-- -- -- --

-Então está tudo combinado. Encontramos-nos na sexta.

-Sim.. "Ristu estende a mão para se despedir da Mi-chan, mas essa dá um beijo em seu rosto."

-Os amigos se despedem assim. "ela lhe dá uma piscadinha com o olho direito e entra no edifício onde trabalha"

"Ri-chan está um pouco vermelho, desde que tinha começado a ser amigo da editora, ele estava vivendo novas experiências e sentindo novas sensações"

**-- -- -- -- **

"Mayuko e Mine estão pálidas"

-Quem foi que te disse que eu não sinto nada por você? "Hatori se aproxima de Mayuko. Ela está em cima de uma banqueta, porque a Mine-chan estava realizando alguns acertos no vestido dela"

-Hatori...Desde que parte você estava ali?

"Ele olha para a barra do vestido" -Eu gostei desse comprimento. "Ele olha sorrindo para a Mine" Tem razão, eu gostei muito de ver a Mayuko vestida assim.

#Céus, ele escutou tudo# "a garota abaixa a cabeça envergonhada"

-Você ainda não me respondeu... "Ele dá a mão para ajudá-la a descer da banqueta"

-Hatori... #o que eu falo? o que eu falo?# "ela desvia o olhar"

"Mine disfarçadamente sai da sala os deixando a sós"

-Acha mesmo que eu não sinto nada por você?

-É claro que sente. "ela volta a olhar nos olhos do médico" Sente confiança e foi por isso me contou o segredo da sua família.

-Sim. Sinto muita confiança em você, mas não foi por isso que te contei o meu segredo. "Ele passa delicadamente a mão no rosto da professora" Contei porque estou sentindo um carinho muito grande por você, eu também senti a sua falta nesses anos que a gente não se falou.

-Eu já sei que sente um carinho de amigo também.

-O Shigure tem razão numa coisa, você realmente é muito teimosa. "ele sorri"

-Hatori, eu sou completamente apaixonada por você. Te amo desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. "Ela fala sem desviar o olhar"

-Eu nunca percebi nada. "ele ainda está com a mão no rosto da garota"

-Mas não era nem para você perceber e nem para escutar essa conversa. Não quero perder a sua amizade.

"ele passa a segurar o rosto da professora com as duas mãos" -E não irá perder.

"Mayuko percebe que o médico fechou os olhos e que está se aproximando para beijá-la" #Será que eu estou sonhando? Céus, como os lábios do Hatori são macios# "ela fecha os olhos" #Finalmente, finalmente eu estou o beijando, esperei tantos anos só para descobrir qual era o sabor do seu beijo. É mil vezes melhor do que imaginei#

"Mayuko o beija cheia de amor e carinho. Com uma única ação, o médico estava lhe provando que ela estava certa, que tinha valido a pena o esperar àqueles anos todos. Os dois sentem aquele beijo que representava o começo de uma coisa muito maior entre eles, e era exatamente por esse motivo que aquele beijo é muito bem explorado pelos dois. A felicidade que a Mayuko está sentindo é tão grande que ela deixar cair algumas lágrimas"

#Sei que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. Eu havia me prometido que não iria me interessar por mais ninguém depois da Kana, mas saber que a Mayuko gosta de mim, de saber que eu levo felicidade para a vida dela, fizeram-me sentir vivo novamente.# "Hatori a beija com muito mais paixão agora"

-Chéfis... "Mine fica ao lado do Ayame no balcão" O Haa-san acabou de descobrir que a Mayu-san gosta dele.

-Já não era sem tempo. Quem sabe assim a gente não ganha mais um cliente... hohohoho

-Mas o chefinho acha que ele terá coragem de enfrentar ao patriarca novamente?

-Boa pergunta, minha doce dama. Mas te digo uma coisa, a Mayu-san não é uma Kana na vida.

-Será que eles se acertaram? "ela olha para o corredor que leva até os fundos da loja"

-Vamos torcer para que isso tenha acontecido. Assim poderemos adiantar a nossa festinha do final de semana para hoje...

-Tem razão meu senhor. Vou colocar mais algumas garrafas de saquê na geladeira. "Mine sobe para a casa deles"

"Hatori termina o beijo dando um selinho nela, e quando abre os olhos vê que a professora está com o rosto trilhado por algumas lágrimas"

-Essa é a segunda vez que te faço chorar. "ele passa a mão sob as lágrimas"

-E se for para me chorar como fez agora, quero chorar muito mais vezes então. "ela entrelaça os seus dedos nas mãos do médico"

"Hatori encosta a cabeça no peito da garota" -O que iremos fazer agora?

-Hm? Como assim? #Céus, será que ele já quer ir para os finalmente?#

-Eu não quero ter que usar uma fantasia ridícula do Ayame para passar a tarde aqui com vocês...

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	38. O verdadeiro enlace dos Possuídos

-Boa tarde, senhor Yuki. Finalmente encontrou um tempo para vir visitar ao patriarca.

-Boa tarde, Akito-san pode me receber?

"A governanta vai até a biblioteca e o garoto começa a sentir um frio na barriga" #Espero que isso acabe logo. Vou agir como o Shigure age com o patriarca, foi isso que me salvou lá na casa da praia#

-Ele o espera na biblioteca.

"A cada passo que dá o coração do Yuki bate mais acelerado e já está com as mãos mais geladas do que o de costume, ele passa pela porta do quarto onde viveu tantos anos confinado e sendo mal tratado pelo Akito. Seu maior desejo agora era fazer meia volta e ir embora, mas sabia que isso não era possível. Ele chega até a porta da biblioteca e bate tremendo na porta"

-Entre meu pequeno rato. "Akito o esperava em pé próximo a janela"

-Bo-boa tarde Akito-san.. "Yuki entra com a cabeça baixa"

-Não imagina a felicidade que sinto. Estava a pouco falando de você. "ela caminha até o garoto"

-O-o Shigure te mandou lembranças e pergunta se a presença dele também é requisitada. "O ar entre os dois é tão pesado que poderia ser cortado com uma tesoura"

"Akito o segura pelas mãos e o conduz até o sofá onde o coloca sentado no canto e se senta ao seu lado" -Está aproveitando a vida lá "fora"?

#Responde o que o Shigure responderia# -e-está sendo satisfatória. #será que ele responderia assim?#

-Tadinho do meu ratinho. Nunca está feliz com nada. "Akito começa a passar a mão suavemente no rosto do garoto"

"Yuki tenta se manter calmo, mas sentir o toque da mão de Akito o faz lembrar do peso que ela tem"

-Sabe por que eu queria te ver? "Akito segura em suas mãos e faz com que o garoto se sente de lado no sofá"

-E-eu não sei... "ele se sente um pouco intimidado com o olhar do patriarca e abaixa a cabeça"

"Ela segura em seu queixo e levanta a cabeça do possuído" -Eu sempre achei linda a cor dos seus olhos.

"Yuki sente as unhas de Akito que passam suavemente na lateral de seu rosto"

-O meu ratinho sabe a razão dos meus atos quando éramos menores com você? "Akito vê o pavor invadindo aquele olhar cor de ametista e se sente um pouco excitada com aquilo" Era porque aquela era a minha maneira de me divertir com você.

"Yuki vê um sorriso que nunca tinha visto no rosto do patriarca" #Ele fazia aquilo por diversão. Como alguém pode se divertir com aquilo?#

"Akito desliza as mãos até a nuca do garoto, segurando com força os seus cabelos e se aproxima do seu ouvido"-Mas agora eu me divirto de uma outra maneira. "ela passa a língua na orelha do garoto"

"Ao sentir o toque da língua de Akito em sua orelha Yuki se levanta num pulo, mas logo é abraçado por trás pela Akito"

-O que foi meu ratinho assustado? "Akito dessa vez dá uma pequena mordida na ponta da orelha dele"

-Akito-san... eu não estou entendendo...

"ela o vira de frente" -É claro que não está entendendo, um idiota como você não é capaz de entender nada. "ela passa os braços em torno do pescoço do garoto" -Mas irá começar a entender melhor agora.. "Akito coloca os lábios nos lábios do garoto, mas não consegue o beijar, por que é empurrada antes disso"

-Você... você não pode fazer isso... "Involuntariamente Yuki passa a mão nos lábios"

**PLAFTT**

-Como ousa a limpar a boca agora?

-Akito-san..."Yuki está realmente tomado pelo medo, e o tapa só o fez tremer ainda mais"

-Você sabe por que que vocês nasceram? "Akito o joga sentado no sofá" Você nasceram para me amarem.

-E-eu sei... mas... "ele não sabe o que fazer quando sente que Akito está sentada em seu colo com as pernas dobradas em cima do sofá"

-Mas o que? "ela apóia as mãos ao lado da cabeça do garoto e passa a língua no lábio dele"

-Você é homem! "Yuki segura às duas mãos de Akito, mas as solta quando vê novamente aquele sorriso que tinha há poucos minutos atrás no rosto dela"

"Akito lentamente abre o quimono e revela ao garoto toda a verdade"

"Yuki fica paralisado quando vê os pequenos seios do patriarca"

-Não preciso mais esconder a verdade de você. Finalmente está com idade para saber de toda a verdade. "ela segura em uma das mãos do garoto e a coloca sob o seu seio"

-Você é uma mu... "Yuki não tem tempo de completar a frase, ele tem a sua boca preenchida pela língua de Akito, que o beija com toda a força. Por mais que tente, ele não consegue deixar de retribuir ao beijo de Akito. Era como se naquele momento ele não fosse ele, sentia que estava realmente possuído pelo espírito do zodíaco"

"Akito quando finalmente precisa de ar, pára de beijá-lo, mas antes de deixar de vez o lábio do garoto, lhe dá uma forte mordida no lábio inferior, tirando-lhe um pouco sangue" -Agora entendeu o real significado do nosso enlace?

"Yuki está com o coração acelerado, e muito confuso" #o que está acontecendo?#

-Agora eu vou me divertir de uma outra maneira com você meu rato. "ela passa a língua no rosto do garoto"

-Quem sabe disso?

-O Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, o Kureno, e o Ritsu... O ano que vêm será a vez do Hatsuharu. "ela o puxa para trás com força segurando em seus cabelos" nem preciso te dizer que não deve falar nem uma palavra disso para os outros que ainda não sabem, né?

-e-eu não vou contar para eles. "Yuki sente que está sendo possuído novamente pelo espírito do zodíaco e procura os lábios da Akito, ele a abraça com força e trás o corpo dela para junto do dele"

-Akky... "A voz de Kureno faz com que os dois se separem"

-O que foi Kureno? "Ela arruma o quimono que estava todo aberto e se levanta do colo do Yuki" Já te avisei que não é para entrar aqui dessa maneira.

-Eu não sabia que estava acompanhada. "Kureno olha para o Yuki que ainda está sentado no sofá" Depois a gente se fala. "ele fecha a porta, mas não consegue evitar que algumas lágrimas surgem"

#Droga, esse imbecil chegou em péssima hora.# "Akito olha para o Yuki, segura em suas mãos e o levanta do sofá" -Eu queria ter tido essa conversa com você lá na praia, mas não consegui por causa do Kureno. "Ela o abraça pelo pescoço e lhe beija na orelha. Yuki se estremece todo ao sentir aquele toque, mas dá um passo para trás"

-Eu preciso ir embora.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que em breve virá me visitar novamente. "Akito lhe dá pela terceira vez aquele sorriso que ele não consegue identificar"

"Ele sai da biblioteca sem dizer uma palavra, está completamente confuso" #Precsio conversar com o Shigure sobre isso# "ele olha no relógio e percebe que ainda tem tempo de conversar com ele antes que a Tohru saia do trabalho" #Como pude ser capaz de beijar Akito daquela maneira?#

-- -- -- --

"Shigure estava sentado na sala lendo um livro quando o Yuki retornou"

-Está tudo bem Yuki?

"Yuki se senta na poltrona que estava ao lado" -Fiquei sabendo hoje que Akito-san é uma mulher.

"Shigure fecha calmamente o livro" -Então já está sabendo da real natureza do nosso enlace com Akito-san. Sentiu o que é realmente ser possuído pelo espírito do rato.

-Foi horrível Shigure. Por mais que eu quisesse não conseguia deixar de beijá-la.

-A culpa não é sua, é da nossa maldição.

-Agora eu entendi a razão dela não permitir que a gente se relacione com outras pessoas.

-É porque ela pensa que somos propriedades dela. "Shigure coloca a mão no ombro do garoto" Você irá aprender a viver com isso também. Assim como aprendeu a viver antes.

-Não! "ele se levanta" Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça novamente. "Yuki começa a derramar algumas lágrimas" #Não posso magoar a Tohru dessa maneira#

"Shigure entende um pouco o sofrimento do garoto e fica em pé ao seu lado" -Yuki, isso é muito mais forte do que pode imaginar. O seu sangue irá te lembrar constantemente da Akito-san agora.

-Shigure, todos vocês já..."Yuki não consegue completar a frase"

-Se já dormimos com ela? Sim. E você será o próximo.

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	39. Um dia normal de aula

"Tohru encontra com o namorado na porta do edifício"

-Yuki-kun... "ela lhe dá um suave beijo"

-Argh. "ele sente um pouco de dor no lábio inferior que está machucado"

-Está tudo bem? "ele segura em sua mão e eles começam a caminhar"

-E-eu me machuquei lá na sede.

-O senhor brigou com o patriarca?

-Não. Eu estava comendo e mordi. "Yuki estava resolvido a contar toda a verdade para Tohru, mas na hora que a viu com aquele lindo sorriso, ele ficou sem coragem"

-Ainda bem que está um bom tempo.

-Sim...

"Tohru percebe que o namorado está muito calado e que tem um olhar um pouco triste." -O senhor está triste com alguma coisa que eu fiz?

-Tohru. "ele para em sua frente e lhe faz um carinho no rosto" Nunca irá me fazer nada que me deixe triste... "ele fica alguns segundos em silêncio" É que tive uma conversa muito difícil com Akito-san...

-Mas agora já passou..."ela lhe sorri" E tudo ficará bem..

"Ele encosta a cabeça em seu peito e deixa algumas lágrimas caírem, mas essas não são percebidas pela garota" #A culpa não é minha. Eu juro!# -Tem razão. Já passou. "ele levanta a cabeça novamente" -vamos.

"eles vão conversando sobre o colégio durante o caminho todo e quando chegam em casa vem que o Kyo está sentado no telhado com uma lanterna nas mãos"

-O que o Kyo está fazendo ali?

-Parece que ele está lendo.

-Pelo visto está interessante a leitura.

"Kyo ficou até bem tarde naquele telhado lendo"

-- -- -- -- --

-Muito bom dia Yuki-Kun...

"Yuki chega à cozinha muito pior do que o de costume, ele tinha dormido muito pouco aquela noite e no pouco que dormiu sempre sonhava com a Akito-san"

-E aí? "Kyo vai direto para a geladeira e pega a caixa de leite. Apesar de estar com algumas olheiras ele está com um aspecto bem confiante"

-Bom dia Tohru querida.. "Shigure entra na cozinha"

-Nossa... O senhor já está de pé.

-É que preciso ir até a sede.

"Ao escutar a palavra sede, Yuki se desperta de vez"

**-- -- -- **

"Os alunos vão chegando e quando percebem que a escola está aberta ficam desanimados"

-Hoje teremos um dia normal de aula. "Tohru chega com os dois garotos e vão para a sala de aula"

#Ela ainda não chegou# "Kyo olha em direção da carteira da Uotani"

-Bom dia turma.. "Shiraki entra toda sorridente na classe"

"Uma vez que a professora esteja na sala, nenhum aluno pode entrar"

-Porque a Uo-chan não veio, Saki-chan? "Tohru pergunta baixinho para a amiga"

-Não se preocupe, ela só se atrasou. Estou sentindo as ondas dela vindo do corredor.

"Apesar de falarem baixo, Kyo acaba escutando a conversa"

-Ô Professora. "Kyo levanta o braço"

-O que foi, Kyo Sohma?

-Posso ir ao banheiro. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

-Pode.

"O garoto ao passar ao lado da Tohru fala que estava apenas com dor de barriga para que ela não fique preocupada"

#E não é que a garota psíquica estava certa.# "Kyo encontra a Arisa em pé no corredor"

-O que? Não vai me dizer que a profi te colocou para fora da sala.

-Não. "ele pára na frente da garota apoiando as mãos na parede " Eu só vim até aqui para falar com você.

-O-o que? "Arisa fica um pouco inibida ao ver o garoto tão próximo dela"

"Kyo lhe dá um pequeno sorriso e leva uma das mãos até o rosto da garota. Ele fecha os olhos, encosta o seu lábio no da garota e começa a beijar, no meio do corredor deserto da escola. Praticamente estava sendo o mesmo beijo de sempre, mas eles estavam mais sincronizados agora, fechavam e abriam a boca quase que ao mesmo tempo. Kyo desliza a mão para atrás da nuca da garota e coloca em ação uma das coisas que tinha lido no livro, começa a passar delicadamente as suas unhas nele, deixando a garota na hora toda arrepiada, o que a obriga a terminar o beijo"

-Agora está 3 a 2! "Kyo demonstra um sorriso vitorioso e começa a caminhar para a sala de aula"

-Não valeu. "A garota cruza os braços e começa a caminha para o pátio"

-Como não valeu?

-Não teve um juiz. "ela mostra a língua e sai"

-- -- -- --

**Trimmmmm**

"Arisa entra toda sorridente na sala de aula e ao passar ao lado da carteira do garoto ela deixa um bilhete"

_Cabeça de Mexeria,_

_A tentativa foi muito boa, pena que não contou ponto. _

_O placar ainda continua 3 a 1. _

"Ao terminar de ler o bilhete ele o amassa cheio de raiva" #Como fui me esquecer que precisava de um juiz?#

-NÃOOO. "O grito dado pelo Yuki assusta a classe toda, e quando todos olham para ele, o garoto já está em pé, vermelho de vergonha e pedindo desculpas" Me desculpem, isso não irá acontecer mais.

-Pode-se sentar senhor Sohma. "o professor volta a passar a matéria na lousa"

"Yuki se senta e coloca as mãos na cabeça" #Por que eu tenho que ficar lembrando em Akito-san? Eu não quero me lembrar de nada!#

-Tohru-chan.."Saki lhe entrega um bilhetinho"

_Tohru-chan, quem é Akito-san?_

Tohru lê sem entender a pergunta, responde o bilhete e lhe devolve

_É o patriarca da família Sohma_

"As aulas acontecem sem mais nenhuma interrupção e logo chega o final das aulas"

-Yuki-kun, está tudo bem? "Tohru havia passado as aulas toda impaciente, e como no horário do almoço Yuki teve uma reunião do conselho estudantil ela não conseguiu falar com ele"

-Está sim. Eu acabei cochilando e tive um pesadelo.

-E aí? Vamos embora? "Arisa puxa a Tohru para fora a classe"

-Hoje haverá mais uma disputa de pé-rapado? "Saki pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios"

-Só não vamos ter se a Arisa for uma covarde agora. "Kyo passa por elas com as mãos atrás da nuca"

-Mas o pessoal responsável pela limpeza da sala, já falou que não quer que ninguém fique na sala. "Tohru responde"

-Bahh, a gente pode ficar lá no telhado da escola.

#Eu não sei se ele está mais a fim de jogar ou se é de beijar a Arisa# "Yuki não estava com muita vontade de jogar, mas acompanha o grupo até o telhado"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	40. A visita de Shigure a Sede

"Só de olhar na cara do Shigure, Hatori percebe que há alguma coisa de errado"

-Entra Shigure.

-Te liguei ontem à noite e não estava, por onde andou?

-Está parecendo uma namorada ciumenta. "Hatori não resiste e faz a piadinha" -Eu estava na casa do Ayame. "Ele se senta no tatame e o outro possuído se senta ao seu lado"

-Eu morrendo de aflição em casa e você se divertindo com o Aaya. Vocês são dois traidores. Por que não me ligaram?

-Porque a Mayu não quis.

-COMO É? A MAYU-SAN ESTAVA JUNTO? "ele olha no rosto do médico e nota que há uma felicidade em seu olhar" AHHHH... Agora tudo ficou claro como a luz... Tá, já entendi... Finalmente acabou a longa espera da Mayu... E eu que achava que ia demorar mais uns 5 ou 10 anos...

-Você sabia que ela gostava de mim?

-Claro, foi por isso que eu comecei a namorar ela.

#Será que ele realmente acha que existe alguma lógica nisso que acabou de me falar?# "Hatori dá um gole no chá que estava tomando antes do escritor chegar"

-Desejo sorte ao novo casal. Eu sempre achei que ela tinha mais haver com você do que comigo.

-Obrigado. Mas o que você queria falar ontem comigo?

-Yuki já sabe da verdade sobre Akito-san.

"Hatori quase se engasga com o chá que estava tomando" -Foi a mesma quem lhe contou.

-Sim. Ele está muito confuso.

-E com razão, a gente que sempre soube que ela era mulher também ficamos. Imagina no caso deles que pensam que Akito é um homem.

-Será que ela voltará a querer ficar com a gente também?

-Era o que me faltava. #Justo agora que resolvi me dar outra chance# "Hatori tira o maço do bolso e acende um cigarro"

-Pelo visto o namoro dela com o Kureno também está chegando ao seu final. "Shigure também acende um cigarro"

-Eu não sei se ele irá terminar com ela por causa disso. Ele sempre disse que entendia muito bem o enlace.

-Tá, falava isso quando EU era o corno na história, só quero ver agora.

**-- -- -- -- **

_-Akky, posso entrar?_ "Kureno pergunta encostando-se à porta do quarto de Akito"

-Pode. "Akito ainda estava deitada"

-Como está se sentindo hoje? "ele se senta na cama e lhe dá um doce beijo na testa"

-Estou me sentindo bem. Por que não passou a noite aqui?

-Eu achei que era para passar na minha casa.

-Você não acha nada, Kureno. Sabe que não gosto de dormir sozinha.

"Ele abaixa a cabeça" - Eu achei que o Yuki ia dormir aqui.

-Pois não dormiu. Mas não se preocupe, a partir de agora, você passará algumas noites na sua casa. "Akito lhe responde toda sorridente"

"Ele levanta a cabeça e vê aquele sorriso" -Eu entendo.

-Eu sei que você me entende. "ela o abraça" É por isso que é o meu namorado. "Ela volta a olhar em seus olhos" -Você não acha que eu já dei muita liberdade para os possuídos? Já está na hora de eu relembrá-los do nosso enlace.

-... "Kureno passa a mão em seu delicado rosto"

_Tocc Toc __-Senhor Akito, o Shigure está aqui._

-Mande-o entrar. Pelo visto o Yuki já lhe contou. "ela puxa o rosto do Kureno e lhe beija" Pode ir agora.

"Shigure entra no quarto e Kureno passa por ele sem falar uma única palavra e fecha a porta"

#Corno!# -Boa tarde, Akito-san.

-O Yuki já te contou? "A garota se levanta da cama e caminha em direção ao banheiro"

-Sim. E está um pouco confuso. Não acha que ele ainda era muito novo para saber da verdade?

_-Eu não acho._ "Akito abre o chuveiro"

-O patriarca é quem sabe. "ele se senta na cama"

_-Veio até aqui só para isso?_

-... "Já fazia muito tempo que o Shigure não ia atrás de Akito. Tanto tempo que ele já nem se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez. No fundo ele não a perdoava por não ter escolhido ficar só com ele, mas saber que ela tinha contado a verdade ao Yuki, fez o seu sangue lhe relembrar do enlace, e ele tinha levantado louco de desejo por ela"

_-Shigure, por que não vem tomar um banho comigo?_

#Maldito enlace# "ele se levanta e entra no banheiro"

**by Kyo**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


	41. Arisa descobre o segredo dos Sohmas

Os cinco estão sentados em circulo no chão do telhado da escola, começando a terceira rodada de pé-rapado. O Yuki havia ganhado a primeira e a Arisa a segunda.

-Ahhh, Saki-chan, por que perguntou quem era o senhor Akito?

Tohru até então tinha se esquecido do bilhete. Yuki ao escutar o nome do patriarca deixa as cartas caírem de suas mãos, e Hanajima continua olhando para as suas próprias cartas.

-Por nada.

-E quem é esse?

Arisa joga uma carta.

-É o patriarca do clã Sohma.

-Vamos esquecer o patriarca. Assim vocês estão acabando com a minha concentração.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH, que desculpa mais esfarrapada, heim, Kyon...

-Você só fala isso porque não conhece aquela praga.

Agora é a vez de o gato jogar

-O baka tem razão, vamos esquecer o Akito-san.

Hanajima olha em direção do Yuki e termina o jogo.

- Agora foi a minha vez de ganhar...

-MAS QUE DROGA!

Kyo joga no chão as cartas que ainda tinha nas mãos.

-E assim terminamos mais um campeonato sem uma vítoria do Kyon em cima do Príncipe, ou em mim.

Arisa se levanta do chão e tira o pó da saia.

-Hei, espera aí, Delinqüente -Kyo a segura pela mão -Não está se esquecendo de nada não? Agora temos três juízes.

-Como é que é? Cê tá maluco mesmo né?

A garota puxa a mão e se vira

#Para ela ficar assim, isso quer dizer que a minha tática deu certo#

Kyy se levanta e a segura novamente.

-O que foi? Ficou com medo, é?

-Mas cê tá muito dos convencidos. -Ela olha para a Tohru, e se lembra que tinha prometido não o beijar mais na frente da garota. -Deixa para amanhã, tá.

-Não mesmo. Eu quero agora.

Ele passa na frente dela e fica parado na porta que leva as escadas.

-Kyo.. Eu não estou a fim de sair no tapa contigo agora. Saia da minha frente!

Os outros três estão parados só observando a cena.

-Eu não vou sair daqui.

Arisa fecha a mão direita. Estava era com mais raiva dela mesmo, porque estava com muita vontade de beijar ele, mas não podia. Kyo tenta passar a mão em seu rosto, mas acaba ganhando um tapa na mão.

-Já falei que eu quero passar, sai daí.

O garoto não se mexe.

-Eu não sabia que você era tão medrosa assim Arisa.

-Cê é um tremendo cretino.

Arisa avança para cima dele e como ele não sai do lugar a garota esbarra nele.

BOUNFF

Yuki e Tohru ficam brancos com a cena, e olham para as duas garotas. Arisa está sentada no chão enquanto que a Hanajima continua tranqüila em seu lugar. Yuki lhe olha ainda mais chocado.

-A senhorita já sabia, não é?

-Eu sempre falei que vocês não tinham ondas de seres humanos.

-MAS QUE TRUQUE FOI ESSE?

Arisa vê que um pequeno gato laranja surge no meio das roupas do garoto que estão no chão.

-Fica calma Uo-chan.. -Tohru se ajoelha ao seu lado- Aquele ali é o Kyo.

-MAS POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE VIR PARA CIMA DE MIM?

O gato começa a gritar com ela.

-O GATO É O KYO?? CÊS ESTÃO DE PALHAÇADA COMIGO...

-Não é palhaçada, Uo-chan. -ela segura em suas mãos- Posso contar a verdade para ela, Yuki-kun?

-Se a Hanajima já estava sabendo... Agora não faz mais sentido esconder isso delas.

-EIH, -Kyo caminha até o lado das duas garotas- POR QUE NÃO ME PERGUNTOU SE PODIA...

BOUNF

-E AGORA FICA NU AQUI DO MEU LADO.

Kyo corre para pegar as suas roupas roxo de vergonha, enquanto ele se troca atrás da porta, Tohru começa a contar toda a verdade para as amigas.

-Cara, que coisa de louco... -ela olha para o garoto que está sentado mais distante do grupo- Então cês não podem ser abraçados?

-Não.

-Eu tenho pena de vocês. Eu sei muito bem o que é ser diferente dos outros. -Hanajima segura na mão do Yuki que está ao seu lado. -Ainda bem que a gente encontrou alguém como a Tohru-chan e a Arisa-chan, não é mesmo?

-A senhorita tem razão.

-Então cuide muito bem da Tohru-chan. Vocês estão namorando não é mesmo?

-COMO É QUE É?

Arisa e Kyo gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Yuki segura nas mãos da Tohru e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

-Estamos sim.

Arisa e Kyo ficam de boca aberta.

-Me desculpem, mas o Yuki-kun pediu para a gente namorar em segredo, por causa do patriarca.

Tohru estava envergonhada por todos terem descoberto que ela estava mentindo para eles, mas ao mesmo tempo fica feliz, por não precisar continuar mentindo.

-Caramba, estou chocada... Estou mais chocada agora do que na hora que o Kyon se transformou.

-EIH NÃO É PARA TANTO.

Kyo continua sentado no canto.

-Vocês podem ficar tranqüilos que não iremos contar o segredo do clã dos Sohmas para ninguém. -Saki se levanta- Ai ai, a nossa pequena Tohru já está namorando.

Arisa também se levanta e vai para o lado do Kyo, o cutucando na perna com o pé.

-Ô cabeça de mexerica..

-O que foi? #Será que ela vai ficar com nojo de mim agora?#

Kyo não se levanta e ainda cruza os braços. Ao perceber que ele não vai se levantar ela se senta ao seu lado.

-Agora eu entendi o porquê que não posso lutar com cê lá no Dojo.

-Era por causa disso mesmo.

-Mas isso não nos impede de continuar com as nossas outras disputas, né?

Kyo vira o rosto e a fica olhando sem acreditar.

-Cê tá falando sério?

-É claro, isso não muda em nada. -ela se vira e se aproxima mais dele- E o placar ainda está...

Ela não tem tempo de terminar porque recebe um beijo do garoto.

#Ela não ficou com nojo de mim.#

Kyo coloca a mão no rosto da Arisa, mas não a beija com a mesma força que fazia antes, está lhe beijando suavemente agora.

#Agora que a Tohru está namorando, não tem porque não o beijar na frente dela#

Arisa passa a mão nos cabelos laranja do garoto, depois de alguns minutos se afasta, e na hora que ele abre os olhos ela dá um sorriso.

-Agora ficou 3 a 2.

-ISSO... -ele se levanta- Agora Cês viram, consegui ganhar da Arisa. Mais um é ficamos empatados. -ele lhe dá a mão para ajudá-la se levantar- Amanhã a gente empata a disputa.

-VAI SO-NHAN-DO.

Arisa lhe sorri e dá um soco no braço dele.

------------ ------------------

Tohru e Yuki estão chegando em casa. Kyo foi direto para o Dojo.

-Fiquei muito feliz por contar toda a verdade para a Uo-chan e Saki-chan.

-Mas a Hanajima já sabia de tudo.

-É, mas era como se ela não soubesse.

Yuki abre a porta e vê que o sapato do Shigure não está no lugar de sempre.

-Pelo visto o Shigure ainda não voltou da sede.

-Veja Yuki-kun, tem um envelope para o senhor Shigure.

Tohru tinha encontrado o envelope ao lado da porta

-Vou colocar lá no escritório.

Yuki caminha para o escritório e a Honda sobe para o seu quarto para tirar o uniforme da escola.

#Eih, essa carta é da Kimi. O que será que ela quer com o Shigure#

Yuki coloca o envelope em cima da mesa, e volta para a sala.

#Essa é a primeira vez que a gente fica em casa sozinho.#

Yuki sobre também para trocar de roupa.

#Agora a Hana-chan e a Uo-chan já sabem do meu namoro com Yuki-kun e do segredo do clã dos Sohmas, e ainda bem, que os garotos resolveram não contar para o senhor Hatori. Eu não gostaria que elas se esquecessem da amizade deles. Principalmente agora que a Arisa está se dando tão bem como o Kyo.#

Tohru está acabando abotoar a camisa e dobra o uniforme que estava sob a cama,

#Será que eles estão se gostando, ou aqueles beijos só são por causa da disputa deles?#

Ela sai do quarto e ao passar pelo quarto do Yuki, vê que o garoto está lá.

-Yuki-kun..-ele estava vestindo a camiseta quando a garota entra no quarto- Você acha que a Arisa-chan e o Kyo estão se gostando?

Ele se senta na cama para vestir as meias, e a Tohru se senta ao seu lado na cama.

-Eu acho que aquela disputa deles está ficando cada vez melhor.

-Não seria maravilhoso se eles começassem a gostar um do outro? Dois grandes amigos meus juntos..

Ela fala cheia de emoção e o garoto passa a mão em seus cabelos.

-Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo. A Hanajima realmente está certa. Tivemos muita sorte de conhecer você.

Apesar de ainda ficar envergonhada, Tohru não fica mais negando os elogios do Yuki

Yuki passa a mão no rosto da garota e encosta os seus lábios nos dela. Eles estão completamente apaixonados. Aquele beijo era do tipo carinhoso e meigo.

-A cada dia que passa eu fico mais feliz, Yuki-kun. Você apareceu na hora certa na minha vida.

Yuki abaixa a cabeça ao escutar aquela frase.

-O que foi Yuki-kun?

Ela coloca a mão em sua perna, e ele levanta a cabeça lhe dando um sorriso tímido.

#Eu não posso deixar a Tohru preocupada.#

-É que estou com fome...

-ahahaha, irei preparar alguma coisa.

Ela se levanta, mas é segurada pela mão.

-Não vai me dar um beijinho antes de ir?

Tohru volta a se sentar do seu lado, e lhe beija. Mas o que começou como um beijinho foi crescendo e eles estavam repetindo o beijo " a la Arisa e Kyo". A paixão tomava conta deles.

#.....mas por que eu comecei a lembrar do beijo da Akito-san agora?#

Sem querer ao lembrar do beijo do dia anterior, Yuki começa a beijar a Tohru com mais desejo. Vem em sua mente tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela biblioteca, do patriarca mordendo a sua orelha, dela sentada em seu colo, abrindo o quimono, e da mão dele em cima do seio dela. De repente ele sente que está sendo empurrado.

-Yuki-kun..

A garota está super envergonhada, e ao abrir os olhos, ele vê que está com a mão em cima do seio da garota, rapidamente ele tira a mão e ela volta a fechar os botões da camisa.

-Me desculpa, Tohru.... Eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu.

Yuki abaixa a cabeça mais envergonhado do que ela.

-Juro que isso não irá acontecer mais.

-É que fiquei assustada... Parecia até que não era o senhor.

#O que aconteceu? Por que eu comecei a lembrar de Akito-san?#

-Me desculpe, Tohru.

Ele se levanta da cama e lhe dá a mão.

-Yuki-kun... eu sei que somos namorados, mas...

O rato coloca a mão em seus lábios para ela não dizer mais nada.

-Tohru, não se preocupe. Realmente não era eu naquela hora.

#O Yuki-kun está um pouco estranho desde ontem#

Tohru o acompanha até a cozinha.

**by DonaKyon**

-------- -------- -------- -------

**Palavras do Clube das Torturadoras de Furuba:**

**Após tanto tempo, resolvi terminar de postar aqui a fic O FINAL DE UMA LONGA ESPERA. Creio que isso fez jus ao nome dela..... ahahahahah.**

**Essa fic foi escrita entre janeiro e abril de 2008.**

**E após o termino da fic AMOR É SEMPRE AMOR (que também está sendo publicada aqui no site) iremos começar a segunda parte da O FINAL DE UMA LONGA ESPERA.**


	42. A viagem de Mi e Ri

#Voltou a ser a mesma de sempre, a mesma autoritária e prepotente de sempre. Por que que justamente agora ela faz questão de retomar o nosso enlace? E eu que achava que ela estava realmente amando o Kureno. Aquela lá é incapaz de amar alguém.#

Shigure chega em casa e encontra o Yuki e a Tohru estudando na sala.

-boa noite crianças...

-Muitíssimo boa noite senhor Shigure.

-Shigure tem uma carta para você lá no escritório. É da Kimi..

-DA MINHA LOLITA KIKI...

O ar de cansado desaparece na hora de seu rosto, e ele para o escritório.

#Que maravilhosa notícia#

Ele rasga o envelope e começa a ler.

_Gure-san,_

_A Kimi passou aqui para ver o mais novo amigo dela. O Gure-san precisa comprar um celular. Assim a Kimi não bate mais com o narizinho dela na porta. _

_Muitos beijinhos da sua Kimi_

#Que anjo! Que anjo! Vou comprar um celular amanhã mesmo.#

Yuki entra no escritório e encosta a porta.

-O que a Kimi queria?

-Ela esteve aqui em casa essa tarde para me ver.

Shigure abraça a carta como um adolescente apaixonado.

-Você esteve com Akito-san?

Yuki pergunta com um tom mais baixo na voz.

-Estive sim.

O escritor se senta em sua mesa de trabalho, e o garoto se senta na poltrona.

-... como eu faço para tirar ela da minha cabeça? Passei a noite toda sonhando com ela, e o dia pensando nela.

-Você não pode fazer nada, Yuki. Eu falei que depois você se acostuma.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. É como se de repente não fosse mais eu....

-Mas é. Você sempre soube que era o possuído pelo espírito do rato. Sempre soube do enlace.

-MAS EU NÃO SABIA QUE ERA ESSE TIPO DE ENLACE.

Shigure se levanta e vai até o garoto, colocando a mão em sua cabeça.

-Infelizmente eu não posso te ajudar, na verdade, ninguém pode. Eu só posso-te dizer como são as coisas e o que vira pela frente.

O escritor caminha em direção a porta.

-O que vai acontecer?

-Chegará um dia em que sairá correndo para a sede. E depois disso passará a viver como a gente vive.  
-------------- --------------------------- ------------------------

Ritsu chega ao prédio onde mora a Mitsuru e a chama pelo interfone

-Boa noite Ri-chan, -ela aparece com uma pequena mala de mão- Nem acredito que finalmente chegou o dia. Passei a semana inteira ansiosa.

-Boa noite Mi-chan.

Ele pega a sua bagagem e coloca no porta-mala.

-Puxa... Fica um gato vestido assim...

Mi-chan lhe dá um beijinho na bochecha lhe cumprimentando.

-O-obrigado.. É que quando vou dirigir eu prefiro me vestir assim.... Se eu me visto com o quimono...

-Já até sei o que acontece. Ficam todos te chamando de barbeiro não é?

Eles começam a rir e ele abre a porta do carro para ela entrar.

-Com você vestido assim e abrindo a porta é capaz de eu me apaixonar.

A editora dá uma piscada com o olho direito e entra no carro, antes de ver que o rosto do rapaz tinha ficado vermelho. Durante a viagem os dois foram conversando, cantando, brincando, contando piadas, se divertiram tanto que nem viram as horas passarem e quando o Ritsu se deu conta, já estavam nas termas.

-Agora estamos na baixa temporada, por isso tem poucos clientes.

-Mas aqui é lindo.

Mi-chan está encantada com a beleza do prédio e da recepção

_-Meu bebê, é você?_ -Uma voz bem fraquinha vem do corredor-

-Sim, mamãe. Acabamos de chegar.

-Sejam.... bem.... bem vindos.

Ritsu segura à mãe que chega se segurando na parede.

-Muito boa noite. Sou a Mitsuru Takaya. -a editora se inclina-

-Bo...boa noite. Sou a mãe do meu bebê e a Okami das termas.

A voz da mulher sai muito baixa e fala com certa dificuldade.

-Parabéns pelas termas, o lugar é lindo. Fiquei realmente encantada com o lugar.

-A senhora preparou aquele quarto que te pedi mamãe?

-Sim... cof cof cof está do jeito que o meu bebê me pediu.

-Então venha, Mi-chan, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

Ritsu está todo sorridente e a mãe percebe isso.

-O que a sua mãe tem, Ri-chan?

Mi-chan está logo atrás dele indo para o quarto

-Ela tem a saúde um pouco debilitada, mas não é nada grave. -ele abre a porta de um dos quartos- É esse daqui o seu quarto.

O Rapaz havia pedido para a mãe reservar o melhor quarto das termas, e estava todo decorado com vasos de flores do campo, e sob a cama havia um lindo quimono com o fundo preto e pequenas flores de cerejeiras bordadas.

-Ri-chan, que quarto mais lindo.

-Aqui é o quarto onde os noivos passam a lua de mel. É o nosso melhor quarto. -ele pega o quimono da cama e caminha até a editora- Esse daqui é um presente meu para você.

-Esse quimono? Está me dando esse quimono?

-VOCÊ NÃO GOSTOU, NÃO É? NÃO GOSTOU! ME DESCULPE.....ME DESCULPE...

-NÃOOO.... É claro que eu gostei. É maravilhoso. -ela pega o quimono de suas mãos- Muito obrigada.

-O que acha de você tomar um banho agora? E depois pode colocar esse quimono para jantarmos juntos.

-Você não quer tomar um banho comigo?

-Aqui os banhos não são mistos.

-Tudo bem... Então a gente se encontra daqui à uma hora. Feito?

-Estarei esperando.

O rapaz sai e ela corre para se jogar na cama. Nunca tinha visto uma cama tão grande quanto àquela.

-Ela parece ser uma boa moça.

Sua mãe o esperava na recepção.

-É sim. Vou tomar um banho e depois a gente vai jantar.

Ele caminha em direção das termas masculina.

#Ainda bem que estamos na lua cheia. Esse é o cenário perfeito para uma noite a dois.# -Mi-chan inclina a cabeça para trás e encosta na pedra- #A quem eu quero enganar.. Nunca que terei uma noite dessas. Nunca... Mas pelo menos agora eu tenho um amigo. Já não me sinto tão sozinha quanto antes. Será que a mãe dele sabe que ele é gay? Não posso dar nenhum furo.# -Mi-chan fica olhando as estrelas no céu- #Que azar o meu, quando encontro um homem maravilhoso ele é gay.#

Após algum tempo, Mi-chan chega à recepção vestida com o quimono e nos seus curtos cabelos algumas das pequenas flores do campo presas, Ritsu ficou completamente sem palavras. Ela estava simplesmente linda.

-Eu estou bem?

-Mi-chan, você está linda.

-Você falando eu acredito, afinal, você entende muito dessas coisas. -Ela se aproxima dele dando pequenos passos e lhe pergunta baixinho- A sua mãe sabe que você é gay?

Ritsu fica vermelho. Ele já tinha até se esquecido daquela mentira.

-Não sabe.

-Ufaa, ainda bem que perguntei. Já imaginou se dou um fora.

Ela então olha para o Ri-chan, e vê que ele está vestindo um quimono masculino e que estava como os longos cabelos presos num rabo.

-Você está muito bonito vestindo assim também. Está um lindo homem.

-O que acha da gente jantar agora e depois jogarmos o jogo da vida?

-É sério? Seria uma noite perfeita, entre dois amigos.

Os dois vão até uma pequena sala, que estava arrumada para aquele jantar.

**by DonaKyon**


	43. Uma romântica noite

-Aonde vai vestida assim, minha filha?

Mayu estava com um vestido do tipo chinês preto com uns desenhos de dragões dourados desenhado, um pouco justo, mas na altura do joelho. Está com os cabelos presos num elegante penteado e um pouco maquiada. Uma roupa muito diferente do que costumava a usar aquela hora da noite numa sexta-feira, que era a sua velha camisola de ursinhos.

-Eu vou sair, mamãe.

Ela já está ao lado da porta, e a mãe não fala mais nem uma palavra e corre para acender algumas velas no oratório.

#Ela só pode estar pagando uma promessa. Ela é do tipo que faz promessa para tudo#

A professora vê que o carro do médico acaba de parar em seu portão.

-Tchau mamãe.

-VEJA BEM O HORÁRIO QUE VAI CHEGAR DESSA VEZ, VIU??

Mesmo já estando com a porta fechada ela escutou perfeitamente o recado da mãe.

-Boa noite Mayu.

Hatori estava saindo do carro no mesmo momento em que ela fechou a porta de casa.

-Boa noite Hatori. Hoje estou preparada para ir a qualquer restaurante que queira ir nessa cidade.

Muito bem humorada, Mayu dá uma voltinha.

-Você fica realmente muito bonita de vestido.

O médico se aproxima dela e lhe dá um beijo suave nos lábios.

_-ALELUIAAAAA.....ALELUIAAAA....ALELUIAAAAAAA... A MINHA FILHA DESENCALHOU!_

Quando Hatori se afasta e olha no rosto da Mayu ela está azul de tanta vergonha.

#Acho melhor não falar nada sobre isso#

Ele coloca a mão em suas costas e vão até o carro.

#O que eu faço com uma mãe assim? Ela devia estar espiando da janela. Já está na hora de você sair da casa dos seus pais Mayuko!#

A garota entra no carro, sem olhar na cara do Hatori, que está se segurando ao máximo para não dar risadas. Ele dá a volta pela frente do carro e entra.

-Você tem que ir a escola amanhã cedo?

-Não. Por quê?

-É que gostaria de te levar no meu restaurante favorito dessa vez.

Hatori liga o carro e os dois vão para a cidade onde fica a casa de praia dos Sohmas.

Após um tempo de viagem, Mayuko estava, na casa de praia, esperando o Hatori retornar com a comida. Uma vez mais ela não tinha acertado na roupa.

#Quando estou simples ele me leva no melhor restaurante de Tóquio. Quando estou produzida, ele me trás para um restaurante simples na praia. Acho melhor eu perguntar para onde iremos antes de me arrumar.#

Ela começa a caminhar pela casa que está vazia, e sendo iluminada por algumas velas e com a luz da lua cheia.

#Até parece cena de filme. Eu numa casa a beira mar, com um lindo homem e com iluminação a luz de vela.#

-Mayu. -Hatori abre a porta trazendo os pacotes- Aqui também acabou a energia?

-É, ainda bem que encontrei essas velas ali na janela.

Ela o ajuda com os pacotes e colocam na mesa, que já estava arrumada.

-Agora você verá como valeu à pena, termos vindo para cá.

-Veremos meu caro.

Eles se sentam a mesa e começam aquele que ser transformou num jantar a luz de vela.

-Tudo estava muito bom. Tem razão, valeu à pena, termos vindo até a praia para comer esse arroz com ostras.

-Eu não falei.

O possuído coloca mais um pouco de vinho nos copos deles.

-Acha prudente a gente beber tanto assim? Daqui a pouco não teremos que voltar para Tóquio?

-Eu estava pensando em passar a noite aqui. Haverá problemas para a senhorita?

-Problemas? #Terei um problema e um baita arrependimento se não ficar# Nenhum problema. Mas e você?

-Hoje, eu resolvi me rebelar um pouco.

Hatori dá um gole no vinho.

-O Hatori, se rebelando? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Daqui a pouco o patriarca vai achar que eu sou uma péssima companhia para você... ahahahahahah

O médico a observa enquanto ela ri. Aquela era uma das imagens que ele mais gostava dela, a imagem dela sorrindo alegremente ao seu lado.

#Eu gostaria tanto de sorrir como ela sorri.#

Ele estica a mão e alcança os lábios da professora.

-Adoro te ver sorrindo.

Ela segura em sua mão.

-E eu te amo, Hatori Sohma.

-Mesmo eu sendo como sou?

-Principalmente por você ser como é.

Hatori se levanta e a professora repetindo a mesma ação, fica de pé ao lado da mesa. Ele se aproxima dela e passa a mão delicadamente em seu rosto.

-O que quer fazer agora?

#Céus.. o que que ele quer como resposta?#

O coração da garota está batendo mais acelerado

-Humm, o que acha de me beijar?

Ele sorri e aceita a sugestão. Na verdade, saber que Akito-san, havia voltado a exigir a presença deles, tinha sido o motivo daquela viagem. Não que aquele não fosse o restaurante favorito dele, mas a verdadeira razão, é que ele queria fugir por algumas horas do patriarca, queria viver como se fosse uma pessoa "normal". E ficar ao lado da Mayuko só reforçava ainda mais o seu desejo de estar vivo

-Então iremos passar a noite aqui?

A professora pega a taça que está na mesa e dá mais um gole.

-Ou quer passar lá fora?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH.... Não seja bobo. Não tenho mais idade para ficar dormindo embaixo das estrelas... ahahahahah

O médico segura em sua mão.

-Vou mostrar o seu quarto.

Cada um pega uma vela e sobem para os quartos.

-Você pode ficar nesse daqui.

Apesar de ter pouca iluminação Mayuko percebe que era um bonito quarto com varanda e de frente para o mar.

-Me espera aqui, que vou trazer mais algumas velas para acendemos aqui.

#Chegou o dia, Mayu!#

Ela respira fundo e abre porta da varanda, fazendo com que o quarto fique ainda mais iluminado, ela sai na varanda e fica olhando para aquela lua gigante no céu.

-Acho que nem precisamos das velas.

A voz do Hatori bem atrás dela a faz estremecer

-Está uma linda noite realmente. -ela se vira ficando muito próxima do seu rosto- Estava aqui pensando numa coisa.

-No que?

-Que é bem fácil te despir.

A mulher cola o seu corpo no do médico e o transforma num pequeno cavalo marinho de 8 cm. Mayu nem tem tempo de pegar um pouco de água no banheiro para jogar no cavalo marinho, quando escuta um _bounf_ e alguns passos.

-Agora é a minha vez de te despir.

Hatori se aproxima por trás e começa a soltar os seus cabelos, depois abre o ziper do vestido, deslisando cada uma das partes dos ombros para o lado. O Coração da garota fica muito mais acelerado, quando sente que seu vestido está no chão. Ela se vira e sem abrir os olhos beija o médico cheia de paixão e desejo, e quando terminam aquele beijo, Hatori a segura pela mão e a leva até a cama, onde teriam uma linda noite de amor. Aquela que seria primeira noite de amor da Mayuko.

No dia seguinte, Mayu acorda com a luz daquele dia ensolarado que está invadindo o quarto, ela se espreguiça na cama e relembra a noite anterior com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bom dia.

Hatori estava chegando com dois copos de sucos de laranja nas mãos.

-Bommm diaaaaa.

Ela se senta encostando-se à cama e pega um dos copos. Hatori se senta na cama e tira alguns dos fios de cabelo que estão no olho dela.

-Por que não me contou que era a sua primeira vez?

Mayu quase se engasga com o suco com a pergunta

-Achei que não precisava.

-E foi como imaginava?

Ela lhe olha com um sorriso nos lábios e outro no olhar.

-Foi muito, mais muito melhor do que eu imaginava.

Hatori também sorri da mesma maneira e lhe beija com muita paixão.

**by DonaKyon  
**


	44. Pedaços de uma manhã

Yuki havia passado mais uma noite mal dormida. Já fazia umas três horas que estava acordado, mas não encontrava coragem para sair da cama. Dali, tinha escutado o som que foi aos poucos enchendo a casa, da Tohru se levantando, e depois descendo para preparar o café da manhã. Do Kyo que foi e voltou do seu treino matinal, e que tinha acabado de sair para ir ao Dojo. Do telefone que tinha tocado umas duas vezes. Durante esse tempo todo, tinha rolado de um lado para o outro na cama.

#Por que isso tinha que me acontecer justo agora? Como nunca percebi que Akito-san era uma mulher?#

Ele coloca o travesseiro em cima do rosto

#Se eu pudesse não sairia nunca mais dessa cama...... Como fui capaz de abrir a blusa da Tohru-chan ontem? E se aquilo acontecer novamente? Eu a beijava como se ela fosse a Akito-san.#

Sentada sozinha na sala, Tohru olhava a todo o momento para as escadas, estava achando muito estranho o fato do namorado não haver acordado ainda.

#Será que o Yuki-kun teve alguma crise de asma durante a noite?#

Ela balança a cabeça para afastar os maus pensamentos.

#não, deve está dormindo ainda, vou esperar mais alguns minutos, se ele não descer irei bater na porta do seu quarto#

-Algum problema Tohru?

Shigure chega na sala vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo.

-Nossa, senhor Shigure, como o senhor está diferente vestido assim.

A garota se levanta do sofá e se aproxima do escritor.

-Gostou? Fala se o titio aqui não está um pedaço de mau caminho.

-Ficou muito bem vestido assim.

-Ótimo. Era isso mesmo que eu queria. -ele dá um sorrisinho um pouco maroto- Estou saindo. Volto na hora do jantar.

-Até mais tarde, senhor Shigure.

Tohru o acompanha até a porta, e se despede dele com um aceno de mão

#Ficaremos sozinhos novamente#

A garota sente um friozinho na barriga e olha para a escada.

#Eu confio no Yuki-kun, e ele falou que aquilo não voltaria acontecer#

A colegial respira fundo e sobe as escadas.

**Tocc toccc**

-Yuki-kun.

Tohru encosta o ouvido na porta tentando escutar alguma resposta. Como não obteve nenhuma resposta ela abre a porta lentamente.

-Yuki-kun.

_-Hmm?_

O som sai muito abafado por causa do travesseiro que está em seu rosto.

-Está se sentindo bem, Yuki-kun?

A garota se senta na cama e coloca a mão nos cabelos prateados do possuído. Ao sentir o toque da namorada, ele finalmente tira o travesseiro do rosto.

-Bom dia, Tohru-chan. Estou bem sim.

Yuki lhe dá um sorriso.

-Mas parece que não dormiu novamente bem essa noite.

-Não consegui.

Ele se encosta na cama.

-Será que não seria melhor procurar o senhor Hatori?

O garoto estica o braço e lhe acaricia o rosto.

-Por enquanto não.

-Mas me prometa que irá o procurar se isso continuar.

Yuki percebe que a namorada está ficando aflita e ele concorda com a cabeça.

-Vou tomar um banho e já desço para comer alguma coisa.

-Vou esquentando o seu café enquanto isso.

Ela se levanta da cama e sai do quarto.

#Gostaria muito que o Hatori resolvesse o meu problema de insônia, mas já sei que ele não pode me ajudar. Até quando vou agüentar?#

----------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ---------------

-Estou aqui, Machi-chan.

Momiji grita no meio da praça e começa a balançar os braços. Depois daquele encontro que tiveram na casa do Shigure, Momiji e Machi tinham se tornado grandes amigos, passando o tempo todo juntos na escola. Mas era a primeira vez que estavam saindo juntos.

-Bom dia Momiji-kun.

Machi estava com a respiração um pouco acelerada porque estava correndo.

-Ahahahhahah... A Machi-chan acordou atrasada, não é mesmo?

-Co-como o sabe disso?

A garota lhe olha com os olhos arregalados.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHH... está vestindo uma meia de cada cor....

Ela olha para os pés e vê que está com um par da cor amarela e o outro vermelho.

#Como eu consigo fazer essas coisas?#

A colegial se senta no chão, e o garoto se abaixa ao seu lado.

-O que vai fazer Machi-chan?

-Vou tirar essas meias. Era por isso que todos estavam me olhando no trem.

-Mas se tirar as meias pode ficar com o pé machucado.

-Não faz mal, pelo menos assim não passará vergonha estando ao meu lado.

#Como eu poderia passar vergonha por causa disso?#

O garoto percebe que o comprimento das meias da Machi era o mesmo das dele.

-Eu já sei.

Ele arranca o sapato e tira uma das meias, que para variar, tinha vários coelhos desenhados com o fundo branco.

-Eu visto essa sua meia amarela e você vesti essa minha. Assim estaremos os dois diferentes.

Machi não tem tempo nem para lhe responder, porque o garoto já estava vestindo a meia dela.

-Viu? Até que ficou legal assim. -ele estica as pernas-Vamos, vista-a para a gente ir.

A garota volta a vestir as meias, mas com um par cheia de coelhinhos

-E agora vamos. -ele se levanta e a ajuda- Teremos um dia muito divertido lá no parque de diversão.

Apesar de gostar do Momiji, Machi não tinha coragem de se declarar para ele.

-------------------------- --------------------------------------

-Muito obrigado, e vão com cuidado.

Kazuma encera mais uma aula e os alunos começam a ir embora, menos a Arisa que não sai do lugar, e o Kyo fica lhe olhando sem entender nada.

-Eih, Delinqüente, a aula já acabou.

-Eu sei. Estou te esperando. -ela solta os cabelos- Eu vou para a sua casa.

-Como é? Quem te convidou?

-E desde quando eu preciso ser convidada?. Trate de ir logo.

Arisa entra no vestiário para trocar de roupa.

-Hunf. Essa garota é uma abusada mesmo. Viu, só isso Mestre?.

-Vocês ainda estão naquela disputa?

O Mestre faz a pergunta como se estivesse perguntando sobre a final campeonato de karatê

-Agora está 3 a 2.

O Kyo lhe responde todo animado e o mestre sorri colocando a mão na cabeça do filho.

-Quem sabe você não empata esse jogo hoje?

Kyo nem tem tempo para responde, porque a Arisa sai gritando do vestiário.

-AINDA ESTÁ ASSIM, CABEÇA DE MEXERICA?

-Eu já vou.

O gato entra no vestiário masculino.

-O Kyo me contou com a senhorita já sabe da maldição.

-Tá falando do lance dele vira um gato? Tó sabendo sim.

-Muito bem. Se a senhorita continuar indo tão bem nos treinos, daqui a pouco poderá treinar com ele.

-É SÉRIO PROFI? MAL VEJO A HORA DE DERROTAR O KYO NO KARATÊ TAMBÉM.

-Mas já lhe aviso que no karatê o Kyo é muito bom.

-Eu sei. O Kyo está quase no nível do Profi. -ela lhe olha e dá uma piscadinha- Mas não conta nada para ele, tá legal?

-Vamo embora. Tchau Mestre.

Kyo sai do Dojo sendo seguido pela Arisa.

by DonaKyon


	45. A sedução de Akito

-Essa é a vida que eu pedi.

Mitsuru está sozinha na terma feminina

-coff coff...Posso lhe fazer companhia?

A Okami chega enrolada numa toalha

-Claro.

-A senhorita é amiga a muito tempo do meu bebê?

-Não muito. Eu sou a editora do Shigure, e nos conhecemos na casa dele.

-Mas vocês se dão muito bem, não é mesmo?

-Sim, o Ri-chan já é um grande amigo para mim.

-Mas a senhorita só gosta dele como um amigo?

Mi-chan começa a tossir ao escutar aquela pergunta.

#O que eu vou falar? Ela não sabe que ele é gay.#

-Por que a senhora está me perguntando isso?

-Será que fui indiscreta agora? -ela coloca as duas mãos no rosto- ME DESCULPE, ME DESCULPE, NÃO DEVERIA TER LHE PERGUNTADO ISSO. QUE PETULÂNCIA A MINHA. JÁ IR LHE PERGUNTANDO SE GOSTA DO MEU BEBÊ. ME DESCULPEEEE...

#agora já sei quem o Ri-chan puxou# -Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Não precisa se desculpar por isso.

-Então a senhorita gosta dele?

A aflita senhora volta a ficar toda calma num instante

#Que saia justa entrei agora# -Mas porque que a senhora está me perguntando isso?

A mulher olha nos olhos da editora.

-É por que eu acho que o meu bebê está gostando de você.

-Não, a senhora está enganada, ele não gosta de...... #não posso falar que ele gosta de homens#

-Ia falar que ele não gosta de você?

A editora abaixa a cabeça

-é, ia falar isso mesmo.

-Ontem eu vi que o meu filho fica muito feliz ao seu lado. E eu também acho que a senhorita gosta dele.

Mitsuru fica ruborizada.

#ela acertou sobre mim, mas errou sobre ele#

-Senhora Okami... Senhora Okami...

A empregada entre correndo na área reservada para os banhos.

-O que aconteceu Akemi?

-O senhor Akito Sohma acabou de chegar.

-O que? -A Okami sai na mesma hora da piscina e veste o quimono- Com licença, senhorita Takaya.

As duas mulheres saem correndo pelo corredor.

#Quem será esse senhor que chegou? Deve ser parente deles.#

Mi-chan afunda a cabeça na água

-Bom dia, Akito-san. É uma honra recebê-lo aqui.

A Okami se inclina respeitosamente diante do patriarca que estava sentado na recepção.

-Bom dia. Resolvi passar o final de semana aqui na terma.

-Vou providenciar tudo para sua estadia.

A Okami dá as ordens as empregadas para arrumarem os quartos para Akito e o Kureno. Akito se levanta do sofá e começa a olhar a sua volta.

-Onde está o Ritsu-san?

-O-o meu bebê? cof... cof... Ele foi comprar algumas coisas para o almoço, mas já está voltando.

-Muito bem. Assim que ele retornar, mande-o ir me cumprimentar. A terma masculina está vazia agora?

-Está sim senhor patriarca.

-Então, vamos tomar um banho Kureno.

Akito e Kureno vão para a terma masculina.

#Tadinho do meu bebê. Acabou a alegria dele#.

Como o melhor quarto estava sendo ocupado pela Mitsuru, a Okami providencia um quarto que fica ao lado desse para o patriarca e um outro para o Kureno.

#Puxa... estão caprichando na arrumação desse quarto#

Mi-chan ao passar pelo quarto ao lado do seu, vê a correria das empregadas dentro dele.

#Estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber sobre esse senhor que chegou#

Ela entra no seu quarto, para se arrumar para o almoço.

_-vamos, tratem de deixar tudo perfeito aqui. Vocês sabem como o senhor patriarca é exigente. Akemi, coloca esse vaso ali na janela._

-hehehehe... -Mi-chan ri baixinho- #Dá para escutar tudo o que acontece no quarto do lado.#

_-Senhora Okami, o senhor Ritsu ainda não chegou._

_-Continua então lá fora, e assim que ele chegar diga-lhe que o Akito-san está aqui._

#Por que será que a Okami está um pouco nervosa?#

Mi-chan começa a trocar de roupa.

-Se vai continuar com essa cara é melhor me deixar sozinho aqui.

Akito está encostado numa das pedras da piscina, Kureno não lhe fala nada e a abraça.

-Você sabe que eu não tenho culpa, não sabe?

-É claro que eu sei.

Kureno lhe beija na testa carinhosamente.

-Aposto que o Ri-chan ficará todo gago quando me vir aqui.

#Ela realmente estava falando sério. Vai relembrar a cada um dos possuídos do nosso enlace com ela.#

-Senhor patriarca, o seu quarto já está pronto.

Uma das empregadas avisa da porta. Akito espera que a empregada saia para ela sair da piscina com a ajuda do Kureno e vão para o quarto.

-Espero que esteja tudo do seu agrado senhor Patriarca.

Akito olha pelo quarto e balança a cabeça.

-O quarto do jovem Kureno é o segundo do corredor.

-Pode ficar em seu quarto Kureno, se precisar mando que lhe chamem.

_#Pelo visto o senhor patriarca está no quarto# -Mi-chan encosta o ouvido na parede para escutar melhor a conversa- #A voz é de uma pessoa bem jovem#_

-Arf.. Arf.. Arf...-Ritsu entra correndo no quarto do patriarca-A-A Akito-san.

-Olá Ritsu. -Akito se aproxima dele e segura em sua mão- Já que não vai até a sede, vim aqui para lhe ver.

-Vou providenciar o seu almoço senhor patriarca.

A Okami sai do quarto.

-Pode ir também Kureno. Tenho muito que conversar com o Ri-chan.

Kureno sai do quarto fechando a porta.

_#O Ri-chan está lá no quarto com o patriarca, pelo visto é parente dele mesmo#_

-Não ficou feliz de me ver aqui?

Akito está muito tranqüila, e lhe leva até a cama onde se sentam.

-É... é claro que fiquei, senhor patriarca.

-Que bom que não está vestido com aqueles quimonos ridículos. Prefiro lhe ver vestido assim.

Ela lhe faz um carinho em seu rosto.

_#o patriarca parece ser uma pessoa muito severa#_

Sentir o toque de Akito em seu rosto, faz com que o coração de Ritsu fique batendo mais rápido.

-Akito-san...

-Shiuuu.. -ela coloca o dedo em seus lábios- depois a gente conversa.

Akito o deita na cama

#Por que será que estão calados agora? Não escutei o barulho da porta. Eles devem estar no quarto ainda#

Mi-chan gruda ainda mais o ouvido na parede.

_-Akito-san._

#Sim, estão no quarto.#

_-Achou que eu não ia lhe procurar nunca mais, não é?_

_-Mas, o patriarca não está namorando o Kureno-san?_

#O Patriarca também é gay!#

Mi-chan coloca a mão na boca ao escutar isso.

_-Mas o fato de estar namorando com ele, não elimina o nosso enlace._

#enlace? que enlace será esse?..... pararam de falar novamente.... Mas, esses ruídos... não pode ser o que estou pensando#

_-Aposto que deve ter sentido a minha falta também._

#Parecia que eles estão se beijando. Será possível?.... Agora não escuto mais nada#

Mi-chan está tremendo muito de nervosismo.

_-Isso, arranque o meu quimono, meu macaquinho. Eu quero te ter agora._

Mi-chan se levanta do chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tampa os ouvidos.

#O Ri-chan está fazendo amor com o patriarca.#

A editora se joga na cama e coloca o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, mas não consegue abafar totalmente os ruídos e sussurros que vem do quarto ao lado.

#Então é dele que o Ri-chan gosta.# -ela começa a chorar baixinho- #Eu sabia que ele era gay, mas mesmo sabendo disso eu me apaixonei por ele. É Por isso que está me machucando tanto escutar esses gemidos#

Ela se levanta da cama e sai do quarto. Pensava em caminhar pelo jardim que fica na frente do edifício.

#Não consigo, não posso continuar escutando aquilo.#

A Okami vê a jovem passando, e estava tão aflita como ela.

#Pobrezinha, ela deve estar muito confusa agora. Mas eu não posso contar nada para ela.#

Mitsuru ficou caminhando por quase uma hora pelo jardim e quando retorna para o interior do edifício, vê um jovem com os cabelos negros curtos sentado a mesa, acompanhado pelo Ritsu e por outro jovem. Ela não encontra coragem de olhar para o amigo e passa direto indo para o quarto.

**by DonaKyo**


	46. A turma do Hentai

-TOHRU-CHAN... CHEGAMOS!

Arisa grita assim que entra na casa enquanto que o possuído tirava os sapatos.

#Que mulher escandalosa#

-Estamos aqui em cima, limpando o quarto do Kyo

-ESSA NÃO!!!

Assim que escuta isso, o garoto voa para o quarto.

-Eih, o que deu em você?

Arisa sobe também as escadas e quando chega ao corredor, vê que o garoto está parado na porta do seu quarto, branco como uma folha de papel e com os olhos arregalados. O gato tinha chegado à exata hora que o Yuki estava despejando em cima da cama o conteúdo daquelas sacolas que estavam escondidas embaixo da cama.

-O que é isso?

Tohru pega uma das revistas e assim que vê a capa, fica imediatamente vermelha e a joga na cama novamente.

-Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu...

-O que você tem Kyon?

Arisa olha para dentro do quarto e vê as revistas em cima da cama.

-Eu não sabia que gostava de ler tanto assim.

Yuki se segura para não rir.

-HAHAHAHAHHAIAHAIAHAHAHAHAHHAHA... O KYON CURTE PORNOGRAFIA....HAHAHHAHAH. Quem diria? O Kyon se amarra nesse tipo de leitura.... ahahahhahah

Arisa começa a folhear uma das revistas.

-ME DÁ ISSO. -O garoto arranca a revista das mãos da garota- EU... EU NÃO GOSTO DESSAS COISAS.... ELAS NÃO SÃO MINHAS!!

-Safado! -Yuki começa a colocar as revistas de volta nas sacolas.

-Será que são do senhor Shigure? -Tohru acaba pensando em voz alta.

-É... É ISSO MESMO! ELAS SÃO DAQUELE CACHORRO!

O gato ainda continua gaguejando muito e roxo de vergonha.

-Tudo bem cabeça de mexerica, a gente "acredita" que elas são do Shigure-san..... ahahahahha....

-Eu as deixo aqui ou coloco lá no quarto dele?

Yuki está com as três sacolas nas mãos.

-Deixe-as aí, Alteza. Quem sabe assim o garotinho aí aprende alguma coisa.... ahahahahhaha

A veia da testa do Kyo fica visível para todos.

-Mas o que ele irá aprender com elas?

-HUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU..... A Tohru-chan é a santa em pessoa. -Arisa passa o braço envolta do pescoço da garota- Tá vendo, Alteza! Vai demorar muitos anos para conseguir molhar o biscoito aqui.... ahahahahhahahahahha

Yuki fica extremamente envergonhado e olha para a Tohru.

#Ainda bem que ela não entendeu nada do que a Arisa falou#

-Vai me dizer que a delinqüente é uma grande especialista nessa área?

A voz séria e cheia de raiva do Kyo, faz com que a garota pare de rir na hora. Arisa se solta da Tohru e caminha até o garoto e segura em seu queixo.

-Está querendo algumas aulas particulares, é?

Kyo nem sabe o que lhe responder, estava se sentindo naquele instante como se fosse um garotinho de cinco anos.

-Não sabia que a Uo-chan dava aulas particulares.

-HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAA.... -Arisa se senta no chão de tanto que está rindo- Só faltou a Tohru-chan perguntar em qual matéria.... hauahuahaua

Toda aquela situação só deixam o Yuki ainda mais culpado.

#Como pude ter feito aquilo com a Tohru-chan? Ela é muito pura e ingênua, o oposto da Akito-san#

Kyo continua com o rosto de lado e a Arisa continua no chão rindo.

#Que ódio. Só peguei essas porcarias para ganhar da delinqüente e olha o mico que estou passando#

Yuki olha para as sacolas que estão em suas mãos e começa a se lembrar da Akito em seu colo, e as joga no chão, e todos olham para ele.

-Já estou cansado de segurar esses lixos.

-Vamos deixar que o Kyon fique aqui se divertindo com as suas leituras recreativas.

A garota se levanta do chão e os três saem do quarto

-Está tudo bem, Yuki-kun?

Tohru nota que o garoto está um pouco irritado.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro.

o garoto entra e fecha a porta

#Pelo visto as revistas fizeram efeito nele.. hihihi# -Vamos, Tohru-chan. Acho que ele está com alguma dor de barriga... ahahahah

Kyo, que ainda estava no quarto, ajunta as sacolas do chão.

#O que vou fazer com isso? Levei a fama sem nem ter olhado essas porcarias. Tá, só vi uma. E que não me valeu para nada. Ainda bem que eles não acharam o livro.#

-O que vamos preparar para o almoço?

Arisa abre a geladeira para pegar a garrafa de água gelada.

-O que acha da gente fazer um udon?

-É uma ótima idéia, Tohru-chan.

_BLAM_

-Acho que o Kyo saiu.

-HAHAHAHAHHAH... Deve estar morrendo de vergonha. Mas não imaginava que o kyon gostava dessas coisas.

-Ele nunca teve aquilo no quarto.

Tohru pega uma panela no armário.

-Humm, então devia estar fazendo uma pesquisa de campo... ahahahahah

#Vou deixar essas coisas aqui no quarto do Shigure, ele vai tirar um sarro da minha cara mesmo, então vou tentar enganar pelo menos a Tohru#

O garoto abre a porta e joga as sacolas no meio da bagunça do quarto do possuído e depois desce para a cozinha.

-Uééé... Achei que o senhor tinha saído.

-Eu tó aqui. Não tá vendo?.

-Fala direito com a Tohru-chan, seu tardado.

-EU NÃO SOU NENHUM TARADO.

Tohru deixa os dois na cozinha e vai até a sala, e vê que os sapatos do namorado não estão na entrada.

#Foi o Yuki-kun quem saiu. Será que ele foi até a base secreta?#

------------------- ---------------------

-Bom dia Gure-san.

Kimi chega pontualmente ao lugar marcado entre eles.

-Bom dia Kiki. Como consegue ficar ainda mais linda sem o uniforme de colegial?

-Nhaa.. A Kimi tem um maravilhoso guarda roupa mesmo.

Ela está vestindo uma mini saia um pouco rodada azul escura, uma camiseta branca toda bordada de florzinhas, uma meia7/8 e um sapatinho fechado preto.

-Vamos entrar então?

Ela olha a fachada da loja.

-Mas é uma loja de aviamentos...

-Espera e verá o paraíso.

Ele abre a porta e eles entram, e a garota olha a loja muito desapontada.

#Não sabia que o paraíso era tão simples assim#

-GURETTI.. -Ayame corre para abraçar o possuído e fica parado na frente da Kimi de boca aberta- Ela é perfeita para a minha criação. MINE-CHAN QUERIDA.....

-Sim Chéfis. -Mine vem dos fundos e assim que vê a garota os seus olhos brilham- ELA É PERFEITA, CHÉFIS. VAI FICAR DIVINA NA ROUPA..

-A Kimi não está entendendo nadinha.

-Não se preocupe, Kiki. Está em ótimas mãos. -Shigure a empurra para cima da Mine- Vai lá experimentar o meu presente para você.

-PRESENTE? A KIMI AMA PRESENTE! A Kimi quer ver o presente dela.

As duas vão para o fundo da loja.

-Que lolita mais.... lolita.

Ayame se senta no sofá que está num canto da loja para os clientes e o escritor se senta ao seu lado

-AHAHAHHAHAH... Não existe outra palavra para ela, não é mesmo? A Kimi é a lolita dos meus sonhos.

-Só de a ver, acabei de ter umas cinco idéias para as próximas roupas.

-Pode criar. Quero ficar nessa diversão por um bom tempo. Ainda mais agora, que voltamos a ser a diversão de uma outra pessoa.

-Do que está falando Guretti?

-Akito-san. -ele abaixa o tom da voz- Ela voltou a exigir a nossa presença.

-Não me diga que...

-Sim. Ela se cansou do Kureno e acho que chegou a hora de você conversar com o Yuki. Ele já está sabendo de tudo.

-Mas ele ainda é só um menino. Como Akito-san pode fazer isso?

-Para ela, não é. E ele está muito confuso.

-Irei até a sua casa hoje mesmo. -Ayame olha para o Shigure- E por um acaso, o Guretti já voltou a marcar sua presença?

O escritor começa a coçar a cabeça.

-Você sabe que a gente não consegue se controlar quando está com ela.

-Mas é aquele amor que sentia por ela? Isso também voltou?

-Não. Eu já não a amo. Acabou mesmo.

-Chéfis, ela ficou simplesmente divina.

Mine volta para a sala com a Kimi e Shigure se levanta do sofá.

-AUUU AUUUU AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU......

-Ahahah... O Gure-san está mais parecendo um cachorro do que um lobo.

Kimi estava vestindo uma roupa que lembrava a chapeuzinho vermelho, mas com um toque mais moderno, com uma blusa um pouco decotada e branca e sem o capuz. A saia era curta e cheia de camadas por baixo o que a deixava ainda mais provocante. Vestia ainda uma longa bota de salto alto preta que chegava até o meio da sua coxa.

-Mine-chan, está de parabéns. Tinha razão com as camadas de voal branco por baixo da saia, ficou ainda mais bonita.

-A Kimi até parece que saiu de um mangá.

Ela fica se mexendo fazendo com que a saia fique se movimentando de um lado para o outro.

-A Kiki está linda.

-O Gure-san acha mesmo?

Ela se aproxima dele e se abaixa um pouco mostrando o tamanho do decote, na esperança de provocá-lo.

-Está sim. -Shigure coloca a mão em sua cabeça e continua falando sem olhar para a garota- Aaya está com a máquina aí? Preciso fazer algumas fotos para depois usar como ilustração.

#Não acredito que ele nem tentou olhar os peitos da Kimi#

-O Gure-san gostou da bota da Kimi?

Ela coloca uma das pernas em cima do sofá, mostrando a coxa para o escritor.

#Ela quer me provocar mesmo# -Não acha que uma bota vermelha ficaria melhor Mine-chan?

-A preta dá um toque mais especial, Shii-san.

#Não é possível!# -Kimi tira a perna e se senta no sofá cruzando os braços- #Será que o Gure-san é gay? Nenhum homem resistiu tanto tempo assim aos encantos da Kimi.#

Shigure vai atrás da máquina fotográfica com o Ayame e a Mine nota que a garota está com uma cara emburrada no sofá.

-Não gostou, Kiki-chan?

-A Kimi amou a roupa, mas a Kimi está muito confusa. -Mine-chan se senta ao seu lado e a garota continua a falar- O Gure-san é gay?

-HAHAHAHHAHA, é claro que não. De onde tirou isso menina?

-A Kimi não entende o porquê que ele ainda não quis beijar a Kimi.

-Tenho certeza que o Guretti está bem longe de ser gay. -ela arruma os óculos- Vai ver que a Kiki-chan não é o tipo de garota que o Guretti gosta.

-O QUE??? COMO?? SERÁ QUE EXISTE REALMENTE UM HOMEM QUE NÃO GOSTE DA KIMI?

Kimi está em estado de choque, nunca tinha lhe passado pela mente que isso seria possível. Ela tinha certeza que todos os homens existiam apenas para desejar a sua beleza.

-Ou então ele está com receio por causa da diferença de idade entre vocês.

-Só pode ser isso. É claro, a Kimi ainda é adorada por todos.

-Vamos até a praça para tirar algumas fotos, Kiki?

-A Kimi sempre fica linda nas fotos.

A garota se levanta do sofá e os dois vão até a praça que fica quase que ao lado da loja.

-Essa garota não existe chefinho. -Mine fica de pé ao lado do Ayame que está na porta da loja- Ela veio me perguntar se o Guretti era gay?

-Imagina o Guretti gay...HOHOHOHO... Ele só está judiando da garotinha. Ou será que está sendo sado masoquista com ele mesmo?

Assim que chegam a praça, Kimi fica sendo o centro de atenções de todos.

#A Kimi tem que ser mais direta com o Gure-san. Tem que mostrar que não acha que o Gure-san é velho para a Kimi#

#O Aaya acertou em cheio com essa roupa.# -Ele a olha fixamente pelas costa- #Ela está tão gostasinha que dá até vontade de morder#

-Aqui está bom, Gure-san?

A colegial se encosta embaixo de uma árvore.

-Sim. A iluminação está perfeita.

Shigure começa a tirar algumas fotos da garota que agora fazia caras e bocas.

#A Kimi tem que ficar com o Gure-san hoje#

**by DonaKyon**


	47. A presença de Akito

#Ainda me custa acreditar que estou aqui ao lado dele# -Mayuko fica observando o possuído que está dormindo ao seu lado na cama- #Ele fica ainda mais lindo dormindo#

Ela passa a mão em seus cabelos e Hatori abre os olhos.

-Hmm?

-Desculpe-me, acabei te acordando.

O médico lhe sorri.

-Tudo bem, já está na hora da gente voltar para Tóquio. #Espero que esteja tudo bem por lá, se a Akito-san me procurou estarei com sérios problemas#

-Aa....

A garota abre a boca, mas desiste de fazer a pergunta e se levanta da cama para vestir as roupas.

-O que ia me falar?

Hatori se encosta-se à cama, enquanto que ela continua falando de costas e vestindo o vestido.

-A... a gente tá namorando?

O possuído respira fundo.

-Mayuko...

-Tudo bem, já entendi! -Ela se vira e tenta fingir que está tudo bem mesmo- Vamos então senhor Doutor?

A professora se senta na cama tentando sorrir, Hatori se aproxima, e lhe acaricia o rosto.

-Mayuko, se me fizesse essa mesma pergunta a alguns dias atrás eu já teria uma resposta para lhe dar. Mas agora....

-Hatori, por favor, não se sinta obrigado a namorar comigo só porque eu era virgem. Eu já sou bem grandinha.

-Não é isso. -Hatori abaixa a cabeça- É que eu não posso ser um bom namorado agora.

-Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

Mayuko coloca a mão na perna do médico e lhe acaricia e ele levanta a cabeça para lhe olhar.

-Eu só posso te dizer que isso tem haver com a nossa maldição.

Agora é ela quem respira fundo.

#Não deveria ter aberto a boca#

Ele entrelaça os seus dedos nos dedos dela.

-Acho que não é justo lhe pedir que continue saindo comigo.

-Você gosta de mim?

-Gosto. Gosto muito de você, Mayu. Mas não posso te prometer nada.

-Não precisa. Já fico feliz por saber que você gosta de mim. E eu quero continuar saindo com você mesmo assim.

-Tem certeza? Não quero que sofra.

-Eu não vou sofrer, e tentarei aliviar o seu sofrimento por causa da maldição.

Ela se aproxima e lhe beija, mas sentindo um certo pesar em seu coração.

------------------- --------

Mi-chan entra no quarto mais conformada. Naquela uma hora em que esteve caminhando sozinha, ela tinha pensado em tudo o que havia acontecido.

#O Ri-chan tem direito de ser feliz. Não posso deixar que o que sinto por ele, atrapalhe a nossa amizade. Afinal, eu sempre soube que ele é gay#

Ela fica encostada na janela olhando o horizonte.

_Tocc Tocc_

_-Senhorita Takaya, posso entrar?_

Mi-chan reconheceu a voz da Okami.

-Claro.

-Vim lhe trazer o seu almoço.

A mulher entra com um barco cheio de sashimis variados e coloca na mesa, e a garota olha um pouco chateada, imaginava que o amigo fosse almoçar com ela.

-Muito obrigada.

-Foi uma pena que o senhor Patriarca tenha vindo para cá. -A mulher se senta na poltrona perto da editora- Agora o meu bebê terá que ficar lhe dando atenção.

#Eu bem vi que tipo de atenção ele vai dar# -Não tem problema. A família em primeiro lugar.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Ela tenta sorri e a Okami se levanta da poltrona e sai do quarto.

-Bem... O jeito é aproveitar as termas e relaxar. Não posso ficar chorando por isso. -ela se senta a mesa- Esse sashimi está com uma ótima cara.

-Algum problema Ri-chan?

Akito percebe que o possuído ficou pouco agitado depois que a moça do cabelo curto entrou.

-Nenhum, Akito-san. É que a editora do Shigure-san está hospedada aqui.

-É mesmo? -Akito se levanta da mesa- Me apresente para ela.

Ri-chan se levanta um pouco nervoso, e vai na frente.

-Mi-chan.

Ritsu a chama após bater na porta e a Mi-chan corre para abri a porta com um sorriso, mas assim que vê o outro jovem ao seu lado, ela tira o sorriso dos lábios.

-Então a senhorita é a editora do Shigure?

-Sim. Muito prazer, Sou Mitsuru Takaya. -ela se inclina.

-Sou Akito Sohma. Muito obrigado pela sua dedicação a carreira do Shigure.

#É Um jovem muito bonito, e gentil#

Mi-chan não sabe o que falar.

-E o Shigure não está aí com a senhorita?

Akito entra no quarto, sem ser convidado, deixando a editora de boca aberta na porta.

-COMO?

Akito fica olhando pelo quarto e percebe que a editora está realmente sozinha.

-Achei que estavam trabalhando.

-ME DESCULPE AKITO-SAN. DEVERIA TER EXPLICADO QUE A SENHORITA MI-CHAN VEIO PARA DESCANÇAR. ME DESCULPEEEE..

O Patriarca fica olhando para a garota e lhe sorri.

-O Shigure deve lhe dá muito trabalho, não é?

-O Senhor nem imagina o quanto. Ele nunca entrega os textos no dia certo.

-Pode deixar que na próxima vez que estiver com ele, irei o punir por isso.

Akito passa pela garota ainda sorrindo e sai do quarto.

-Me desculpe Mi-chan.

Ritsu fala baixinho e volta a acompanhar a Akito. Mitsuru fecha a porta do quarto

#Porque o Patriarca invadiu o quarto daquele jeito? Será que ele acha que o Shigure tem um caso comigo?#

-Que mulherzinha mais estúpida.

Ri-chan finge que não escutou o comentário de Akito e eles voltam para a sala de refeições.

-Cadê o Kureno?

Akito pergunta para a empregada que está retirando as coisas da mesa.

-Ele está no banho senhor Patriarca.

Akito se vira e começa a andar em direção a sala de banho e Ri-chan vai atrás.

-Não precisa ficar grudado em mim. Vai procurar o que fazer.

Ri-chan se segura para não esboçar um sorriso nos lábios.

-Tudo bem, Akito-san.

Assim que o patriarca entra na área de banhos masculinos, Ritsu corre para o quarto da Mi-chan.

_toc tocc_

-Ri-chan. O que foi agora?

-Posso entrar Mi-chan?

Ela se afasta lhe dando passagem.

-Me desculpe mesmo. Desde que o Akito-san chegou não pude lhe dar atenção.

-Eu entendo. -A garota segura na mão dele e vão se sentar na varanda do quarto- O senhor Patriarca é um rapaz muito bonito, heim?

-Ahn? Você acha?

#Pelo visto o Ri-chan não vai me contar que gosta dele. É melhor nem comentar que eu escutei tudo# -E cadê o patriarca?

-Está na terma.

-Então vamos aproveitar para vermos um filme bem romântico juntos.

#Ainda bem que poderei ficar algumas horas com a ela#

Ri-chan liga a TV

**by DonaKyon**


	48. Desesperos

-Lógico que cê é um tarado, Kyon. final está com o quarto cheio de revistas de sacanagem... ahahahahahha

-SUA....SUA.... A CULPA DISSO TUDO É SUA!!

-MINHA?? Cê tá maluco? Por um acaso fui eu quem deu aquilo para você?

Arisa continua encostada na geladeira

-MAS...

Kyo abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, certamente não poderia falar o real motivo para ela.

-Mas?

O garoto que estava parado no meio da cozinha caminha em direção a geladeira

-Sai daí.

-Nossa, como cê é educado.

Arisa continua parada

-Com licença.

A voz do gato era repleta de má vontade. Arisa caminha com os braços cruzados, mas na hora que passa bem ao lado do garoto, ele se enche de coragem e passa a mão na bunda dela.

-.....

Ela não consegue falar nada. Estava vermelha de vergonha, nunca iria imaginar que ele seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

-Agora pode falar que sou um tarado.

Apesar de ele estar morrendo de vergonha, tentou disfarçar ao máximo no tom de voz.

#Já que não vou mudar a opinião dela, vou dar um motivo para ela falar que sou tarado#

-Algum problema?

Tohru encontra a Arisa de frente para porta com a face vermelha e o garoto de costas abrindo a geladeira.

#Cê me paga# -Nada, não. Vamos logo fazer o rango?

Arisa volta a ficar com a cor normal. As duas começam a preparar o almoço e o garoto vai para a sala e fica assistindo a TV. Tohru fica olhando pela janela para o quintal.

#Acho que vou até a base, o Yuki-kun deve ter perdido a noção do tempo#

-Uo-chan, vou chamar o Yuki-kun para almoçar.

A colegial coloca o avental em cima da mesa e sai. Arisa vai até a porta e vê o gato de costas vendo a TV.

#Agora cê tá ferrado#

Arisa rapidamente desabotoa a camisa deixando o sutiã à mostra.

-Eih, cabeça de mexerica.

-O QUE....

Kyo não consegue terminar a frase assim que vê que a garota está com a blusa aberta, ele fecha os olhos e os tampa com as mãos.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH..... FALTA MUITO PARA CÊ SER UM TARADO MESMO. É SÓ UM GAROTINHO ASSUSTADO, APOSTO QUE NEM TEVE CORAGEM DE VER AS REVISTAS..AHAHA

-------- --------- ---------

-Perfeito, Kiki. Quando o Aaya tiver com a nova roupa pronta a gente tira mais.

-E porque que a Kimi do livro vai usar essas roupas?

Kimi se aproxima do escritor, e Shigure fica olhando para o decote da blusa da garota.

-É por que essas serão as roupas da moda na história.

-Humm...

Ela abaixa a cabeça para olhar a própria roupa e continua falando com um tom de voz bem meigo e fazendo biquinho.

-A Kimi iria amar se essa fosse à moda daqui também.

Shigure respira fundo e se vira

#AIIIII...... Eu ainda morro. Como ela fica ainda mais deliciosa com essa carinha#

-O que o Gure-san vai fazer agora?

-Ahn? Bem, vou devolver a máquina do Aaya....

Ele volta a olhar para a garota, que coloca as duas mãos na cintura e se aproxima ainda mais dele.

-E depois? Não quer ir passear com a Kimi?

-Passear com a Kiki?

Shigure sente uma gota de suor escorrendo em sua testa, quando sente a menina tão próxima dele.

-Sim... O que acha de ir até a minha casa?

O escritor fica de boca aberta olhando para a Kimi.

-E que os pais da Kimi estão viajando e a Kimi se sente tão sozinha naquela casa grande.

Shigure finalmente fecha a boca para que a baba não caia. Ele olha em direção da loja e começa a fazer um sinal com a mão direita.

-Ahnn?? -JÁ VOU! Kiki, o Aaya está me chamando.

Ele sai correndo para a loja.

#Mas a Kimi não escutou nada?#

A colegial lolita começa a caminhar sem entender nada

-Preciso de um banho gelado agora. Inventa qualquer coisa.

Shigure sobe desesperado para a casa do Ayame, enquanto Mine e Ayame ficam se olhando espantados

-O que deu nele, Chefinho?

------ ------ ------ ------

#O Yuki-kun está um pouco estranho nos últimos dias. Não quero o chatear fazendo sempre a mesma pergunta, mas sinto que algo o está incomodando e muito. Parece que ele está com medo de alguma coisa. Será que ele está com algum problema de saúde?#

Tohru chega à base secreta do namorado e o encontra sentado no chão olhando fixamente para a plantação de nira.

-Yuki-kun, vamos almoçar?

Ele sai do seu transe, se levanta e segura em sua mão.

-Sim. Estou com fome.

-Nossa, Yuki-kun, como a sua mão está gelada? Está se sentindo bem?

Ele percebe que a namorada está muito preocupada e passa a outra mão em seu rosto

-Deve ser por causa da falta de sono. Não se preocupe, Tohru-chan.

Aquele gesto a deixa mais tranqüila e ela sorrindo lhe dá um beijo. Yuki começa a lhe beijar bem suavemente, mas de repente começa a sentir o sangue ferver e o desejo de lhe beijar com mais paixão, sua língua não pára de mexer dentro da boca da garota, e o seu maior desejo naquele instante era de colar o seu corpo ao dela, assim como a Akito tinha feito com ele. E novamente ele estava a beijando pensando no patriarca.

#O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não paro de pensar em Akito-san quando estou com a Tohru-chan?#

Ele lhe olha cheio de pavor e a segura pelos ombros com as duas mãos.

-Yuki-kun?

-Eu fiz alguma coisa agora? Te desrespeitei novamente?

-Humm. Não, Yuki-kun...

Ele respira profundamente.

-Ainda bem, fiquei com medo de ter feito alguma coisa que não devia.

#O Yuki-kun me trata com tanto carinho.#

Tohru se sentiu profundamente feliz naquele momento, ela volta a segurar em sua mão e sente que essa está ainda mais gelada do que antes e quando olha no rosto do namorado nota que ele está com os lábios roxos e a pele ainda mais branca.

-Tohru-chan, acho que terei que ir até a sede, para o Hatori me examinar.

Ele lhe fala e abaixa a cabeça.

-E-eu irei com o senhor, não pode ir até a sede sozinho.

Yuki não se sente confortado com aquilo, mas não lhe fala nada para que ela não vá junto.

------ ------- ------- -------

-Cê já fechou a roupa?

Kyo ainda está com os olhos fechados, e Arisa se aproxima e lhe dá uma lambida na orelha, o que faz com que o garoto caia de costa no chão e abra os olhos.

-CÊ TÁ MALUCA É?

-HUAHUAHAUHAU.. Nunca irá me vencer desse jeito, Kyon-Kyon... Cê é tão puro e inocente quanto a Tohru-chan.. ahaha

-EU NÃO SOU. APENAS... APENAS...

Ele se levanta do chão.

-Apenas ficou apavorado quando me viu com a blusa aberta.

Arisa se senta no sofá toda cheia de si e o Kyo fica ainda mais envergonhado.

-EU APENAS ACHEI QUE A TOHRU ESTIVESSE AQUI NA SALA AINDA.

-Conta outra Kyon. Cê tem medo de mulher.

Ela não consegue falar sem dar um sorriso sarcástico.

-EU NÃO TENHO.

Ele fecha a mão direita e se sente ainda mais criança com aquela resposta.

------ ------- -------  
Hatori e Mayuko estavam parados na esquina da casa da professora.

-Tem certeza que não quer que a deixe na porta da sua casa?

-Nem morta. A minha mãe é capaz de soltar fogos se me vir chegando com você agora. #Fora que seria capaz de já preparar os convites de casamento#

-Prometo que na próxima vez, ficaremos lá na praia até domingo.

Hatori segura em sua mão.

-Eih, e quem falou que eu agüento ficar tanto tempo assim com você?

Mayu faz a piadinha para deixá-lo mais solto. O que funciona e ele se despede dela com um beijo.

#Eu não vou te perder. Dessa vez estou disposta a tudo para ficar ao seu lado Hatori#

A professora fica olhando o carro saindo, e depois vai para casa.

------ ----- -----

Yuki sente que o seu coração está na boca, quando eles chegam à sede

-É melhor a Tohru-chan me esperar lá na casa do Professor Kazuma.

O garoto está tão impaciente que nem espera a resposta da namorada para entrar na sede. Assim que fecha o portão, sai correndo em direção da casa do Patriarca

#Preciso ver Akito-san agora. Quero estar com ela.#

Pela primeira vez, Yuki estava pensando em Akito como uma mulher.

-Senhor Yuki. O que faz aqui?

Yoko estava do lado de fora da casa e o possuído passa direto pela mulher.

-Vim ver Akito-san.

-O senhor Patriarca não está. Foi passar o final de semana na fonte termal.

Yuki pára imediatamente. A resposta da mulher o faz cair em si, e ele percebe o que estava prestes a fazer.

-Pode deixar que avisarei ao Patriarca que o senhor esteve aqui. Certamente, Akito-san ficará muito contente.

Yoko entra na casa e o Yuki vai se sentando lentamente no chão.

#Eu vim atrás da Akito-san!#

O garoto coloca as duas mãos no rosto e começa a chorar.

#Se o patriarca estivesse aqui, eu estaria traindo a garota que amo agora.#

-Yuki.

Hatori estava indo até a sede quando vê o garoto sentado no chão e se abaixa para falar com ele. O garoto continua de cabeça baixa chorando.

-Akito-san fez alguma coisa com você?

-O patriarca não está.

A frase sai no meio do choro.

#Não deve estar sendo nada fácil para ele. Sempre a temeu muito e de repente passa a sentir isso.# -Vamos conversar lá em minha casa?

Naquele momento o médico lhe pareceu ser a pessoa mais indicada para conversar, ele se levanta em silêncio e segue o Hatori. Quando chegam à casa do médico eles voltam a conversar

-Onde está Akito-san?

-Foi para a fonte termal.

Yuki entra e se senta. A possibilidade de conversar com alguém lhe havia tranqüilizado um pouco.

#Ainda bem que o patriarca não resolveu ir para a casa da praia, se isso tivesse acontecido, a Mayu e eu estaríamos mortos agora#

Ele dá um suspiro aliviado e se senta no sofá de frente para o garoto.

-Hatori, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Era como se o médico estivesse vendo a si próprio quando descobriu qual era o verdadeiro enlace deles.

-Você já sabe o que está acontecendo.

-Quer dizer que eu não tenho escolha?

-Sinceramente eu não sei, Yuki.

Hatori sente a mesma dor que o garoto estava sentindo, o sentimento de culpa. Naquele instante o Yuki percebe que aquele sofrimento não era uma exclusividade sua, aquele homem que estava diante dele, também estava buscando por aquela mesma resposta a muito mais tempo do que ele.

-Será que poderia me examinar? Não estou me sentindo bem desde então.

-Deve ser conseqüência do estresse e da ansiedade. Vamos até o consultório. Mas a melhor coisa que poderá fazer agora, e tentar pensar o menos possível em Akito-san.

----- ------- ---------

Após passar meia hora, Ayame começa a estranhar a demora de Shigure e sobe até a sua casa

-Mas o que está fazendo aí?

Ayame o encontra dentro da banheira cheia de água gelada e com roupa e tudo.

-A Kiki já foi embora?

-Está lá embaixo com a Mine-chan.

O escritor sai da banheira jogando um monte de água pelo chão e o segura com as mãos todas molhadas.

-Tem que me salvar Aaya. Estou desesperado!

-Cruzes Gure-san, é apenas uma menina.

-Aaya, ela acabou de me chamar para ir até a casa dela.

-Humm, então a sua Lolita quer mesmo tirar a prova de que você não é gay.

A serpente fala com a mão no queixo eu sorrisinho nos lábios.

-COMO É?? A Kiki está pensando que sou gay?

-Foi o que ela perguntou para a Mine-chan.

-Muito bem, depois eu lhe provo o contrario, mas não hoje.

Ele volta a ficar no seu estado normal.

-Vai lá e fala para a Kiki que eu precisei ir até a sede dos Sohmas para resolver um grave problema.

-Quem diria que o Gure-san iria ficar com tanto medo de uma garotinha... hohohoho...

Ayame volta para a loja.

#Nem eu estou acreditando#

O possuído pelo cão se lembra da garota o chamando para ir até a casa dela e volta a enfiar a cabeça na banheira.

-Kiki-chan, acabei de encontrar um bilhete lá em cima. O nosso amado Guretti teve que ir às pressas para a sede dos Sohmas.

-Nhaaa...

Kimi faz uma carinha de tão coitadinha que comove até ao Ayame.

-Não fique assim doce Lolita. Certamente o nosso Guretti se foi com uma enorme dor no coração.

-Sim, a Kimi também acha isso. Então a Kimi já vai. Até breve.

-Ela já foi?

Shigure pergunta do alto da escada e molhando todo o chão.

-Sim, está a salvo.

-Nossa, é mais difícil do que pensava. Coitado do Yuki-kun.

Ele nem se importa com a molhadeira que está fazendo na loja.

-SIM, TEMOS QUE IR PARA A SUA CASA AGORA MESMO. O MEU AMADO IRMÃO ESTÁ PRECISANDO DE MEUS VALIOSOS CONSELHOS.

Ele olha o escritor de cima embaixo.

-E você trate de trocar de roupa, nem pensar que entrará assim em minha carruagem.

----- ------ --------

Ritsu aproveitando que Akito estava na terma com o Kureno, passou à tarde com a Mitsuru vendo TV no quarto

-Por que está chorando Mi-chan?

-Aahhh, foi lindo esse filme.

Ela estava tentando disfarçar ao máximo as lágrimas na esperança de que o amigo não as visse. Ele passa o dedo delicadamente pelo caminho deixado pela lágrima.

-A Mi-chan fica ainda mais bonita emocionada.

-Como posso está bonita com essa cara inchada?

-Está sim. #Diferentemente de Akito-san, a Mi-chan é super sensível#

-Foi um final de semana inesquecível para mim.

-Me desculpe pela vinda do patriarca até aqui.

Mi-chan percebe que o olhar do amigo ao falar do patriarca fica bem triste.

#Mas não deveria haver um brilho nesse olhar agora? Afinal, não é dele de quem o Ri-chan gosta?#

-O que foi Mi-chan?

O rapaz percebe que a amiga o olha um pouco aflita.

-Não foi nada. #Acho melhor não perguntar nada para ele# -Achei o jardim da pousada lindo.

-Sério? Não imagina o carinho que tenho por ele.

Ritsu pega na mão da editora.

-Vamos até lá que vou lhe contar um pouco da história de cada planta que plantei.

Os dois passam pela recepção de mãos dadas e a Okami sente um pouco de alegria, ao ver a felicidade do seu bebê.

Akito e Kureno após ficarem um tempo nos banhos, tinham ido para o quarto do possuído e a garota acorda assustada.

-O que foi Akky?

Kureno acorda com movimento brusco feito pela garota.

-Eu tive um pesadelo.

O Rapaz se senta e a abraça.

-Calma, foi só um sonho ruim, está tudo bem.

# Estou me sentindo muito agoniada. Tinha alguém cheio de sangue deitado ao meu lado na cama. Com quem que eu sonhei? #

Por mais que tente, não consegue se lembrar do sonho.

-Vamos nos arrumar para irmos até a sala?

-Não. Não quero sair desse quarto hoje. Quero ficar aqui com você.

Akito o abraça com mais força e o possuído a abraça também com mais força e lhe beija na cabeça.

-Faremos aquilo que você quiser.

**by DonaKyon**

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	49. Enfrentamentos

-Hum?

Shigure e Ayame chegam a casa do possuído e o escritor vê que há um par de sapatos diferente na entrada da casa.

#O Yuki e a Tohru não estão em casa, mas quem está aqui com o Kyo#

-O que foi Guretti?

Ayame quase que o empurra para que entre logo na casa.

-Shiuu.

Ele faz um sinal para que os dois entrem em silencio. O escritor percebe que está tudo normal na sala e em seu escritório, apesar da TV está ligada e falando sozinha. Na cozinha, havia evidências de que o almoço tinha sido abandonado no meio do seu preparo.

#Que estranho, a Tohru-chan não é de deixar o que começa pela metade.#

Ele faz um sinal para o Ayame, e começam a subir as escadas. As portas dos três quartos estavam fechadas, mesmo a do Kyo e ele vão nas pontas do pé até lá. Quando se deparam com a cena e depois de alguns segundos de boca aberta, os dois possuídos caem na gargalhada.

-UPSSS. #Agora ferrou tudo#

_--- Flash Back ---_

_-Tá na cara que cê morre de medo de mulher. _

_Arisa continuava toda vitoriosa sentada no sofá.__Kyo queria provar naquele momento muito mais para ele mesmo do que para a garota que ele não tinha medo de mulher e se senta ao seu lado no sofá._

_ -Tá vendo como não tenho medo._

_-AHAUAHUAHGAUA... Cê realmente acha que só isso já basta para provar que não tem medo?_

_#Sinceramente eu achava que sim# _

_Kyo lhe olha com o canto dos olhos e quando percebe que a Uo-chan estava abrindo o segundo botão da blusa ele se levanta correndo do sofá._

_ #Cadê a Tohru e aquela ratazana? Aposto que aquele desgraçado está fazendo isso de propósito.#_

_-HAHAHAHHAHAH... TÁ KYON, ME PROVOU QUE NÃO TEM MEDO. TEM PAVOR MESMO! HAHAHAHAHAH_

_O gato nem tem tempo de se vira para lhe responder quando sente a voz suave de Arisa em seu ouvido e a mão dela em seu ombro direito._

_-Não se preocupe. Seus problemas acabaram._

_-MAS QUE DIABOS CÊ TÁ FALANDO? _

_Arisa apenas lhe sorri e o abraça por trás fazendo surgir um pequeno gato laranja em seus braços._

_-ARISA. ME SOLTE AGORA MESMO! _

_O gato começa a se debater em seus braços, tentando se soltar._

_-Se não ficar quietinho agora, vou te levar até um veterinário para te castrarem. _

_Kyo engole a seco e pára de se mexer._

_-AHAHAHHAHAH... Ficou com medo, né? _

_Arisa começa a subir as escadas com o gato no colo._

_#O que essa louca vai fazer comigo?# _

_Arisa abre a porta do quarto dele e vai direto olhar embaixo da cama._

_ -Onde estão Kyon? Cadê as revistas?_

_-......_

_-Não vai falar bichano? _

_E colegial o segura olhando para ela._

_ -Fale agora..._

_-TÁ NO QUARTO DO SHIGURE. _

_#Ainda bem que não perdi o meu olhar de delinqüente... hihihi# _

_Bastou abrir a porta do quarto do possuído que já viu aonde estavam as sacolas e as leva novamente para o quarto do garoto._

_-Eu falei que seus problemas tinham acabado. _

_Arisa se senta cruzando as pernas em cima da cama do garoto com ele na forma de um gato no seu colo e começa a abrir algumas das revistas na cama._

_-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

_Ele tenta sair dali, mas não consegue._

_-Vou te dar uma aulinha básica, pode ir olhando para essas revistas. _

_Por mais que tentou não conseguiu sair do colo da Arisa, e acabou aceitando a ajuda dela._

_  
__--- fim do flash back---_

_  
____-E essa posição aqui? _

___Kyo ainda estava na forma de gato em seu colo e mostrava as figuras com as patas.__  
_  
-AHAUAHUAHAHAUAHAUAHAU

Arisa quando vê os dois possuídos se matando de rir na porta do quarto, dá um pulo da cama e joga o gato no chão

-UPSSS. #Agora ferrou tudo#

-NA-NÃO É NADA DO QUE ESTÃO PENSANDO.

Kyo pula em cima da cama e com as patas vai jogando as revistas no chão.

-AHAHAUAAHAUA

Shigure está chorando de tanto que está rindo.

-Kyon-Kitty, não imaginava que você gostava de ver essas coisas.

-Mas o que está acontecendo?

Tohru chega e os encontram no quarto. Hatori e Yuki ficam parados no corredor sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

-Mas quem é essa garota?

Hatori vê que a Arisa também estava no quarto. Tohru começa a entrar em pânico

#Essa não. Será que o senhor Hatori irá apagar a memória da Uo-chan?#

-HAUAHAUAUAHUAHAUAHAUA. TINHA QUE TER VISTO A CENA QUE A GENTE VIU, TORI-CHAN.... AHUAHAUHAUAHAU.... O PEQUENO GATO LARANJA NO COLO DA AMIGA E VENDO RESVISTA DE SACANAGEM... HAUAHAUAHUAHAUA

Shigure não consegue se controlar.

-Na verdade eu apenas estava dando algumas explicações básicas para ele. Esse mané até alguns dias atrás não sabia nem beijar direito.

Arisa resolve se sentar na cama ao lado do gato.

-E quem é você?

-Ela é nossa amiga do colégio, senhor Hatori.

Tohru fala com a voz super baixa e quase chorando. Hatori olha para a garota e para o gato que estão na cama e depois passa o olhar sob cada possuído, se fixando no Yuki, que estava parado na porta do quarto sem falar nada.

-Shigure, Ayame e Yuki. Vamos até o escritório.

A voz do Hatori sai tão séria que os outros dois possuídos param de rir no mesmo instante, e descem atrás do médico.

-Agora danou tudo.

Kyo olha para as duas garotas e poucos segundos depois ele volta ao normal.

-Do que ele está falando, Tohru-chan?

Arisa nem se abala com o menino nu todo envergonhado ao seu lado e da Tohru virando o rosto enquanto ele veste as roupas.

-E-é que o senhor Hatori certamente irá levar até o patriarca o fato de você saber do segredo dos doze signos.

-E se Akito-san mandar o Hatori irá apagar a sua memória e a da Tohru.

Kyo está acabando de vestir a camiseta.

-*¨&(%$$#%## E quem é o $*&&¨%&¨* que vai mandar fazer essa *&%$%$#&¨? Vou lá falou com ele.

Arisa se levanta da cama, mas é segurada pela Tohru.

Os quatros possuídos se fecham no escritório e Hatori se senta na poltrona.

-Chega! Já está na hora de acabarmos com isso.

-A gente pode confiar na Arisa Uotani. Ela não irá contar nada para ninguém.

-É Haa-san. A gente não vai saber sobreviver sem a Tohru-chan aqui em casa. Não imagina como aqui era um lixo antes da vinda dela.

Shigure senta-se à mesa e o Ayame vai abraçar o Yuki que está em pé no meio do escritório. Hatori calmanente tira o maço de cigarros do bolso e acende um.

-Não estou falando disso e sim de Akito-san.

-Como assim Tori-san?

Ayame está bagunçando todo o cabelo do irmão enquanto esta lhe fazendo um cafuné sem que ele se dê conta.

-O Kyo está muito feliz aqui não é?

-Sim, Haa-san, ele está se dando melhor com as outras pessoas, e até mesmo com o Yuki.

-E o que essa garota é dele?

Hatori e Shigure olham para o Yuki para que ele responda.

-Bem, eles estão numa disputa bem particular entre eles.

-E porque que a gente não pode ser como o possuído pelo espírito do gato?

-Mas Tori-san, na verdade o Kyo é um mostro.

-É? Mas ele e o único que está livre dos caprichos da Akito-san. Ou vocês acham que ela irá querer fazer valer o enlace com ele?

-Duvido muito, a Akky morre de nojo do Kyo.

-Eu não quero voltar a ter que ficar com Akito-san.

Ayame bagunça ainda mais o cabelo do irmão.

-Acho de nós, apenas o Shigure não se importa de ficar com o patriarca.

-É! Não posso falar que eu vou morrer por isso.

-MAS EU SIM. EU NÃO QUERO SER OBRIGADO A FAZER ISSO.

Yuki olha aflito para os três.

-Não se preocupe meu amado irmão, se for preciso eu colocarei um cinto de castidade em você e engulo a chave, só para Akito-san não acabar com a sua virgindade.

-Estou falando sério Aaya. Temos que pensar em alguma coisa para não termos que dormir com Akito-san novamente.

-Mas por que justamente agora, é que vocês dois se incomodaram com o enlace? Quando eu era o namorado dela, vocês não se importavam.

Hatori e Ayame se olham entre si.

-Eu achava que não tinha como lutar contra.

-Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer... hohohohoho...

-Vocês dois são uns canalhas.

-Ora Guretti -Ayame se aproxima da mesa e passa o braço em volta do seu pescoço- Não dá para comparar com aquela época. Agora sabemos que podemos amar a pessoas "normais".

-Hunf.. E acham que ela vai aceitar isso numa boa?

-É claro que não. Por isso que temos que pensar em alguma coisa.

Hatori volta a olhar para o Yuki.

-Yuki, você não poderá ir atrás de Akito-san de forma alguma.

-Mas como vou me controlar?

-Faça o mesmo que o Gure-san. Vá tomar um banho gelado, menino.

-A sorte de vocês é que eu não amo mais a Akky, por que senão, eu iria atrapalhar esse plano.

-Ai Guretti, falando assim me sinto até culpado -a serpente fala bem baixinho no ouvido do possuído- E se para compensar o nosso passado eu te desse um desconto de 50% na próxima roupa?

-FEITO! Já me esqueci de tudo -ele levanta a mão direita- Juro que não irei atrás da Akky também.

#Vai saber o que o meu irmão falou para ele#

Yuki se aproxima de Hatori.

-Então não irá falar nada sobre a Arisa para o patriarca?

-Não se preocupe. Foi graças a ela e ao Kyo que tudo ficou claro para mim.

Yuki abre um largo sorriso.

-Muito Obrigado Hatori.

-Não tem que agradecer. E arruma esse cabelo.

Yuki passa as mãos na cabeça e sobe correndo as escadas.

-Então o Tori-san, resolveu agir dessa vez?

Ayame abre o armário onde o escritor guardava as bebidas e serve os demais.

-Estou sendo movido pela mesma razão que você.

-Hum? Do que vocês estão falando?

-Não está sabendo que o Tori-san e a Mayu-san estão juntos, Guretti?

-Sei que eles estão saindo juntos. NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊS?

O sorriso do Hatori acabou entregando o médico.

------ ------- ------

-Tohru-chan

Yuki entra correndo no quarto do outro possuído onde todos estavam um pouco aflitos, as garotas estavam sentadas na cama e o gato estava deitado no tatami olhando para o teto. Tohru se levanta e segura nas mãos do namorado.

-Yuki-kun, o que o senhor Hatori falou?

O colegial lhe beija em uma das mãos*

-Ele não irá contar nada ao Patriarca.

Kyo ainda continuava imóvel no chão, mas por dentro estava dando um sorriso aliviado.

-Hunf, queria ver como ele ia apagar a minha memória sem a minha permissão.

-Que maravilha Yuki-kun. Fiquei com muito medo agora.

-Eu também Tohru-chan. Mas agora tudo será resolvido.

-Ahn?

A garota teve a clara impressão de que o namorado estava falando de uma outra coisa.

-Tó com fome.

Kyo se senta no tatame.

-Só de ficar olhando aquelas revistas ficou com fome? Imagina quando começar a colocar em pratica então.... HAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUA

Kyo fica com a cor muito próxima do roxo de tanta vergonha, mas os outros dois que não tinham visto a cena, ficaram se entenderem a piada.

-ahahahah, vamos lá Tohru-chan. As panelas estão nos esperando.

Ela abraça a amiga e descem, deixando os dois possuídos sozinhos.

-Vai ficar plantado aí até quando?

Kyo se levanta e fica o encarando. Yuki continua em pé e segura o braço direito.

#Tenho vontade de lhe agradecer, mas o baka não irá entender nada#

Yuki o solta e vai para o seu quarto.

#Eu, heim? Esse daí fica cada dia mais estranho#

Kyo fecha a porta do quarto e se joga na cama e após algumas frações de segundos, ele começa a bater as pernas e os braços na cama de tanta alegria que estava sentindo.

#Não vão apagar a memória dela, não vão. Ainda bem!#

Tohru fica olhando a animação com que a amiga está cortando as cebolas.

-A Uo-chan ficou muito feliz, né?

-Não dá para mentir pra você.

Ela enfia a faca na cebola e começa a pular no meio da cozinha com a amiga.

----- ------ -----  
-Pelo visto as meninas estão fazendo uma festa lá na cozinha.

Ayame comenta quando escuta os gritos delas vindo da cozinha.

-HUAHUAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAU

Só de lembrar na Arisa, o escritor se recorda da situação na qual tinha encontrado o gato.

-Cruzes Guretti. O que te deu? O saquê já fez efeito?

-HAHAHAHHA Estou lembrando da cena que vimos há pouco.

Agora são os dois que caem na gargalhada deixando o Hatori sem entender nada.

-Do que esses palhaços estão rindo?

Kyo aparece justamente nesse instante na porta do escritório e pergunta para o médico. Shigure e Ayame começam a rir ainda mais

HUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU

-Vem cá no colinho, Kyon-kitty.

Aaya até chora de tanto que ri

#Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.#

Kyo vira as costa e volta a assistir TV na sala enquanto espera o almoço ficar pronto.

-Pelo visto o Kyon será motivo de piada para aqueles dois.

Arisa está terminando de preparar a salada.

-Mas o que eles virão Uo-chan?

-Só porque o Kyon estava na forma de gato no meu colo. #O resto eu não tenho coragem de contar#

Tohru apenas lhe olha sorrindo.

#Nunca iria imaginar o Kyo e a Uo-chan tão próximos assim. Mas não consigo imaginar alguém melhor do que a Uo-chan para ele.#

Kyo aparece na porta da cozinha  
-Falta muito aí?

-Não, não. Já vamos levar tudo para a mesa.

Tohru pega algumas travessas. Arisa entrega alguns pratos para o possuído.

-Tomá. Já que está com tanta pressa, ajude então.

#Esses dois estão se dando a cada dia melhor#

A garota olha sorrindo aquela cena e sobe para o quarto do namorado.

-Yuki-kun.

A porta só estava um pouco encostada e ela entra. Yuki estava dormindo deitado no tatame e ao seu lado estava o livro que estava lendo.

#Finalmente o Yuki-kun conseguiu dormir.#

Ela pega o cobertor da cama e o cobre.

**_by DonaKyon_**

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	50. Descobertas

Tohru, que tinha se abaixado para cobri-lo, passa suavemente a mão em seu rosto.

#Algo me diz que o Yuki-kun está mais tranqüilo agora. Está muito mais sereno e calmo. Ele veio o caminho todo da sede até aqui tão calado e abatido, mas agora está com a mesma carinha de sempre#

Ela lhe beija suavemente nos lábios e sai do quarto.

-E o meu amado irmão, Tohru-chan?

Todos já estão sentados a mesa, esperando os dois descerem.

-O senhor Yuki está dormindo, e como fazia dias que ele não conseguia dormir, achei melhor não o chamar.

Tohru se senta ao lado da amiga.

#Pelo visto ficou mais tranqüilo após a nossa conversa.#

Hatori começa a se servir também.

O almoço acontece de uma forma muito descontraída. E por mais que custe ao Shigure e ao Ayame, eles conseguem não fazer nenhuma piadinha com o Kyo e a Arisa, isso é claro, após uma "ordem" do Hatori. Já Kyo e Arisa, estavam tentando agir o mais normal possível, mas às vezes acabavam trocando uns olhares que nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Ding dong ding

Tohru deixa as conversas na mesa e vai atender a porta.

-Olá Honda-chan. O Gure-san está aí?

-Toudou-chan, entre. Ele está sim. Senhor Shigure, visita para o senhor.

Quando o possuído vê quem havia acabado de chegar ele se engasga todo com a bebida que estava tomando.

-Ki... cooff coff ki coff cof Kiki.

#A Kimi falou que ia ficar com o Gure-san hoje, e a Kimi vai ficar.# -É que a Kimi nem conseguiu te agradecer, por isso a Kimi está aqui.

-Quem é essa menina, Aaya?

Hatori pergunta baixinho para o possuído que estava ao seu lado.

-É a Lolita do Guretti.

Ayame lhe responde como se aquilo fosse o mais comum possível.

#É melhor não perguntar mais nada.#

-A Kimi chegou na hora certa -ela nem espera ser convidada para se sentar bem ao lado do escritor- A Kimi adora doce.

Tohru e Arisa estavam retornando para a sala com as sobremesas.

-A Kimi veio atrás do Príncipe?

Arisa pergunta baixinho para a amiga, que também responde no mesmo tom de voz.

-Não. Ela é amiga do senhor Shigure.

#Não sabia que o escritor era um papa anjo. Se bem que essa daí não tem nada de anjo. hihihihi#

Shigure que já tinha tomado algumas doses de saquê com os outros possuídos antes do almoço, já estava mais alegrinho que o normal, e a Kimi estava se aproveitando da situação. A garota começa a passar o pé na perna do possuído por de baixo da mesa, enquanto vai tomando a sobremesa.

-Tohru-chan, estava divino como sempre. Quando terminar o colegial, pode ser a cozinheira do meu palácio.

-Eih, a Tohru-chan não vai ser cozinheira de seu ninguém.

-Cruzes, a namoradinha do Kyon-kitty tem o mesmo humor que ele.

-ELA NÃO É A MINHA NAMORADA.

-É ISSO MESMO. SÓ ESTAVA DANDO ALGUMAS DICAS PARA A CRIANÇA AQUI.

-É que dicas a Uotani-chan estava dando para o Kyo-kun? A Kimi adora esse tipo de dicas.

-Nem se preocupe -Arisa dá uma piscada de olho para a garota- Creio que daquelas dicas a Toudou não precisa de nenhuma, não é mesmo senhor Escritor?

#Ah, então se é isso, é melhor a Uotani-chan dá alguns conselhos para o Gure-san também#

Kimi por pouco não fala em voz alta o que estava pensando. Todas às vezes que encostava o pé na perna do rapaz ele depois de alguns segundos a afastava

-Bem -Hatori se levanta da mesa- Tenho que voltar para a sede.

-Muito obrigado, novamente por ter nos trazido até aqui senhor Hatori.

Hatori coloca a mão na cabeça da garota e lhe sorri.

-Eu também já vou. Como o meu amado irmão resolveu brincar de bela adormecida, deixarei a minha conversa para outro dia.

-Shigure, pensarei em alguma coisa e amanhã a gente conversa.

-Tu-tudo bem, Haa-san.

Shigure fala fazendo um 'V' e com o sorrisinho típico dos bêbados no rosto. Os dois possuídos vão embora e os cinco ficam na sala com cara do tipo "o que vamos fazer agora?".

------ ------- ------

-Então é aqui que a Machi-chan mora?

Momiji olha espantado a bagunça que encontrou no pequeno apartamento da garota.

-É... Não é... É sim. #Eu sabia que não deveria ter trazido ele aqui#

Passado o estranhamento inicial, o possuído começa a ver a coleção de coelhinhos da garota.

-Que coleção enorme você tem também. Nunca imaginei que tinha outra pessoa no mundo que gostasse tanto de coelhos como eu.

A garota fica parada toda orgulhosa da sua coleção.

-Eu gostaria de ter um de verdade para mim.

Momiji não consegue escutar a frase sem dar um sorriso para a menina, que fica imediatamente vermelha. Machi vira o rosto e olha para o chão

-Deve me achar uma louca!

-Ahhaahahahh, é claro que não acho.

O possuído se senta na cama da garota. Machi fica espantada com a maneira que o garoto tinha se adaptado a sua casa. Quando os seus pais iam até lá, mal passavam da porta, mas ele não, já estava totalmente à vontade.

-O Momiji-kun quer comer alguma coisa?

-SIIMMM....-ele começa a pular sentado na cama da garota- Passar a manhã toda brincando no parque de diversão me deixou com fome.

-Vou fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer.

Machi vai para a sua pequena cozinha e o Momiji continua sentado na cama, e começa a olhar para a coleção de coelhos

#A Machi-chan é muito legal. Como será que ela iria reagir se soubesse quem eu sou?#

#É bom ter um amigo aqui em casa.# -ela olha para os pés e vê a meia com os coelhinhos desenhados que é do amigo- #Só o Momiji-kun para fazer uma coisa desse tipo#

Machi não era acostumada a receber ninguém em sua casa. Nem mesmo o vice-presidente do grêmio ia muito até lá. Mas nos últimos tempos ela estava muito próxima do garoto, o que a deixava muito feliz, por que ela gostava dele desde o primeiro dia de aula.

#Vou preparar alguma coisa bem gostosa para ele. Só não faço idéia do que vou fazer. Será que faço um macarrão? Ou será que faço uma salada com um bife? #

A menina fica parada na frente da geladeira.

------ ------ ------

-Vou arrumar a cozinha.

Tohru que estava de pé ao lado da mesa onde os outros estavam sentados, começa a caminhar para a cozinha.

-Vou lá te ajudar.

Arisa também se levanta, mas olha rapidamente para o Kyo e a Kimi.

#Não gosto de deixar ele sozinho com ela, agora o garoto vai ficar mais esperto#

-Gure-san.. -ela segura em suas mãos- mostra para a Kimi o que já escreveu?

-Hum? Ah, claro. Claro. Vamos até o meu escritório.

Os dois entram, mas o Shigure deixa a porta aberta. Kyo olha em sua volta a procura de alguma coisa para fazer. Na verdade, ele até sabia o que queria continuar fazendo.

-Kikizinha, o Gurezinho não está achando os arquivos agora.

Shigure finge que estava realmente procurando alguma coisa no computador.

-Tudo bem, Gure-san. A Kimi não ia ler nada mesmo.

A garota que estava em pé atrás dele coloca as duas mãos em seus ombros e lhe fala em seu ouvido.

-Quer saber o que a Kimi veio fazer aqui?

#Agora estou ferrado. Estou bêbado o suficiente para não resistir aos encantos da minha Lolita#

Shigure apenas inclina a cabeça para trás, a apoiando na cadeira e fica olhando aqueles brilhantes olhos negros. Kimi passa a mão em seu rosto e depois inclina a cabeça para frente e lhe beija.

#Finalmente a Kimi conseguiu beijar o Gure-san. A Kimi consegue tudo o que quer.#

Shigure estica o braço e segura a nuca da garota enquanto lhe beija ardentemente. Como não estava raciocinando muito rápido por causa da bebida, quando se dá por conta percebe que a garota está se sentando em seu colo.

BOUNFFF

-AGHHHHHHH.

Kyo foi o primeiro a chegar ao escritório, mas logo atrás dele estavam a Tohru e a Arisa. Kimi ainda continuava sentada na poltrona, mas agora estava abraçada a um cachorro que lhe lambia o rosto.

#Essa não?#

Kyo olha para as meninas todo desesperado e encontra o mesmo olhar na Tohru.

-O que? O que a Kimi fez?

A garota fica olhando para aquele cachorro que surgiu do nada.

-Toudou-chan, eu não acredito no que fez?

Arisa se aproxima da mesa com a maior cara de espanto.

-A Kimi não fez nada. A Kimi jura.

-Cê tem algum poder mágico, só pode ser isso.

-Será que a Kimi é como aquela princesa que transformou o sapo num príncipe?

-Pode crê. Foi isso mesmo.

Arisa a abraça e fica olhando para a cara dos outros esperando que eles concordem com ela. Kyo finalmente entendeu o plano da garota

-É foi isso. Cê transformou o Shigure nesse cachorro aí.

-Aii Gure-san, será que você ficará para sempre assim? A Kimi não queria ter te transformado num cachorro.

#Essa amiga da Tohru-chan é bem esperta.#

Shigure pula no colo da Kiki.

-Quem diria que esse escritor seria o amor da sua vida, né Toudou-chan?

Kimi olha aflita para a Arisa.

-Co-como?

-É claro. É como na história, só o amor verdadeiro é capaz dessas coisas.

A colegial Lolita olha nos olhos do cachorro enquanto continua falando

-Nem a Kimi sabia que amava o Gure-san. A Kimi promete que só vai comprar ração de primeira para você.

#Ufaa, essa daí acreditou na mentira.#

Arisa a solta e vai em direção da Tohru.

-Tohru-chan, será que algum circo pagará um bom preço nele?

-Q-QUE???

Tohru não percebe que a Uo-chan ainda está mentindo.

-Imagina se todos ficarem sabendo que o escritor Shigure Sohma pode ser transformado em um cachorro quando o grande amor da sua vida, Kimi Toudou, o abraça. Acho que dá para ganhar uma boa grana com isso.

-NÃO. A KIMI NÃO VAI DEIXAR NINGUÉM SE APROXIMAR DO GURE-SAN -a garota o abraça ainda mais- A KIMI SABE O QUE ACONTECE COM OS ANIMAIS NOS CIRCOS.

-Tá, então vamos prometer que nos quatro não contaremos nada disso para ninguém.

-A Kimi promete. A Kimi não quer ver o Gure-san num circo.

#O Shigure vai ficar devendo essa para a Arisa. Nem a gente foi capaz de inventar uma mentira tão boa como essa.#

Kyo se senta na poltrona e fica olhando para o Shigure no colo da garota.

-------- ------ ------

_**ding dong**_

#Quem será?#

Mayuko saí correndo do quarto e falando alto.

-Pode deixar que.......

-Boa noite Dr. Hatori. Entre, a casa é sua!

#A minha mãe deve ter alguma passagem secreta até a porta, ela sempre chega à minha frente# A professora fica parada na sala.

-Boa noite Senhora Shiraki.

-Já falei que pode me chamar de ma....

-Mãe, a panela está no fogo!

Mayu pega a mãe pelo braço e a leva em direção da cozinha.

-O senhor aceita jantar aqui com a gente, né? Tem que provar a comida da sua futura sogrinha.

#Céus, como ela quer que eu me case desse jeito? Quem será o maluco que a irá querer como sogra?#

A professora empurra a mãe para que essa entre logo na cozinha.

-Olá, Hatori. Quer alguma coisa da livraria?

Hatori se aproxima e segura em suas mãos.

-Não. Na verdade, queria muito lhe ver mesmo. Queria estar com você.

#Essas palavras vindo do Hatori são como uma declaração de amor#

Ela entrelaça os seus dedos nos deles.

-Você está com um aspecto de felicidade.

-É que realmente estou feliz. -Ele solta uma das mãos e lhe acaricia o rosto-Mayu, será que ainda gostaria de ser a minha namorada?

_-É CLARO QUE ELA QUER SER A SUA FUTURA MULHER! _

A voz da senhora Shiraki vem diretamente da cozinha. Hatori não sabia se a professora estava vermelha de vergonha por causa da mãe ou se era por causa do pedido dele.

-Posso aceitar a resposta da sua mãe como sendo a sua?

#Será que estou sonhado?# -Ela aproxima os seus lábios nos dele e lhe beija- #Não. Ele está realmente aqui. Ele falou que quer namorar comigo.#

#Vou começar uma nova vida. Não serei mais preso ao enlace da Akito-san. Com a Mayuko ao meu lado, sei que vou conseguir!#

Por não escutar a resposta da filha, a senhora Shiraki vai nas pontas dos pés até a sala e quando vê o casal se beijando ela suspira e volta para a cozinha.

------ ------- -------

-Mas será que o Gure-san vai ficar assim para sempre? A Kimi não quer isso.

-Eeee se a senhorita Toudou o largasse um pouquinho?

Tohru finalmente entende a mentira criada pela Arisa.

-Mas a Kimi gosta de abraçar o Gure-san.

-Deixa então ela ficar abraçada com ele, Tohru-chan. Vamos lá tomar um chá!

Arisa olha para o Kyo e faz um sinal com a cabeça para ele.

-Eu também quero.

O gato se levanta e os três saem do escritório.

-Caramba, essa casa está a mil por hora hoje.

Arisa se senta na mesa da cozinha, e o Kyo se senta no chão.

-Nem me fale. E agora mais essa. Será que essa maluca vai ficar com a boca fechada mesmo?

-Ela acreditou na minha história, acho que não vai abrir a boca não.

-Ainda bem que o Uo-chan pensou rapidinho.

-É. O Shigure deve essa a ela.

-AU AU AUAUU

Shigure entra latindo na cozinha e a Kimi chega correndo atrás dele.

-Volta aqui, Gure-san.

_**Bounff**_

Arisa e Tohru virão o rosto, mas a Kimi fica olhando para o escritor que tinha voltado ao normal e estava nu.

-Kiki... -Ele segura nas mãos da garota- Então é você a minha princesa?

-VÁ COLOCAR UMA ROUPA, SEU TARADO!

Kyo se levanta do chão e o empurra para fora da cozinha.

-A Kimi é uma princesa!

Os olhos da garota brilham como nunca e ela vai para a sala flutuando.

-Essa daí vai surtar de vez agora.

Arisa fica de pé no meio da cozinha.

-Eu vou ver se o Yuki-kun já acordou, preciso contar para ele antes que veja a senhorita Toudou. Tohru sobe para o quarto do namorado, e Kyo e Arisa ficam sozinhos na cozinha.

-Bem, já salvei muito o dia dessa família por hoje. Tó caindo fora.

Arisa passa os braços por trás da cabeça.

-E o resto das revistas? Não vai acabar de me explicar?

Arisa lhe olha espantada, qualquer pessoa de fora poderia imaginar ao ver o garoto falando daquele jeito, que eles estavam vendo as últimas novidades do mundo da física quântica, ela sorri e se aproxima o colocando contra a parede.

-Então quer continuar com as minhas aulas particulares?

------ --------

Tohru abre a porta do quarto e vê que o namorado ainda está dormindo. Caminha sem fazer o menor barulho, senta-se ao seu lado e lhe acaricia o rosto.

-É tão bom sentir esse seu carinho.

Yuki fala ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Me desculpe, Yuki-kun, acabei lhe acordando.

Ele abre os olhos e lhe sorri.

-Sou eu que tenho que lhe pedir desculpas. Aposto que ficou muito preocupada comigo esses dias. -ele se senta e segura em suas mãos- Prometo que um dia irei lhe contar tudo.

Ele lhe beija nas mãos e ao ver o aspecto do namorado, Tohru tem a certeza de que agora ele está realmente bem.

-Agora sim é o Yuki-kun.

O possuído passa a mão em seu rosto e lhe beija, como se fosse o primeiro beijo deles. Tohru sente que o namorado está mudado, estava mais parecido com o Yuki do começo do namoro e não aquele de dias atrás. Quando eles se separam ele sente um grande alivio.

#Finalmente voltei ao normal#

BOUNF  
Yuki a tinha abraçado, e o pequeno rato fica no colo da garota.

-Espero que algum dia eu consiga lhe abraçar sem que isso aconteça.

-Eu estarei ao seu lado sempre.

Ela o segura em suas mãos e lhe beija o focinho.

_-Gure-san, onde você está?_

A voz da Kimi vem do corredor dos quartos.

-Tohru-chan, a Kimi está aqui?

-Sim, veio falar com o senhor Shigure, e acabou o abraçando.

-O QUE? A KIMI DESCOBRIU TUDO?

-Pode ficar calmo. A Uo-chan inventou uma história parecida com aquela do sapo que virou príncipe quando foi beijado e a senhorita Toudou acreditou.

-Ainda bem que a Kimi é avoada. Tenho que agradecer a Arisa-chan por isso também.

-Humm?

A garota não tinha entendido sobre o que o namorado estava falando.

-E a Arisa está com o Kyo ainda?

-Sim. Eles estavam lá na cozinha.

Yuki salta das mãos da namorada.

-Então eu já vou descer.

Tohru consente com a cabeça, se levanta.

-Tomé cuidado com a senhorita Toudou. Não gostaria que ela imaginasse que é o grande amor da sua vida também.

Ela fala sorrindo e fecha a porta do quarto.

Poucos minutos antes da Tohru sair do quarto do Yuki, Kimi estava no corredor dos quartos procurando pelo Shigure.

-Shiiiiuuu

Shigure abre a porta do seu quarto e puxa a colegial para dentro dele.

-Nossa Gure-san, ISSO é o seu quarto?

Kimi olha para o chão, procurando alguém lugar para pisar. O chão está tomado por roupas, revistas, livros e outras cositas mais.

-Eu precisava conversar sozinho com você.

Shigure empurra as coisas que estavam em cima da cama para o chão e eles se sentam.

-O que vou te contar agora nem a Tohru sabe.

-O que é Gure-san? A Kimi quer saber.

Shigure respira fundo, olha para o chão e depois olha nos olhos da garota.

-Eu sou um príncipe.

-UM PRINC....

-Shiuuu... -Shigure coloca a mão na boca da Kimi- Ninguém pode saber. Eu sou o príncipe de um reino distante, e que fui enfeitiçado por uma bruxa quando quebrei a unha de porcelana dela.

Shigure começa a fazer uma cara de choro conforme ia falando e a Kimi vai se emocionando junto com ele.

-Só porque você quebrou a unha dela? Tadinho do Gure-san.

-É, eu tinha uns dez anos. Estava jogando bola e a acertei na hora que ela estava voando, e quando ela caiu da sua vassoura, acabou quebrando a unha.

-Pobre Gure-san...

Kimi realmente estava chorando muito e Shigure esconde o rosto com as mãos para fingir que está chorando também.

-Ela falou que quando eu encontrasse uma garota que realmente me amasse, eu não poderia a abraçar, porque seria transformado num cachorro.

-Então a Uotani-chan estava certa. A Kimi ama mesmo o Gure-san?

Ele levanta o rosto e segura em suas mãos.

-Sim, a Kiki me ama. #Já que a Arisa me deu o mote, vou aproveitar a mentira#

Kimi muito emocionada, lhe olha nos olhos.

-A Kimi sempre soube que ia ser uma princesa.

-Mas a Kiki não pode contar isso para ninguém.

-A Kimi não conta. Mas a Kimi nem sabia que estava apaixonada pelo Gure-san.

-O amor é assim mesmo, ele acontece e você nem percebe.

Shigure vai falando e ao mesmo tempo vai se aproximando para beijar a garota.

------- ------- -------

Mi-chan e Ritsu estão caminhando em volta do lago que fica próximo a terma.

-Você realmente tem muita sorte, Ri-chan. Eu adoraria morar num lugar assim.

-A Mi-chan pode vir aqui quando quiser. A minha casa estará sempre aberta para você.

Mitsuru ao se virar para lhe responder acaba se desequilibrando e cai no lago.

-MI-CHAN.

O possuído já estava quase entrando no lago, quando a editora fica de pé e começa a rir.

-HUAHHAHAHAH. Está tudo bem, Ri-chan. -Ela volta para a margem toda molhada- hahahahhahahaha... Olha só como eu fiquei.

A garota estava usando uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta que até a poucos instantes antes era branca e que agora estava transparente, revelando assim os seus seios.

_ping ping ping_

-RI-CHAN, SEU NARIZ ESTÁ SANGRANDO NOVAMENTE.

A editora sai correndo do lago em direção ao amigo.

-ME DESCULPA. ME DESCULPAAAAAA..... COMO POSSO FICAR ASSIM, ENQUANTO A MI-CHAN QUASE MORREU AFOGADA? ME DESCULPAAAA...

O possuído coloca a cabeça para trás, e fica olhando as primeiras estrelas que estão surgindo no céu. Ela fica ao lado dele e quando o rapaz lhe olha, o seu olhar vai direto para os seios dela e sai mais sangue de seu nariz.

-Está tudo bem comigo. Seria impossível eu morrer afogada onde estava.

#Não posso ficar olhando a Mi-chan assim, o Guretti-san me falou que sai sangue do meu nariz porque eu fico excitado#

Ele volta a jogar a cabeça para trás, e tira a sua camisa.

-Vista a minha camisa, Mi-chan.

-AHN?

A garota fica segurando a camisa sem entender nada, até que olha para si própria e vê que os seus seios estavam praticamente à mostra.

#Será que é o que estou pensando? Não pode ser. O Ri-chan é gay, ele não ficaria excitado por minha causa#

Ela tira a camiseta molhada e veste a do amigo.

------- ------- --------

Kyo sente que poderia ser devorado naquele momento com aquele olhar. Arisa lhe olhava com um sorriso um pouco safadinho nos lábios.

-Se-se isso vai me ajudar a te vencer eu quero sim.

Ele responde gaguejando um pouco.

-O nosso placar ainda é de 3 X 2 para mim.

Ela se afasta dele, e volta a colocar as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-E com essas aulas eu poderei lhe vencer?

A voz do garoto tinha o mesmo tom que ele usada para pedir alguma explicação ao Mestre.

#O Kyon é um tapadinho mesmo! Ele ainda não sacou que aquele lance foi apenas uma desculpa para eu lhe beijar. Mas, confesso que estou adorando isso tudo#

Arisa coloca a mão direita no queixo como se estivesse pensando na resposta aquela pergunta.

-Sei não. Adianta você apenas lê sobre Karatê sem realizar os exercícios para aprender?

-É claro que não. O constante treinamento é que leva a perfeição.

-Então. É a mesma coisa.

No instante que o garoto percebe qual seria o treinamento daquelas lições ele fica roxo de vergonha, e abaixa a cabeça.

-Uo-chan. Que bom que ainda está aqui. -Tohru entra na cozinha e os encontra de pé- O Yuki-kun que falar com você.

-NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE A RATAZANA QUER TER ALGUMAS LIÇÕES COM A ARISA TAMBÉM?

Kyo quase estoura os pulmões com o berro que tinha dado.

-AHGG

Tohru tinha se assustado tanto com o grito do possuído que até caiu no chão.

-HAHAUAHAHHAHAUAHAUAHAUA... ASSIM VOCÊ ME MATA, KYON...

Arisa mesmo chorando de tanto que está rindo consegue dar as mãos para a amiga se levantar do chão.

#Mas porque tive essa reação? Qual é o problema se ela quiser dar algumas aulas para a Ratazana?#

Kyo conforme vai imaginando o Yuki e Arisa vendo aquelas revistas juntos vai fechando a não direita, até que quando imagina os dois colocando em prática uma daquelas posições, ele dispara um forte soco contra a mesa da cozinha, a quebrando no meio.

**by DonaKyon**

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	51. Sentimentos

#Que barulho foi esse?#

Yuki desce correndo as escadas

-EHIII O QUE TE DEU? FICOU LOUCO KYON?

Arisa estava mais espantada do que assustada, nunca tinha imaginado que a força do garoto chegasse a esse ponto. Tohru que tinha se assustado muito lhe pergunta quase chorando

-O-o senhor não machucou a mão?

-Tohru-chan? Uotani-chan? Vocês estão bem?

Yuki entra correndo na cozinha e vê a mesa partida em duas no chão. Assim que o Yuki se aproxima das garotas, Kyo segura na mão da Arisa, a puxando para o seu lado.

-NEM PENSE EM TER AULAS COM A ARISA!! VIU SUA RATAZANA NOJENTA?

#Mas do que esse baka está falando?#

Yuki olha para a Tohru na esperança de que ela lhe explique alguma coisa.

#Não acredito que o Kyon está com ciúmes de mim.#

Os olhos da Arisa estão brilhando e ela olha para a mão do garoto que ainda está segurando na dela.

-Mas que gritaria é essa daqui?

Shigure aparece todo despenteado e com a boca toda vermelha. Os quatros olham para o Shigure e para a Kimi que está logo atrás, e percebem o porquê que a boca dele estava toda vermelha, o batom da garota estava todo borrado também.

#Nessa família só tem loucos mesmo!# Yuki coloca a mão na testa #O Shigure e a Kimi juntos? O que mais falta acontecer?#

-Ninguém vai me explicar o que aconteceu com essa mesa?

O escritor olha para os dois garotos

-Foi mal, Shigure. Depois eu arrumo isso.

Shigure olha para o Kyo e vê que ele está segurando na mão da Arisa. Quando o garoto se dá conta do que ele está olhando com aquela cara de bobo, solta imediatamente a mão da garota.

-hihihihihi.....

-DO QUE ESTÁ RINDO, SHI-GU-RE?

-Nada, nada não. hihihihi...

O possuído pega na mão da Kimi, e a leva para o escritório sem falar mais nenhuma palavra.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada.

Tohru que estava com vários pontos de interrogação em cima da sua cabeça se senta numa das cadeiras. Kyo também sem dizer nenhuma palavra sai da cozinha e vai para o quarto.

-Uotani-chan, poderia me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Yuki pergunta bem calmamente e fica ao lado da namorada.

-Nem liga. É coisa da cabeça do Kyon. #Tá certo que eu o provoquei um pouquinho.# Eu vou lá conversar com ele.

-Uotani-chan, eu queria lhe agradecer.

-AHN??

Ao escutar aquilo, Arisa pára do lado deles

-Ainda não posso explicar tudo. Mas graças a vocês dois, irá começar uma nova fase para os possuídos.

-Eu não entendi nada. Quando sua alteza puder me explique melhor, falou?

-Sim.

Yuki lhe sorri e ela sai da cozinha.

-Eu também estarei curiosa até esse dia... Vou esquentar o seu almoço Yuki-kun.

Tohru se levanta da cadeira, mas é impedida por Yuki que segura em sua mão.

-Mas antes eu quero um beijo.

-E se o senhor Shigure nos vir?

-Não tem problema. Não precisamos mais esconder dele que estamos namorando. Eu já contei tudo para o Hatori.

Tohru escuta aquela noticia com o coração pulando de alegria. Ela não estava se sentindo bem por estar escondendo isso do Shigure. Yuki se aproxima e lhe beija.

------  
Arisa vai entrando no quarto sem ter batido na porta.

-Kyon.

-HEIII, COMO VAI ENTRANDO ASSIM SEM BATER?

-Fiz de propósito. Queria ver se te pegava fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Ela fecha a porta e o Kyo se deita na cama e fica olhando para o teto.

-Pode já ir embora, então. Já viu que não estou fazendo nada.

Arisa se aproxima e pega em sua mão direita

-Não se machucou mesmo?

-AHN? Não.

O Garoto lhe olha por poucos segundo, mas depois volta a olhar para o teto, mas não puxa a mão. Ela lhe beija na mão e se senta ao seu lado na cama.

-Quer continuar a ver as revistas assim ou na forma de um gato?

Ele que já estava sem reação ao receber aquele beijo na mão, agora fica com mais cara de espanto e se senta na cama. A garota lhe olha diretamente nos olhos, sua intenção era de lhe beijar naquele momento, mas antes que o fizesse, acaba recebendo um abraço do garoto.

Bounf

-Assim é melhor. #Não fico com tanta vergonha#

O pequeno gato laranja pula para o colo da garota.

#Assim eu não poderei agarrar ele#

Arisa dá um longo suspiro e eles voltam a ver as revistas.

------------ ----------------- ---------------  
Mayu e Hatori estão sentados no banco do jardim que fica na frente da casa da professora. Tudo aquilo estava sendo uma grande novidade para o médico. Após muitos anos, ele havia tido um jantar em família.

-Gostei muito.

-Gostou muito do que? - Mayu lhe pergunta toda intrigada.

-Gostei de ter jantado com a sua família.

Ela lhe olha sorrindo. Não conseguia entender o que havia de tão diferente naquilo tudo, mas se lembrou dos poucos comentários que a Kana lhe tinha contado sobre a família Sohma. Ela coloca a jaqueta que estava segurando no colo do possuído e coloca a cabeça nela e ele começa a mexer em seus cabelos.

-Ahh. Tem mais uma aluna sua que sabe da maldição dos Sohmas.

-Acho que já até imagino quem seja. Deve ter sido ou a Arisa Uotani ou a Saki Hanajima.

-É a Uotani.

-Já imaginava que isso iria acontecer. Elas são muito próximas da Honda-chan. Como ela descobriu?

-Não sei ao certo. Mas hoje ela estava com o Kyo na forma de gato no colo dela.

-O QUEEEEE????????? - Ela se senta num salto - ELA ESTAVA COM O KYO SOHMA?

-Por que o espanto?

-Ah.... Nunca imaginei que o cabeça de laranja iria permitir isso. Ele parece ser tão insociável.

-As pessoas mudam.

Hatori olha para os lados e percebe que não há ninguém, ele se aproxima da professora e lhe beija muito apaixonadamente antes de lhe abraçar.

Bounff

-O que deu em você? - Mayu-san o segura com as mãos-

-Fiquei com inveja do Kyo.

-Ahahahahahhah.... Nunca iria imaginar que o Doutor Hatori Sohma iria fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Ela com a outra mão vai recolhendo as roupas do médico, e se levanta - Sabe que tem uma vantagem de você ter ficado assim? Agora poderei te levar para o meu quarto sem que os meus pais lhe vejam.

--------- ------------- ------

Mi-chan está caminhando um pouco atrás de Ritsu.

#Será que o Ri-chan sente alguma coisa por mim?#

A editora fica olhando para as costas do amigo, era a primeira vez que o via sem camisa. O longo cabelo do possuído estava preso num rabo e com o movimento do andar ia de um lado para o outro.

#Como o corpo dele é bonito#

-Amanhã já estaremos voltando para Tóquio. - Ele se vira e percebe que a amiga estava lhe olhando de uma maneira diferente - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mi-chan?

-hum? Nada não. - ela coloca a mão na boca e começa a rir bem baixinho.

-E porque está rindo? - ele pára de caminha e fica na sua frente.

-AHHH É.. que... - conforme vai gaguejando vai ficando vermelha de vergonha - é que... Eu estava vendo como o corpo do Ri-chan é bonito.

O possuído fica com os olhos brilhando quando escuta aquilo

-A Mi-chan acha mesmo que eu tenho um corpo bonito?

Ela só balança a cabeça confirmando que sim.

#Realmente é uma pena que ele seja gay#

Ritsu se aproxima e lhe beija delicadamente na testa.

#É uma pena que não posso contar a Mi-chan que não sou gay, e que estou apaixonado por ela#

Ele se afasta e olha diretamente nos olhos.

-Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter. Não quero perder a sua amizade nunca, ela foi o mais precioso tesouro que eu encontrei.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras os olhos da garota se enchem de lágrimas.

#Porque tinha que me apaixonar por ele? O Ri-chan é o homem que eu sempre desejei para me casar.#

-Porque está chorando? Eu te deixei triste, não foi?

O possuído dessa vez não começa a correr desesperado de um lado para o outro lhe pedindo desculpas como normalmente faria, e lhe acaricia o rosto.

-Não. É que eu sempre quis escutar essa frase de alguma pessoa. Sempre desejei ser importante na vida de alguém.

Ritsu sente uma profunda vontade de lhe abraçar, mas se limita a lhe dar um outro beijo na testa.

-Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, e eu não quero que saia mais dela. Quero estar sempre ao seu lado.

------- ------ ------ -----

-Por hoje já chega né, Kyon? - Arisa o tira do seu colo colocando-o na cama e se levanta.

-Mas já? A gente ainda nem viu um sacola inteira.

Ele se estica as patas na cama e começa a puxar a colcha com as unhas.

-Fica para uma outra vez. Mas só com o que te ensinei hoje, pode-se se considerar um pouco mais espertinho.

-Cê poderia voltar amanhã. - o gato laranja pula para o chão e fica se roçando nas pernas da garota enquanto vai falando.

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAH... Não mesmo. Tenho que trampar amanhã.

Ela fica olhando para baixo.

#Mas não tem a menor graça dar essas explicações com ele na forma de um gato#

-Então se prepare, porque essa semana irei empatar a nossa disputa.

-Vai sonhando, vai. Não se esqueça que tem que comer muito feijão com arroz para ganhar da mestre aqui. Até segunda Kyon.

A garota sai do quarto e fecha a porta. Kyo volta a pular para cima da cama.

#Eu achei que ia dar tempo de beijar a Arisa ainda hoje. Marquei bobeira#

Arisa desce para a sala e encontra o Yuki e a Tohru namorando sentados no sofá.

-Como está o Kyo? - A garota solta as mãos do namorado e vai para perto da amiga.

-Já esqueceu de tudo. Aposto que nem se lembra que quebrou a mesa.

-Que bom que a uo-chan conseguiu falar com o Kyo.

-Bem galera, estou indo. Acabei ficando o dia todo por aqui.

-Se tivesse descido a cinco minutos atrás poderia ir com o Shigure e a Kimi.

Yuki se levanta para se despedir da garota.

-AHAHAHAHAHHA.... Aquela maluca acreditou mesmo na história que inventei.

-Foi melhor assim, não quero nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer se a Kimi soubesse de toda a verdade.

-Ahh, por falar nisso.

Arisa pára de falar e abraça ao Yuki que estava na sua frente ao lado da Tohru.

_**BOUNFFF**_

-Eu queria ver como cê ficava na forma de rato. Na próxima vez eu abraço o escritor também. HAHAHAHAHAH

------- ------- ------

O casal de amigos chegam à pousada, e Ri-chan vai com a editora até a porta do seu quarto.

-Acredito que só nos veremos amanhã, agora.

-Você terá que ficar com o patriarca da família Sohma, não é?

Ele balança a cabeça confirmando e mais uma vez ela percebe um olhar um pouco triste no amigo.

-Que bom que chegou meu bebê. - A Okami se aproxima caminhando com grande dificuldade.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa mamãe. #Será que Akito-san me procurou nessas horas em que estive fora?#

-Não. - ela se apóia no filho- Está tudo certo. Só queria lhe dizer que poderá jantar com a sua amiga essa noite.

-Mas... mas é Akito-san?

-O senhor patriarca não está se sentindo bem e já ordenou que ninguém se aproxime do quarto do senhor Kureno, e assim que amanhecer, eles já estarão retornando para a sede.

#Mas porque esses dois estão com esse aspecto de tranqüilidade em saber que o patriarca não vai sair mais do quarto? Certamente, Akito-san é uma pessoa bem autoritária, não parece ser do tipo de pessoa por quem o Ritsu se apaixonaria.#

-Ouviu isso, Mi-chan? Poderemos passar a nossa última noite daqui jogando o jogo da vida.

O Possuído agora lhe olhava todo radiante de alegria.

-Mandarei que o jantar de vocês seja servido aqui no quarto, assim vocês poderão ficar mais tranqüilos.

A Okami sorri para a Mi-chan e deixa os dois sozinhos.

-O que a Mi-chan acha de tomarmos um banho antes do jantar?

-Juntos? - o tom da voz sai mais animado do que deveria.

-Juntos não podemos. - ele dá um sorrisinho e coça a cabeça.

-Tinha me esquecido que aqui os banhos não são mistos.

Ela tenta disfarçar um pouco a vergonha que estava sentido, por ter se mostrado tão feliz com a hipótese deles tomarem banho juntos.

-Então se prepare para uma longa e divertida noite.

O possuído começa a caminhar indo para a recepção. Mi-chan fecha a porta do quarto e corre para pular na cama.

#Não sei o porquê, mas fiquei muito feliz de saber que essa noite ele estará comigo e não com o patriarca.#

----- ------ ------ ------

Tohru pega o pequeno ratinho cinza em suas mãos rindo bastante.

-ahahahahah, ainda bem que a Uo-chan não fez isso com o senhor Hatori.

-Certamente o Hatori é o mais complexado com a sua forma aninal. Se bem que eu não me sinto muito a vontade nessa forma também.

-Mas o Yuki-kun consegue ser muito meigo em qualquer forma que esteja.

A garota coloca-o no bolso do avental e sobe para os quartos com ele.

#É isso que tenho que ter sempre em primeiro lugar. O amor e o carinho que sinto pela Tohru, e o que ela sente por mim. Nunca que Akito-san me falou palavras tão doces em toda a minha vida. Ela só soube me ferir. Não irei magoar a pessoa que mais amo por causa de um enlace.#

-Será que o Kyo está no quarto? - Tohru bate na porta e o possuído a manda entrar - O senhor também está na forma ani....

**Bounff**

Precisamente naquele instante o garoto que estava deitado na cama volta ao normal e trata de se cobrir com o lençol, o mais rápido que consegue.

-A Arisa já foi embora?

-Acabou de sair.

Tohru continua olhando para a porta enquanto que o possuído se troca.

#Droga! Tinha esperanças de voltar ao normal com ela aqui ainda. Mas por que eu queria isso?#

O possuído acaba de vestir a camiseta e se senta na cama, naquele momento tudo fica claro, e ele percebe que o que tinha lhe motivado a quebrar a mesa da cozinha a algumas horas atrás era o ciúme que tinha sentido da garota.

-Tohru... A Arisa.... A Arisa gosta de alguém?

-Hummm? -Tohru espanta-se com a pergunta se vira para olha-lo - Ela nunca me falou nada sobre isso.

#Será que o Baka-neko finalmente percebeu que está gostando da Uotani?#

Yuki continua o mais grudado que pode ao corpo da namorada, tudo o que não poderia acontecer agora, era ele voltar ao normal, e o gato saber que ele tinha escutado toda a conversa.

-Ela... Ela é muito a sua amiga, né?

-Sim. A Uo-chan foi a minha primeira amiga.

Kyo dá um suspiro aliviado.

#Então, ela nunca que ficaria com a Ratazana.#

O possuído pelo espiríto do gato se levanta e fica na frente da garota.

-E a Ratazana está te fazendo feliz?

-Sim. A muito, muito tempo que não sentia a felicidade que sinto estando ao lado do Yuki-kun. Sou uma pessoa muito afortunada por ter encontrado depois de tantos anos o meu primeiro amor e de ser correspondida por ele.

Kyo lhe abre um sorri.

-Saiba que se aquela Ratazana te fizer sofrer algum dia, eu sou capaz de mata-lo. Cê foi a primeira amiga que tive, e não deixarei que ninguém lhe machuque.

Tohru se emociona com aquela demonstração de afeto vindo do garoto. Se recorda dos primeiros dias que moraram juntos na casa do Shigure e do quanto que ele era distante e frio com todos a sua volta.

#Certamente o Kyo é outra pessoa agora. Ele finalmente sabe o valor de uma amizade. Quem sabe um dia ele e o Yuki-Kun não acabam se tornando grandes amigos#

Ao se lembrar no namorado, Tohru fica um pouco ruborizada.

#O Yuki-Kun escutou toda a nossa conversa#

-Bem.. Vou arrumar aquela mesa.

Kyo desce para a cozinha e a garota coloca a mão no bolso do avental e pega o namorado.

-Pela primeira vez senti que o Kyo realmente poderia me vencer numa luta.

-Creio que todos os senhores mudaram muito desde que os conheci. Cada uma aprendeu que pode amar e ser amado por uma pessoa "normal".

-E devemos tudo isso a você, Tohru-chan. - Yuki dá um pulo e fica no pescoço da namorada, falando bem baixinho em seu ouvido - E saiba que sou muito mais afortunado que você, pois tenho certeza qualquer um lhe amaria muito facilmente, já no caso dos possuídos isso não é tão simples assim.

A garota volta a pegar-lo nas mãos e lhe beija no fucinho.

-Muito obrigada, Yuki-kun.

-Agora é melhor me colocar no chão. Quero voltar ao normal, para poder ajudar o Baka Neko com a mesa.

-Sim. -Ela o coloca sob a cama do outro possuído- Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos depois.

-Mas algo me diz que não precisa preparar nada para o Shigure. Aqueles lá saíram com um sorrisinho muito estranho no rosto.

-Hum?

Tohru pára na porta e olha para o namorado. Por mais que tente não consegue se lembrar de nada estranho no rosto do Shigure e da Kimi ao saírem de casa.

-ahahah, a Uotani-chan tem toda razão quando diz que a Tohru-chan é muito pura.

-Mas... Mas...

_**CRASCHHH**_

A garota nem tem tempo de protestar quando escutando um barulho vindo da cozinha.

-Pelo jeito o Baka Neko está se matando para arrumar a mesa.

-Vou ver se está tudo bem com o Kyo.

A garota desce correndo e o pequeno rato pula da cama, mas logo volta a forma humana.

-%$*%$$#%.... - Kyo está esbravejando de raiva diante da mesa quebrada.

-O senhor está bem?

-Tó.

-O Yuki-kun já virá lhe ajudar.

-Não quero a ajuda daquela ratazana nojenta. Eu vou arrumar isso sozinho. #Se aquele maldito colocar a mão nessa mesa, é capaz dela ficar melhor do que estava antes#

#Parece que vai demorar um pouco para eles se tornarem amigos, mas tenho certeza que eles ficarão#

Tohru apenas lhe sorri e sobe para o quarto novamente.

#É melhor avisar ao Yuki-kun para não ir até a cozinha#

Assim que chega ao final da escada escuta o barulho do chuveiro.

#O Yuki está tomando banho, vou esperá-lo aqui#

Ela se senta no chão ao lado da porta do banheiro e depois de algum tempo começa a se lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, do Kyo lendo revista pornô no colo da Arisa, da amiga falando coisas que ela não entendia e agora até o Yuki havia percebido algo que ela não tinha visto.

#Será que sou tão bobinha assim?#

Tohru olha para um lado e para o outro no corredor e se levanta decidida a tirar a prova daquela dúvida. Caminha com passos bem firmes até o quarto do Kyo e procura por uma das sacolas que estão embaixo da cama do possuído. Tremendo muito devido ao nervosismo de ser surpreendida por algum dos meninos, ela puxa a primeira revista que sente em suas mãos e sai voando para o seu quarto.

-Arff... arfff #preciso esconder isso agora#

Ela coloca a revista embaixo de travesseiro e volta para o corredor.

**By DonaKyon**

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	52. Coragem

Momiji tinha acabado de chegar à calçada que fica do outro lado da rua e olha para o apartamento da amiga. Tinha passado o melhor sábado da sua vida. Graças a Machi ele tinha passado um dia todo longe da sede.

#Eu não queria ir embora. Aposto que ninguém iria sentir a minha falta lá na sede#

Ele abaixa a cabeça e suspira fundo.

#Mas também não posso ficar dormindo no apartamento da Maa-chan..... A NÃO SER QUE.....#

Um largo sorriso surge no rosto do menino e ele volta correndo para dentro do prédio e começa a subir pelas escadas.

#Uma vez o Haa-kun me contou que a Rin-chan conseguia voltar ao normal devido a sua força de vontade será que eu consigo?#

_crisshhh crissshhhh _

#Que barulhinho mais chato#

Machi se levanta da cama. Já fazia uns quinze minutos que não parava de escutar aquele barulhinho vindo por detrás da porta do apartamento. Ela abre a porta e não acredita no que vê.

-MAS É UM COELHO. - ela se abaixa e o pega no colo - É um coelho sim... é simm. - o abraça e depois o segura para olhar aqueles olhinhos vermelhos - Mas o que o senhor coelho está fazendo aqui na minha porta?

A garota olha para os lados e vê que não há ninguém.

#Será que foi um presente do Momi-kun? Faz uma hora que ele foi embora#

Ela o abraça ainda mais

-O senhor coelho só pode ter sido um presente do Momi-kun. Na segunda feira eu o agradeço.

#Deu certo. A Maa-chan está pensando que sou um coelhinho mesmo. Então estiver com ela, não corro o risco de me transformar em um humano.#

A Garota fecha a porta do apartamento e corre para a cama com o pequeno coelho nos braços.

-O Momi-kun é realmente muito fofo. Só ele poderia ter pensado em me dar um coelho.

Ela coloca o bichinho no colo e fica lhe acariciando.

-Mas será que o senhor coelho irá gostar de ficar nessa bagunça? Ninguém gosta de ficar perto de mim. Até hoje a única pessoa que realmente tinha se sentido bem em minha casa foi o Momiji.

Ela se deita na cama e algumas lágrimas caem.

O pequeno coelho amarelinho se aproxima e coloca uma das patinhas nas lágrimas da garota. Machi ao sentir o suave toque abre os olhos e fica um pouco espantada, ela tinha certeza que o bichinho tinha algumas lágrimas em seus olhos também.

-Não quero que o senhor coelho chore. - ela se levanta secas as suas lágrimas e o pega no colo - Veja, esse é o meu apartamento. O senhor quer viver aqui comigo? Vou te colocar no chão. Se quiser morar aqui comigo, pule no meu colo novamente.

A garota mal teve tempo de colocar o coelho no chão para ele voltar para os seus braços com um pulo.

-Acho que isso é um sim.

Momiji não acredita no sorriso que a garota tem no rosto naquele instante.

#A Machi realmente não estava mentindo quando me contou que gostava de coelhos#

O possuído lhe dá umas pequenas lambidinhas no rosto.

-HAHAHAHHAHAH... Isso faz cócegas. - ela o segura e lhe olha- Temos que lhe arrumar um nome. Hum..... - olha de um lado - Hummmm - olha do outro - Eu gostaria de lhe chamar de Momiji. Não sei o porquê, mas alguma coisa no senhor coelho me lembra ele. Será que o Momiji-kun ficaria chateado comigo por dar o seu nome ao coelho?

#Que emoção. A Maa-chan pensa em mim.#

-Acho que ele não ficará triste..... Ou será que ficaria??? Nhaaa.... - Ela se joga na cama com o coelho nos braços - É que quando eu vejo o Momiji-kun sinto tanta vontade de lhe abraçar, e eu posso realizar esse meu desejo com o senhor coelho.

#A Maa-chan gostaria de me abraçar! Como estou feliz! Por mim passaria o resto da minha vida como um coelho só para ficar ao lado dela#

A garota liga a TV e fica deitada na cama, com o coelho quietinho deitado no meio dos seus seios. Num instante aquele pequeno bichinho tinha acabado com a sua solidão. Em alguns momentos ela se esquecia de olhar para a TV só para ficar olhando o coelhinho que dormia tranqüilamente sob ela.

#Esse foi o melhor presente que ganhei na vida#

Machi fecha os olhos e cai no sono com o Momiji em seu colo.

----- -------- ------

-Tem certeza que não haverá nenhum problema?

-Nãooo... #Qualquer coisa basta eu o abraçar que acabou com qualquer prova#

Hatori acaba de fechar a camisa e se senta na cama ao lado da professora.

- Só a Mayu para fazer com que a maldição tenha alguma vantagem.

Ele sorri, coloca o travesseiro no colo da garota e se deita colocando a cabeça em seu colo e a professora começa a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

-A gente tem que sempre ver o lado bom das coisas. Pois certamente haverá um.

-Acredito que nunca pensamos em tentar tirar alguma vantagem da maldição - Hatori fala após permanecer alguns minutos pensativo.

-Durante anos vocês viveram sentindo medo por serem diferentes. E o fato de se relacionarem apenas com outros membros do clã só piorava ainda mais isso. A sorte dos possuídos foi a Tohru ter aparecido na vida de vocês....- ela dá um longo suspiro e continua - Talvez se eu tivesse descoberto antes a maldição de vocês, tudo seria muito diferente agora.

#Nunca pensei em abraçar o Shigure quando namorávamos, e a Kana nunca me contou nada sobre a maldição. Sinto um pouco de inveja da Honda agora.#

-O Yuki foi o que teve mais sorte.

-Como assim?

-Eles estão namorando.

Hatori fala com o orgulho e a felicidade que um pai sentiria.

-QUEEEE??? Mas hoje você veio cheio de novidades da casa do Shigure. Primeiro foi sobre a amizade da Uotani e do Kyo e agora mais essa.

-Tem tempo para mais uma? - Hatori volta a se sentar na cama.

-Certamente não será nada que me chocará mais do que isso.

O Médico dá um sorrisinho do tipo, como você está errada antes de continuar a falar

-O Shigure está de namorico com uma aluna da sua escola.

Era impossível descrever a cara que a professora fazia naquele momento. O Médico apenas se segurou para não começar a rir. Mayu ficou com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados com a frase ecoando em sua cabeça.

_-O Shigure está de namorico com uma aluna da sua escola. -O Shigure está de namorico com uma aluna da sua escola. -O Shigure está de namorico _

------- ------- --------

Mitsuru está se admirando diante do espelho. Acabará de colocar o lindo quimono que tinha ganhado do amigo no dia anterior.

#Parece que faz tanto tempo que estou aqui.#

Ela arruma o arranjo de pequenas flores naturais que prende um pouco dos seus curtos cabelos.

#Acho que vou deixar o meu cabelo crescer novamente. O Ri-chan gosta de cabelos compridos.#

Ela balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

#E daí se ele gosta? Pensei agora como se ele fosse o meu namorado.#

A editora caminha até o jardim de inverno que fica no quarto sentando-se no banco.

#Ele não é o meu namorado, mas gosta da minha companhia, e é por isso que farei tudo o lhe deixar feliz#

_ToC ToCC_

Mi-chan larga os seus pensamentos e corre para abrir a porta. Ri-chan está vestido com o mesmo quimono que usava quando eles se conheceram.

-Você usava esse mesmo quimono quando a gente se conheceu lá na casa do Shigure.

-A Mi-chan sempre se lembra dos detalhes.

Ele entra no quarto e a hospede fecha a porta.

-Na verdade não. Mas tudo o que é relacionado a você eu me lembro.

Aquela frase tinha saído sem pensar, e ela fica um pouco corada.

#Isso ficou mais parecendo uma declaração de amor.#

Ri-chan não tem tempo para lhe responder, pois uma das empregadas estava batendo a porta para trazer o jantar deles.

-Espero que a Mi-chan goste. Fiz questão de cozinhar para a gente hoje.

A editora apenas o observa enquanto que o possuído vai arrumando a mesa.

#Como eu gostaria de saber tudo da vida dele. Principalmente o trauma que deve ter tido quando era criança. O pobre não suportar nem ser abraçado por uma mulher#

-Vamos aproveitar a nossa última noite aqui. Quero recuperar as horas que não ficamos juntos hoje cedo.

Ela se lembra do Patriarca dos Sohmas, e de tudo que tinha escutado, mas em vez de ficar triste ela abre um largo sorriso.

#Ele está comigo. Acho que estava enganada sobre ele gostar do patriarca. De repente fiquei com uma forte esperança#

-------- ------- -----

Os três garotos estão sentados na sala vendo TV. Apesar de ter feito um serviço "mais ou menos" o gato havia consertado a mesa, e eles puderam jantar na cozinha.

-AHHHHHHGGGGAAAAANNNNNNNN

Os dois olham assustados para a garota.

-Credo, parece que é uma múmia que saiu da tumba.

Kyo volta a prestar atenção na TV.

-Me desculpe. #Acho que o barulho ficou um pouco mais alto do que eu queria#

-Já está com sono, Tohru-chan?

-Acho que já vou para o meu quarto. #não quero mentir para o Yuki-kun#

Ela se levanta do sofá.

-Então também já irei me deitar. Quero recuperar as noites de sono que não dormi.

Yuki se levanta e sobe atrás da namorada. Kyo olha de rabo de olho para os dois.

#Será que vão dormir mesmo ou isso foi apenas uma desculpa dos dois?#

Começa a prestar atenção para escutar aos barulhos das duas portas se fechando, e quando os escuta ele corre para subir no telhado da casa.

#É melhor ter certeza. Pelo o que o Haru falou, a ratazana não é tão bobinho como eu imaginava. Não posso deixar que ele abuse da ingenuidade da Tohru#

O garoto em poucos instantes já estava no telhado.

#É melhor não olhar pela janela da Tohru, vai que ela está se trocando#

Ele fica em cima da janela do quarto do Yuki e se inclina para olhar. Yuki estava acabando de abotoar a parte de cima do Pijama.

#A Ratazana está sozinho no quarto#

Kyo observa que ele caminha novamente até a porta e fica alguns instantes parado.

#Será que está com dúvida de alguma coisa? Será que está pensando em ir para o quarto da Honda?#

Mas logo, o possuído apaga a luz do quarto e vai para a cama.

#Humm, pelo jeito a ratazana foi dormi mesmo#

Kyo deita-se no telhado e fica olhando as estrelas.

#Acho que fiquei com essas idéias por culpa da Arisa. Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes#

Ao se lembrar da garota ele dá um sorriso.

#É Isso mesmo. Acabei de ter uma grande idéia#

Ele se levanta e desce do telhado.

------ -------- ---------

-Nhaaaaa, eu não tenho coragem...

Tohru está a quase meia hora sentada na cama a olhar para o travesseiro, ela abaixa a cabeça cheia de desanimo.

#Mas do que tenho medo?#

Ela olha novamente determinada em direção do objeto.

#Agora eu vou ver#.

A garota, começa a agir como se a revista tivesse uma vida própria e que estava prestes a ataca-la. Com todo cuidado e cheia de dedos, ela tira o travesseiro de cima da revista.

#Não vou fraquejar agora. Calma Tohru Honda. Muita calma. Isso, já tirou o travesseiro, ela está ali.#

Tohru abraça o travesseiro e fica olhando fixamente para a revista.

#Vou me acostumar um pouco antes com ela............. Talvez não tenha nada de tão apavorante assim para eu ficar com esse medo todo.#

Com as mãos muito tremulas e os olhos fechados, ela a segura.

#Estou com ela em minhas mãos. Vou abrir primeiro o olho esquerdo, bem devargazinho.#

Apenas como um olho aberto ela olha o verso da revista. Era um anuncio de uma marca de pneus e abre rapidamente o olho direito.

#Ahnn? Mas porque tem esse anuncio aqui?. Nunca iria imaginar que tivesse isso.#

Ela vira o objeto e vê uma moça muito bonita vestindo um biquíni.

#Essa é diferente daquela outra que abri no quarto do Kyo, vou abrir numa página qualquer.#

Ela folheia algumas folhas sem olhar e abre numa, onde estava uma moça deitada numa cama e vestindo apenas a calcinha com estampa de zebrinha. Depois vira algumas páginas onde está uma moça vestida com uniforme de enfermeira muito curto e decotado.

#Então era só isso? Tudo bem que elas estão sem roupa.....#

-Tem texto também. -Ela estava tão espantada que acabou pensando alto.

Ela começa a ler, é vê que era um conto erótico, sobre um casal de namorados que ficaram presos numa cabana durante uma forte tempestade. A Garota se estica na cama com a barriga para baixo e começa a ler o conto.

Quando termina de ler o conto, Tohru fecha a revista e se vira olhando para o teto.

#Então é assim que os namorados fazem? Realmente sou muito bobinha.#

Ao pensar isso sobre si própria a garota fica toda corada.

#O que o Yuki-kun fez naquele dia então é super normal.#

Ela vira a cabeça e pega novamente a revista.

#Será que tem mais desses contos? Quero ler mais um.#

Tohru folheia mais algumas páginas e encontra uma outra história, sobre um casal de namorados que estão passando as férias de verão juntos na praia.

#Essa daqui parece ser mais divertida ainda.#

Tohru senta-se e começa a ler a nova história. Como essa era um pouco mais picante que a outra, a menina começa a sentir algumas reações diferentes. A curiosidade para saber o que ia acontecer com aquele casal de namorados sozinhos numa praia, prendia a sua atenção. Ela começou a imaginar cada um daqueles beijos, aquelas cenas de passadas de mãos pelos corpos, de lambidas e mordidas, como se fosse ela e o próprio namorado. Começou a sentir o coração bater mais acelerado e o seu sangue parecia que ia ferver.

#Acho que não deveria ter lido isso. Estou sentindo umas coisas tão estranhas.#

Ela fecha os olhos e vê claramente uma daquelas cenas, mas não estava sendo protagonizada pelo casal de antes, mas sim por ela e o Yuki. Por mais que não queria, a curiosidade para saber o que iria acontecer com o casal na praia, a faz continuar com a leitura do conto.

#Será que o Yuki-kun me beijaria dessa forma?#

Tohru olha em direção a parede do seu quarto.

#Em pensar que ele está do outro lado dessa parede, faz com que eu sinta mais vontade de o beijar assim.#

Uma forte corrente elétrica parece que percorrer todo o seu corpo em questão de segundos, quando ela imagina um beijo daqueles com o namorado.

-É melhor eu tomar um copo de água para ver se paro de pensar nessas coisas.

A garota desce para beber água e nota que o sapato do Kyo não está mais na porta.

#Onde será que o Kyo foi?.... hummmm..... Se o Kyo não está em casa e nem o senhor Shigure, isso quer dizer que eu estou sozinha em casa com o Yuki-kun como no primeiro conto que li.#

Tohru sobe novamente para os quartos, mas pára na porta do quarto do Kyo.

#Será que tem mais revistas com aqueles contos?#

Ela coloca a mão na maçaneta, mas não chega a abrir a porta.

#É melhor colocar aquela no lugar e pegar outra. Assim o Kyo não irá perceber que eu peguei para ler#

A garota caminha para o seu quarto, mas antes que abrisse a porta, escuta a porta do quarto do Yuki se abrindo.

-Tohru-chan? O que foi?

O Possuído a tinha surpreendido vestida apenas com uma camisola de algodão. Estava muito longe das camisolas usadas pelas moças nas revistas, mas não deixava de estar muito atraente. A namorada ao escutar o seu nome e ver que o possuído estava ali na sua frente sentiu um grande arrepio pelo corpo todo, e em frações de segundos estava relembrando os cantos que acabará de ler.

Yuki tenta não olhar para qualquer outra parte do corpo do namorada que não fosse o rosto, mas em sua mente vem a imagem do dia em que a Tohru ficou com uma forte febre e que ele precisou trocar as suas roupas molhadas por suor enquanto que a garota estava desmaiada.

#Por que tinha que me lembrar daquilo justamente agora com a Tohru na minha frente vestindo essa camisola?#

-Está se sentindo bem, Tohru-chan?

O garoto nota que a respiração da namorada tinha ficado um pouco mais acelerada, mas não escuta nenhuma resposta, apenas os passos da namorada vindo em sua direção, enquanto lhe olhar fixamente. Tohru não entendia o que estava sentindo, tinha o corpo todo arrepiado, e apenas consegui imaginar a cena daquele beijo do casal de namorados naquela praia deserta. Ela vai caminhando sem falar nada para o namorado.

-Yuki-kun. Quero apenas que me beije.

De fato o garoto nem teve tempo de responder nada, porque estava recebendo um beijo que nunca tinha recebido da namorada.

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	53. Desejos

#Que droga. Não era nessa rua também.#

Kyo dessa vez entra na rua a sua esquerda e depois corre por umas três quadras.

#Eu vim conversando com a Tohru e não prestei tanta atenção no caminho. Mas me lembre bem que tem uma grande borboleta vermelha pixada no prédio#

Após entrar e sair de várias ruas daquele bairro da periferia, finalmente ele encontra o endereço correto.

#É Aqui.#

O garoto pára diante do pequeno prédio de dois andares e olha para a janela do quarto da Arisa. A luz do quarto estava apagada. Ele com toda a sua habilidade felina sobe na arvore que fica no quintal da frente e que dá para ver perfeitamente dentro do quarto nos últimos galhos dela.

#Onde está a Arisa? Já era para ela estar em casa.#

Ele se aproxima mais da janela e percebe que essa estava aberta. Com todo o cuidado ele se aproxima ainda mais e coloca a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

#Aquela delinqüente não está no quarto.#

Coloca mais ainda a cabeça para dentro e uma vez já acostumado com a escuridão do ambiente começa a enxergar o lugar.

#Vou aproveitar para entrar, pelo visto não tem ninguém na casa#

O gato coloca o tronco todo para dentro do quarto, mas se detém antes de colocar as pernas.

#Mas o que estou fazendo é crime. Não posso invadir a casa da delinqüente.#

Retira o corpo todo para fora e senta-se no galho cruzando as pernas.

#Mas por outro lado, a Arisa é minha amiga. Posso alegar que fiquei preocupado, achando que ela estava caída no banheiro e por isso entrei na casa. Perdoa-me Mestre, sei que o senhor reprovaria isso mais não posso perder essa oportunidade#

Num instante o garoto está dentro do quarto da amiga.

#hihihi....Vou aproveitar para xeretar nas coisas dela#

Ele vai abrindo os armários, olha em baixo da cama, abre as caixas que estão empilhadas no canto do quarto, até chegar nas gavetas das calcinhas e tira uma de dentro.

#HUmm.... as calcinhas da Arisa são bem diferentes da Tohru#

-Acho que essa serve em você!

#hihihi.... por um segundo achei que tinha escutado a voz da delinqüente#

-O que foi? Prefere outra?

Arisa acende a luz do quarto e vê a cara de pavor que o Kyo está fazendo naquele instante. Está congelado segurando a sua calcinha.

-A.... A..... A.... Ari.... Arisa.....

-Me dá isso daqui.

Ela arranca a calcinha da mão dele. Tinha acabado de chegar em casa, como o pai trabalhava naquela noite, ela tinha ido até o mercadinho onde trabalhava também para buscar um lamen.

-Na..não é o que cê tá pensando.

-A não? Quer dizer que o Kyon não queria experimentar as minhas calcinhas? Então o que veio fazer aqui bichano?

Ela mal termina de falar e passa uma tremenda rasteira nele, o fazendo cair de bunda no chão.

-AIII... Sua delinqüente.

-E VOCÊ É UM TARADO! Onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessa? Mas deixa, deixa que no sábado vou te dedurar para o Profi.

-NÃOOOO... NÃO FAÇA ISSO ARISA. NÃO CONTA NADA PARA O MESTRE.

Kyo está de joelhos implorando para ela não contar nada.

#Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui, afinal de contas?#

-POR FAVOR NÃO FALE NADA DISSO PARA O MESTRE.

-Tá, tá. Levanta logo do chão e suma da minha frente.

Ela se vira e vai para o outro cômodo do apartamento onde fica o pequeno local onde cozinha e a sala, que é onde o seu pai também dorme.

-Mas... eu vim até aqui para....

Kyo fala todo cheio de vergonha e fica ainda mais envergonhado quando a Arisa fica lhe olhando.

-Cê veio para o que?

-É que como eu estava na forma de gato na hora que cê foi embora, não tive a oportunidade para empatar a nossa disputa.

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA...... NÃO ACREDITO QUE INVADIU A MINHA CASA SÓ PARA ME BEIJAR.... AHAHAHAH

Ele simplesmente abaixa a cabeça enquanto que a garota está se matando de tanto rir na sua frente.

#Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando entrei no quarto dela?#

----- ------- --------------

-Você estava brincando não é mesmo? Nem o Shigure seria capaz disso.

Hatori volta a se deitar na cama da professora, colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro que estava em seu colo.

-Não estou. Parece que o nome dela é Kimi...

Mayu praticamente jogou o médico no chão ao escutar o nome da garota quando ela num pulo ficou de pé.

-QUÊÊÊ???? #Céus, Shigure e a Toudou-chan juntos.#

Hatori volta a se sentar na cama e a segura pela mão.

-Do Shigure podemos esperar tudo.

-E da Toudou-chan também.

A professora começa a balançar a cabeça e abre um sorriso.

-Quem sabe agora ele não se apaixone de verdade?

-Hum? Não consigo imaginar o Shigure se apaixonando novamente.

-Se o Doutor Hatori conseguiu, acredito que o Shigure também pode.

O Médico lhe olha nos olhos enquanto se levanta da cama, ficando de pé na sua frente.

-Tem razão.

Ele delicadamente solta a fivela que prendia os cabelos da professora, enquanto que ela vai abrindo a camisa dele.

-Hoje farei do modo mais usual.....

Hatori apenas lhe sorri.

#Realmente eu consegui me apaixonar novamente. E mais do que isso, finalmente sinto que serei realmente capaz de lutar contra o enlace e Akito-san para ficar ao lado da Mayu.#

_Toc Tocc ___

_-Mayu, posso entrar? _

Os dois ficam por alguns segundos congelados ao escutarem a voz da senhora Shiraki. Hatori acaba sendo mais rápido que professora e a abraça.

Bounff

-Po-de si-m, ma-mã-e...

Enquanto escondia cada peça de roupa do médico, Mayuko ia falando uma sílaba, e ao terminar de falar o mamãe ela estava de pé no meio do quarto.

-Ué? Pensei ter escutado a voz do Doutor Sohma.

-Estava falando com ele pelo viva-voz do celular. #Por falar nele, onde o Hatori esta?#

-Boa noite, minha filha.

Assim que a mão sai, Mayu se abaixa para olhar embaixo da cama.

-Hatori? Onde está?

-No meio das minhas roupas - A voz vem bem abafada.

-Mil desculpas...

Ela o procura no meio das peças, mas não consegue segurar as risadas.

-------- ------- -------

Tohru havia quase deixado o Yuki sem fôlego com aquele beijo.

-Tohru-chan... #Mas o que deu nela agora?#

A garota está parada na sua frente com a boca toda vermelha e com a respiração bem acelerada.

-O senhor não gostou, não é mesmo?

-Claro que gostei. Qual namorado não gostaria de ganhar um beijo assim.

Ele segura em suas mãos entrelaçando os dedos.

-Mas confesso que você me deixou um pouco surpreso. Nunca iria imaginar que a Tohru-chan fosse me beijar assim. Mas eu gostei muito mesmo.

Ela fica totalmente sem reação agora, não sabia o que fazer.

-É melhor a gente ir dormir agora.

O possuído lhe beija delicadamente nos lábios.

-Mas... Mas... Eu não quero ir dormir agora....

Tohru lhe olha com um olhar cheio de desejo, amor e ternura, e agora quem fica sem reação era o Yuki. Ela fica um pouco corada, abaixa a cabeça e continua a falar.

-Estamos sozinhos em casa.

Yuki fica mais uma vez surpreso com a namorada

#Será que é o que estou pensando? Será que a Tohru?? #

Ele acaricia o seu rosto e lhe beija novamente, mas dessa vez com mais desejo, e quando eles se separam ele a abraça.

Bounfff

Tohru o pega do chão sem entender o por quê que tinha sido abraçada justamente naquele instante

-Mas porque que o Yuki-Kun quis ficar na forma de rato?

-Tohru-chan.... Por um acaso você viu alguma daquelas revistas que estavam no quarto do baka-neko?

O vermelho que toma conta em instantes de sua fase a entrega sem a menor dúvida.

-ahahahah....Foi o que imaginei...

O pequeno rato dá um pulo e fica no pescoço da namorada.

-E por quê que estava vendo?

-Eu... eu... eu queria apenas confirmar se sou realmente ingênua como todos falam.

-Mas a gente te ama, exatamente pelo fato da Tohru-chan ser assim.

-Mas... mas eu gostei desse beijo que lhe dei agora.

Yuki fala baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Eu também gostei muito, e foi por isso que me transformei, quero dormir ao lado da Tohru-chan hoje, mesmo que seja na forma de um rato.

----- ------ ------

-Fala sério, heim Kyon... Não tinha uma desculpa melhor não?

Arisa volta para o seu quarto e o garoto fica parado na porta.

-Bem, se invadiu a minha casa só para "tentar" empatar a nossa disputa, perdeu o seu tempo. Quem sabe na segunda, lá na escola a gente não resolve isso?

#É melhor despachar ele logo, não vou responder por mim, nem se ele ficar na forma humana e muito menos na forma de gato# - Arisa fecha a mão e continua com os seus pensamentos - #Se esse desgraçado virar um gato agora, sou capaz de jogar ele por essa janela#

-Na verdade eu não invadi a sua casa por causa da disputa.

Kyo não consegue olhar nos olhos da garota, está parado na porta, olhando para o chão. Sente que algumas gotas de suor estão surgindo em sua testa e está com as mãos um pouco tremulas.

-Ahn? - Arisa percebe que o garoto está muito envergonhado. Dá um sorrisinho e se aproxima dele - Pode parar Kyon. Esse tipo de coisa não combina com a gente.

#Pelo visto levei um fora sem nem ao menos ter falado nada.#

Kyo ao perceber que a garota está se aproximando dele, levanta a cabeça para a encarar.

-Fala sério, né? Não vai começar com aquela lenga-lenga babaca agora.

O Possuído se mantém calado. Nunca foi bom de argumentação e agora estava completamente sem raciocínio lógico para falar qualquer coisa para a garota. Ele tinha ido realmente achando que era para empatar a disputa, mas depois, enquanto ia mexendo nas coisas da garota, e a conhecendo melhor, foi ficando mais claro que estava gostando muito dela. E ao ver-la rindo daquele jeito a minutos atrás, o fez ter certeza de que na verdade estava era apaixonado por ela. Arisa se aproxima mais ainda dele e lhe olha bem nos olhos.

-Kyon, você sempre foi do tipo menos papo e mais ação. O que está esperando para me beijar? Não vai me dizer que ainda não percebeu que eu estou gamadinha em você, seu idiota?

Arisa o segura pela gola da blusa com muita força e o beija.

#Será que eu entendi bem? A Arisa está gostando de mim também?#

Kyo simplesmente fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar por aquele beijo. Naquele instante nem lhe passava aquele sentimento de disputa enquanto a beijava, mas sim a mesma coisa que havia sentindo, quando a garota descobriu sobre a maldição deles e mesmo assim o aceitou. Arisa, por sua vez, o beija cheia de amor, aquele era um sentimento que não tinha há vários anos por um garoto. O que havia começado como um simples "cala a boca" tinha se transformado em um sentimento que a cada dia aumentava mais. Quando a necessidade de respirar fala mais alto, eles se separam e ela lhe fala muito sorridente.

-Empatamos!

Kyo também lhe sorri, mas logo volta a procurar os seus lábios para outro beijo. Agora ele já a conhecia um pouco melhor, durante aquela tarde, havia se aproveitado da situação para saber o que a garota gostava, e estava colocando em prática toda a lição aprendida. E um pouco antes de começarem a ficar sem ar, o garoto se vinga daquela vez na qual a Arisa havia dado um tremendo aperto na sua bunda, só que diferente do movimento forte da garota, o dele era muito suave.

-Agora passei na frente. Está 4 x 3!

-Seu tarado. Cê passou a mão na minha bunda!

Arisa tenta colocar um tom mais chocado e sério em sua voz, mas não consegue e começa a rir um pouco antes de terminar a frase. O possuído apenas dá um sorriso e se senta no chão do quarto.

-Cê tá ligada que não vamos ficar com aquelas frescuras na escola, né? Nada de ficar andando de mãozinha dada, ou mandando beijinhos no meio da aula.

-Cê liga. Acha mesmo que sou do tipo que curte esses troços?

Ela senta-se na sua frente.

-HIHIHIHI.....Sou do tipo mais avançadinha.

-E quer mesmo ficar com um mané que não sabe de nada?

Ela começa a tirar a camiseta que vestia, ficando só de sutian na sua frente.

-Cê aprende rapidinho e eu sou uma boa sensei.

Apesar de estar um pouco envergonhado com a situação, Kyo volta a beijar Arisa.

--------- ------ -------

#Ca$#j&¨%... Qual era a P%$*& do caminho mesmo?#

Haru entrava novamente naquela rua pela terceira vez. Já estava quase na hora do almoço e ele tinha se programado para ir tomar o café da manhã com os outros garotos.

-O que está fazendo parado aí, Haa-kun?

-Sensei, estava justamente indo para a sua casa.

-E para variar ficou perdido. Venha comigo.

O Escritor começa a andar do lado do garoto, e percebe que o outro está lhe olhando e rindo baixinho.

-O que foi?

-Estou vendo essa puta chupada que está no pescoço do Sensei, pelo visto a noitada foi das boas.

-.............

Shigure mesmo sendo o mais pervertido de todos, tinha ficado um pouco sem graça com a observação do garoto.

-Voltou a freqüentar bordel, sensei?

-Não, estive no paraíso mesmo.

Haru acha muito engraçado a maneira com que o cachorro havia falado e começa a dar risada, e começam a conversar sobre várias coisas até chegarem em casa.

-Muitíssimo bom dia senhor Shigure. Ahhh, muito bom dia senhor Haru. Fazia muito tempo que não vinha até aqui em casa.

-Bom dia Tohru.

-Um maravilhoso dia para você também Tohru, querida. E até a noite.

Shigure passa pela garota e já vai subindo as escadas.

#Realmente a idade pesa. Terei que tomar algumas medidas para a próxima vez. A minha lolita acabou comigo#

-O Yuki está?

-Está lá na base secreta.

-E o Kyo?

-Acredito que esteja ainda dormindo. Ele não saiu do quarto hoje.

-Vou falar primeiro com o Yuki então.

Quando estava saindo de casa, pára por alguns instantes e fica observando a garota.

-Hummm...... Essa idade é f*&¨, né? hihihihi

-AHNNNN?? - Tohru o vê saindo sem ter entendido nada.

#Será que ele estava falando do senhor Shigure? Mas eu não acho que ele seja velho. O que será que o Haru-kun quis falar com aquilo?#

Ela balança a cabeça e volta para a cozinha.

#Vou preparar mais alguma coisa. Certamente o Haru-kun irá comer aqui com a gente#

Yuki está abaixado cuidando da horta e com os pensamentos tão distantes que nem percebe que o Haru estava se aproximando.

-E aí?

-Bom dia Haru.

Yuki se levanta e o outro possuído lhe olha de cima até embaixo. Depois o cheira, o faz da uma voltinha, olha na região do pescoço dele e fica com um sorrisinho bem malandro na cara.

-Hehe... mas vocês não chegaram até aos finalmente por quê?

-DO-DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO HARU?

-Dois adolescentes sozinhos em casa dá nisso mesmo. Como eu falei para a Honda, essa idade é f*&%$...

-VOCÊ FALOU DESSAS COISAS PARA ELA?

Haru passa o braço ao redor do pescoço do primo e continua falando em tom de brincadeira.

-A Honda não liberou, né?

-HARU...

Yuki estava completamente envergonhado com a situação. Estava obvio que não poderia mentir para o primo, mas não se sentia tão à vontade para falar sobre aquilo.

-Pode se abrir comigo. Afinal sempre falei dessas coisas com você.

-Eu sei. Mas é diferente. Fico com vergonha por causa da Tohru-chan.

-Então não precisa me contar os detalhes do tipo, cor da calcinha dela, o tamanho do peito dela, o apelido que ela deu para a sua ferramenta, essas coisas....

Yuki, roxo de vergonha, apenas limita-se a colocar a mão no rosto.

#Estou com vontade de me transformar em um desses tomates agora só para não ficar escutando essas coisas do Haru#

-Já sei. Você é do tipo que só vai transar com a Tohru depois que casar, mas vai ser freguês assíduo de bordel, é isso não é?

-CLARO QUE NÃO.

-Então porque não foram aos finalmente ontem?

-E que... queremos que seja algo bem especial e na hora certa.

-Hehehehe.... isso foi bem típico de vocês dois. Querem que a primeira vez seja bem romântica, com luz de velas, barulho do mar, numa noite de lua cheia.....

A cara que ia fazendo o Yuki a cada coisa que o Haru ia falando e acertando o entregará completamente.

-Vamos sentar aqui. Vou te dar algumas dicas, para poderem se divertir antes disso.

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	54. Decisão

Apesar se levantar muito cedo todos os dias para ir treinar. Naquele domingo, o gato ainda estava na cama, e já estava próximo da hora do almoço. Parecia que dormia o sono dos justos. Estava com um sorriso no rosto, deitado de lado, como uma perna para cada lado da cama.

-A primeira noite de um homem.

Kyo escuta a voz vindo de bem longe, e acredita estar sonhando ainda, mas abre os olhos para tirar a dúvida, e vê que o primo está sentado no chão e o olhava com um sorriso do tipo: sei muito bem o que fez na noite de ontem.

-HARUUU. - Ele senta-se na cama - O que faz aqui?

-Pelo visto as minhas revistas serviram para você também.

-Euu... eu...

-E aí? Não fez tudo direitinho?

O garoto fica um pouco vermelho, mas não consegue tirar o sorriso bobo da cara.

-Bom menino. Não esperava menos de você.

-Mas como foi que sacou? Está escrito na minha testa?

-Não. Mas com um monte de revista pornô embaixo da cama, e dormindo até essa hora, tá na cara que alguma coisa aconteceu.

Kyo apenas o observa enquanto passa a mão nos cabelos laranjas.

-Pelo jeito, a Honda fez alguma comida afrodisíaca ontem.

-Ahhnn? O que é isso?

-Continua lendo as revista porque tem muito que aprender ainda.

-Hehehe... não preciso mais delas. Agora tenho uma ótima sensei

-Ok... Finalmente os meus primos começaram a ser garotos normais.

-É muito estranho essa palavra para nós. Estamos muito longe de sermos normais....

Kyo se lembra das dificuldades que teve na noite anterior para não se transformar sem querer.

-Tá, imagino o quanto que o Yuki e você devem sofrer nessas horas. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com a Rin.

-O seu problema tem outro nome: Akito-san.

-Nem me fale. Tinha que ver a cara de poucos amigos do nosso patriarca hoje cedo. Deve estar doente novamente.

-Essa é uma cara que não faço a menor questão de ver.

Kyo começa a trocar de roupa. Haru levanta-se do chão e caminha para a porta.

-Ahhh, pelo menos em uma coisa cê foi mais rápido que o Yuki.

----- ------ ------

Finalmente terminava um final de semana cheio de fortes acontecimentos e picantes recordações para a maioria dos possuídos. Após tantos anos esperando seu grande amor, Mayuko e Hatori finalmente estavam juntos, e com o médico decidido a lutar por aquele relacionamento.

Depois de ter quase que surtado ao saber qual era o verdadeiro enlace que reunia os possuidos a Akito, Yuki havia voltado a ser o mesmo de sempre, graças a ajuda do Hatori.

Tohru e Yuki começaram uma nova fase do namoro deles, com um pouco mais de intimidade, e com grandes planos para a primeira noite deles. Já o Kyo, havia realizado o maior sonho de sua vida, ser o primeiro em alguma coisa que o Yuki. E graças a Arisa Uotani, ele finalmente o concretizou.

Arisa tinha sentido na própria pele que o feitiço pode voltar para o feiticeiro. O que havia começado como um beijo sem o menor sentimento, agora era algo muito forte e especial para os dois, principalmente após a primeira noite deles juntos, e que era a primeira vez do garoto.

Para Mi-chan, foram três dias ao lado do Ritsu nas fontes termais. Havia tido a confirmação de que o amigo era realmente gay, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela deveria ter esperanças. Quando o amigo lhe deixou na porta de seu apartamento naquele domingo à noite, ela se decidiu a lutar pelo seu amor. Havia algo no olhar dele que a incentivava a fazer isso.

Kimi finalmente consegue levar o Shigure para os seus braços, e com isso, descobre que na verdade o escritor era o seu grande amor, graças a uma mentira criada pela Arisa e completada pelo possuído. Já o escritor, tinha realizado a sua fantasia de passar uma noite com sua Lolita.

Momiji, se transformou em um coelho, para virar o bichinho de estimação da Machi, e estava decidido a ficar daquela forma por mais alguns dias.

Começava assim uma nova semana e uma nova fase para todos os possuídos.

------ ------- ------

-Bom dia, Hanajima-san

-Bom dia, Professora Shiraki. #A professora está muito mais bonita e alegre hoje. Pelo visto o amor realmente é uma força inexplicável#

Saki tinha sido umas das primeiras alunas a chegar na escola. Ela que odiava acordar cedo, havia tido um forte motivo para fazê-lo naquela segunda. Queria ver o mais rápido possível a cara de cada um dos amigos.

-Grande Saki-chan... Caiu da cama hoje?

Arisa se aproxima da amiga que está sentada nos degraus das escadarias que levam a escola.

-Já a Uo-chan andou fazendo outras cositas na sua cama...

-Hehehehe.... Nem adianta te negar nada. E certamente cê iria sacar tudo, mesmo se não tivesse esse seu lance das ondas.

-É muito bom te ver apaixonada assim.

-Achei que nunca mais seria capaz de amar ninguém. - Ela senta-se ao lado da amiga - Mas é como a Dona Kyoko falava, um dia isso iria acabar acontecendo novamente. É uma pena que ela não esteja aqui para ver tudo isso.

-Principalmente para ver o que está acontecendo com a Tohru-chan.

-AHN?? NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE A NOSSA MENININHA VIROU MULHER!

Saki balança a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

-Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço....

-Mas a Tohru-chan é diferente... Tipo.... Cê sabe que essa não foi a minha primeira vez.....

-Mas você desejou que assim fosse, não é?

As poucas lágrimas que saem de seus olhos confirmam a pergunta da amiga.

-Não se preocupe, o Kyo Sohma não liga para essas coisas.

-Eu sei, mas finalmente percebi que aquele papo todo, que eu sempre escutei do meu velho e que achava que era uma grande bobagem, tinha alguma razão. Eu queria que o Kyon sentisse o mesmo que eu estava sentindo, por saber que aquela era a primeira vez dele.

-Mas realmente para ele, isso não fez a menor diferença. Pela primeira vez, sinto que as ondas dele estão em sintonia com as ondas humanas.

Os olhos de Arisa brilham quando vêm que o garoto está caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E aí? Beleza?

Kyo fica de pé na frente das garotas, segurando a pasta no ombro.

-Cadê a Tohru-chan?

-Sim, Arisa... Eu passei um domingo tranqüilo... Valeu por perguntar....

-hihihihihihi

Saki solta algumas risadinhas bem baixinhas, quando presencia o primeiro encontro deles, após aquela noite.

-Tá. Se eu perguntar agora do seu domingo, cê vai me falar onde está a Tohru?

-Heee... Cê realmente não existe...

O garoto lhe dá um fraco chute no pé e sobe sorrindo as escadarias do colégio.

-Realmente o romantismo passou kilomêtros de distancia de vocês dois.

-Ainda bem... Vamos entrar?

-Estou esperando o Yuki Sohma.

-Ai ai ai... Pelo visto a Tohru deixou sua alteza a molhar o biscoito....

-Está parecendo a Dona Kyoko agora.

-ahahahahha....Alguém tem que fazer a deixa dela. Mas confio na nossa garotinha. - ela se levanta -Te espero lá na sala.

Saki volta a ficar sozinha, mas por poucos minutos, porque logo o Yuki e a Tohru chegam a escola de mãos dadas.

-Muitíssimo bom dia Hana-chan.

-Bom dia Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun.

-Bom dia, Hanajima.

-Pelo visto vocês resolveram não namorarem mais as escondidas.

-Sim... Na hora do nosso almoço lhe contarei tudo o que aconteceu nesse final de semana.

-Tohru-chan, será que posso conversar as sós com o Yuki-kun?

-Claro... Eu já vou entrando então.

Tohru apesar de se surpreender com o pedido, não o acha tão estranho e os deixa conversando.

-Ainda bem que voltou ao normal. Mas espero que nunca mais volte a trair a Tohru-chan com Akito Sohma.

Yuki fica petrificado com aquelas palavras

-Mas? Mas?

-Já sei que na verdade o patriarca da família Sohma é uma mulher e que vocês se beijaram. Quis esperar esse final de semana passar para ver o que iria fazer, para depois conversar sobre isso com você. Tenha certeza que a Tohru-chan ficará muito magoada se isso se repetir novamente. Mesmo sendo uma maldição, você tem condições de evitar que isso aconteça novamente.

Yuki se limita a escutar de cabeça baixa.

---- ------ -------

#Dá tempo de lhe dá um bom dia.#

Mayuko sai das salas dos professores poucos minutos antes de tocar o sinal e fica caminhando pelo pátio, mas falando bem baixinho no celular.

-Bom dia, Flor do dia....

_-AHAHAHAH... Acredito que essa frase deveria ser minha_

-Hehehehe... Então deveria ter me ligado antes.

_-Tentarei amanhã_

-E como o meu doutorzinho levantou hoje?

_-Bem. Ah... Mayu, você é professora do Momiji também?_

-Não fiquei com a classe deles. Porque?

_-Mas poderia verificar se ele foi ao colégio? Parece que ele não aparece na sede desde sábado_

-Posso sim. Na hora do almoço lhe conto o que descobri.

BLLLEMMMW

_-Tenho que ir agora. Depois te ligo. Beijos._

-Beijos.

Hatori coloca o celular sob a mesa, e poucos segundos depois escuta alguém entrando no consultório.

-Queria conversar comigo, Hatori?

-Bom dia Kureno. Obrigado por ter vindo assim que recebeu o meu recado. Por favor senta-se.

Na verdade o possuído tinha ido mais pela curiosidade do que pela educação.

-Como está Akito-san?

-Acordou sem febre essa manhã, mas desde sábado ela não está se sentindo muito bem.

-Mais tarde irei a examinar.

Hatori não sabe qual é a melhor maneira de começar aquela conversa, o que é percebido pelo outro possuído.

-Eu já sei que Akito-san quer "reviver" o enlace com os outros possuídos e com o Yuki também.

#Ainda bem que ele começou com o assunto# - Acontece que não queremos mais manter esse enlace com Akito-san.

-Como?

-Queremos lutar contra o enlace.

-Todos?

-Inclusive o Shigure.

Kureno não consegue disfarçar o quanto que aquela noticia o tinha deixado tranqüilo, e se encosta-se à cadeira.

-Eu sei o quanto que é apaixonado por ela, e precisaremos da sua ajuda.

-Mas você sabe que sou incapaz de traí-la.

-Também nós não o somos. Mas queremos ter a mesma relação que o possuído pelo espírito do gato tem com ela e com todos os que são "normais".

-O que está pensado em fazer?

-Humm, ainda não sei ao certo. Por isso que gostaria de conversar com você.

Kureno volta a inclinar o corpo para frente, prestando o máximo de atenção na conversa.

-Nós três sabemos que você a ama muito - Hatori percebe que o olhar do primo tinha ficado um pouco incrédulo e continua - Apesar de nunca ter tratado diretamente desse assunto com o Shigure, tanto o Ayame quanto eu temos certeza que ele também já está convencido disso.

-O que eu mais gostaria era de acabar com esse enlace da Akky com vocês. Não imagina o quanto me dói saber que ela.....

Kureno pára de falar e abaixa a cabeça. Ele ainda não tinha esquecido que naquele fim de semana, a Akito tinha se deitado com o Ritsu.

-E é justamente isso que não queremos mais. Cada um de nós temos um motivo para assim desejar.

-Eu também não sei o que poderíamos fazer para acabar com o enlace. Durante muitos anos achei que ela o tinha deixado de lado, mas de repente tudo voltou.

-Ela nunca falou disso com você?

O rapaz nega balançando a cabeça.

-Acredito que de todos nós, você é o único que poderia tentar descobrir as razões dela querer reviver o enlace agora.

-Vou tentar. E como está o Yuki-kun?

-Agora está melhor.

-Deve ter levado um grande susto.

-Foi muito difícil para ele sim.

-E você acha que ele conseguirá se controlar para não vir até aqui? Assim que chegamos das Termas ontem, a Yoko foi contar para Akito-san que o garoto tinha vindo atrás dela.

-Ele não virá.

Kureno se levanta e estende a mão para o médico.

-Farei de tudo para ajudar. Creio que sou o mais interessado em acabar com essa parte da maldição.

-Acredite. Todos nós temos um forte motivo para querer isso também.

Hatori volta a ficar sozinho no consultório.

#Dessa vez tudo será diferente.#

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	55. Esperança

-Doutor... Poderia examinar alguém agora?

Sua assistente aparece na porta e ele afirma com a cabeça.

#Apesar de somente ser o médico do clã dos Sohmas, tenho muito trabalho#

-Bom dia Doutor Hatori.

Hatori não precisava nem está olhando para a paciente para saber de quem era aquela voz.

-Bom dia Kana-san. Sente-se.

Desde que teve que apagar a memória de sua ex-namorada, aquela era a primeira vez que eles estavam juntos.

-Já fazia muitos anos que não conversávamos. Acho que depois que deixei de trabalhar aqui essa é a primeira vez que conversamos.

-Sim fazia muitos anos. Parabéns pelo seu casamento.

-Muito obrigada.

-E no que posso te ajudar?

Hatori fica lhe observando. Era a mesma Kana tímida de sempre, e com a mania de enquanto falava ficar segurando as mãos. E diferentemente do que imaginou durante todos aqueles anos, ele não estava tão nervoso.

-Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Tenho sentido enjôos e tonturas. Meu marido e eu achamos que posso estar grávida.

-Vou lhe examinar #A Kana grávida?! Mas por que será que essa noticia não me abalou tanto?#

Hatori a examina e uma conversa uma pouco mais descontraída começa entre eles quando Kana vai se lembrando da época em que trabalhava com ele.

-Às vezes até sinto saudades da época em que saiamos juntos. Era muito divertido ver a Mayu e o Ayame juntos.

Kana percebe um leve sorriso no rosto do médico quando ela mencionou o nome da amiga.

-Eu sempre achei que vocês formariam um belo par.

-Vocês não se vêm mais, não é mesmo?

-Depois que sai daqui e fui morar no interior a gente se fala sempre, mas depois que casei ficou mais difícil. E olha que estou morando aqui do lado de fora da sede.

-Então terá um motivo para lhe ligar depois. Meus parabéns, você está realmente grávida.

* * *

Hanajima percebe que o garoto além de estar muito envergonhado com aquela conversa, também estava muito arrependido do que tinha feito.

-É melhor a gente entrar agora.

-Hanajima-chan, muito obrigado por se preocupar tanto com a Tohru-chan.

-Não me preocupo apenas com ela, mas com você também, afinal somos amigos, não é mesmo?

Yuki lhe sorri e começam a caminhar para dentro da escola.

-Yuki-kun.. Em breve acontecerá uma grande mudança no clã Sohma, para ser mais precisa no grupo dos possuídos.

-Do que está falando?

-Eu não sei ao certo. Mas sinto novas ondas vindo do Kyo e de você.

-Se ficarem nesse ritmo, vou fechar a porta e deixar vocês para fora da classe.

Mayu tinha acabado de chegar na porta da sala de aula e fala toda sorridente para eles.

#O que será que irá acontecer? A Hanajima realmente me deixou muito assustado agora?#

Ele olha para trás e tenta perceber algo de diferente no primo.

#Ele está o mesmo baka de sempre. Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa com o Haru ou o Momiji? Mas a Hanajima não falou de nada deles.#

-Yuki Sohma, pode vir resolver esse exercício a lousa?

-Sim.

Hanajima e Arisa olham rindo para a Tohru, quando todas as outras garotas da classe suspiram ao verem o Yuki lá na frente da sala.

-hehe...Ainda bem que a Tohru-chan não é ciumenta.

-Já você não poderá falar o mesmo, né Uo-chan?

-HUNF... Eu não sou ciumenta não.

-Muito bem. Está correto. Kyo Sohma, poderia vir resolver o próximo?

Novamente o mesmo som se repete quando o Kyo está lá na frente.

PPOFT

-CÊS SÃO TODAS UMAS SEM-VERGONHAS DESCARADAS.

Todas as garotas olham para a Arisa, que está em pé ao lado da sua carteira.

-HUNNFFF. Francamente, nem parecem que não viram esses dois manés antes.

A primeira a cair na gargalhada foi a professora Shiraki e em seguida toda a classe começou a fazer piadinhas com os suspiros das garotas.

#Realmente não é nada fácil namorar um dos Sohmas, acho que a beleza faz parte da maldição# -Está certo, Kyo.

---- ------- ------

-Muito bom dia Sensei.

-Bom... #Mas o que essa louca está fazendo aqui a essa hora da madrugada?#

-É claro que o sensei já está com o material que tem que me entregar finalizado, não é mesmo?

-Nãooo....

-Não?! Puxa... Então voltarei amanhã. Bye-bye sensei.

-HEI... Espera um pouco? Tem certeza que você é a Mi-chan mesmo? Só pode ser um clone muito mal feito dela.

-Ahahahahahh... É claro que sou euzinha.

-E cadê os seus chiliques? Assim não tem a menor graça mentir. Vamos, entre.

A editora entra e senta-se no sofá. Shigure percebe que ela está muito sorridente, parece até que tinha visto o passarinho verde.

-O que aconteceu Mi-chan?

-Ahn? Como assim?

O escritor senta-se bem ao lado dela com um sorriso bem sarcástico no rosto.

-Não vai me dizer que descobriu uma outra maneira de se divertir durante a noite com o meu priminho.

-ahahah... Com o Ri-chan eu me divirto a qualquer hora.

#A bobinha não entendeu o que quis dizer#

Shigure se estica no sofá e acende um cigarro.

-Ahh, nesse final de semana conheci o patriarca dos Sohmas. É um rapaz bem jovem para tal função.

-Onde o conheceu?

-Lá na termas de sua família.

#Humm, temos que conversar com o Ri-chan também. Tinha até me esquecido que a Akito poderia ir atrás dele também.# -E você chegou a conversar com ele?

-Sim, ele chegou até a invadir o meu quarto pensando que você estava lá comigo.

#Tipico de Akito-san#

Shigure olha novamente para a editora e fica ainda mais curioso quando vê que os seus olhos estão brilhando.

-Mas pelo visto o patriarca não conseguiu estragar o final de semana de vocês. Não é mesmo?

-Bemm.... #Não posso dizer o que aconteceu entre o Ri-chan e o patriarca quando esse chegou lá# -Não estragou não.

-E o Ritsu está aqui na sede ou voltou para a terma?

-Ficará alguns dias por aqui. - ela olha no relógio e se levanta - Tenho que ir agora, Sensei.

-Aqui está o manuscrito. Até mais.

#Será que o Ri-chan já desmentiu que é gay para ela? Preciso falar com aquele maluco#

-Aquilo foi um ataque de ciúmes ou foi de loucura mesmo?

Kyo não resiste e fala bem baixinho quando passa ao lado da carteira da Arisa.

#Que ódio.... Não consegui me controlar e acabei pagando o maior mico#

-Professora Shiraki. Posso ir ao banheiro?

-Pode ir Uotani.

A garota sai quase que marchando da sala de aula e assim que chega ao corredor lança um soco contra a parede, o que produz um som tão alto que a classe toda escuta, mas não sabem o que era, claro com exceção do Kyo, que conhecia muito bem aquele som, que era produzido pelo mesmo em outras situações. Arisa entra no banheiro e abre a torneira deixando que a água alivie um pouco a dor que estava sentindo.

-Machucou a mão?

-Mas o que está fazendo aqui, seu louco?

-Uée? Pedi para ir ao banheiro também.

-MAS VAI PARA O BANHEIRO DOS MENINOS...

-Shiiiiuuuu - Kyo coloca a mão na boca dela - Quer que eu leve uma advertência agora?

Ele tira a mão se sua boca e segura a mão que estava um pouco vermelha.

-Não precisava fazer isso. O que tem demais em sentir um pouco de ciúmes?

-E quem falou que era ciúmes? Foi ataque de loucura!

-Tá. Sei... É melhor ir até a enfermaria colocar gelo nisso, está ficando bem inchado.

Arisa fica espantada com aquela atenção toda vinda do garoto.

-Senti saudades suas ontem.

Ela lhe falam de cabeça baixa.

-Eu também.

Ele vai se aproximando e lhe beija no meio do banheiro, mas logo escutam que alguém está entrando e o garoto a puxa para um dos boxes do banheiro e fica com os pés em cima da privada.

-ahahahahahha

Arisa começa a rir bem baixinho e os dois começam a sussurrar.

-Quer parar de rir.

-Não consigo, nunca me imaginei nessa situação... ahahahahah

-Tá vendo o seu poder? Me fez invadir o banheiro feminino e agora estou sentado em cima dessa privada.

-Nossa, não sabia que eu era capaz disso tudo.

Ele coça a cabeça

-Nem eu, me imaginei gostando assim de alguém.

Arisa sorri com a declaração e lhe beija.

----- ------ ------

Hatori já está no final do maço. Naquela parte da manhã havia fumado um maço de cigarros inteiro. Tudo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro ficou sabendo sobre os sentimentos da Mayuko por ele, resolveu dá uma nova oportunidade de felicidade para ele, e a Akito-san resolve reviver o enlace com os possuídos. Agora quando resolve a lutar contra a maldição aparece a Kana na sua frente e ainda por cima grávida. Tinha certeza que o destino estava zombando com ele.

#O que podemos fazer para acabar com pelo menos o nosso enlace com Akito-san? Não precisamos nem acabar com a maldição para sermos um pouco felizes. O Kyo é um forte exemplo disso. Basta que não fiquemos tanto nas mãos de Akito-san e que possamos nos relacionar com pessoas 'normais'#

O médico começa a caminhar pelo consultório.

#Por mais que eu pense, não consigo encontrar nenhuma solução. Será que para os outros possuídos também era assim? Quem dentro do clã poderia me auxiliar com isso? Não posso perguntar nada para Akito e nem para a Yoko.#

O rapaz volta a se sentar e apaga o cigarro.

#Com os pais do Ayame e do Shigure também não conseguirei nada. São todos uns hipócritas que adoram usufruir os benefícios financeiros gerados as nossas custas. Os pais dos novos possuídos devem saber menos do que eu. Droga. Deve haver uma pessoa dentro do clã#

_VRUMMM VRUMMM _

-Alô.

_-Haa-san, parece que a Akito-san fez uma outra vítima_

-Do que está falando Shigure?

_-O Ritsu. Ele estava nesse final de semana lá na termas._

-Pelo visto, ela não estava brincando quando falou de reviver o enlace.

_-Foi o que eu pensei também. Está tarde irei conversar com ele._

-Shigure, quem dentro do clã deve saber sobre os nossos antecessores?

_-hummm, acho que o senhor Kazuma seria a pessoa mais indicada. Afinal ele era o neto do antigo gato_

-Tem razão. Vou conversar com ele agora mesmo.

_-me ligue a noite para contar as novidades. bye_

#O senhor Kazuma poderá nos ajudar#

* * *

A hora do almoço chega e os dois casais juntamente com a Hanajima e o Hatsuharu vão até o telhado da escola para almoçarem.

-Cadê o Momiji-kun?

-Engraçado. Ele não veio hoje.

Haru se deita no chão e fica a olhar as nuvens.

-Ele está doente, Haru? - Yuki lhe pergunta.

-Não sei. Esse final de semana não vi o coelho por lá. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

-E você se pergunta apenas agora?

Kyo está sentado ao lado da Arisa, mas qualquer um chegar naquele momento nunca falaria que eram namorados, enquanto que o Yuki e a Tohru estavam de mãos dadas.

-É né? Onde será que ele está?

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa grave com ele, Yuki-kun?

-Não se preocupe, Tohru. Mais tarde eu ligo para a sede para saber notícias dele. Tenho que ir para uma reunião no grêmio agora.

Eles se despedem com um suave beijo nos lábios, acompanhado por um forte coro de "que lindooooo" das amigas.

-Blahhh, pra que essa melação toda?

-É verdade Tohru-chan. Na próxima vez vão se beijar no banheiro... hohoho

Kyo e a Arisa ficam roxos de vergonha com a frase da Hanajima.

#Nada escapa dessa garota psíquica?#

-Acho que não, Kyo Sohma.

-PÁRA DE FICAR LENDO OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS, HANAJIMA....

-Esquece Kyon, daqui a pouco cê se acostuma.

-É sim, Kyo. Se bem que a gente nunca estranhou não é mesmo Uo-chan?

-Nem, sempre achamos até bem divertido.

Haru continua olhando para o céu e fica um pouco distante daquele assunto.

#Caraca, onde estará o Momiji? Pelo que sei a irmã dele fez aniversario ontem. Será que ele foi até a casa dos pais dele? Acho bem difícil. A Machi-san também veio me perguntar dele hoje. Isso tudo é um mistério!#

-Senhor Haru, não quer jogar pé rapado conosco?

-E como se joga isso?

Haru se senta ao lado da Tohru e Hanajima lhe explica as regras.

-Não vai pensando que vou te dar uma colher de chá agora, heim?

-Tinha certeza que cê não faria isso. Eu começo.

Eles passam o final do almoço jogando no telhado da escola.

* * *

#Qual será a loucura do dia? A cada nova reunião do grêmio o Kakeru ou a Kimi me aparecem com uma nova sandice#

Yuki respira fundo e abre a porta.

-.

-A Kimi está falando muito sério.

Kakeru está chorando e rolando no chão de tanto que está rindo, já Machi e Naohito estão com a boca aberta olhando para a Kimi que está sentada na mesa com as pernas cruzadas e cheia de pompa.

-O que está acontecendo?

-... CONTA.... AHAHAHHAHAHAHA.... CONTA AÍ NAO-KUN.... AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

-A Kimi quer que a chamemos de sua alteza Kimi.

Yuki coloca a mão na testa e suspira.

#Ainda bem que não contamos a verdade para ela. Tremo só de imaginar a cara do Kakeru se souber que viro um rato#

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA.... não tinha que ver a cara dela ao falar isso... ahahahahhahahahah

-Vocês vão ver só. Quando a Kimi for coroada, vocês terão que implorar o meu perdão.

-Que história é essa Kimi?

-Yun-Yun, a Kimi não pode contar todos os detalhes, mas eu estou prometida para um príncipe de um reino muito distante. Em breve irei me casar com ele.

O possuído dá um longo suspiro e lhe pergunta.

- E o tal príncipe já sabe disso?

-Humm... Ainda não. A Kimi decidiu isso ontem...

-.... PÁRA. PÁRA KIMI... ASSIM VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR DE TANTO RI.

#O Shigure fundiu de vez a cabeça da Kimi#

O garoto entra na sala dos arquivos e percebe que a Machi está atrás dele.

-Yuki-kun... O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com o Momiji-kun?

-Ahn? Não. O Haru me disse que ele faltou hoje.

-Que pena. Eu queria agradecer o presente que ele me deu no sábado.

-Qual presente?

-Um coelhinho de verdade.

#Agora já sei onde ele está# -O Momiji gosta muito de coelhos.

-Sim. Eu sei. E eu também gosto.

#Será que o Momiji vai querer bancar o bichinho de estimação da Machi?#

* * *

Akito está caminhando pelo jardim que fica ao lado do seu quarto. Está com quimono preso de qualquer jeito e descalça. Havia dado ordens para que ninguém entrasse naquele quarto, nem mesmo a Yoko. Queria ficar sozinha. Queria não. Precisava ficar sozinha.

#O que está acontecendo? Sinto um forte aberto no meu peito#

Ela continua andando sem rumo pelo jardim. Começam a se formar algumas nuvens de chuvas no céu. E nem mesmo o frio vento a faz entrar para casa. Ela não estava se sentindo bem, desde que tinha ido até a Fonte Termal dos Sohmas. Apesar de estar com uma constante febre, ela sabia que aquilo não era um problema somente físico. Sentia que algo muito mais profundo lhe doía por dentro.

#Gostaria de ficar alguns dias longe da sede. Sinto como se fosse ficar sufocada aqui dentro. Parece que alguma coisa está me expulsando daqui.#

Vencida pelo frio, ela entra no quarto. Aquele ambiente estava ainda maior e vazio naquele instante.

#Na verdade, sou eu que estou vazia por dentro. Mas eu não sei o porquê que estou sentindo esse vazio#

O Patriarca se senta num canto. Aos poucos o quarto vai ficando sem iluminação a medida que as nuvens de chuva vão dominando o espaço que antes era azul. Ela abraça os joelhos e permanece em silencio por muitas horas, até que as batidas na porta a trazem de volta para a realidade.

-Entre.

-Fiquei preocupado. Passou o dia todo trancada aqui no quarto.

Kureno senta-se a sua frente, e Akito lhe olha sem falar nada.

-O Hatori está lá na sala. Veio lhe examinar.

-Mande-o embora. Não preciso ser examinada.

#Nunca a vi tão triste assim. Alguma coisa está acontecendo com ela.#

Kureno se levanta e a deixa novamente sozinha.

#De todos os possuídos o único com o qual gosto de estar junto quando fico triste é o Kureno. Desde pequena, ele era o único que conseguia me alegrar. #

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	56. Verdade

-Desculpa por só poder falar agora a noite com você, Hatori-san.

-Sou eu quem pede desculpas por lhe incomodar.

Kazuma senta-se também no tatame ficando de frente para o médico.

-Talvez o assunto que irei tratar com o senhor não seja do mais agradável. Mas acredito que seja o único que possa nos ajudar.

-E sobre o que é?

-É sobre a maldição dos possuídos. Na verdade eu queira saber se o senhor se lembra como era a relação dos antigos possuídos, principalmente com o antigo Kamisama?

-Quando eu nasci o antigo Kamisama já tinha morrido a anos. Mas pelo que escutava dos meus pais, ele não era tão rigoroso quanto o Kamisama atual. Tanto que deu autorização para o meu avô se casar.

-Akito-san já nos avisou que nenhum dos possuídos terá a sua autorização para se casar. O senhor sabe como era a relação do antigo Kamisama com as possuídas?

-Pelo que me lembre na outra geração tivemos apenas uma possuída. E acredito que o tratamento era igual para todos. Parece que o Kamisama de agora não se relaciona nada bem com as possuídas.

#Será que a Akito age assim com elas pelo fato de ter que esconder que é uma mulher?#

Hatori toma um gole do chá que tinha sido trazido a pouco por um dos discípulos do senhor Kazuma.

-Na antiga geração não estavam todos os trezes possuídos presentes, não é?

-Não. Só estavam juntos cinco possuídos, o gato, o dragão, o carneiro, o javali, o cavalo e o Kamisama.

-E qual desses eram a possuída?

-Era justamente a possuída pelo espírito do dragão.

#Uma mulher se transformando num cavalo marinho não é tão ridículo quanto um homem#. -E o senhor sabe se o antigo Kamisama tinha.... #Como vou lhe perguntar isso?# -Bem, se ele tinha uma relação mais intima com ela?

-Dificilmente. Quando o Kamisama nasceu a possuída já era uma senhora de idade.

-O senhor sabe se consigo encontrar informações sobre as outras gerações dos possuídos?

-Talvez nos antigos livros que estão na biblioteca da sede.

#O Kureno será a pessoa mais indicada para procurar esses livros.#

Kazuma fica olhando para o possuído enquanto que dá mais um gole no chá.

-Mas porque essas perguntas agora? Por um acaso estão procurando uma maneira de acabar com a maldição?

-Não exatamente acabar com a maldição, mas queremos ter uma vida um pouco mais normal.

-Entendo. O que me lembro da antiga geração dos possuídos era isso. Mas se quiser posso procurar alguma coisa nos antigos pertences do meu avô.

-Ficarei muito grato se o senhor nos ajudar.

-Sabe que tenho um forte motivo para ajudar a vocês, o meu filho é um dos possuídos.

-O senhor sabe quando foi a ultima vez que estiveram todos os possuídos juntos?

-Creio que isso aconteceu a seis ou sete gerações passadas.

-Realmente não é muito comum estar todos juntos.

-Parece que o único que sempre está presente é o possuído pelo espírito do gato.

-Sensei, com licença, posso começar o aquecimento com os alunos?

-Pode sim. Já iriei até lá.

-Não irei ocupar mais o seu tempo. Muito obrigado Senhor Kazuma.

-Qualquer coisa que descobrir venha falar comigo. Farei o máximo para ajudá-los.

Hatori se despede e sai do Dojo.

#Então o antigo Kamisama não tinha nenhum enlace com os possuídos. Será que já teve outros Kamisamas mulheres? Tenho que falar com o Kureno para que ele procure por livros antigos sobre as antigas gerações dos possuídos. Foi muito bom ter vindo conversar com o Kazuma. O Kyo teve muita sorte de ter sido criado por ele.#

_VRUMMMM VRUMMMM_

-Alô

_-Hatori. É o Yuki. Você sabe se o Momiji já está em casa?_

-Ainda não voltou. A Mayuko me avisou que ele também faltou no colégio hoje.

_-Eu sei onde ele está. Mas não posso te falar nada agora._

-Mas você sabe se ele está bem?

_-Está sim. Não se preocupe. Até mais._

#Onde será que aquele garoto se meteu agora? Ele nunca foi de fazer isso.#

O médico olha no relógio.

#Será que a Mayu já sabe da novidade?#

--- ---- ------

#O que mais quero agora é ficar uma meia hora na banheira. Estou mortinha de cansaço. Humm? Mas porque a luz de casa está acesa? Há essa hora eles estão lá na livraria#

A professora abre a porta de casa e escuta vozes vindo da sala.

-Olha ela aí, Kana-san.

-Kana-chan??

-Boa noite Mayu-chan.

-Conta logo a novidade para ela. Conta, Kana-chan...

Kana segura nas mãos da amiga toda sorridente.

-Eu estou grávida, Mayu-chan.

-YUPIIII.... Finalmente vai realizar o seu sonho.

As duas amigas se abraçam muito emocionadas, mas depois elas se sentam e Kana começa a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a última vez que elas tinham se encontrado.

-Não imagina com o Tamaki-san está feliz.

-Imagino que o seu marido esteja louco para ser um menino.

-Não. Ele quer uma menina. Diz que quer ter duas mulheres lindas e doces em sua vida.

#A Kana está muito feliz com o Hitachin-san. Acredito que isso deve deixar o Hatori mais aliviado pela decisão que tomou# -Fico também muito feliz por vocês. E de quanto tempo está?

-O Doutor Hatori me disse que estou de três.

Kana ao falar no nome do médico, percebe que a amiga mudou de fisionomia.

-Kana, eu preciso te contar uma coisa também.

-O que foi? Está com algum problema?

-Não. Não é isso. Bem... É que eu estou namorando o Hatori.

-QUE NOTÍCIA MARAVILHOSA MAYU-CHAN. EU SEMPRE FALEI QUE VOCÊ ERA PERFEITA PARA ELE.

Mayu não consegue conter as lágrimas ao escutar aquilo. Sabia que a amiga já não se lembrava de nada da época em que quase se casou com o Hatori, mas para ela, era como se aquilo tudo estivesse muito presente no dia-a-dia dos três.

-Me desculpe, Kana-chan.

-Não se preocupe. Você sempre soube que eu gostava do Hatori, mas nada aconteceu entre a gente. Ele nunca que iria me dar bola.... ahahahah....

Mayu a abraça chorando ainda mais.

#Porque sinto como se eu fosse a culpa por eles não estarem juntos? Eu sempre respeitei o namoro deles, mas mesmo assim...#

------ ----- -----

-Finalmente o bonito resolveu voltar para casa.

Shigure estava sentado na área que rodeava a casa e já estava no seu quinto cigarro naquele final de tarde.

-Gure-san? ME DESCULPE. ME DESCULPEEEE..... NÃO SABIA QUE VIRIA ATÉ A MINHA CASA. ME DESCULPEEEEE..... FIZ COM QUE PERDESSE O SUE PRECIOSO TEMPO. QUASE MORREU DE FOME E SEDE NA FRENTE DE MINHA CASA. ME DESCULPEEEEE.....

_pounf_

O escritor aplica o pequeno truque para o tranqüilizar.

-Pronto. Fique calminho agora. A culpa foi minha por vir até aqui sem avisar..... HEI.... vai continuar me deixando plantado aqui fora?

-ME DESCULPEEEEE....... ME DESCULPEEEEEE

Ritsu abre rapidamente a porta e quase pega o Shigure no colo para levá-lo para dentro da casa. Uma vez que os dois possuídos estão acomodados no tatame da casa, o rapaz se dá conta de que não sabia a razão daquela visita.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gure-san?

-A Mi-chan esteve em minha casa hoje cedo. Já fiquei sabendo que passaram o final de semana juntos nas Termas.

-Sim. Foi maravilhoso. A Mi-chan é uma garota adorável.

-Que bom que a Akito-san não atrapalhou.

-Bem... -ele abaixa a cabeça super envergonhado.

-Tá. Já entendi. Vocês dormiram juntos. Ela quer reviver o enlace com a gente e com o Yuki.

-O que? Com o Yuki-kun também?

#Todos fazem a mesma cara quando ficam sabendo disso. Até parece que o Yuki tem dez anos de idade# -Mas antes de te contar do acordo que fizemos, quero te perguntar algo.

-O que é, Gure-san?

-A Mi-chan ainda acha que você é gay?

Ele afirma com a cabeça que sim.

-Ai... ai... Por que vocês gostam tanto de complicar as coisas? Já não basta a maldição para te afastar das pessoas e ainda você inventa isso. Conta logo para ela a verdade.

-Mas.... e se ela não quiser mais a minha amizade depois disso?

-Pelo que conheço dela, isso é impossível. Ela não é sua amiga, só por achar que você é gay. E conta logo também que você está gostando dela. Assim ela não me cobrará quando estiver atrasado com os textos... ahahahahahha

dinggg dongg

-Uééé?? Quem será, Gure-san?

-E sou eu que vou saber? Vai logo abrir a porta para saber.

-Olá Ri-chan. Estava passando por aqui e vim comer esse bolinho com você.

A garota está segurando uma caixa com bolo de uma confeitaria bem famosa, mas que fica exatamente do outro lado da cidade.

-Eu adoro os bolos de lá, Mic-chan... Bolo... bolo..bolooo...

Shigure arranca a caixa das mãos de sua editora e corre para a cozinha.

-Olá Mi-chan. Entre. - O convite é feito com um sorriso amável no rosto

-Ri-chan, vai logo preparar um chá para a gente tomar com o bolo.

Shigure volta comendo um pedaço bolo e senta-se ao lado da garota, enquanto que o Ri-chan vai para a cozinha preparar o chá.

-Até aqui você me perturba, Mi-chan?

-Hunfff.... Vim visitar o Ri-chan. É claro que não sabia que estaria aqui.

-Pelo visto temos o mesmo gosto, não é mesmo?

Shigure falava com um sorriso bem maquiavélico e olhando em direção da cozinha.

#SERÁ POSSIVEL? SERÁ QUE O SENSEI GOSTA DO RI-CHAN?#

-Pronto, a água já está esquentando. Muito obrigado pelo bolo, Mi-chan.

O rapaz se senta próximo a eles, e formam um triangulo entre eles. Mas o Shigure se deita e coloca a cabeça no colo do primo e começa a falar com uma voz bem meiga.

-O Ri-chan estava me contando do final de semana de vocês. Não é mesmo, Ri-chan?

-Sim. O Gure-san acabou de chegar também.

-Acho que estou atrapalhando.

Ela se levanta um pouco sem graça.

-Imagina. Não está atrapalhando em nada. O que íamos fazer a dois pode ser feito a três numa boa.... ahahahah...

#MAS O SENSEI É UM SEM VERGONHA MESMO!#

-É sim Mi-chan. Sempre que o Gure-san vem aqui a gente canta no meu karaokê.

-ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊS IAM FAZER, MESMO?

-Claro. O que imaginou que fosse?...... AHAHAHAHAH.... A MI-CHAN PENSOU QUE A GENTE IA TRANSAR RI-CHAN... AHAHAHAH

-O QUEEEEE??? - Ritsu fica roxo de tanta vergonha - #Ela pensa que sou gay.#

-Ahahahahhaha, deixa de ser bobinha Mi-chan. É claro que a gente não ia transar.

Shigure se aproxima do primo, lhe dá um beijinho no rosto e depois continua a falar.

-A gente só faz amor, não é Ri-chan?

-SHIGUREEEEE... - Ritsu não consegue nem olhar na cara da editora - Isso não tem graça.

-Então é assim? Depois de tantos anos sendo o meu amante agora você quer negar o nosso caso.

A garota continua em pé e com a cabeça baixa.

-Fala para ele, Mi-chan. Fala quantas vezes você me pegou com alguma mulher ou homem lá em minha casa. Estou sempre sozinho, não estou? Eu sou um homem muito fiel.

-Tudo bem Shigure. Já entendi. - ele suspira - Será que poderia me deixar sozinho com a Mitsuru?

-Tudo bem. Mas depois trate de ir lá em minha casa para a gente conversar sobre Akito-san.

Shigure se aproxima da Mi-chan e fala bem baixinho.

-Trate de fazer outra coisa que não seja jogar o jogo da vida. ahahahhah Até mais crianças.

-Me desculpe Mi-chan. Mas preciso confessar uma coisa.

Ri-chan a segura pelas mãos e a faz sentar novamente e fica de frente para ela. A garota nota que ele está muito nervoso e tremendo um pouco.

-Se depois de escutar tudo, se não quiser continuar sendo a minha amiga eu irei entender.

#Deve ser alguma coisa bem séria. Nunca tinha visto o Ri-chan tão nervoso assim#

O Rapaz respira bem fundo e depois a olha nos olhos.

-Mi-chan, eu não sou gay e estou completamente apaixonado por você.

-................... #Será que escutei direito?#

-Me desculpe por mentir. Mas não tive coragem de desmentir naquele dia, lá na casa do Shigure que eu não era gay. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que alguém estava me defendendo. E como você me disse que queria ter um amigo gay eu quis ser esse seu amigo.

-............ #Ele falou que está apaixonado por mim?#

Ri-chan começa a ficar ainda mais nervoso diante do silencio da garota, mas se controla ao máximo para não sair correndo e se desculpando pela sala.

#Fala alguma coisa Mi-chan. Esse silêncio está me deixando louco#

Ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a fechar o máximo que pode as mãos.

#Estou com medo de perguntar o que ele falou e descobrir que escutei tudo errado. Ele falou que gosta de mim mesmo? Como que ele não......# -Mas.... mas eu escutei você com o patriarca dos Sohmas.

O rapaz rapidamente levanta a cabeça. Nunca iria imaginar que ela tivesse escutado tudo aquilo. Não sabia se estava com mais vergonha por tudo o que ela tinha escutado, ou se estava com peso na consciência por ter feito tudo aquilo, mesmo gostando tanto dela como estava. Ele dá um longo suspiro e continua a falar.

-Creio que terei que te contar várias coisas agora. -Ele novamente abaixa a cabeça- #E depois disso a possibilidade dela querer ser minha amiga é praticamente nula# -Na verdade...... Akito-chan....... não é homem.

-Isso eu notei. Ele é gay.

Ritsu responde ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Não é isso. Akito-san é uma mulher.

-......... #Estou em estado de choque agora. Como assim é mulher? Se o Ri-chan não é gay, será então eu escutei certo?#

-Mas por uma determinação do antigo patriarca e de sua mãe, ela sempre foi tratada como se fosse um homem, e são poucos dentro do clã dos Sohmas que sabem dessa verdade.

-Então você realmente não é gay?

Ri-chan levanta a cabeça e percebe que os olhos da editora estão cheios de lágrimas, e a ponto de transbordarem pela sua face.

#Ela está muito triste comigo. Não sei como ficarei sem a amizade dela#

-Me desculpe, Mi-chan. Mas eu não sou gay. Apenas me visto com o quimono porque sinto mais segurança vestido assim.

-....... #Então se ele não é gay, acho que o escutei dizendo que está apaixonado por mim#

#Ela começou a chorar. Daqui a pouco vou levar um tapa na cara. Sim, o que fiz merece um tapa na cara. Eu a enganei. Menti esse tempo todo.#

-Juro que se eu não estivesse tão apaixonado por você, eu viraria gay, só para poder continuar sendo seu amigo.

Mi-chan começa a chorar ainda mais.

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	57. Final do segredo

Yuki e Tohru chegam de mãos dadas até o edifício onde a Machi mora

#O Momiji inventa cada uma.# -Como vamos fazer agora, Tohru-chan? Não posso aparecer do nada no apartamento da Kuragi-chan.

-Vamos esperar um pouco. Quem sabe ela não saia de casa.

-Ainda bem que a Tohru-chan não tinha que ir trabalhar hoje, assim podemos aproveitar para namorar um pouco.

-A gente devia ter trazido alguma daquelas revistas para ficar lendo, né?

-ahahahha, acho que isso não seria uma boa idéia, Tohru-chan.

Yuki lhe acaricia o rosto enquanto fala e depois ela fica ao seu lado encostada na parede do prédio em frente ao da Machi.

-Yuki-kun, e se a Kuragi-chan já descobriu o segredo do senhor Momiji?

-Mas ela não falou nada.

-A Toudou-chan não sabe que vocês se transformam também. Talvez aconteceu o mesmo com eles.

-Acho que não. Ela parecia muito preocupada pelo fato dele não estar na escola.

-AHHH, Olha a Kuragi-chan saindo. A gente pode fingir que a encontramos por acaso.

Yuki nem tem tempo de lhe responder, e já é puxado pela mão

-Kuragi-chan... Kuragi-chan.... Que coincidência a encontrar aqui.

#A Tohru não sabe mentir# -Boa noite Machi-chan.

-Boa noite Yuki-kun, Honda-chan.

-QUE KAWAII. Esse coelhinho é lindo!

Yuki logo reconhece o primo dentro da bolsa que a garota estava levando

#O que tem na cabeça, Momiji?#

-Foi o Momiji-kun quem me deu. Estava indo comprar uma caminha para ele.

#Já entendi esse olhar do Yuki. Ele veio até aqui para falar comigo. Será que deu problema lá na sede?#

Momiji pula de dentro da sacola e sai correndo pela rua, e no desespero de que o animalzinho fosse atropelado, a garota sai correndo atrás dele e quando estava no meio da rua, um carro quase a atropela, e ela cai machucando os joelhos e as mãos.

-MACHI-CHANNNN.... - O pequeno coelho volta para ficar ao lado dela.

-Eu bati com a cabeça também? Juro que escutei você chamando o meu nome.

Ela o pega no colo

-Kuragi-chan, a senhorita se machucou?

Tohru e Yuki ficam ao lado da garota que está ainda sentada no chão

-Você está um pouco ferida, Machi-chan. Dá para ficar de pé?

-Será?

-Ahnn?

-Parecia que ele falou o meu nome. Ou será que não falou?

-É melhor a gente sair do meio da rua. Eu levo esse coelho fujam.

Yuki segura o primo e Machi se apóia na Tohru para subir até o seu apartamento.

-Será que não é melhor irmos até um hospital?

-Não se preocupe Honda-chan. Foram apenas alguns arranhões.

-Então me deixa lhe fazer os curativos. Vamos até o banheiro para lavar esses ferimentos.

As duas garotas saem e Yuki coloca o coelho no chão e começa a falar bem baixinho.

-Por que fez aquilo? Quase que a Machi foi atropelada.

-Eu não imaginava que ela fosse correr atrás de mim.

Pequenas lágrimas ainda saiam dos pequenos olhos vermelhos do coelho.

-Mas o que está fazendo assim?

-Eu queria ficar perto da Machi, por isso me transformei.

Yuki limita-se a olhar surpreso para o primo.

#Acho que nenhum de nós teve essa idéia antes#

-Ela pensa que você é o bichinho de estimação dela.

-E se eu ficasse assim para sempre?

-Sabe que isso é impossível. Um dia ela iria descobrir, e o Akito-san em breve irá sentir a sua falta na sede.

-Ninguém sente a minha falta.

Yuki se abaixa, sentando-se ao lado do coelho

-Isso não é verdade. O Hatori está muito preocupado com a sua ausência esses dias da sede. E o Haru também ficou.

-Mas eu quero ficar ao lado da Machi-chan.

-Então conte a verdade para ela. Quem sabe ela não irá entender como a Tohru entendeu.

-Mas a gente não pode contar o nosso segredo.

-Poder não poderia, mas isso virou uma verdadeira festa, a cada dia uma nova pessoa fica sabendo do segredo.

-QUE???

-A Professora Shiraki, a Arisa e a Hanajima já sabem da verdade e a Kimi Toudou só sabe do Shigure.

-Mas porque elas sabem?

-A Shiraki é namorada do Hatori, a Arisa é a do Kyo, a Kimi é a do Shigure, e a Tohru é a minha.

-como?

#Gostaria de ver a expressão do rosto dele agora, pena que está nessa forma#

-Yuki-kun está namorando a Tohru-chan?

-sim.

-O Guretti namorando a Kimi Toudou, da nossa escola?

-Sim. #Se bem que não sei se aquilo é um namoro mesmo#

-O Harry namora a professora da sua sala?

-Sim

-O Kyo namora a Arisa Uotani?

-Sim.

-Puxa... Não sei por qual casal fico mais chocado.

BOUNFF

-Cadê as suas roupas?

-Estão lá na escada. Onde coloca o lixo.

Yuki estava abrindo a porta para ir buscá-las, mas escuta o som das garotas voltando para a sala, e quando olha para trás encontra o Momiji vestindo um dos vestidos da garota que estava largado no chão.

-Momiji-kun??

-Senhor Momiji. Que surpresa o encontrar aqui. Por que não foi à escola hoje?

#Como a Tohru é desligada# - Yuki coloca a mão na testa.

-Sim. Fiquei muito preocupada. Queria tanto lhe agradecer pelo presente.

_PAFF _

Os três olham para o local de onde veio o som e encontram o Yuki caído no chão.

#A Machi nem notou que ele está vestindo o vestido dela#

-TOHRUU... TOHRU, o Yuki acabou de me contar que você é a namorada dele. Você já sabia disso Machi-chan?

A garota nega com a cabeça e a Honda está um pouco envergonhada.

-HEI HEI MACHI-CHAN.... - o garoto fica balançando as mãos no ar - VOCÊ NÃO QUER SER A MINHA NAMORADA TAMBÉM?

-O-o..... O que?

-Sim. Eu queria que fosse a minha namorada.

-Mas... Mas... você gosta de mim?

-É claro que eu gosto - ele segura nas suas mãos - A Machi-chan não gosta de mim?

Ela confirma que sim com a cabeça, mas não consegue olhar em seus olhos.

-VIVA.... Então a Machi-chan é a minha namorada. E agora eu posso te abraçar.

-MOMI....

Bounf

Yuki nem teve tempo de terminar a frase e o primo já estava novamente na forma de coelho no colo da Machi.

-Agora a Machi-chan me tem como namorado e como bichinho de estimação.... ahahahahah

* * *

Mitsuru não consegue controlar as lágrimas. As palavras de Ri-chan ainda ecoam fortemente em sua mente. Ela está com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas já formam uma pequena poça no tatame. Aqueles segundos pareciam que eram horas. O coração do rapaz estava quase saindo pela boca e era visível o tremor em suas mãos. Ele abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

#Não tenho coragem de lhe falar mais nada agora. Certamente, ela não irá nem querer ser a minha amiga agora. Não deveria ter mentindo para ela. Imagino a decepção que ela teve agora.#

-Eu..... eu..... eu não sei o que te dizer agora. - A voz de Mi-chan sai muito mais baixa, normalmente ela falava bem alto, e olha para frente, e o encontra com a cabeça baixa - Sinto uma enorme felicidade.

Ritsu assim que escuta a amiga, levanta a cabeça sem entender muito bem a que ela estava se referindo, mas quando o seu olhar encontra o olhar dela, e num instante ele entende tudo e abre um lindo sorriso aliviado.

-Eu... eu também estou muito apaixonada por você, Ristu.

Aquilo era mil vezes melhor do que o rapaz tinha imaginado. Ele nunca tinha chegado a desejar o amor da editora, bastava à amizade dela. Mas agora, ela estava ali, a sua frente, dizendo que estava também apaixonada. Pela primeira vez, alguém lhe dizia que o gostava dele.

#Mas.... ela não sabe da maldição.#

Ele abaixa a cabeça e agora e a sua vez de chorar.

-O que foi Ri-chan? - A editora lhe pergunta toda preocupada e segura em sua mão direita.

-Nunca imaginei que você também gostava de mim. Para mim me bastava, ter a sua amizade.

-Então você não quer o meu amor?

Ele lhe olha com aquele olhar cheio de tristeza e dor.

-Eu não posso aceitar. Você não merece ficar com alguém como eu. Você merece todo o meu amor. Você é digna de receber todo o meu amor. Mas eu não sou digno de receber o seu. A Mi-chan tem que amar uma pessoa que não seja amaldiçoada como eu sou.

-Mas do que está falando, Ri-chan? O fato de gostar de usar quimono feminino não o faz ser um amaldiçoado.

-Você não está entendendo, não é isso.

Ristu se levanta, e limpa os olhos com a manga do quimono. Mas tal ato foi inútil, pois logo haviam outras lágrimas a correr por seu rosto. Ele se aproxima da janela e fica pensando no que deveria falar.

-Ri-chan, por um acaso você sofreu algum trauma quando criança? É por isso que você não gosta de ser abraçado?

O rapaz lhe olha espantado, já nem se lembrava daquele chilique que tinha tido na primeira vez que foi ao apartamento dela.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de ser abraçado por mulheres, eu imaginava que era pelo fato de ser gay. Porque não gosta de ser abraçado, e porque diz que é um amaldiçoado?

Ele repira profundamente e volta a se sentar a sua frente no tatame.

-Tudo bem. Eu não quero nunca mais mentir para você, Mi-chan. Vou te contar tudo e ao final, irá me dar razão. Mas por favor, lhe imploro para pelo menos, continuar sendo a minha amiga.

Ristu começa a contar toda a maldição dos possuídos, todo o que sofreu por ser o possuído pelo espírito do macaco, da vergonha que seus pais sentiam, do pavor que ele sentia de ser abraçado por uma mulher, e até contou sobre o enlace deles com Akito-san.

-Então você é possuído pelo espírito do macaco do horóscopo chinês?

-Sei que parece uma grande mentira, mas juro que é a verdade. Basta me abraçar para ver como só disse a verdade.

Ela abaixa a cabeça um pouco pensativa, mas logo volta a olhar para ele.

-Eu não quero te abraçar.

O rapaz abaixa a cabeça um pouco triste. Mi-chan se aproxima dele e segurando em seu queixo o faz olhar para ela.

-Eu prefiro te beijar primeiro.

Ristu nem tem tempo de abrir um sorriso, pois logo estava recebendo um beijo cheio de amor e carinho da editora.

Após alguns minutos naquele longo e romântico beijo, o casal se separa e ficam olhando bem nos olhos do outro.

-Nunca imaginei que você iria me beijar depois de saber toda a verdade. - Ri-chan segura suas mãos e lhes beija docemente

-Se eu não te beijasse naquele instante acho que morreria. Desde que te vi pela primeira vez na casa do Shigure fiquei com vontade de te beijar, mesmo imaginando que fosse gay.

Ele abre um sorriso e continua falando com uma voz bem calma.

-Então você me aceita mesmo sabendo da minha maldição?

-Mas como não poderia aceitar o representante do meu signo? Afinal eu nasci no ano do macaco...ahahahhahahahahah

O som das risadas da editora pareciam que era a melhor música que o rapaz tinha escutado na vida. Aquele som trazia uma enorme leveza não apenas ao seu coração, mas também a sua alma.

-Prometo que nunca mais irei mentir para você.

-Assim espero. Mas.... me responde uma coisinha..... Você se transforma em um macaco dourado?

A curiosa pergunta o faz sorrir ainda mais e sem dizer nenhuma palavra ele a abraça e se transforma num macaco da cor marrom.

-Como você fica fofinho assim. Você é lindo de qualquer jeito!

-Ahh, Mi-chan, tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

-O que é? - Ela o segura em seu colo.

-É que quando a gente volta ao normal, a gente fica pelado.

-É mesmo? ahahahahha... Mas ia ser muito estranho se voltasse vestido não é mesmo?

-Ahhahah, nunca tinha pensado nisso.

-Nhaa... foi uma pena que não me contou isso lá nas termas. Acho que a sua mãe ia ficar muito feliz de ver a gente juntos. Ela descobriu que eu estava gostando de você, e chegou até me falar que achava que você também gostava de mim.

-Eu até pensei em te contar, mas depois com a chegada de Akito-san fiquei sem coragem.

Ao escutar o nome de Akito, a editora fecha um pouco a cara. Mas não deixa que o possuído perceba o seu ciúme.

#O que será que aconteceu com aqueles dois? Depois do meu showzinho tenho certeza que o Ri-chan abriu o jogo para a Mi-chan#

Shigure que estava quase na varanda da entrada de sua casa, pára e dá um tapa em sua testa.

#Caramba, será que ele vai contar que eu também sou um possuído? Daqui a pouco nem eu mais saberei quantas pessoas já sabem da nossa maldição#

-GURE-SANNNNN..... Finalmente o meu príncipe voltou para casa.

Shigure fica com o queixo caído quando vê a sua lolita caminhando em sua direção. Ela estava vestindo um modelito da coleção do Ayame, encomendado por ela mesma, e feito num prazo de 24 horas. Era um lindo vestido longo, todo branco, mas muito justo na parte de cima, o que revelava os seus seios pelo decote e com uma saia um pouco mais solta. Em seus longos cabelos negros estava uma pequena tiara do tipo que as princesas usam.

-KI-MI?!... Como você está linda!

Ela fica na frente dele e dá uma rodadinha.

-Gostou mesmo? A Kimi já encomendou um monte de vestidos do Ayaa-san. Afinal tenho que me vestir como uma verdadeira princesa.

#Que felicidade a minha. Não precisarei mais gastar o meu dinheirinho com isso. hihihi... Mas vou falar para o Ayaa, abusar mais dos tecidos transparentes e de modelos mais curtos#

-O que foi, Gure-san?

-Ahnn? Ah, nada não. Estava imaginando que não poderia encontrar uma melhor princesa para o meu reino.

-A Kimi já estava com saudades.

-Então vamos entrar para matar a sua saudade.

A alegria do possuído fica maior ainda, quando ele abre a porta de casa e vê que nenhum dos garotos está lá.

#hehehe... que sorte a minha.#

* * *

#Estou ficando louco mesmo? Mas o que estou fazendo aqui?#

Kyo estava parado na frente da loja de conveniência onde Arisa trabalha. E percebe que um grupo de jovens entram falando bem alto na loja.

#Não suporto esses tipinhos.#

Ele fica observando tudo bem atentamente e fecha ainda mais a cara quando o grupo se aproxima do caixa onde Arisa estava.

-MAS QUE FILHOS DA #%

O possuído atravessa a rua correndo e entra voando na loja.

-TRATE DE IR TIRANDO ESSA SUA MÃO IMUNDA DE CIMA DELA.

-AHUAHAUHAUAHAU....OLHEM SÓ O CABELO DO CARINHA.

-O QUE ACHAM DA GENTE FAZER UMA LARANJADA COM A CABEÇA DESSE DAÍ.

Arisa volta a se sentar, pega a lixa e continua lixando as unhas.

#Será que deveria ficar com dó deles?#

O grupo formado pelos cinco jovens, rapidamente rodeiam o Kyo, enquanto vão zoando com a cor do cabelo dele.

-Ô MALUCO. QUANDO COMPROU ESSA TINTA NÃO TINHA PARA HOMEM NÃO? HAUHAUAHAUAHAU

-QUE NADA. ISSO DAÍ FOI PINTADO EM CASA MESMO.

-EU TERIA VERGONHA DE SAIR NA RUA DESSA MANEIRA.

-Se cês já compraram tratem de ir embora daqui. - A voz do Kyo sai cheia de raiva.

-Não sem antes essa belezinha aqui dá o telefone dela. - O garoto se inclina para cima da Arisa.

-SAI DE PERTO DELA. - Kyo o puxa pela camiseta e o joga no chão.

-SEU MARIQUINHA. QUEM CÊ PENSA QUE É?

Os amigos do rapaz que estão no chão vão para cima do Kyo, mas apesar de bancarem a pose de quem sabia lutar, na verdade não sabiam nada e rapidamente estão todos fugindo assustado da loja depois de terem levado alguns golpes do possuído.

-Afff.... Esses carinhas já mereciam essa surra fazia tempo.

Arisa deixa a lixa de lado e fica de pé atrás do caixa.

-Hunf... mas eu só bati neles porque ficaram zoando com o meu cabelo.

-Nem me passou pela cabeça que cê fez isso porque sentiu ciúmes de mim.

-É claro que não. - ele se aproxima do caixa- Mas trate de mudar o cumprimento dessa saia. Ela está muito curta.

-HAUAHUAHAUAHAAHAUHAUAHAUA.... OLHA SÓ... JÁ ESTÁ QUERENDO MANDAR..

-Tó te esperando lá fora.

Ele sai da loja e volta a ficar encostado na parede de frente para a loja, enquanto que a garota continua rindo dentro da loja

-ahahahhahah... #Ele fica ainda mais lindo quando com aquela carinha enciumada. Mas aqueles carinhas estavam merecendo aquela surra fazia tempo. Duvido que voltem aqui para me perturbarem novamente.#

* * *

-É? Não é? Ou será que é? - Machi fica segurando o coelho enquanto faz uma cara de interrogação.

-NHAAA... que pedido de namoro mais lindo Momiji-kun.

Yuki se levanta do chão e tira o pó das calças.

-Então é você mesmo, Momiji-Kun. Mas como pode ser isso?

-Pode contar tudo para ela agora e depois trate de voltar para a sede.

-Mas eu não quero voltar.

-Você sabe muito bem que tem que voltar. Machi-chan, amanhã a gente conversa na escola, mas por favor, já lhe peço para não falar a ninguém sobre o que o Momiji irá lhe contar.

-Até amanhã, Kuragi-chan.

Os dois garotos vão embora e o Momiji pula para a cama da Machi ficando em pé nas duas patinhas traseiras.

-Vou contar tudinho para a Machi-chan. Bem, eu sou o coelho. O Yuki é o rato, o Kyo é o gato, o Haru é o boi, e o Shigure é o cachorro. Tem ainda os outros Sohmas que a Machi-chan não conhece e são possuídos pelos outros espíritos do zodíaco chinês.

-.....

-Hummm, acho que é só isso. AHHHHH... Tenho o Akito-san que é o kamisama. Pronto contei tudo.

-.......

-VIVAAAA... estou tão feliz por você ser a minha namorada.

-Momiji-kun, eu não entendi nadinha do que me contou.

-Não? Mas eu fui tão claro... Vou explicar novamente. Eu sou o coelho. O Yuki é o rato, o Kyo é o gato, o Haru é o boi, e o Shigure é o cachorro.......

BOUNFF

-Ah, depois de um tempo a gente volta ao normal.

Machi vira o rosto super envergonhada enquanto ele volta a vestir o vestido dela.

-Agora a Machi-chan entendeu tudo não é mesmo?

Apesar de não ter entedido nada,ela balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

-E eu posso dar um beijo na Machi-chan agora?

Ela novamente afirma que sim com a cabeça, e fecha os olhos para receber o seu primeiro beijo. Momiji passa a mão delicadamente em seu rosto e também fecha os olhos e com o coração batendo mais acelerado do que nunca, encosta os seus lábios nos dela e segura em sua mão.

* * *

Os meses avançam e une cada vez mais aos novos casais. Após uma clara e objetiva explicação a respeito da maldição da família Sohma, Machi conseguiu entender o porquê que o seu namorado se transformava em um coelho, e chegou o adotar como animal de estimação, só para que ele pudesse passar os finais de semana em seu apartamento.

Yuki e Tohru começam a ficar cada vez mais íntimos, mas se mantém firmes na decisão de que a primeira vez seria exatamente como eles planejaram e apenas após a formatura. Mas a leitura favorita deles antes de dormir era um daqueles contos das revistas do Kyo, que a garota sempre tirava sem que o possuído soubesse.

Ao saber do namoro do Kyo e da Arisa, o Mestre passou a liberar um treino entre os dois, após a aula deles no sábado. E como era de se esperar, a garota não conseguia vencê-lo. O que aumentava ainda mais a confiança e a alegria dele, ainda mais por saber que ela sempre se esforçava ao máximo para ganhar dele. Apesar de serem os dois ciumentos, eles afirmavam e ainda cortavam os pulsos afirmando que não eram.

Ri-chan e Mi-chan estavam nas nuvens. O namoro ia cada vez melhor e a Okami-san já até chamava a editora de filha, e começou a explicar o funcionamento da terma.

Shigure afirmava a todos que a sua ligação com a Kimi era apenas por causa de seu fetiche pelas Lolitas, mas a verdade era outra. Ele começou a escrever um livro baseado na história que ele e a Uotani criaram para a garota.

Hatori e Mayuko era mais um casal feliz, e agora saiam às vezes com a Kana e seu marido. Hatori agora tinha certeza que o amor que sentia pela prima tinha ficado no passado, e que aquela decisão tinha sido a correta, porque ele tinha certeza que a professora era a mulher da sua vida.

Kureno era o único que tinha motivos para preocupações. A pedido do Hatori, ele começou a pesquisar nos livros da biblioteca dos Sohmas relatos sobre as outras gerações dos possuídos, e via que Akito-san entrava a cada dia num processo de depressão.

#Já faz uns quatros meses que estou pesquisando e não encontro nada. Mas certamente deve ter algum relato por aqui. Tenho que continuar procurando#

Kureno está novamente na biblioteca da sede e escuta uma conversa entre a Yoko e uma outra empregada.

_-O senhor Patriarca não quis comer novamente, senhora Yoko.___

_-Mas o que está acontecendo? Desde que voltou daquela viagem ele ficou nesse estado. Não quer nem mesmo ver nenhum dos possuídos. ANDE... SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE._

#O que será que aconteceu com a Akito-san? De fato eu sou o único que às vezes ela quer ver. E isso aconteceu logo depois de ela ter afirmado que voltaria com o enlace entre os possuídos.#

Kureno coloca o livro que tinha em suas mãos de volta na prateleira e sai em direção do quarto de Akito.

-Akito-san....

_-Entre Kureno_

Kureno a encontra sentado num canto do quarto. A escuridão da noite é a que está mais presente no quarto. Seu aspecto está mais frágil do que nunca, o que faz com que o coração do possuído fique ainda mais aflito e sem dizer mais nada ele a pega no colo.

-O que tem, Akyy-chan?

#Porque será que ele ainda não percebeu? Não. Na verdade, acho que nenhum deles ainda perceberam o que está para acontecer.#

Akito encosta a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e começa a chorar.

-Está sentindo alguma dor? Quer que chamemos o Hatori?

Ela balança a cabeça dizendo que não.

_TOCC TOCCC_

Yoko entra no quarto com uma bandeja.

-AHH, finalmente algum de vocês veio ficar ao lado do patriarca.

-Eu sempre estou ao lado dele.

-Então avise para aqueles outros ingratos que eles devem fazer o mesmo. Senhor Patriarca tente comer pelo menos um pouco dessa sopa.

-Deixe aí que depois eu como. - A voz de Akito sai bem fraca e triste.

-Pode deixar que a farei comer um pouco, senhora Yoko.

A governanta deixa a bandeja em cima da mesa e sai.

* * *

_VRUMMM VRUMMM _

#Esse número é da casa da Kana. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?#

Mayu percebe que a fisionomia do médico mudou

-Alô

_-ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH... ACHO QUE VAI NASCER HATORI...._

-Calma Kana estou indo para o hospital agora mesmo.

-O que foi?

-Parece que vai nascer o bebê da Kana.

-Mas como? Ela está de sete meses ainda.

#Por essa nem eu esperava. Até a semana passada estava tudo normal.#

Ele deixa mais do que suficiente para pagar a conta do restaurante em cima da mesa e os dois vão o mais rápido para o hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Kureno. - AKito levanta o olhar, mas logo depois abaixa, não queria que o possuído visse as lágrimas que estavam se formando -Eu quero ficar sozinha.

-Tem certeza?

Ela nada responde, apenas se levanta da cama e caminha com passos bem lentos até o banheiro e fecha a porta.

#Ela não está nada bem. Acho melhor pedir para o Hatori vir a examinar amanhã#

Kureno pega a bandeja e sai do quarto mais logo encontra com a Yoko no corredor.

-Pode desistir. - ela toma a bandeja da mão dele.

-Do que está falando?

-Pensa que não sei o que tanto procura naquela biblioteca? Esquece. Não encontrar nada ali que fale sobre a maldição.

O espanto no olhar do Kureno só servem para confirmar a suspeita da governanta.

-Tudo sobre a maldição é passado unicamente ao patriarca da família Sohma, isso quando o Kamisama não está presente. Mas para a nossa felicidade, dessa vez o patriarca da nossa família é o próprio Kamisama.

Kureno não fala mais nada e apenas a fica observando enquanto ela some pelo longo corredor.

#Agora entendi o porquê de não ter achado nada durante esses meses todos. Mas eu deveria ter imaginado que isso não estaria ali. É um segredo tão bem guardado que várias pessoas de dentro do clã não sabem sobre a maldição#

* * *

Yuki e Tohru estavam terminando de arrumarem à cozinha. Como estava um pouco mais constante nas noites de sábados, a casa era só deles. Shigure ficava na casa da Kimi, sempre que os seus pais saiam para viajarem, o que acontecia a cada quinze dias, enquanto que o Kyo, depois de passar o dia treinando com a Arisa no dojo ia para o apartamento dela, uma vez que o seu pai sempre ficava trabalhando até a madrugada do domingo na loja de conveniência, e assim que o pai da Arisa abria a porta de casa, a garota o abraçava e ele pulando pela janela voltava na forma de gato para casa.

-Tudo bem, Yuki-kun?

-Eu... eu preciso ficar sozinho agora.

Ele passa a mão nos olhos para secar as lágrimas e sobe para o quarto.

#O que será que aconteceu?#

Tohru coloca a cabeça para fora da cozinha e vê que ele sobe rapidamente as escadas e fecha a porta do seu quarto.

#Que sensação é essa? Porque sinto ao mesmo tempo essa tristeza e alegria dentro de mim?# - Yuki deita-se de barriga para baixo na cama - #Parece que é a mesma coisa que senti quando vi Akito-san pela primeira vez. Tenho certeza que foi exatamente isso.#

_- _

O grito dado pelo Yuki chega ainda bem alto até a cozinha, assustando a garota.

-Foi o Yuki-kun.

Tohu larga a louça na pia e sobre voando até o quarto.

____________________________________________________________________________

-Vamos minha linda e maravilhosa dama. Chega de trabalhar por hoje.

-Mas Chefis, temos que terminar esses oitos vestidos que a Kiki-chan encomendou.

-Teremos tempo. Mas agora que ter uma noite bem romântica com você.

Ayame estende a sua mão e segura na delicada mão de Mime, a ajudando a se levantar detrás daquela máquina de costura, mas assim que a garota a toca, sente que ela está gelada e que tremia muito.

-Chefis?

Ela olha para o namorado e vê que ele está em prantos.

-Por favor, Mime. Me abrace agora mesmo.

Ela o abraça fazendo surgir a cobra prateada.

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	58. O castigo de Akito

-Porque ainda faz questão de ficar na forma de um coelho nos finais de semana?

Momiji está deitado no colo da Machi.

-Nhaaa, é que eu gosto de ficar grudadinho em você. E só assim é possível.

O namoro dos dois ainda estava bem inocente, trocavam poucos beijinhos, mas o garoto adora ficar deitado entre os seios da namorada, é claro com ela devidamente vestida.

-Quer ver esse filme? Ou será que quer ver o outro?

-....

-Momi-kun?

Momiji pula do colo da namorada para o chão.

-Por que estou sentindo isso agora?

-o que foi?

-Eu não sei. Mas sinto uma grande vontade de gritar e chorar.

A garota se abaixa e o pega no colo novamente e logo sente que a sua camisola está ficando molhado com as lágrimas do namorado.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Tem certeza que quer sair mesmo de casa, Kiki-chan? Eu estou tão cansado. Acho que aquela bruxa lançou outro feitiço em mim.

-A Kimi quer sim. - Ela fica o puxando pelos braços para que ele saia de cima da sua cama -A Kimi quer estrear mais um vestido.

O escritor se levanta e a beija na testa.

-Desculpe-me Kiki-chan. Mas tenho que ir embora agora.

-Mas por quê? A Kimi fez algo que não devia? Tudo bem. Podemos ficar em casa, então Gure-san. Tudo o que a Kimi quer é estar ao seu lado.

Ela olha nos olhos dele e fica espantada com o que ver. Pela primeira vez, tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Eu... eu não queria que me visse chorando... - Ele limpa os olhos com a manga do quimono.

-Gure-san.... A Kimi ama muito você.

O possuído sente naquele instante um verdadeiro furação de sentimentos, sentia que o seu coração estava para explodir e agora ao ouvir aquela declaração um novo turbilhão de sentimento o invadia. Ele começa a derramar mais algumas lágrimas.

-Acho que não tinha um melhor momento para me falar isso, Kimi.

Ele segura em seu rosto e lhe beija, deixando pequenas gotas de lagrimas molharem o seu rosto.

* * *

-Eihh? Por que está com essa cara? Não vai me dizer que está tão ruim assim a comida?

Kyo deixa o garfo cair na mesa e se levanta sem falar nada, e fica parado diante da janela olhando para a rua.

-Não! Não pode estar tão ruim assim.

Arisa pega o garfo e experimenta a comida.

-Não se preocupe. A comida está boa.

O seu tom de voz era muito sério e até um pouco preocupado.

-Então?

-Eu não sei ao certo. Mas algo está para acontecer.

-Acontecer o que? É algo com a Tohru-chan?

-Não é nada com ela. -Ele caminha até ela -Preciso ir até a casa do Mestre agora. Amanhã cedo venho até aqui para te contar tudo.

Arisa não tem coragem de pedir para ir junto. O garoto estava de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha visto, e imaginou que tivesse alguma relação com a maldição. Eles se despedem com um beijo e ele sai correndo do apartamento.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Esse casamento encheu a terma.

-Sim, Okami-san. Está bem movimentado aqui nesse final de semana.

-Ainda bem que tenho você para me ajudar.... coff cofff cofff... Com essa minha saúde não consegui mais desempenhar o papel de Okami nesses grandes eventos.

-Fico muito feliz por ajudar-los.

Mitsuru está representando o papel de Okami-san das Termas dos Sohmas e ambas vêem que o Ristu estava um pouco mais agitado agora.

-Será que o meu bebê está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Sim, ele ficou um pouco estranho agora. Vou lá ver se está tudo bem com ele.

Mi-chan caminha com certa dificuldade por entre as pessoas que estão lotando o salão onde são servidas as refeições, mas na hora que chega ao local onde o namorado estava, percebe que ele não está mais ali. Imediatamente ela olha para o chão, procurando pelas roupas dele, mas nada encontra.

#Ele deve estar lá fora.#

Ristu chega chorando até o jardim.

#O que é isso que estou sentindo? Algo me diz que já senti isso antes, mas não me lembro quando foi. Parece que o meu coração vai explodir#

* * *

-BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ.......BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ.......

Hatori segura à criança com as mãos muito tremulas e muito emocionado. Uma das enfermeiras percebe que o médico está com dificuldade e pega o bebê de suas mãos.

-Eu..... eu consegui. Consegui!

A voz de Kana sai bem fraca e pouco depois ela desmaia devido o cansaço do parto.

-Doutor Sohma, vá avisa ao senhor Hitachin. Já vamos levar mãe e filha para o quarto.

O médico confirma com a cabeça e vai até a sala de espera, onde Mayuko e o marido de kana esperavam.

-Parabéns Hitachin-san. É uma saudável menina.

-VIVAA..... VIVAAAA..... E CADÊ ELAS?

-Calma homem. Elas não vão fugir de você.

Mayuko coloca a mão no ombro dele sorrindo.

-Logo estarão no quarto. Pode ir esperá-las lá.

Assim que o homem sai da sala, Hatori deixa que o seu corpo caia sentado no sofá e começa a chorar.

* * *

Kureno chega correndo até o quarto de Akito. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que o deixará a poucas horas atrás. A escuridão dominava o local e ele abre a porta do banheiro sem ao menos bater na porta.

Parecia que ali está ainda mais escuro, e seus olhos demoram um pouco mais para se acostumarem a escuridão, o que aumenta ainda mais o desespero do possuído. Ele fica parado por alguns instantes e escuta o choro abafado de Akito vindo de dentro da banheira.

-Akyy-chan...

Como a banheira era bem grande ele entra e fica sentado a sua frente.

-Por que está aqui?

-Para ficar ao seu lado. - ele tenta a abraçar, mas é brutamente afastado por ela.

-NÃO PRECISA. NÃO PRECISA FICAR MAIS AO MEU LADO.

Akito começa a chorar ainda mais aflita e cheia de dor na alma.

-E quem te falou que eu ficava ao seu lado apenas por causa disso. - Ele delicadamente coloca a mão em seu rosto - Eu sempre fiquei ao seu lado porque a amo acima de tudo. E é por isso que quero ficar ao seu lado para o rosto da minha vida.

Akito começa a soluçar ainda mais ao escutar aquelas palavras e o abraça.

BOUNFFF

O pequeno pássaro voa para a borda da banheira, quando a garota dá um terrível grito ao ver que ele se transformou.

-NÃOOOOO. NÃOOOOO.

Kureno não sabe o que falar naquele momento. Quando ele chegou ao quarto, já sabia que Akito não era mais o Kamisama dos possuídos. Porém, nem chegou a imaginar que ao abraçá-la ele iria se transformar. Agora iria sentir o mesmo que os outros possuídos, a dor de não poder abraçar a mulher que ama.

-Fique calma Akyy-chan.. Por favor, não se desespere ainda mais.

-O que fiz foi tão terrível assim, para merecer essa punição?

-....

Kureno sabia que era.

-E o novo Kamisama tinha que ser justamente o filho daquela mulher. A primeira que tentou me roubar um dos meus possuídos.

-Akyy-chan, você já sabia o que estava acontecendo não é? Foi por causa disso que você entrou naquela depressão.

Ela levanta o olhar para o pequeno pássaro e confirma com a cabeça.

-Sim, desde aquele final de semana na terma. Depois que voltamos, eu comecei a ler os antigos relatos sobre os possuídos. Os mesmos que estava procurando esses meses todos.

Ele abaixa a pequena cabeça.

-A Yoko me contou tudo. Já sabia que estava atrás deles também.

-E você encontrou o que procurava?

-Sim. A trinta gerações atrás, o kamisama dos possuídos foi punido da mesma maneira, com o nascimento de um novo kamisama e.....

-e?

Ela fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, depois respira fundo e continua.

-Aquele Kamisama matou o possuído do espírito do gato. E como punição ele perdeu o direito de ser o kamisama dos possuídos, e com isso, começo o nascimento de novos possuídos.

-Quer dizer que?

-Sim.. Vocês também deixaram de serem possuídos. Mas no caso de vocês isso não será uma punição, e sim uma recompensa pelas crueldades que sofreram.

-Então posso ter esperanças de lhe abraçar novamente.

Akito fica ainda mais emocionada.

#Ele me ama mesmo#

* * *

Hatori entra no quarto onde a Kana está para examiná-la

-Cadê o Hitachin-san e a Mayu?

-Estão lá no berçário com a Kagane.

-Escolheram um lindo nome.

-Foi o Tamaki-san quem escolheu. Kagane, escrito com os kanjis de flor e de dinheiro.

-Quer dizer preciosa flor?

-Exatamente. - Ela responde sorrindo.

-Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim. Muito bem. E muito feliz. Eu consegui! Consegui te libertar do Akito-san.

Hatori arregala os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

-Então já sabe que a mãe do novo Kamisama?

-Sim. E eu também me lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Tal revelação o faz se sentar na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

-Me lembrei de tudo poucos dias após o meu casamento com o Tamaki-san. Mas não tive coragem de lhe contar antes. Amo muito o meu marido, e sei que falta muito pouco para amá-lo da mesma forma que te amei Hatori.

-.....

O médico apenas escuta tentando não ficar muito emocionado.

-Durante esse tempo todo eu desejei fazer algo para libertá-lo daquele monstro. Algo dentro de mim me falava que era possível. Queria que você ficasse livre para poder amar novamente sem o medo de que acontecesse tudo aquilo novamente.

Ela pára de falar e segura na mão do médico.

-Acho que foi o meu desejo de te libertar e de me vingar do que Akito-san fez com a gente, que me fizeram gerar o novo Kamisama, mesmo com o Kamisama ainda vivo.

-Kanaaa....Sua filhinha é linda.

Mayuko e o Tamaki voltam para o quarto, mas apenas a professora percebe que havia um clima diferente ali.

-Bem. Agora é a minha vez de ver a pequena flor.

Hatori se levanta e faz uma referência de agradecimento a Kana.

-Vem comigo, Mayu?

-Ahnn? Ahhh, claro.

Ele segura em sua mão e saem do quarto.

Hatori caminha até o berçário segurando a mão da professora e sem dizer uma única palavra. O que a deixa um pouco apreensiva, havia percebido que algo estava diferente naquele quarto, mas o segue sem falar nada. Uma vez que ambos estão devidamente vestidos, eles entram no berçário e param diante do bercinho da pequena Kagane. O médico confirma que a criança está acordada e se ajoelha diante da Mayuko.

-Senhorita Shiraki, aceita ser a senhora Sohma?

-..... #Céus, ele está me pedindo em casamento! Não chore. Não chore agora Mayu#

-Estou te pedindo em casamento diante do novo Kamisama.

A professora arregala os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

-A filhinha da Kana é o novo Kamisama de vocês?

-Sim. Ela conseguiu nos libertar da Akito-san.

A vontade da professora naquele momento era de abraçá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

-Aceita?

-Hummmm... - Por mais que tenha tentado, nesse instante ela não consegue segurar a emoção. - É claro que aceito, Doutor Hatori Sohma.

Ele lhe sorri, se levanta e a beija docemente diante do novo Kamisama.

-Vou torcer para que a Kagane-chan, seja muito diferente como Kamisama para vocês.

-Acredito que o fato de ter uma mãe como a Kana fará toda a diferença. Muito do comportamento de Akito-san pode ser explicado por causa da mãe dela.

-DELA??

-Sim, Akito-san é na verdade uma mulher.

-O_o que?

Hatori olha para a bebê.

#Como será que a Akito-san está? Certamente ela já sabe do que aconteceu também. Deixou de ser o kamisama exatamente para uma outra mulher, e que será educada como sendo uma.#

-Mayu, tenho que ir até a sede. Preciso ver como a Akito-san recebeu tudo isso.

-Pode me deixar em casa?

-Claro.

Eles começam a caminhar para saírem do berçário, mas o médico pára e fala sorrindo para a professora.

-Você me deixaria a pedir em casamento para os seus pais também?

-HAHAHAHAHahahahaha.. - Quando ela percebe onde está, e que não deveria rir daquele jeito ela abafa a risada - Só quero ver a cara da minha mãe.

* * *

Bounff

Kureno volta ao normal e senta-se novamente diante de Akito.

-Akky-chan....

Os dois não se importam com a nudez do rapaz e ele lhe arruma os fios negros que estavam fora do lugar devido ao desespero da garota.

-Preciso ser bem sincero.... - Ele segura a mão direita dela.

-Eu sei o que irá me dizer...... que ficou feliz..... – Ela não consegue terminar a frase e começa a chorar um pouco.

-É!.... Agora eu a tenho só para mim.

-.... Mas não pode me abraçar mais.

Naquele instante ficou claro para ela, o que estava machucando mais a sua alma, era o fato de não poder abraçá-lo mais. Os outros ela nem sentia tanto, mas pelo Kureno sim. Saber que nunca mais iria poder repousar a sua cabeça em seu colo antes de dormir, que nunca mais seria carregada em seus braços, tudo aquilo, naquele momento lhe pareceu que era a verdadeira punição.

Akito coloca as duas mãos no rosto e abaixa a cabeça.

#Por quê? Por que não percebi isso antes? Por que tive que ser punida para perceber que na verdade.......?#

Ela tira as mãos do rosto, e chorando muito fala de todo o coração para o rapaz.

-Por que não percebi antes que te amava tanto assim Kureno? Por que não percebi que me bastava apenas ser amada e amar você?

-....

Kureno não sabe o que lhe falar, na verdade sente apenas uma vontade de também chorar. Nunca imaginou que escutaria aquilo de Akito. A garota que estava a sua frente não era nem de perto a mesma que ele conhecerá durante todos aqueles anos. Parecia que o fato de não ser mais o Kamisama dos possuídos, a tinham transformado numa pessoa mais humana, e dessa forma podia expressar todos os seus reais sentimentos apenas naquele olhar.

-Kureno, me tire daqui, por favor? Não quero ficar aqui na sede nos próximos dias.

-Claro. Farei aquilo que você quiser.

Ele segura em sua mão e os dois saem da banheira.

#Ainda não quero falar com os possuídos. Tenho medo de ver apenas ódio e raiva no olhar deles.#

* * *

Kyo chega todo afobado na casa do Shigure, tinha se decido passar antes por lá e depois ir para a casa do mestre. Ele vê que os sapatos dos dois estão na entrada da casa.

-Tohru?! Onde vocês estão?

_-Estamos no quarto do Yuki-kun._

Kyo sobe as escadas e os encontram sentados na cama.

-O senhor está bem?

Kyo fica parado ao lado da cama.

-Ô Ratazana, você sabe de alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Estou indo até a casa do Mestre.

-Você deve estar muito aliviado, né Baka Neko?

-Humm?

Tohru olha sem entender para os dois.

-Dá na mesma. Porque eu não seria aprisionado de qualquer jeito.

-O_o que? Como assim aprisionado?

Yuki olha para a namorada e solta as suas mãos.

-Têm duas coisas que não te contamos sobre a maldição. A primeira é que na verdade Akito-san é uma mulher...

-QUEEEE?

-... e a outra, é que o Kyo seria aprisionado após terminarmos o colegial...

-Isso não ia acontecer. Eu iria, ou melhor, EU VOU te derrotar antes disso.

Tohru olha sem entender nada para os dois.

-Achamos melhor não te contar sobre o Kyo, para não lhe deixar preocupada, já sobre Akito-san, esse é o maior segredo dos Sohmas.

-Então era por isso que treina tanto?

Todos olham assustados para a porta e vem que a Arisa estava ali parada

-Ari....

_**PLAFTT**_

Kyo leva um belo tapa no braço.

-Isso foi por não me contar que ia ser aprisionado depois da nossa formatura.

-AIIII..... MAS QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO IA GANHAR DESSA RATAZANA MALDITA?

-E espero que não tenha mais nenhum outro segredo, por que senão, vai levar um belo soco na cara.

Os três olham-se entre si.

-A não, quer dizer que tem mais alguma coisa?

Kyo segura na mão da garota, nem tanto por carinho, mas sim para evitar levar o soco.

-Há uma coisa sim. Acho que chegou a hora de te mostrar.

Kyo a puxa pela mão.

-Vamos lá para fora.

Eles saem do quarto.

-O Kyo deveria ter contado antes. Isso não fará a menor diferença para a Uo-chan.

-Também acho.

-Fiquei aflita, e foi por isso que vim até aqui. Queria saber se a Tohru sabia de alguma coisa.

-Eu resolvi vir falar com a Ratazana antes de ir para a casa do Mestre.

Eles descem as escadas caminhando de mão dada.

-Mas o que está acontecendo?

-Algo que a gente nunca imaginou que iria acontecer. Nasceu um novo Kamisama.

-Agora entendi o porquê que não será aprisionado.

-MAS EU NÃO SERIA DE QUALQUER JEITO!

Ela pára e o segura.

-É claro que não seria. Eu iria fazer você treinar ainda mais, só para ganhar do Yuki-kun.

O garoto lhe sorri e lhe beija no meio da sala.

-AI AI... Como o amor é lindo....

-A Kimi também quer beijar o Gure-san agora.

Os dois garotos se afastam super envergonhados.

-Pelo visto, todos virão para cá em vez de irem para a sede?

-Na verdade, não temos a menor idéia de como estão as coisas por lá....

Shigue se senta no sofá.

-Em outras palavras, cês estão se borrando de medo.

-Puxa Arisa-san, como você é direta... Nem a Kimi seria tão franca assim.

-Mas isso está na cara deles. E vamos logo - agora é ela quem o puxa pela mão - quero ver logo o que tem que me mostrar.

-Nem pense besteiras, heim SHI-GU-RE..

-ahahahahh.... nem tive tempo de pensar em nada.... ahahah

-A Kimi teve tempo sim. Mas a Kimi não quer ver. Agora a Kimi só quer ver o do Gure-san...

BAMMM

**Arisa fecha a porta com muita força.**

-Já chegou também?

Yuki e Tohru estavam descendo as escadas.

-Tohru-chan, a Kiki quer aprender a fazer o chá do jeito que eu gosto. Poderia ensiná-la agora?

-Sim... Ensino sim. Vamos até a cozinha?

-Se o Gure-san quer tomar chá agora, a Kimi vai fazer.

Ela entra na cozinha antes mesmo que a Tohru acabasse de descer as escadas.

-Falou com o Hatori ou o Ayame?

-Ainda não. Vou ligar agora para eles.

-Pois para a minha nobre pessoa não será necessário. Eu. O único. O mais adorado de todos já estou aqui.

Ayame já estava terminando de tirar os sapatos.

-Acho que é melhor a gente conversar lá no escritório.

Shigure aponta olhando para a cozinha e Ayame já se toca de que a Kimi estava ali, e os três vão até em silêncio até lá, porém com o Ayaa pendurado no irmão.

-Não imagina a felicidade que senti. Agora o meu querido irmãozinho não será mais abusado pela Akito-san.

-Poderia me soltar?

-Claro que não! Fazia muito tempo que não te via.

-E precisa me fazer de cabide?

-Claro que sim! Estou muito cansado.

-ENTÃO VÁ SE SENTAR!

Yuki se afasta abruptamente e o irmão vai de cara para o chão.

-Será que vocês poderiam deixar de brincadeiras?

O tom de voz bem séria, o que era anormal em Shigure, espanta os irmãos, que sentam um pouco sem graça.

-Sei que para nós isso representa algo parecido com a liberdade, já que não teremos por alguns anos o desmande do kamisama em nossas vidas. Mas como será que está Akito-san?

-Francamente Guretti, isso não me interessa. Ela teve o que mereceu.

Ayame se joga para trás no sofá enquanto ia falando, já o Yuki apenas abaixa a cabeça.

-Você não consegue sentir pena dela, Ayaa?

-Sinceramente não!

-Eu sinto.

Aquela revelação espanta ao Ayame que olha quase chorando para o Yuki.

-Como é grandioso o meu irmão. Ele conseguiu perdoar todas as crueldades e o quase o estupro que ia sofrer. - Ele segura em suas mãos - Apenas os nobres de alma, pessoas grandiosas e maravilhosas como nós somos capazes de tais sentimentos.

-MAS VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAVA NEM AÍ PARA ELA.

-Ayame, não é hora para isso. Por favor, vamos ser um pouco mais sérios agora. Não sabemos como ficará a nossa vida, e a Akito-san continuará sendo o patriarca da família Sohma. A nossa relação se manterá de alguma maneira com ela.

-Sim, mas é diferente. Agora a teremos apenas como o nosso patriarca, o nosso sentimento por ela não será o mesmo de antes.

-Mas Ayaa, ainda temos algumas obrigações com ela.

-Por mim, nunca mais queria a ver.

-E quem é o novo kamisama? - Yuki pergunta.

-É a filha da Kana. - Hatori chegava exatamente naquela hora.

-Boa noite Tori-san. Então o novo Kamisama veio pelas suas mãos e nasceu justamente da sua ex-namorada.

Ele não comenta nada e senta-se ao lado do Yuki.

-Já foi até a sede, Tori-san? - Shigure oferece um cigarro para o médico.

-Ainda não. - Ele aceita o cigarro.

-É como a Arisa falou, estamos todos se borrando de medo.

Os outros três olham para o Shigure, e apesar de não concordarem verbalmente era exatamente aquele sentimento que estavam sentindo.

-Acho que deveríamos ir todos juntos. - Yuki se levanta.

-Mas não precisa ser agora. - Ayame o puxa pela camisa fazendo que se sente novamente.

#É impressão minha ou esses três estão com mais medo do que eu?#

-Senhores, aqui está o chá. AH? Muito boa noite Senhor Ayame e senhor Hatori.

-Boa noite Honda-san. - Hatori olha espantado para o modelito da Kimi.

-Vejam! Me digam que isso não foi feito por verdadeiras mãos de fadas?

Ayame já estava ao lado da garota, admirando sua criação.

-Nhaa... a Kimi também acha que é uma verdadeira obra de arte na forma de ser humano.

Shigure se segura para não rir, enquanto que o Yuki se encosta ao sofá pensando no quanto que suas vidas mudaram num piscar de olhos, já o Hatori fuma tranquilamente sem prestar atenção nos devaneios daqueles dois.

-Irei buscar mais chá.

Como havia visitas, Tohru gentilmente oferece para os dois primeiros.

-A Kimi que vai preparar o chá do Gure-san.

As duas voltam para a cozinha, retornando o clima sério no escritório.

-Acho que devemos ir até a sede agora. Quanto mais rápido enfrentarmos a situação, mais rápido essa sensação de medo passará.

-Não fique com medinho, meu amado irmão. Eu estarei bem atrás de você quando formos enfrentar Akito-san.

Yuki pensa em lhe responder, mas Hatori começa a falar antes disso.

-O Yuki tem razão. Vamos até a sede.

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	59. Fortes sentimentos

Kyo e Arisa caminham em silêncio para dentro do bosque e só param quando ele acha que já estão longe o suficiente da casa. Na verdade apenas o Shigure, a Akito e a Kagura eram quem tinham visto a verdadeira forma dele entre os possuídos

-Arisa... - Ele a faz sentar numa pedra e fica parado a sua frente - na verdade......

Ele fica tentando escolher as melhores palavras para lhe contar aquilo. O que é percebido pela namorada

-Kyon, você faz realmente questão de me contar? Pelo visto é algo muito difícil para você. Se não quiser me contar, está tudo bem...

-Não. Eu não quero esconder mais nada de você. Ainda mais agora, que realmente vou poder pensar num futuro ao seu lado.

Tais palavras a fazem tremer toda, mas ela precisava manter a sua pose de durona.

-Quer dizer que nem o senhor estava convencido de que venceria o Yuki? hihihi

-É claro que eu tinha certeza que iria vencê-lo ainda mais....... ainda mais depois que comecei a treinar junto com você. #Não vou falar que era porque estou apaixonado por ela#

O sorri que ela lhe dá o tranqüiliza ainda mais. Ele dá um suspiro e continua a falar.

-Na verdade o possuído pelo espírito do gato tem uma maldição a mais....

Kyo coloca a mão para arrancar a pulseira do pulso, mas é impedido pela Arisa.

-Kyo. Não precisa fazer isso. Por que na realidade eu já estava sabendo desse seu segredo.

-Como? Foi o Mestre quem te contou?

-Não foi o Profi. - ela dá um sorriso bem maroto e continua - Bem, na verdade, eu precisei subornar uma certa pessoa para que ela me contasse tudo sobre você.

-Não acredito! Não acredito que a garota psíquica se prestou a isso.

-E não imagina a grama que tive que desembolsar naqueles jantares que lhe prometi.

-Hunff, ainda bem que ela não vê o futuro.

-Foi mal. Sei que não deveria ter feito isso. Me desculpe.

-Não deveria mesmo. Espero que na próxima vez, venha perguntar diretamente para mim.

-ahahahahah, pode deixar, depois de ter doido tanto no meu bolso nunca mais.... ahahahahah

Kyo se aproxima e lhe acaricia o rosto.

-Quando você irá me dizer?

-O que?

-AHHH, cê sabe?

-Não sei não! #É claro que sei#

-Ahhh, aquilo que todas as garotas falam para os namorados?

-Hummm... quero ir no restaurante mais caro da cidade?

-Nãooo. Não é isso. - Ele fica lhe olhando com um olhar bem provocativo.

#Seu desgraçado, não me olha assim.#

Arisa aproveita que escutou um barulho feito por um passarinho e desvia o seu olhar. Mas, o garoto continua lhe olhando da mesma maneira, e quando ela volta a olhar para ele, tem que se segurar ao máximo para não gritar a todo pulmão que o amava.

#Se eu falar que o amo estarei ferrada. Ele vai começar a ficar todo folgado para o meu lado#

-Tá. Se é assim, tudo bem. Já sei a quem tem que subornar para saber a verdade.

-NÃO... ISSO NÃO VALE. NEM PENSE EM PERGUNTAR PARA A HANAJIMA. #Que droga. Será que vou ter que falar agora?#

_-Kyo?... UO-channn???_

#Justo agora Tohru?#

#YESS. Chegou na hora Tohru-chan#

A garota finalmente os encontra no bosque.

-Kyo, os outros estão indo para a sede agora.

-Tá... Vou ficar lá na casa do Mestre então.

Eles começam a caminhar em direção a casa.

-Será que nem nessa reunião poderá participar, Kyo?

-Duvido muito. Afinal ainda continuo sendo o gato. E quer saber? Nem faço questão de ver a cara do Akito.

-Mas cê é um dos possuídos.

-Sim, mas sou o GATO. E isso muda tudo.

-Será que com o novo Kamisama isso não irá mudar?

-É quase certo que não. Mas só de saber que agora não serei aprisionado isso já me alegra muito.

-Dá para ir mais rápido, Baka Neko?

-Já estou aqui Ratazana.

Eles se despedem e entram no carro.

-Quando será que esses dois irão se tocar que já ficaram amigos?

-Espero que em breve, Uo-chan. Vamos entrar e esperar por eles?

-Claro. Com a louca da Kimi no pedaço, teremos diversão garantida... ahahahahah

* * *

-Boa noite.

O tom de voz da senhora Yoko, não era apenas cordial. Ele também estava cheio de magoa e raiva.

-O que a senhora quer?

-Vim ver o novo Kamisama. - A velha mulher olha rapidamente a menina que está no colo da mãe.

#Espero que o Tamaki volte logo. Nunca gostei dessa mulher#

-O senhor Patriarca já mandou reformar a casa ao lado da dele. Assim que saírem do hospital, vocês deverão esperar pela conclusão da reforma na casa do Patriarca

-O que?

-Como agora é a mãe do novo Kamisama, deve morar dentro da sede.

-Mas eu não quero!

-Isso não importa. E eu também acompanharei bem de perto a criação do Kamisama.

-Acompanhará?

-Sim. Essa criança tem um papel muito importante dentro do clã, e deve receber uma educação a altura.

-Meu marido e eu saberemos como educar a nossa filha.

-Acontece que a SUA filha é o novo Kamisama. Muito bem. Já sabe quais foram as ordens do Patriarca. - A mulher Ela se virá para ir embora.

-E.... e como ele está?

Yoko nada lhe responde, apenas dirige um olhar cheio de ódio a mãe e a filha, e sai de vez do quarto.

#Será que terei que viver realmente dentro da sede?# -Kana olha para a criança que dorme tranquilamente em seu colo - #Não se preocupe minha pequena flor. A mamãe irá te proteger sempre#

-Maldita. - A palavra sai por entre os dentes de Yoko que ainda cuspe em direção a porta do quarto de Kana- #Mal imagina o inferno no qual irei transformar a sua vida agora#

O marido de Kana encontra com a mulher ainda no corredor, mas ela nem lhe cumprimenta.

-Quem era aquela mulher que veio te visitar?

-Ainda bem que chegou Tamaki-san. - Kana entrega a menina para ele segurar- Era a governanta da casa do Patriarca dos Sohmas.

-A achei um pouco mal educada. Não a tome como exemplo, tá filhinha. E o que ela queria?

-Teremos que ir morar dentro da sede dos Sohma depois que sair do Hospital.

-Ahhh... Isso tudo é por causa da história que me contou?

-Sim.

-Tá vendo filhinha? já chegou mandando na vida dos seus pais.... ahaha

* * *

-Sinto muito. Mas o senhor Patriarca foi para a casa do Lago.

-Ele foi sozinho?

-Não Shigure-san. O Kureno-san foi junto com ele

**trimmm trimmm trimmm**

Ao escutar o som do telefone, a empregada fala e sai, deixando os possuídos na sala

-Pelo visto o medo dela é maior que o nosso. - Hatori está sentando no sofá próximo da porta e ao lado do Yuki.

-Acredito que está ainda mais confusa que a gente, afinal ela não faz mais parte dos possuídos.

-Tem toda razão meu amado irmão. Agora Akito-san é uma pessoa "normal".

-O que faremos agora? - Shigure levanta-se do sofá se esticando todo.

-Acredito que o melhor é esperarmos pelo seu retorno. -Hatori também se levanta.

-DOUTOR HATORI. DOUTOR HATORI... -A mesma empregada volta correndo para a sala -Deverá ir agora mesmo para a casa da praia. A senhora Satsuki acabou de dar a luz.

-O quê???

-Sim, o bebê nasceu de sete meses. E por sorte foi uma médica quem fez o parto da menina, por que nasceu um novo possuído.

Aquela informação caiu como uma bomba para todos eles.

-E qual foi? - Ayame é o único que se atreve a abrir a boca para fazer a pergunta.

-Ela é a nova possuída pelo espírito do boi.

Yuki assim que acaba de escutar aquilo, sai correndo da casa.

-Estou indo agora mesmo. Obrigado.

-Caramba.... -Shigure volta a se sentar- Quer dizer que o Haru também não é mais um dos doze?

-Mas afinal de contas o que está acontecendo?

-É o que eu gostaria de saber também Ayaa. Qualquer novidade me avise.

Hatori sai da sala deixando apenas os dois possuídos na sala.

-Guretti, será que o mesmo acontecerá com todos nós?

-Você diz de nascer um novo possuído?

-Sim.

-Não sei. Mas se isso for possível, quer dizer que até os nossos filhos poderão ser os novos possuídos.

-Simmm, é mesmo. Tem toda a razão.

-Então agora o Hiro tem uma irmã que também é uma das possuídas.

-Mas por que não pressentimos os nascimentos delas como foi dos outros?

-Talvez porque a nossa ligação não seja com eles. Mas estou apenas fazendo uma suposição.

* * *

Kyo e Kazuma estão dentro do Dojo, mas o garoto não consegue se manter quieto por muito tempo num mesmo local.

-Está bem apreensivo, não é mesmo?

-Estou sim Mestre. Acho que no fundo eu espera ser chamado para participar dessa reunião com os outros.

-Você já sabe como eles são. E principalmente como Akito-san é.

-Mas agora o Akito não manda mais nada.

-Não é bem assim. Ele ainda é o patriarca dos Sohmas.

-Quer dizer que ele ainda pode mandar me aprisionar?

-Isso não.

O garoto dá um longo suspiro de alivio e se senta ao lado do pai adotivo.

-Agora poderei pensar no meu futuro.

-Você sempre pode.

-Mas era diferente, Mestre. Aquela nuvem de incerteza sempre estava sob a minha cabeça.

-E já pensou em algo?

Kyo fica um pouco ruborizado.

-Bem... pensei em duas coisas.

-E aposto que uma delas tem alguma relação com a Uotani-san.

-Hehe..

-Senhor Kazuma...

A voz do Shigure vem de fora, Kyo rapidamente se levanta e vai abrir a porta.

-E aí? Como foi?

-O Patriarca não está. Foi para a casa do lago.

-Hunf...Covarde.

-Só que agora ficamos sabendo de uma outra coisa.

Kyo olha para ele esperando que conclua a frase.

-Nasceu um novo possuído.

-O QUE??? COMO ASSIM?

-Sim. A Satsuki-san deu a luz a uma menina possuída pelo espírito do boi.

-NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE O HARU MORREU?

-É claro que não.

-Então.... ENTÃO COMEÇARÃO A NASCER NOVOS POSSUÍDOS MESMO COM A GENTE VIVO?

-Não sabemos ao certo. O senhor saberia de algo, senhor Kazuma?

-Infelizmente não sei.

-NÃO IMPORTA. O QUE IMPORTA É QUE HÁ UMA ESPERANÇA DE FICARMOS LIVRES DESSA MALDIÇÃO.

-Calma Kyo.

-Sim Kyo, o Shigure-san tem razão. Não sei se é motivo para tanta alegria.

-COMO NÃO MESTRE?

-Já pensou se um dos seus filhos nascer como possuído?

A pergunta de Shigure o traz de volta para a realidade e ele fica em silêncio.

-O Kureno-san está na sede?

-Não. Foi junto com Akito.

-Então vocês terão que esperar eles voltarem agora.

* * *

-Haru...

Yuki encontra o garoto deitado na cama, dentro do quarto escuro e sozinho em casa.

-Oi Yuki. -ele depois de cumprimentar o primo volta a olhar para o teto.

-Como está se sentindo, Haru?

-Estranho. -Sua voz é muito apática.

Yuki senta-se na cama.

-Acho que deveria estar dando pulos de alegrias.

-É tem razão. Agora poderei $%#& com outras garotas sem me preocupa se irei me transformar.

-Haru... -O termo bem vulgar usado pelo primo o deixa bem envergonhado.

-Que dia heim??

-É.

-Dois novos possuídos nascidos no mesmo dia.

-Sim, isso foi um fato bem curioso. -Yuki fica o observando -Para mim você está igualzinho.

-Por fora sim. Mas por dentro não. Tudo é muito estranho, ainda nem tinha me recuperado do susto de saber do nascimento do novo Kamisama e pouco depois deixei de ser aquilo que fui durante tantos anos.

-Acho que é a pessoa que mais entende o Akito-san.

-Pode ser.

-E a Rin?

Hatsuharu se vira, ficando deitado de lado e coloca o braço sob a cabeça.

-Ela saiu correndo daqui.

-Como assim?

-Assim que nasceu o Kamisama ela veio para cá. E aí eu comecei a consolá-la e o clima foi esquentando... esquentando.... aí eu tirei a blusa dela...

-Me poupe dos detalhes Haru.

-É mesmo? Então Tá. Na hora que acabou a minha maldição a gente táva bem no meio do ato e aí...... BOUNFFF -Foi muito louco cara...

#Agora entendi o porquê que ele está com essa cara?#

-HARU... HARU -Kyo os encontra no quarto.

-Oi Kyo.

-Que beleza, heim... Parabéns.

-Nossa, é mesmo. Esqueci de te dar parabéns.

-Tudo bem Yuki. E valeu Kyo.

-A Tohru-chan é que vai ficar super feliz com a notícia.

-Pelo menos ela, por que a outra...

Kyo não entende o comentário.

-Não fica assim Haru. Ela deve estar apenas confusa. Daqui a pouco isso passa.

-Não sei. Estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

* * *

-Eu já a avisarei. Boa noite, Hatori.

Kureno desliga o telefone e volta a se sentar na rede onde eles estavam.

-O que foi Kureno?

-O Hatori e os outros estiveram lá na sede para falar com você.

-Achei que eles nem iam querer me ver.

-Não seja tão pessimista. O Hatori está muito preocupado com você.

Ela nada responde.

-Akyy, nasceu um novo possuído.

-MAS JÁ? Não imaginava que seria tão rápido.

-A Satsuki-san também teve a bebê hoje. O Hatori estava indo para a casa da praia.

-Bem que poderia ter nascido o novo possuído pelo espírito das aves...

-Você mesma me disse que talvez nem todos os possuídos irão nascer agora.

-Sim. Mas quem foi libertado?

-O Hatsuharu.

-Menos um para encarar quando voltarmos.

Kureno percebe que aquele assunto a estava deixando um pouco para baixo novamente.

-O que acha da gente passear em volta do lago?

Ela percebe a intenção dele e concorda sorrindo e eles se levantam da rede.

-Kureno, estou pensando em contar para todos do clã que sou uma mulher.

-Akyy? Você está falando sério?

-Já que não sou mais o Kamisama, acho que posso ter uma vida realmente normal.

-Tenho certeza de que pode ter uma vida normal. E eu quero estar ao seu lado. -Ele pára de andar e segura delicadamente o seu rosto- Se vai contar para todo o clã que é uma mulher, não haverá mais nada que nos impede de ficarmos juntos.

-Confesso que foi o seu pedido de casamento o que me fez tomar essa decisão.

-Então já sabe a resposta?

Akito afirma com a cabeça que sim*

-Agora serei apenas a matriarca da família Sohma e a sua esposa.

Kureno lhe sorri e a beija com todo amor, agora ele tinha certeza de que ela seria apenas dele.

* * *

-Mas que diabos de música alta é essa?

Assim que desce do carro Kyo escuta a música e sai correndo para dentro da casa.

-Acho que as meninas estão fazendo uma festinha do pijama... hihihi... Não seria maravilhoso encontrar todas elas vestindo uma camisola bem transparente?

-Cala boca, Shigure.

Quando os outros dois entram em casa encontram as três garotas brincando de karaokê e devidamente vestidas.

-Cês beberam? Eh?

-É claro que não, cabeça de mexerica.

-É que estávamos muito nervosas e por isso resolvemos cantar.

-Sim. A Kimi lembrou que quem canta seus males espanta.

-E como foi? -Tohru desce de cima do sofá onde o Kyo a pegou pulando feito uma doida.

-Kiki-chan, o Gure-san está com uma dorzinha de cabeça. Não quer vir fazer um cafuné em mim não?

-Claro. As mãos mágicas da Kimi são todas suas.

Shigure dá uma piscadinha para os outros e os dois sobem as escadas.

-Até quando a Kimi irá acreditar naquela história? -Arisa fica ao lado do Kyo.

-Espero que pela vida toda dela. -Kyo sem pensar passa a segurar a mão da Arisa.

-E então Yuki-kun?

-O Patriarca não estava na sede.

-O covarde fugiu para a casa do lago.

-Pelo visto a covardia faz parte do sangue dos Sohmas.

-HEIII, EU NÃO SOU NENHUM COVARDE, VIU ARISA?

-Tá.. tá... o meu Kyon não é. Continua Yuki.

-Só que quando estávamos lá, ficamos sabendo que mais um possuído nasceu.

-QUEEEEEE???

#Tinha certeza que a Tohru-chan ia fazer essa cara# -Sim. O Haru não é mais o possuído pelo espírito do boi.

-Quer dizer que a maldição de vocês também será quebrada?

-Ainda não sabemos, Arisa.

-Fico muito feliz pelo senhor Haru.

-Só o bobão não ficou feliz. -Kyo sem pensar começa a acariciar o braço da namorada.

-Como assim?

-Sim Tohru-chan -vendo o Kyo todo próximo da Arisa, faz com que o garoto também fique de mãos dadas com a namorada -Parece que a Rin não assimilou muito bem a notícia.

#Conheço alguém que irá gostar de saber disso.#

Arisa fica sorrindo sozinha.

* * *

-Que maravilha, não é mesmo Tori-san? Agora tenho um carneirinho e uma vaquinha.

-Só a minha mãe para ficar também feliz por ter os dois filhos como possuídos.

-Vocês não imaginam a sorte que têm por isso, Hiro-kun.

_-Linda. Linda. Linda. A mamãe não vê a hora de você estar fazendo muuuuu muuuu._

-Mamãe, a Hinata vai ficar muito minada desse jeito.

-Nhhaaa, não faz mal. A mamãe adora mimar os filhinhos dela.

-Está tudo bem com vocês duas. -Hatori começa a guardar suas coisas.

_- Que bebezinha mais lindinha a mamãe tem. A Hinata é a menininha mais linda do mundo todo_

-Hatori-san, como está Akito-san?

-Ele foi para a casa do lago. O Kureno-san falou que ele está bem.

-Hiro-kun, pode pegar aquela fraudinha para a mamãe?

-Fique tranqüilo Hiro-kun. Se preocupe apenas com a sua mãe e a sua irmãzinha.

-Tá. -ele lhe sorri e faz o favor pedido pela mãe.

Hatori deixa a família no quarto e vai para o mesmo quarto onde ele e a Mayuko tiveram a sua primeira noite juntos.

_-Alô_

-Adivinha em qual quarto estou?

_-hahahaha, está naquele quarto onde tivemos a nossa primeira noite maravilhosa? _

-Exatamente.

_- Céus... como eu queria estar aí com você. E está tudo bem com a outra mamãe do dia?_

-Está sim. Mas ela afirma que a Hinata é mais linda que a Kagane.

_-HAHAHAHAHAHHA....._

-Já acertou com os seus pais o almoço da amanhã?

_- sim. A mamãe ficou toda feliz e isso porque ela nem imagina o que estar por vir._

-Amanhã bem cedo estarei voltando.

_- Tenha cuidado, e trate de sonhar comigo_

-Pode deixar. Beijos.

O médico desliga o celular e vai até a varanda para olhar o mar.

#Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem tive tempo para pensar. A Kana é a mãe do novo kamisama. Graças a ela poderemos ter um pouco de liberdade.#

Ele olha para dentro do quarto e se lembra da professora.

#Obrigado Kana, graças a você poderei ser feliz ao lado da Mayu#

* * *

Aquela madrugada passa com um sabor todo especial para eles. Todos conseguiram dormir tranquilamente e tinham a mesma sensação de que tinham se levantado mais leve.

-Bom dia senhora Shiraki.

-Bom dia meu querido. Entre... A Mayuzinha está lá na cozinha. Ela fez questão de cozinhar hoje.

-Essas são para a senhora. -Ele entrega um dos ramalhetes de flores que estão em seus braços.

-Que lindas. Não faz isso, por que é capaz de eu largar o senhor Shiraki, só para poder me casar com você, heim...

-Deixa de ser uma velha gaiteira, mulher.

-Bom dia senhor Shiraki.

-Não vai me dizer que essas flores são para mim?

#Meus pais não tem a menor noção# -São para mim né, papai. #Assim espero#

-São sim. -Como estavam na frente dos pais delas, os dois se cumprimentam beijando-se no rosto.

-Vou colocá-las na água.

-Um segundo, Mayu.

O médico se ajoelha no chão diante dos pais da professora e se inclina respeitosamente.

-Senhor Shiraki. Senhora Shiraki. Vocês me dariam à mão da sua filha em casamento?

-...... aleLUIAAAAA.... ALELUIAAAA.... PORQUE NÃO AMEACEI ME CASAR COM VOCÊ ANTES, MEU FILHO?

-MAMÃEE...

-Pode se levantar rapaz. Já sei o quanto faz a minha filha feliz, portanto lhe dou permissão para se casar com ela.

-VIVA... VIVA... MINHA FILHA FINALMENTE VAI SE CASAR. QUERO SER AVÓ LOGO VIRAM....

-Acho que a minha mãe vai pirar de vez agora. -Mayu ajuda o noivo a se levantar.

-Ainda não -ele fala baixinho para a professora e depois fala rindo para a senhora Shiraki -Pode deixar, mamãe.

-MA-MÃE? ELE ME CHAMOU DE MAMÃE... FINALMENTE ELE ME CHAMOU DE MAMÃE.

-Eu ouvi mulher. Não precisa gritar tanto assim.

-ahahahah, você fez isso de propósito, não foi?

-Fazia tempo que queria a chamar assim.

-Então pode me chamar de papai também.

-Ahahahah, tudo bem então, papai.

-Vamos meu velho. Vamos colocar essas flores na água.

Assim que os seus pais saem da sala, a professora pula para tacar um beijo bem dado no namorado.

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**Essa fic foi publicada originalmente na comunidade "Quero o Fruits Basket 24" no Orkut. Por isso ela é constituída de capítulos bem curtos.**_

_**Para deixar um capítulo mais longo, seria necessário reescrever a fic toda. O que não acho apropriado, por isso preferi deixar esses pequenos drops de estórias. **_


	60. Um novo recomeço

Kureno acabou pegando no sono, deitado na rede após o almoço. Akito vê que o celular dele está sob uma cadeira ao seu lado e o pega. Ela caminha até o lago e começa a discar.

_-Alô. _

-Alô, Shigure....

_-Akito-san, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?_

-.... estou sim..... #Como vou falar para ele?#

_-... você já sabe quando irá voltar?_

-Sábado....

_-Pretende conversar com a gente?_

-....sim.

_-Pode deixar que aviso..._

-Shigure... -ela o interrompe- Preciso te contar uma coisa antes...

-O que é?

_-Eu irei contar que sou uma mulher para todo o clã._

O coração do rapaz começa a bater um pouco mais acelerado quando escuta aquilo.

-Akky...

_-Eu irei me casar com o Kureno...._

-....... -ele que até então estava em pé falando com ela, se senta na poltrona.

_-Eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber disso e que fosse eu mesma a te contar._

-Obrigado, Akito-san. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado.

_-sim... poderia então avisar os outros possuídos para estarem na sede no domingo?_

-Avisarei. Tchau Akito-san...

O rapaz desliga o celular e inclina a cabeça para trás.

#Então ela se decidiu. A gente terminou justamente porque eu queria que ela contasse que era mulher para todo o clã, para podermos namorar abertamente#.

-Gure-san. Gure-san... -Kimi entra correndo no escritório- A Kimi ficou com vontade de te beijar...

-ahahahah... -Ele se levanta, caminha até ela e coloca delicamente sua mão em seu rosto- Só a Kimi-chan para alegrar esse coração agora.

-Humm? A Kimi não entendeu nadinha.

-Nem precisa. Mas sabe aquela bruxa malvada que me enfeitiçou? Finalmente ela encontrou a felicidade dela.

-E por que o Gure-san está olhando assim para a Kimi?

-........ É PARA PODER TE COMER MELHOR.... AHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Ela dá um gritinho e sai correndo sendo perseguida pelo escritor que está fingindo ser o lobo mau.

* * *

Yuki e Tohru que estavam retornando da base secreta os encontram correndo pela sala.

-Já voltaram crianças? -O escritor volta a fingir uma postura de homem sério.

-nhaaa.... vocês poderiam ter deixado a visita para outro dia. A Kimi não pode nem brincar a vontade pela casa com o Gure-san.

-Kimi, essa também é a nossa casa.

-IHH, a Kimi se esqueceu que vocês moram aqui também.

#Ela só pode estar brincando, não deve estar falando sério# -Yuki leva para a cozinha os legumes que foram colhidos.

-Yuki, a Akito-san me ligou a pouco. Marcou uma reunião no domingo.

-Ela está bem?

-Está sim. Acho que a liberdade fez bem a ela também.

-E pelo visto a Kimi fez bem a você também?

-Não sei do que está falando. -Ele lava uma cenoura e começa comê-la como se fosse o Momiji.

-Não sabe mesmo?

Eles olham as duas que estão conversando na sala.

-Tudo bem. Confesso que sei exatamente do que está falando. Mas não conte nada para ela.

-A Kimi também mudou muito. Tem vários garotos no colégio que estão loucos para descobrirem quem foi o responsável pela perda da diversão deles.

-ahahahhahah.. É mesmo? O Titio aqui qualquer dia irá dar as caras por lá. Assim eles nunca mais chegaram perto dela.

-Virou um homem ciumento agora?

-Não. Mas chega de dividir a mulher que amo com os outros.

Ele dá uma piscadinha com o olho para o garoto e vai para a sala. Yuki fica parado na porta olhando o primo com a secretária do grêmio

#Quem diria que esses dois acabariam ficando juntos? E o pior, que um consertaria o outro?#

-O Yuki-kun está com uma carinha de felicidade.

-E eu não tenho motivos para estar? Tenho a melhor namorada do mundo ao meu lado.

-Verdade? E eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo!

Eles se beijam e ele lhe acaricia o rosto.

-O Yuki-kun, não quer subir para lermos um pouco? -ela lhe pergunta um pouco envergonhada mais cheia de vontade.

-Você pegou uma nova revista no quarto do Kyo?

Ela afirma que sim com a cabeça e eles vão para o quarto dele.

Kyo e Arisa estão deitados lado a lado na grama do parque que fica próximo do apartamento da garota. Ela percebe que o namorado estava muito estranho desde a parte da manhã.

-O que você tem?

Ele vira a cabeça e fica olhando nos olhos dela.

-Você já me conhece tanto assim?

-Não. É que sou realmente muito esperta... hhehehe.

-Suaaa.... -ele fica em cima dela, tomando todo cuidado do mundo para não se transformar e começa a lhe fazer cócegas.

-Pára... ahahahha.. Pára.... ahahahahahahhah... Eu te conheço sim. ahahahah

Ele percebe que a estratégia de lhe fazer cócegas deu certo e começa a fazer ainda mais enquanto continua falando.

-E agora fala o que quero ouvir.

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.....

Ele fica na dúvida se ela está dando aquelas gargalhadas por causa das cócegas ou por causa do que ele tinha falado. Vendo que a garota não parava de gargalhar ele pára de lhe fazer cócegas e volta a se deitar do seu lado.

-O que na verdade sente por mim?

-Preciso mesmo dizer que te amo, cabeça de mexerica?

-Precisa sim, mulher delinqüente.

Eles ficam por alguns segundos sem falarem nada apenas mergulhado um no olhar do outro e com o que para eles, era o "sorriso dos bobos" na cara.

-A delinqüente terá que se esforçar ainda mais no karatê. Afinal o Mestre não nos deixará tomar conta do dojo se a gente não for faixa preta.

-KYO... -ela fica sentada, mas ele continua falando deitado e olhando agora para o céu.

-Achou que teria uma vida de dondoca ao meu lado? Nãoo... Vai ter que ralar muito ao meu lado.

-Espera aí, Kyo. Não vai me dizer que....

-Estou apenas falando que estou pensando em ficar contigo, mesmo depois da nossa formatura daqui alguns meses.

-K-kyo..

Ele percebe que ela está se segurando para não chorar e vira o rosto para dá o golpe final. Faz questão de ver a reação da garota.

-Ou cê acha que eu não te amo também ?

-BUAAAAAAA...... BUAAAAAAAA........... SEU IDIOTAAAA......

* * *

A semana passa voando. E a ansiedade de todos por causa da reunião também só foi aumentando. Shigure tratou de avisar a todos no mesmo dia em que a Akito-san tinha lhe ligado, mas não contou nada do que já tinham conversado. Queria que todos soubesem por ela mesma.

Mayuki foi obrigada a passar toda a semana agüentando a tiração de sarro dos seus alunos quando viram o tamanho da pedra de diamante do anel de noivado dela. E as brincadeiras só aumentaram ainda mais quando eles descobriram que o noivo era um dos primos do Yuki e do Kyo, portanto como ele era também um Sohma, era certeza de que era lindo de morrer também.

Kyo, Yuki e Tohru receberam a noticia ainda no domingo a noite, quando o médico passou na casa do Shigure, mas o espanto não tinha sido diferente dos outros alunos.

Yoko logo que tinha saído do hospital onde Kana estava, foi para a casa do lago, e assim que fica sabendo dos planos de Akito, o seu ódio pela Kana só aumenta ainda mais. E quando eles retornam no sábado a tarde e a governanta encontra com a mãe do novo Kamisama na casa do patriarca, lhe dirige um olhar capaz de lhe gelar até a alma.

Todos os possuídos havia encontrando apoio de alguma maneira ou em alguém para suportarem o peso da ansiedade que estavam sentindo, menos o Hatsuharu. Rin não tinha procurado depois que ele deixou de ser um dos possuídos e quando ele a procurou ela o tratou muito mal e se recusou a falar com ele. Aquilo só fez com que o garoto ficasse ainda mais triste e confuso. Porém, após uma conversa que ele tinha tido com a Hanajima durante o almoço no terraço da escola na sexta-feira, ele estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. E agora esperava pelo possuídos na entrada da sede.

Os primeiros que chegaram para a reunião foram exatamente Hiro com a nova possuída.

-Haru-kun.

-Olá Hiro-kun. Posso ver a sua irmãzinha?

-Claro.

O ex-possuído segura nas pequenas mãozinhas da bebê. -Prometo que serei um irmão para você também. Obrigado, Hinata-chan.

-Boa tarde Haru.

-Como sempre são os últimos a chegar.

-Todos já estão lá com Akito-san?

-Sim sensei. O Ri-chan chegou agora pouco também.

Yuki e o Shigure começam a caminhar mais rápido e se dão conta que os outros dois ficaram parados no portão.

-Vocês não vão vir? -Yuki pergunta.

-Eu sou o gato!

-Eu sou o EX-possuído. Tá a fim de ver a minha nova coleção de revista, Kyo?

-Já falei que não preciso dessas porcarias. Estou até pensando em queimar aquelas que me deu.

_-NÃOOOOO _-o grito do Yuki vêm já muito distante.

-O que deu nele?

Haru dá com os ombros

-Mistérios.

Os dois sentam-se no chão e ficam um tempo mudos.

-Acha que o bicho vai pegar?

-Não faço a menor idéia..... Ehi, Haru. Como é?

-Como é o que?

-Como é ser livre?

-No meu caso, só serviu para complicar a minha vida. -ele abaixa a cabeça- Antes eu podia abraçá-la e agora ela nem olha na minha cara.

#O que deu na cabeça daquela louca?# -Mas agora poderá viver sem medo.

-É. Tem razão. Agora posso ir naqueles shows de rock que sempre sonhei em ir e ficar com uma mina qualquer pendurada no meu "cangote".

Eles escutam que alguém estava correndo e quando olham vêm que o Momiji está fazendo sinal para ele irem até lá.

-Acho que eles querem mais palhaços naquele circo.

-Nossa... Se tá bem azedo, heim Haru.

Eles caminham, mas sem muita pressa até a casa de Akito-san. E quando entram vem que todos os demais estão sentados pelo tatame formando um círculo, mas eles não reconhecem uma das pessoas que estava ali presente.

-Se essa reunião fosse só para os possuídos eu não estaria aqui também.

Eles olham sem acreditarem que aquela garota era Akito*.

-Mas que %$#*& é essa?

-Olha a boca Haru. Tem várias garotas presentes.

Yuki o repreende enquanto que o rapaz senta-se ao seu lado. Já o Kyo, senta-se um pouco mais afastado dos outros.

Akito olha para a empregada que está próxima a porta e ela vai buscar as duas meninas.

-Parte dessa reunião só dirá respeito aos possuídos, mas sobre a outra parte, todos do clã ficaram sabendo. Um dos últimos pedidos do meu pai foi para que eu fingisse ser homem para assumir as responsabilidades de kamisama, mas agora isso não será mais necessário.

-Na verdade ela nunca cumpriu essa promessa. -Ayame fala baixinho no ouvido do Hatori.

A empregada entra com as duas bebês.

-Essas são as novas possuídas.

Foi impossível para eles segurarem a emoção ao verem a pequena kamisama, que dormia toda tranqüila. Akito não consegue assistir aquilo tudo indiferente e sai sem ser notada pelos demais.

#Não posso. Ainda não estou conformada. Aqueles olhares até poucos dias atrás eram para mim#

Akito nota que há outra pessoa que está ao seu lado.

-Por que não está lá?

-Sempre que eu olhava para você só sentia pena e agora acontece o mesmo com ela. -Kyo cruza os braços por detrás da cabeça- Cê vai falar mais alguma coisa?

-Você ainda sente pena de mim?

Kyo lhe olha diretamente nos olhos. -Não.

Eles ficam por alguns minutos apenas se olhando, até que o possuído se vira e começa a caminha para a saída da casa.

-Mas sente ódio, não é?

-Também não.

Ele lhe responde sem se virar e enquanto saia da casa.

-Akky-chan. Está tudo bem?

Kureno ao sentir a sua falta foi procurá-la.

-Sim. Vamos voltar para lá.

Eles entram na sala com a Akito se segurando em seu braço. Todos fazem silêncio e ela volta a se sentar onde estava.

-Creio que tanto eu como o Hatsuharu passaremos a ter uma vida normal agora, já que não somos mais possuídos. E é por isso que eu também os comunico que irei me casar com o Kureno.

-NÃOOOO.... ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

O grito dado pela Rin assusta a todos.

-QUER DIZER QUE É ASSIM? VOCÊ FEZ TUDO O QUE FEZ E AGORA FICA COM ESSA POSE? FALA QUE É UMA MULHER COMO SE ISSO NÃO FOSSE NADA. E AGORA VÊM COM ISSO?

-Acalma-se Rin. -Hatori a segura pelos braços.

-NÃO. NÃO QUERO FICAR CALMA. ELA NÃO É MAIS KAMISAMA. ELA NÃO É MAIS UMA DE NÓS. ACHA QUE PODERÁ TER A FELICIDADE ASSIM? VOCÊ QUASE DEIXOU O HATORI CEGO PARA QUE ELE NÃO SE CASASSE E AGORA VEM A ESSA CARA DE PU%A FALANDO QUE VAI SE CASAR.

-Rin, o que deu em você? -Haru lhe pergunta todo preocupado.

A garota olha para o Haru e lhe responde.

-VOCÊS NÃO DEVERIAM ESTAR AQUI. VOCÊS ESTÃO ABAIXO DAQUELE GATO AGORA.

Rin finalmente consegue se soltar e sai correndo da sala, deixando todos sem entender o que tinha acontecido com ela.

-Você está legal Haru?

-Puxa... Isso foi F*&#! Ela odeia o Kyo.

-O que?

-Eu era o único que sabia que ela o viu sempre como um lixo.

Yuki nota que o primo está muito mais abalado que os outros.

#Quer dizer que ela me odeia também. Mas porque ela ficou assim?#

-Akito-san. -Hatori se aproxima do ex-Kamisama- Não leve em consideração as palavras da Rin. Ela ainda é uma criança, não sabe o que estava falando.

-Mas preciso saber de uma coisa. -Ayame fala alto, mas não gritando- Como a matriarca dos Sohmas, irá nos proibir de casarmos, como fazia quando era Kamisama?

Ela balança a cabeça falando que não.

-Mesmo que seja com uma pessoa de fora do Clã?

Aquela pergunta a balança um pouco mais, mas ela acaba confirmando que sim também com a cabeça.

-MUITO BEM MEUS AMIGOS. JÁ QUERO CONVIDAR A TODOS PARA O CASAMENTO DO ANO. O MEU CASAMENTO COM A MARAVILHOSA MINE-CHAN. SERÁ REALIZADO NO TEMPLO HYAKU-SHI-BUTSU E A FESTA SERÁ....

-Espera um segundo Ayame. Eu irei me casar primeiro com a Mayuko.

-ME DESCULPEMMMMM ME DESCULPEEEMMMMM. MAS QUEM IRÁ SE CASAR PRIMEIRO SEREI EU E A MI-CHAN... ME DESCULPEMMMMM...

-HEI... HEI... HEIIII. O MOMIJI TAMBÉM QUER SE CASAR COM A MAA-CHAN...

#Isso virou a casa da mãe Joana#

Yuki coloca a mão na testa vendo toda aquela bagunça na sua frente.

Akito aproxima-se de Kureno e lhe pergunta baixinho.

-Tudo bem se a gente esperar um pouco para nos casarmos?

-Claro. Quem esperou tantos anos, pode esperar mais um pouco. -ele lhe acaricia o rosto e responde sorrindo.

-Será que a reunião de amanhã também será assim?

-Será talvez mais barulhenta.

-Tenho que pensar ainda como irei justificar o porquê que nunca contei que era uma mulher sem falar sobre o fato de ter sido o Kamisama.

-A gente pensará em alguma coisa. -ele a beija na testa.

-Akito-san... -Yuki se aproxima dos dois- Eu percebi que você evitou me olhar durante a reunião.

De fato ela não tinha encontrado coragem para olhar nos olhos dele. Sabia que de todos, ele tinha sido o mais torturado por ela.

-Akito-san, fique tranqüila. Eu não a odeio.

-COMO? -ela não espera escutar aquilo dele também.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo por todos. Mas pela minha parte, garanto que não tenho mais nenhuma magoa de tudo o que passou.

-Obrigada Yuki. -Ela se inclina para agradecê-lo.

O garoto volta sorrindo para o meio da sala, onde Ayame, Hatori e Ritsu ainda estão brigando para ver quem se casará primeiro. Momiji já nem se lembrava que queria se casar e estava brincando com a Kisa e o Hiro num outro canto. A noite vai chegando e as empregadas entram trazendo o banquete que a Akito tinha mandado preparar para eles. Queria fazer uma última festa com os possuídos, com aqueles que durante a sua vida toda ela tinha ferido e abusado de sua posição. Mas naquele instante, talvez ela e o Haru eram os mais tristes daquela sala.

#Preciso me lembrar do que a Hanajima me disse. Não posso ficar tão pra baixo assim. Ela falou que tudo isso vai passar. Que deixarei de sentir essa tristeza#

Haru levanta a cabeça e fica ao lado do Yuki.

Uma nova etapa avança diante deles. Tudo estava cheio de incertezas e duvidas, mas cada um tinha a sua força e seus motivos para ir em frente.

_Fim da primeira parte da fic __**O FINAL DE UMA LONGA ESPERA**_

by DonaKyon

_**Comentário da autora: **_

_**A continuação dessa fic virá após o termino da fic **__**AMOR É SEMPRE AMOR**__**. Esperamos que tenham gostado da primeira parte e que deixem os seus comentários.**_


End file.
